Awkward
by Hyuugamistress94
Summary: So Hinata has this crush . . . but she really isn't good at expressing how she feels, so things are a bit . . . yeah. Awkward. Rated T for cursing and the slight mature attitude of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Awkward

So Hinata has this crush . . . but she really isn't good at expressing how she feels, so things are a bit . . . yeah. Awkward.

~No Privacy~

"Oh my God Becky," I heard an uncharacteristically high pitch voice mock, "Look at that ass."

"Yeah look at that hairy ass." My best friend since middle school said in a fake high pitch voice replied to my annoying and nosy cousin.

I turned around my face red with embarrassment. My could-be-a-model-at-any-moment-cuz-he's-just-that-gorgeous-cousin Neji, and my play-every-sport-and-looks-good-in-every-uniform-bestie Kiba, was blocking my way out of the bathroom.

"I knew I should have locked the door," I grumbled. "Since there's no such thing as privacy in this house!"

"But what's going on here?" Neji asked coyly as Kiba snatched the razor out of my hand.

Ok let me introduce myself. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I live with my dad, cousin, and little sis and practically Kiba since he's over here so much. We each attend Konoha Academy, a private school for rich kids. I am a 16 year old junior and . . . I never shaved my legs before.

"I think Hinata is actually shaving her legs!" Kiba said in shock his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Give me that!" I yelled exasperated as I reached for the razor. "I didn't get to shave the rest of my legs!" Shaving cream still coated my legs except for a small spot where I actually shaved.

They both laughed at me as Neji rubbed his eyes. "Wow, so this is what Hinata legs look like!" he exclaimed. I glared at him.

Ok, so some girls go through the whole, I-wanna-be-a-socially-acceptable-slut/Tinkerbell phase or Imma-go-all-Kristan-Stewart-up-in-this-bitch/Teenage Angst phase, but my phase was different. I always wore long skirts (to my ankle) usually black, and white long sleeved dress shirts. I got a serious wake-up call when Neji, Kiba, and I were driving home from a camping trip when Neji got a flat tire. We all got out to help with the tire when I noticed two old ladies yelling and screaming at me to get back inside. That's when I realized we were in front of a church where nuns lived. They thought I was one of their sister's from the covenant and couldn't believe I was outside. After that Kiba and Neji vowed to never let me live it down.

"I thought you were hiding a tail all this time." Neji smirked at me.

"That would be most unholy for sister Hyuga." Kiba laughed as Neji soon joined him.

"That was a phase ok! When we are little we all go through one!" I defended myself.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked aghast. "This was just last week Saturday!" every other weekend the three of us usually go on little trips together.

"Yeah, can't believe it took you 16 years to realize you dressed like a nun." Kiba scoffed.

"Why can't you two leave me alone?" I complained while pushing up my glasses. I only needed them to read and currently, I was reading 'How To Shave For Dummies'.

"But what is our little nun getting all dressed up for?" Kiba asked innocently as he passed the razor to Neji who was out of my reach. Damn.

"Is it because she wants to impress a boy?" Neji gasped.

"Oh yes, and I think his name is- -" Kiba began.

"Oh here's the bathroom, thanks for showing me where it is you guys," the voice of a Greek god said. "I lost you in the crowd for a sec but- -"

Naruto came into view staring at me in disbelief with his mouth hanging wide open.

Shit.

"Get oooouuuuuuuuuuuttttt!" I screamed as I jumped off the toilet in a ratty old tank top and very unflattering panties. I shoved Kiba causing a domino effect as he crashed into Neji who fell unto Naruto, stabbing him with the razor in his hand full of my thick leg hair.

As I slammed the door shut (and this time locked it), I heard Neji screaming at Naruto.

"You broke it! Now how else will she shave her hairy legs? It took 16 YEARS for her to finally do this and YOU BROKE IT!"

I slowly lowered my head as I sunk to the floor in shame.

Well . . . that was awkward.

A/N: I know I haven't updated my other stories in a loooooong ass time but I am dealing with some serious writers block and I don't want to rush anything because I want you guys to continue laughing your hardest and enjoy it all! So this story has been in my head for a while and i'm almost finished the story, so no slow updates :p

And my Story Kona High has been deleted. :( I'm trying to recover all the chapters to re-post but I can't find most of them, sorry guys :((((

But here's a new story and PLEASE REVIEW

^-^ Hyuugamistress94 ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward

_~Spotlight~_

"Hanabi!" I screamed as I banged on the door to a room we both shared. Inside, loud music was vibrating through the door and I knocked again. "HANAAABBIII!" still no response.

So today Neji was throwing a party at our house and invited the whole school, that's why Naruto was here.

I looked around the hallway and saw no one. Good. I didn't want to be seen. How silly of me to think that my legs would be nice, shaven, and glistening in the light! Now I was stuck wearing the short summer dress I took with me to the bathroom when I decided to bathe and shave my legs, except thanks to Beavis and Butthead, I didn't get a chance to! Damn, I should have bought that pack of razors instead of the single! Curse my cheapness!

I slumped against the door tired of knocking. Hanabi locked herself inside earlier blasting music with her stupid friends to throw a party of her own. She didn't want to hang out with "old people". Stupid kid. Hope she's having a blast.

I looked down at my outfit in horror.

"When did my thighs get so hairy?" I asked myself out loud. I buried my face in my hands. I need to get inside my room and change into one of the new jeans pants I bought.

I continued banging on the door. I was already super late to a party that was in my own freaking house so I needed to hurry up and salvage what little dignity I had left and show Naruto that I wasn't a freak!

"Who goes there?" I heard my even-more-geeky-than-me little sister Hanabi ask, finally answering the door. Her stupid friends giggled as the music was turned down.

"You know who it is!" I growled. I was banging loud enough that those tone-deaf bastards down the street could hear me. "Open up you little snot!" I wasn't usually so aggressive and mean, but today was not going at all how I wanted it to and I was not in the mood for a dose of "Hanabi Tricks".

"Does she have food?" I heard Konohamaru ask Hanabi from inside our room.

"Hmmmm, good question." My sister replied. "Aye, you got food?"

"NO!" I screamed, "Now let me in!"

"Get us some snacks from downstairs and maybe I might think about letting you in." Hanabi ordered me and before I could reply I heard the music blaring again.

ARGH? Was she serious?

"HAAANNNAAAAABBBBIIIIII!" I screamed. Yes I was probably being a bit dramatic but I didn't want to risk being seen and embarrassed not just in front of my crush Naruto, but the entire school!

Not getting a response I sighed while rubbing my eyes. "Ok, no biggie." I muttered as I walked toward the staircase. "I'll just sneak down and grab a tray of food. No one will see me," I told myself as I took a step down. "No one ever see's me, I've been invisible since kindergarten." I reassured myself now walking downstairs. "I'll be in and out so quick- -"

"SPOTLIGHT DANCE!" I heard someone scream as the spotlight landed right on me.

Suddenly it got real quiet.

Like seriously, someone even turned off the music.

"How come like, the only bare spot on her like extremely hairy legs, is shaped like an "N"?" Head cheerleader Ino asked as everyone in my entire school stared up at me where I stood in the midst of the spotlight.

Naruto looked at me and screeched, "Hey that's the girl who stabbed me with her razor!"

I gaped at his sexy face thinking, I wasn't the one who stabbed you!

"Why'd you break it? She obviously needed it." Neji accused Naruto. I winced knowing he was trying to defend me but not really pulling it off.

Why me God, why me? I wondered as I, blushing, ran down the rest of the stairs and locked myself in the nearest closet.

I stood in the dark not knowing whether to cry, laugh hysterically, or punch someone in the face when I heard someone say, "Well this is awkward."

I spun around to find two guys in my coat closet staring at me. By the way one of the guy's arms was still wrapped around the other guys neck, I obviously interrupted a make-out session.

"Very awkward." I agreed.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**Constructive criticism **appreciated!

^-^ Hyuugamistress94 ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Awkward

~What's your type?~

"Bye guys! Drive home safely!" I yelled as I waved goodbye to my newfound friends.

The last guest had finally left and I was able to come out the closet with my new friends who evidently were a couple. Wait, what? Oh the irony.

I turned around after closing the door and smacked right into a very buff chest.

"S-sorry!" I stammered mortified. I just couldn't catch a break!

"S'okay!"

I froze. Shit. I knew that sexy voice!

"Heeey, you're the razor girl!" I mentally slapped my forehead as I looked up into Naruto's glorious blue eyes.

"Uumm . . ." I faltered but Naruto continued.

"Your cousin is so cool and your home is really nice!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Thanks for having me over, see you around!" he said while ruffling my hair before leaving.

My cheeks were as red as a slapped white ass. Naruto was so nice and simply amazing! I looked at Neji who walked up to me with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I smoothed things over with everybody. They all think that you did that whole hairy leg thing as a joke. If only they knew what the "N" stood for, you and your creepy obsessions!" Neji threw back his head and promptly guffawed. "What you really did was commit social suicide, then was reincarnated, only to commit social suicide again."

I couldn't glare at him for that last part as I jumped into his arms. "Thank you Neji! Now I still have a chance with Naruto!"

"Hey, it was my idea." Kiba said sitting up from our couch in the living room. He always stayed behind to (sleep) "help" Neji clean up after his parties.

I ran over and jumped on him as I gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Kiba-kun!" I said happily.

"Yeah whatever." Kiba said with a roll of his eyes. "This Naruto kid better be worth it."

"I agree," Neji butt in. "We don't even know him Hinata." He then stooped down to pick up a turned over potted plant.

Naruto was a new student; he transferred last week to our school.

"He's a really nice guy you guys!" I insisted. "I can just tell."

"It doesn't matter if he's a nice guy Hinata," Neji scoffed. That asshole. "You might not be his type."

I turned to Kiba where we sat on the couch. "What's your type Kiba?"

"A girl who's wet in bed."

I simply stared as both Neji and Kiba laughed. It must have been some epic joke because Neji even ran over to give Kiba a high-five.

"Why would you want a girl wet? She would soak the bed." I said. This earned more laughter.

"That's the point Hinata!" Kiba snickered.

"But if the bed is wet you'll both catch a cold." I replied confused.

Their laughter slowly died down.

"Wait . . . you don't get it." Kiba realized.

"Get what?" I questioned puzzled.

"Well," Neji coughed uneasily. "This is awkward."

A/N: Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ***blushes* **aw shucks, but anyway, I know this chap is extremely short, so if you guys want me to upload another one today leave a comment and let me know (a longer one at that)!

^-^ Hyuugamistress94 ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Awkward

~_My Besties_~

_So how was your boring day_?

I blinked at the computer screen. I was in my room after helping to clean the party aftermath. I was alone since Hanabi left to watch a movie, but not without first ragging on me about not bringing her and her friends food. I was snuggled in bed in comfy black yoga pants and a purple tank.

_Oh wait sorry, I'm supposed to say boring after I hear about it._

I smirked before replying to the Facebook message.

_Aww, are you bored cuz Kankuro is getting some ass?_

_More like scarred, he's banging some Blondie in his room! _

I giggled as I stretched out on my bed. Typical Kankuro. _Don't you two share a room?_

_Exactly. I'm coming over. Now. Window_.

_Fine, bring Mr. Bear Hug._ I replied before logging off my Facebook.

I sighed before getting up and walking over to my window to unlocked it. You couldn't just slide my window open, oh no no no, this wasn't just any window. It was a _Hyuga_ _window_, built with a lock and key _plus_ a remote. Yeah, my dad's paranoid. I turned around and jumped on my bed earning a glare from Mr. Cuddle Snuggle, my stuffed white rabbit. He didn't like when I jumped on the bed.

Soon I heard tree branches moving and saw Gaara's head pop through my window. He turned around and closed it, knowing that at night my room became extremely cold. In his hand was his stuffed brown bear, the infamous Mr. Bear Hug.

"Hi Gaara-kun!" I greeted him.

He plopped down on my bed with a huge sigh. "Hinata I've seen my brother naked one too many times." He complained before sitting up on his elbows.

I snatched Mr. Bear Hug and held it to his face. In my fake deep man voice, I said, "Looks like you could use a hug Gaara-kun."

Gaara smiled before sitting up and holding out his arms. "Do _you_ need a hug Hinata?" he teased me but in reality I really did need one.

"Yes," I sniffed before hugging him. "My night was a disaster!" I then proceeded to tell him all about my horrendous night.

Gaara did this funny thing with his mouth where it wasn't really a smile because it wasn't as nice and it couldn't be a smirk because it wasn't as mean, so I called it _the Gaar_.

"Did you really have to read a book on how to shave?" he asked. I stared at him before hitting him with a pillow, he blocked it with his hand and I laughed.

"Really Gaara? That's the only thing you have to say about my night?!"

"Yes, you should be embarrassed to say that."

"Hey it was my first time," I tried explaining. "I didn't want to cut myself!"

Gaara sighed. "I can't believe you have another creepy crush."

"None of my crushes are creepy thank you very much."

Gaara gave me a look. "Let me refresh your memory- -"

"It's not creepy!" I insisted. "He's just so cute Gaara, and he seems really, really nice."

Gaara rolled his eyes as he lay back down on my bed after scooping up Mr. Cuddle Snuggle. "You should talk to Neji or Kiba about this. I don't know anything about relationships."

"What about Kankuro?"

"You should really wait until after marriage before you have sex Hinata." Gaara deadpanned. I blushed darkly, omg having sex with Naruto-ku— "And especially after shaving." Gaara finished. I smacked him with the pillow again and this time he wasn't able to block since he was holding my rabbit.

"Hey, let me see the N on your leg," Gaara chuckled. I sighed before rolling up my right pants leg. "Wow, you have more hair on your legs than me." I gave him a look. "And you shaved in an N? How is that not creepy?"

"It doesn't mean Naruto!"

"Oh yeah, what does it mean then?"

"Um," I stammered.

"Well?" Gaara pressed me.

"Nipples!" I yelled just as my door opened to reveal my dad.

He stared at Gaara and me on my bed. He was used to Gaara randomly showing up in my room (since we were 5) but the nipple outburst must have weirded him out. "OK, I'll come back later." He said awkwardly before leaving.

We then heard loud obnoxious laughter. Both Gaara and I turned to look out the window to see Kankuro laughing with tears in his eyes. "Nipple outburst!" he screeched.

"Don't let him in." Gaara said as we watched Kankuro struggle to open my window. He glared at us.

"Let me in or I'll jizz on your window!" Kankuro threatened. I scrambled to open it as Kankuro moved his hands toward his zipper.

"Yeah thanks Nata." He said as he climbed through the window.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Gaara," he said ignoring me. "You have to check my back, I think that girl scratched me when she was-"

"I don't want to know." Gaara cringed. "You came over just so I could look at your back? Why didn't you ask Temari?"

"She's at her night classes!" Kankuro whined. Temari was their older sister who worked during the day and took night classes at the university.

Gaara groaned, "I don't want to look at your hairy back, Hinata you do it."

"What? Why me?" I asked shocked. "No way! The last time I did that something crawled from his skin and flew into my mouth!"

As Gaara and I laughed Kankuro glared at us. "Listen, just because I don't believe bathing everyday is necessary doesn't mean I'm some stinky barbarian!"

"Oh what's that smell? Never mind, the Neanderthal has arrived." Neji sighed as he leaned against my door.

"Just great, if it isn't the amicable pretty boy." Kankuro said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. For some reason, these two never got along.

"I see that your "_friends_" are here." Neji spat out venomously as he glared at the two brothers.

"Guess no one knocks anymore." Gaara muttered. Neji didn't hate Gaara . . . as much.

I sighed. "Did you need something Neji-kun?" Neji never liked any of my friends, which consisted of two, Gaara and Kankuro. He was always trying to get me into his crowd.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me and my friends." He said. See what I mean?

"Stop trying to force your loser friends on her!" Kankuro yelled at him.

"Ironic that you would call someone else a loser Kankuro." Neji replied dismissively. "Now shut up, I was talking to Hinata."

"Actually I don't really feel up to it Neji," I butted in before Kankuro could reply. "I'm not ready to face another crowd."

Neji sigh. "Fine Hinata but you really need new," he paused while giving Kankuro and Gaara a pointed look. "Well never mind, have fun sitting at home."

Gaara did _the Gaar_, "What a nice guy."

"What's his deal? He acts like we're a bad influence." Kankuro said annoyed. The brothers looked at each other before cracking up, Kankuro falling back on my beanbag chair laughing.

Kankuro was supposed to be in college with his sister (they were twins) but he stayed back and was a senior again. He had multiple piercings in his right ear and smoked irregularly. He drank and partied more than the average party animal and flirted with every girl who gave him a second glance. Not that the girls minded, Kankuro was very attractive. He was tall, had a lean built, and his dark brown hair created dark shadows on his face so when he smiled it seem like he lit up right in front of you. I loved being with Kankuro because he wasn't afraid of life no matter how hard it hit him.

Gaara on the other hand was not as out going as his older brother. He didn't do parties, women (no pun intended haha ha), drinking or smoking. All he was interested in was his art. He loved taking pictures and when he edited one it was like he was created it fresh out of his mind. He was a loner and radiated self-confidence even though he was quiet. Well, unless you upset him. He was once sent to juvenile detention during one summer for fighting, but other than his random outburst of rage, he was a sweet, thoughtful, deep thinking kind of guy. I loved him because he showed me that it was ok to be you and if others didn't like it, fuck them.

"You guys aren't that bad." I smiled at them.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Neji doesn't seem to think so. He hates all of your friends!"

"Nu uh!" I replied, "He likes Kiba!" I argued only now remembering about him.

"Only because he's like, the sports star of Konaha Academy! Its cuz we aren't popular and if you're not popular then you are weak. That's how Neji see's things."

"Wow, you make my cousin seem like an ass." I told Kankuro.

"I try." He shrugged. "Not my fault he's power hungry. Perfect bastard."

"Did you hear about Hinata's new crush?" Gaara asked him changing the subject.

"Hey," I said before Kankuro could reply. "Did you bring Mr. Happy?" I asked Kankuro. We all made a deal when Gaara and I were 5 and Kankuro was 7. You could not enter our secret clubhouse (my room) without the stuffies. I had Mr. Cuddle Snuggle, my bunny; Gaara had Mr. Bear Hug, his bear; while Kankuro had Mr. Happy, his orange puppet.

Lord only knows why he made a puppet named Mr. Happy, an orange fruit at that, I mean like, how dumb was that? Now my name, Mr. Cuddle Snuggle, was absolute genius.

"Yes I brought it." Kankuro laughed before he took it out of his pockets and threw it in the air. It spun for a couple of seconds before he caught it again. "Now what's this about a crush?"

"You know Naruto-kun right?" I asked excitedly.

"That new blonde idiot in your class?" Kankuro asked clearly not impressed.

"He's not an idiot!" I defended my love as Gaara chuckled.

"Uh, yeah he is Hinata." Kankuro replied while sitting up from where he was slouching. "I watched him run into a parked car. That means you are stupid by my standards."

"He was probably in a rush to get to class and didn't see it!"

"Well seeing that it was lunch at the time, there was no need to get to class. And how can you just _not see_ a massive hunk of metal in front of you?" Kankuro asked while rolling his eyes.

I pouted while Gaara came to my defense. "Well at least he's cute."

"Gaara are you gay?"

Gaara threw a pillow at his brother, hitting Kankuro dead center in the face. "No I'm not Kankuro-"

"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay-" I butted in.

"I'm just confident in my sexuality and can admit when another man may be attractive without the threat of assholes like you thinking I'm gay." Gaara continued ignoring me.

"Hey just checking little brother, I don't see you getting any." Kankuro laughed before using the pillow to lean on top of on the bean chair.

"I'm sorry if I don't bang every walking vagina big brother. I actually want a quality girl, someone who I can talk to and- -"

"Argh!" Kankuro roared, throwing up his hands in frustration, "Another romantic!"

"Oh come on Kuro-kun!" I laughed, "I bet when you meet the right girl you'll become the biggest romantic ever!"

"That'll be the day." Kankuro snorted. "You're just like me anyways Hinata."

"I am not!" I yelled.

"Oh yes you are, you like the idiot just cuz you find him attractive!"

"AND nice!"

"Would you two quit yelling? Mr. Bear Hug is getting a migraine." Gaara laughed at us. "But what are going to do about it Hinata?"

"About what?" I asked distracted. Kankuro and I were in a pretty intense glaring contest. After a few quick seconds I lost. "Oh about Naruto-kun? Uh, well. First I would like to meet him without embarrassing myself and start from there."

"Whoa you must be serious about this guy." Kankuro suddenly said while looking me up and down.

"Yes I am!" I declared before giving him a suspicious look. "What?" he was still looking at me.

"This has got to be the first time I've seen you without those nasty looking long skirts and white button down shirts!"

I sighed dramatically as Gaara and Kankuro's laughter filled the room.

123

"Um, Dad," I asked as I knocked on his door. Gaara and Kankuro had already left after playing video games with Hanabi, upon her return. I peeped in after opening it. "Did you want to see me?"

"Come in and close the door."

I did as I was told and stared nervously at my father. He used to be really strict but he was kind of mellowing out as the years went by. I was still very much scared of him though.

"You are 16- -"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" I screamed as I fell to my knees and began to weep. I crawled to my dad's desk and began bawling my eyes out. "I'll do anything, I'll do anything!" I cried.

"What is wrong with you?" My dad wondered aghast. "All I'm saying is that you are at that age where you need to learn about responsibility. You are going to start working."

"O-oh," I stammered embarrassed. I got off my knees and dusted myself. "Sorry,"

"Yeah what was up with that?" He asked giving me looks. "Wait," he then had a horrified look on his face. "Are, are-are you on your, you know, _womanly release_?"

_Womanly rele_- - "Do you mean my period?" I asked.

My dad literally hissed at the word and backed away. But he couldn't move very far in his rolly chair since you know, there was this thing called a wall there.

"Um, no." I said, my cheeks burning red. Omg, I NEVER had this talk before with him nor did I ever want to. "Can I go no- -"

"I know when women are on it, they get _highly emotional_." He said eyeing me.

"Dad, any woman would get _highly emotional_ if they thought they were going to have to get married at 16." I tried reasoning with him.

"It's ok Hinata you can tell me. I am your father."

"Well yes father bu- -"

"Oh, so you are on your womanly release now?"

"No, I'm not!"

"But you just said yes."

"Well yes but - -"

"Hinata I know that after your mother passed," he stopped to give me a reassuring look. "You may feel like you don't have anyone to talk to."

"Not really, no." I answered.

"But I just want to let you know," He went on to say ignoring me. "I'm here."

"Well ok." I shrugged. I really just wanted to leave. "Can I go no-"

"So are you on your womanly release now?" he asked again.

"What? No!" Hadn't we moved pass this?!

"But you just said - -"

"DAD!" I screamed nearly ripping out my hair. "THERE IS NO BLOOD FLOWING FROM MY VAGINA AT THIS PRESNT TIME!"

My dad stared at me.

I stared at him.

"Ok you can leave."

As I scurried out of the room I just couldn't help but think, '_Damn that was awkward_.'

A/n: Thanks for sticking with me guys! Please Review! \(^o^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Awkward

~Eat Locker!~

"Hey razor girl!"

I awkwardly waved at the guy currently hailing me up. It was the usual I-hate-Mondays and everybody was treating me like I just defeated Goliath. I was _popular_ now.

"Listen if they keep calling you razor girl we won't be able to hang." Kankuro gave a harassed sigh while smiling at Ino as she walked up to me.

"Hey you," she giggled cheerfully, "You are going to try out for the cheer squad right?" She asked me while ignoring Kankuro. Gaara laughed at his brother while I was shocked. Ino was being _nice_ to me. Shit just got real.

"Um no, but thanks for-"

"Yes! She would love to!" Kankuro answered for me, probably fantasizing about tiny skirts and cartwheels.

"Great, try outs tomorrow, see you there." She said still ignoring Kankuro.

"Nice try Kank." Gaara chuckled insinuating about Kankuro efforts to get Ino to pay any attention to him.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kankuro snapped at him while punching him in the arm.

"Hinata do you even know how to do a split?" Gaara asked while turning to me as I struggled to open my locker. He gave Kankuro a glare as he rubbed his arm.

"Uh, yeah." I answered distractedly. Gaara was to my left and I desperately clawed at this wretched piece of metal. "My dad made us take karate when I was younger and I still keep up with it. I guess I'm still pretty flexible." My dad signed Neji, Hanabi, and me up for karate one summer to get us out of his way during his business season and we each fell in love with it.

"Oh look your man is coming!" Gaara teased me while motioning to my right.

"What?!" I asked panicked as I finally managed to open my locker. It went flying open as it slammed into the person coming up to me on my right. "I'm so s-sorry!" I cried as the person just had a taste of my locker.

"Oww," Naruto whined. "My wose."

"Your what?" I asked. I couldn't understand him.

"My wose!" he cried as he held his nose.

"Oh, your _nose_." I translated. "Oh my gosh your nose!" I panicked. "It's bleeding!" not to mention his perfect lips too!

Naruto tilted his head up trying to stop the on pouring of blood. God, how hard did I hit him?!

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized again.

"Well," Kankuro said as the bell rang for first period. "That's my cue to leave." He laughed ruffling my hair and shouldering passed Naruto as he left.

"You should go see the nurse." Gaara offered as he left with the _Gaar_ plastered on his face. I glared after them. Some friends.

"Here, let me help you!" I tried to help stepping toward him. I heard a crunch and realized I had just stepped on his foot with my sneakers.

"Owww," A pained look overcame his features.

"I'm sorry!"

"Just show me where the nurse office is." He said quickly.

"Y-yes!"

123 321

"Wow, that's some hit to the face you got there." Shizune, the school's nurse, said as she looked at Naruto's nose.

Naruto gave me a meaningful look, as I glanced away from him. From the corner of my eye I could tell he was just about to say something when suddenly, Choji burst through the room with Ino at his side.

"Shizuuuuuuuneeeeeee," Ino whined while helping Choji stand as he moaned about his stomach, "Shika is being an ass again!"

Shikamaru walked in lazily, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "It was a _dare_ Ino, Choji didn't _have_ to eat the Popsicle stick." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" Ino roared at Shikamaru.

"Sakura can you take care of this?" Shizune sighed annoyed as she motioned to Naruto before leaving to help Choji.

"Sure!" Sakura replied cheerfully. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"H-Hi." Naruto stammered.

I paled, how much blood did he lose?! My Naruto NEVER stuttered. "I think he has a concussion." I said worriedly.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Sakura said as she finally noticed me. We weren't friends but occasionally we would run into each other and made an effort to act civil toward each other. "What happened?"

"I hit him with my-" I began before being interrupted.

"I got into a fight!" Naruto blurted out. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She giggled. "You got pretty messed up."

"Heh, you should see the other guy!"

She giggled again as she twirled her long bubble gum pink hair around her fingers. Sakura planned to be a doctor and worked as a student nurse for extra credit. She currently wore a white dress and a cute nurse hat with a red cross on it. Of course she looked stunning, and was it just me or was her dress a bit too short?

"Well, whoever it is you were fighting can really pack a punch." She said as she gently cupped Naruto's face. I silently fumed. Shizune had given Naruto a washcloth to stop the blood with. She already did all the face touching that was necessary! Why was Sakura touching MY man?!

I mean, why was she touching Naruto like that?! And why did Naruto lie about how he got hit?

"Yeah but I hit harder. Believe it!" Naruto said mesmerized as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"You got nose blood all over your fingers." I said breaking up the sorta kinda _moment_ they had going on.

Sakura jumped back, "Eeeww!" She squealed. She then handed him a cup full of water with her blood free, right hand. "Here, rinse." She said as she left to wash her hands.

Naruto looked mortified and a bit sad but did what he was told.

"Naruto you should just go home." Shizune called over. "Just rest for the remainder of the day until you feel better."

"Ok," Naruto sighed.

"How are you getting home?" I asked him after he rinsed his mouth out.

"I guess I'll get my brother to pick me up from work, he's gonna be pissed about that." Naruto answered. "He's starting school here Wednesday." He then cursed under his breath. "I can't believe I'm missing my first day of football practice!"

My ears perked up at this. "You play football?" Cheerleading tryouts sounded perfect right about now.

"Yeah, running back." Naruto said as we made our way out of the nurse's office.

"You must have a wicked body. I mean great stamina. Wait no, I mean-" I stammered horrified before he cut me off.

"Uh yeah, well see you around Razor Girl." He smiled awkwardly.

I sighed as I watched Naruto walk out of the school's door.

Why am I so awkward?

A/N: OK, it's been too long an absence of the great mighty Uchiha! He shall make his grand entrance in the next chapter! Please Leave A Review! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Awkward

~New Job~

I ran up the stairs to my room feeling like a hopeless loser. Hanabi wasn't home yet because her school was a little further away than Konaha Academy. She was probably out with her friends anyway.

Why do I always embarrass myself in front of Naruto-kun?! I hugged my pillow fiercely as the door opened to reveal Neji and Kiba.

"What's wrong now Hinata?" Kiba asked concerned.

"Probably has something to do with Naruto." I heard Neji whisper to Kiba. Does anybody freaking knock anymore?!

"Oh is she still claiming that she likes him?" Kiba whispered back. Ok now they were just being rude. They were having an entire conversation _about_ me _in front_ of me!

"Yes, God only knows _why_." Neji complained to him.

"I hope it doesn't turn creepy like the _last_ one." Kiba said knowingly.

"We can't have another repeat of _that_."

"I swear she has no taste in men." Kiba grumbled.

"Well she runs around like she's Eliza from _The Wild Thornberry's_ with those _animals_." Neji said disgusted. Was he talking about Gaara and Kankuro?

"Hey but at least this guy plays a sport." Kiba offered.

"Yes football at that. He's going to be popular soon." Neji surmised.

"Can't be all bad?"

"No, not bad at all." Neji concluded. He then cleared his throat and finished his "secret" conversation. "Oh Hinata you're late."

I sat up and turned toward them. "Huh?"

"We came to tell you that you're late for your first day of work." Kiba explained. Really? Not to gossip about me?

"What?" I asked mystified. "I don't work!" Then it hit me, my dad wanted me to start working. I then groaned. He went out and got me a job?!

"You're working at The Corp." Neji explained patiently. The Corp. was our nickname for Hyuga Corporation, the billion-dollar business my dad created. Yes, I was filthy rich. "And it's about time too." he went on to say. "One day you are going to run that company." He reminded me.

"And I start working there today?" I asked exasperated. I dropped to the floor and started to frantically feel around under the bed for my shoes. I had kicked off my sneakers before flinging myself onto the bed.

"Yes," Neji said with a hint of annoyance. "I'll drive you there, but for God Sake, _hurry up_!"

Kiba snickered. "Hey Neji, how bad will it look if the daughter of the boss waltz in late?"

"Very bad. She's already 30 minutes late."

"What?!" I yelled. "And none of you _numb nuts_ thought to tell me this from before?!" I screamed at them while they looked highly offended at being called numb nuts.

I felt my sneakers and grabbed them, hurriedly putting them on. I rushed out of my room, shoving pass Neji and Kiba. "Come on guys!" I yelled at them as I ran down the stairs.

123 321

When we made our way inside the huge Hyuga Corp, we immediately headed toward the elevator and Neji pressed the number 10. Tenth level? Executive branch. Sweet.

"Hinata I can't believe you wore that to work." Kiba laughed at my attire as we rode the elevator to the tenth floor.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked, my brow furrowing. I know I didn't have the best fashion sense but I no longer wore the nun get up anymore! And besides, I wore this to school today! Snug yet baggy black capris, my black and white ankle high converse sneakers, and a simple white polo. I shuddered. I was still wearing the colors black and white though. Nooooo!

"You're working as an Intern's Assistant for now." Neji instructed me interrupting Kiba and I conversation.

I gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, so I'm your IA?" I asked. Neji interned here and actually got paid to do so. Now I know why he didn't bother to tell me before, it's Neji! He's my cousin; annoying, grumpy, stuck-up, bitter, but loyal. He wouldn't rat me out if I came late much less care.

"No." Neji replied totally ruining my momentum. "Uncle Hiashi wanted me to train Hanabi when she was old enough." He then gave me a pointed look. "He said something about you not taking me seriously."

"What?" I asked, damn my father! He knew I would goof off if I was Neji's IA! I mean like sure, it was probably, most likely, true. Neji didn't scare me as much anymore but he still struck terror into Hanabi's poor little girl heart and with that respect. I've seen him brushing and blow-drying his hair one too many times to respect him much. As the elevator doors finally opened I asked, "Then who am I-"

"That would be me. You're 45 minutes late meaning you only have 15 minutes left of work. Your pay will be docked and I am reporting you to your father."

I stared dumb struck at possibly the most gorgeous yet, pain in the ass man I will ever meet.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke." Neji introduced us. "You will be his assistant until I see that you are ready to move up."

Sasuke was tall. I think I barely reached his chin. His face was probably what made him so beautiful. He had the darkest eyes I've ever seen; they were an onyx color. Hypnotizing even as his thick black lashes framed them against his pale skin. His jet-black hair framed his face and was long enough in the back to lightly touch his shoulders. Speaking of his shoulders they were strong and broad. His body under his white dress shirt and black slacks seemed to be tone and lean.

He could have been gorgeous.

But that ever-present scowl just ruined the whole thing.

"You're not even wearing the appropriate uniform." He barked at me. I frowned as I looked around and saw more interns milling about. The boys in black slacks and white shirt while the girls wore black pencil skirts, moderate heels, and a white button down shirt. Oops.

I glared at Neji as he smoothly looked away. Why didn't he tell me anything?! Especially about this dick?!

"Well, we'll be waiting outside." Neji said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah might as well," Kiba snickered. "We only have to wait 15 minutes for her to finish work anyways."

I bore angry holes into the back of their heads before the elevator doors shut and I was alone with Sasuke.

"Um, well at least I'm wearing black and- -"

"Not. Good. Enough." Coincidentally, his words stung a bit. They reminded me of a more sad and angry time when I was younger, when I really wasn't good enough.

I glared at him but stayed silent. Only 15 minutes right?

"Just because you are the daughter of the owner of this company's does not mean you get away with acting out of line. This is a job like any other." He went on to lecture me as he turned around and I quickly followed. "You will arrive here on time. You will wear the standard uniform. You will perform your duties as my assistant to the best of your abilities, actually even better. You are the future leader of this company and you _will be_ up to par with everyone's expectations for you."

I muttered something under my breath and he spun around and glared at me. "What was that?"

"I s-said," I gulped before continuing. "W-when you let others expectations of you become your goal, you let them c-control you."

Oddly, me saying this didn't seem to piss him off. He regarded me with the same scowl but otherwise ignored me as he continued walking. Confused, I trailed after him.

123 321

"I hate you."

"Aww, you don't mean that Hinata," Kiba said affectionately as I piled into Neji's car.

"Oh not you Kiba." I said cheerfully even though he was as much to blame. Neji then pulled out of The Corp's parking garage. "You." I said while giving Neji the meanest glare I possessed.

"And what exactly have I done to earn your animosity?" He asked bored.

"Oh where do I begin?" I asked sarcastically before counting off on my fingers. "You didn't tell me about work from before, you certainly never mentioned a dress code, and what else am I missing? Oh yeah, YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT I WOULD BE WORKING FOR SOME MONSTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I began kicking the back of Neji's seat.

"Quit being so dramatic Hinata." Neji replied in his usual calm demeanor. "I purposely did this. You need to understand that this isn't a game. You always seem to be in your own little world and I want you to learn now, instead of later, that you need to take things more seriously."

I pouted but stopped kicking his seat. I sighed, "Yes Neji-nii-san." I guess Neji was right, but still. Couldn't he have just told me to take it more seriously? Gosh, and I'm the one being dramatic. So far this was a very sucky day.

"You know what will make this all better?" Kiba asked me as he turned around in the passenger seat to grin at me.

Catching his excitement I grinned back, "What?"

"Ice cream!"

"Yaaay!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. This is why Kiba and I were best friends.

Neji glared at us in the rear view mirror. "Who say's I'm going to pull over to fulfill you guys gormandizing?"

We both stared at him. "I don' know what that word means," Kiba began. "But can we get ice cream?"

Neji sighed. "Fine whatever." He then muttered, "Why do I even bother?"

We entered a little mini mart where Neji pulled over and my cell phone began ringing. "Yes Hanabi?" I answered after checking caller I.D.

"Please tell me you guys are still out!" Hanabi asked panicked.

"Well yeah."

"Thank Kami!" she sighed. "We need pads."

I flinched. "Hanabiii," I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I knooowww but come on! We're all out!" Hanabi persuaded me.

She knew I hated shopping for those feminine necessities. I know I needed it but I felt _so_ awkward. And due to my luck whenever I was buying some my cashier _always_ just _had to be_ a guy!

"Ugh fine." I said before hanging up. I'd just get Kiba to do it. "Kiba-kuuun," I began in my sweetest voice.

He looked at me suspiciously. "What is it?" he was in the freezer isle looking at possible ice cream victims.

"Um, can you do me a favor?" I asked shyly.

"Depends." He said now giving me his full attention.

"Well, I don't know how to ask this b-but- -"

"I'm NOT buying you pads Hinata."

"What?! I SO was not going to ask you that!" I yelled defensively.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah?" damn he knew me so well.

"Ok yes, but you know I can't do it! It's so embarrassing!"

"And it will look perfectly natural if I do?!" Kiba yelled exasperated.

"Kiiibbbaaaa," I whined, "Obviously it won't be yours, but if people see me buying it they'll think I'm on my period!"

"Well aren't you?" Kiba asked confused.

"No!"

"Then why the hell do you want me to buy it?!"

"Hanabi needs it not me!"

"Hinata I don't want to do it!" he whined.

"Neji will go with you." I tried coaxing him.

Neji dropped the popsicles he was holding in his hands. "W-what?" he sputtered. "I'll be doing no such thing!"

"Well then I guess it's ok." Kiba continued, ignoring Neji.

"Yeah, so now you won't be alone." I agreed.

"Excuse you, but I said no." Neji reminded us.

"Ok, no prob Hinata!" Kiba said before dragging Neji to the women isle.

A genius. I was a mad genius!

"Oh great." After hearing that irritatingly now familiar voice, a frown formed on my face as I turned toward Sasuke. "I thought the rich Hyuga girl maid's did her shopping."

My frown deepened. He was right but usually I gave them a break and did it myself. Not that it was any of his business.

"That's not any of your business." I said while he glared at me.

"It's not like I care anyways." He shrugged.

"Well then why did you comment?" I asked annoyed.

"A conversation starter."

I blinked. "I don't think you realize this." I went on to say. "But I don't like you."

"Great, I don't like you either."

"Then why would you talk to me?!"

"Because I know you wouldn't like it if I did. So I did it." Sasuke said evilly. I gasped, what a monster!

"I hope you trip and your face lands in dog shit!" I retorted.

"I hope you get lost in a desert and drown in the sand!"

"I hope your balls get infected!"

"I hope yours do too!"

I gasped. "I don't have balls!" Sasuke gave me a look that said he really doubted that. I opened my mouth to say something just as offensive but then I heard Kiba calling out to me.

"Omg Hinata!" He laughed. "Aren't these the pads you always buy?!"

"They are huge!" Neji chirped in.

"Makes me wonder how big your" I looked up to the heavens cursing my life as he said that word in front of Sasuke, "Is!" Kiba finished.

"Yeah Hinata, we didn't need to buy pads, you could have just used one of the cushions from the couch!" Neji snickered.

"Oh my gosh Neji. Look it has _wings_." Kiba said while he elbowed him and began another obnoxious roar of laughter.

Before they could continue, I snatched the pads away from them, angrily stormed away, and then waited in line in the cashier furthest from them to buy it. And finally, the cashier was a girl.

"Oh, Sasuke." Kiba greeted awkwardly.

"How long were you standing there?" Neji asked him.

I blocked out their conversation pissed. This day could not get any worst.

The man in front of me finally finished paying for his beer and I placed the pads on the conveyer belt only to see that the girl cashier- _Stacy_ -was packing her things.

"Wh-where are you going Stacy?" I asked scared. No. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Oh, I'm finished for the day, don't worry someone else will be here to take care of this." She smiled before skipping away only to be replaced by a middle age, hair receding, beer belly, face screaming pedophile, man that looked appreciatively at my boobs in my polo.

"You know," He said as he rang up my pads. "I had a girlfriend once who used these here," he grins at me. "Best sex of my life."

I quickly paid for my stuff and ran out the store.

Omg. Awkward.

A/N: I told myself if I finished the 8th chapter today I would update so here you go! ^_^ thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate you guys and you all mean a lot to me!

Please Review! xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Awkward

~La La La La La La La La Elmo's World~

"Ow!" Hanabi screamed as I threw the pads at her head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For making my life miserable!" I cried before jumping on my bed. I stormed in to find Hanabi resting peacefully in bed reading a magazine while in the meantime; old men were hitting on me!

"Is that any way to treat someone who just bought you a really cute top?" Hanabi asked.

I sat up and turned over like a hungry dog. "What?" I asked. I was in desperate need of new clothes.

"I went shopping with Moegi and Konohamaru after school today." Hanabi said while rummaging in the bag beside her on the bed. "And this shirt is so cute! I figured since you are kinda reinventing yourself, I thought you should wear it."

Pulling out the top, she exclaimed, "Ta Dah!" it was a beautiful layered cami elegantly designed. The straps twisted around each other in an intricate pattern and the dress was light and airy without completely hugging my figure.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to touch the soft fabric. The shirt was a deep rich violet color.

"Good," Hanabi said cheekily as she grabbed it out of my hands. "Cuz it cost 50 bucks!"

"What?! You bought a cami for 50 bucks?!" I screeched.

"Oh quick being so cheap Hinata." Hanabi groaned. "If you went shopping with me and my friends you would actually be pretty!" Actually be pretty? Well that was rude.

"Hey!" I yelled at her. "When did you get so rude?" I asked as I put her in a headlock.

"St-stop!" she cried before somehow getting out of my hold and putting me in her own. "How was your first day of work?"

"L-let go!" I complained. Hanabi was always better than me at this. "I can b-barely br-breathe!"

She let me go while handing me the shirt. "It's Armani."

"No wonder it's so expensive." I snorted. "And my day at work was terrible." Wait, even she knew I had work?! So Neji told everybody else BUT me?!

"Oh, do tell." She smirked, putting down her magazine and giving me her undivided attention.

"Well first off Neji purposely made me late, my boss is a dick, and he's a part time stalker!" I ranted. "He followed me to the store and then Kiba and Neji embarrassed me in front of him!"

"Was he hot?"

"Hanabi!" I screamed. "Weren't you listening?! He's a dick!"

"Yeah, but was he hot?" she asked again. "A simple question really."

"No he's ugly." I snapped.

"Oh, too bad." Hanabi said as she fell on her back. She then picked back up her magazine to read.

I held up the shirt again and marveled at its beauty. "Hey Hanabi," she raised an eyebrow but kept her attention on the magazine. "I'm trying out for the cheerleading team tomorrow."

She rolled over and gave me a smirk. "Is it because your Naruto-kun is on the football team and they both practice on the track after school?"

"What?" I asked. "No!" I lied. "Ino asked me to try out! I'm popular now!"

Hanabi laughed, "Oh are you serious?" she jumped off her bed and walked over to sit on mines. "Hinata, you cannot try out for the team!"

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Um, you have yet to shave and that "N" on your leg is already starting to grow in." Hanabi shuddered.

I gasped in horror. "I don't have anymore razors! Can I have one of yours?" I paused. Why didn't I ask for hers in the first place?

"Hinata get real, your leg hair is as thick as the Hulk's. You need to come with me." She laughed as she grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the room.

123 321

"Whoa, who's the new girl?" Kankuro asked as I walked up to my locker. Ok, I admit I looked different but not _that_ different.

"I think that's Hinata." Gaara whispered shocked.

"No way, when did she become a girl?" Kankuro asked mystified.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him while punching him in the shoulder.

"Well now she looks like one but doesn't really act like a girl." Gaara chuckled as Kankuro grimaced and rubbed his arm.

"Hey, that hurt." He pouted.

"What's up with the fancy get up?" Gaara asked me.

I twirled around for them. "You like?" I smiled. I was wearing the shirt Hanabi got me, and a jeans pleated skirt. My legs were shaven and yes, finally glistening in the light. Last night Hanabi took me to the spa where I got my legs waxed, my eyebrows plucked, and even a facial. My hair however was still in a ponytail but Hanabi said we would fix that later.

"Yes, very much so. You look amazing!" Kankuro said shocked.

"And all of this for a boy?" Gaara asked skeptically.

"You make me sound so shallow. It's about time I dress a bit differently." I tried reasoning.

"Yes, but is it for yourself?" He asked.

"Yes!" I yelled at him. "Why aren't you supporting me?" Why couldn't he just be happy for me?

"Ok don't get your new thong in a twist!" Kankuro laughed. He then looked down at my skirt. "Hey, if you're gonna be doing splits this afternoon in that then count me in as a supporter!"

Gaara laughed as I tried to pull my skirt down to cover more of my legs, feeling a bit self-conscious. "Don't look now Hinata but you might gain another supporter."

I turned to my right and noticed Naruto was walking toward me. "Hi N-Naruto-kun!" I said shyly.

"Oh hey," Naruto said before looking me over confused. "Do I know you?"

"Yes!" I replied as I leaned on the locker trying to show off my now beautiful legs. "I'm Hinata!"

"OH!" he said nodding his head. "You're Neji's cousin! You look really nice today." He blushed cutely. A dark blush overcame my features as I looked down. Naruto just complimented me!

"I heard Ino talking about you joining cheerleading." He smiled at me. "You know I'm on the team right?" he asked excitedly. "We can hang out afterwards if you like."

I nearly fainted, "R-really?" I squeaked.

He nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yeah it'd be fun!"

"Y-yes!" I said a bit too loudly. "I w-would really l-like that!"

"K!" Naruto grinned. "It's a date then!"

123 321

"Where am I?" I groaned as I sat up.

"Nurse office."

I turned and saw Neji sitting next to me in a chair reading a newspaper. Was that coffee sitting next to him on the desk?

"W-what happened?"

"I don't know the details. Gaara said you fainted." Neji replied as he flipped a page of his paper.

"How did that happen?" I gasped.

Neji finally looked at me. "I don't know. I was only called in because I am related to you."

"Oh, it's nice to see that you care." I grumbled.

"Nice skirt." Neji responded as I jumped off the bed I was lying in. "Don't wear it again."

"Why not? You just said it was nice." I asked.

"It's too short." Neji replied.

I frowned. "It's not!"

"Oh Hinata!" Shizune cried as she ran over to us. "You can't leave yet!"

"Why?" I asked. "I'm feeling fine."

"You should rest a bit more, after all you just fainted."

"Oh." I sighed.

"Neji you don't have to stay." Shizune said as she finally noticed him.

"Oh no, I can't possibly think to leave my dear baby cousin's side." He said gravely as the wind from a nearby open window swept his hair. Shizune blushed.

"O-Of course." She stammered as she left.

As I climbed back on the nurse bed I gave him a look. "Don't you think you over did it a bit?"

"No I'm just making sure you get better." He said while taking a sip from his mug of coffee. Where did he get that?

"And getting out of P.E." I deadpanned.

"Hey!" Neji yelled. "Is your gym partner Rock Lee?!"

"Uh n-"

"That's right, NO!" Neji snapped. "It's sad he's so competitive and yet such a loser."

"How is he a loser?" I asked. Lee was a nice bowl cut wearing kid who was extremely buff and stuff.

"I always win." Neji said cockily.

"One day you won't." I said feeling pessimistic.

"No, I always win." Neji glared at me.

"Oh my darling Hinata!" Kankuro swooned as he entered the nurse office.

"You wanted to get out of gym class too?" I asked him.

"Well my gym partner is Gaara and he never plays fair." Kankuro shrugged.

Neji muttered something under his breath as I continued. "How did I faint?"

"Oh, Naruto called you guys little afternoon thing a date and you went belly up."

I blushed darkly remembering everything as Neji sputtered.

"Wh-what?!" He screeched as he nearly toppled over in his chair. "Did you just say something about a d-date?!"

"Yeah and with that blonde idiot." Kankuro snickered. "All she had to do was put on a skirt and voila! Magic!"

"Shut up Kankuro!" I hissed at him as Neji fumed.

"Hinata you are not going on a date with Naruto." Neji ordered.

"It's not a date Neji." I tried explaining. "He just called it a date, it wasn't really. All we are doing is hanging out after practice today."

"Practice?" Neji questioned seemingly less upset about the whole matter. "Practice for what?"

"She's joining the cheerleading squad." Kankuro butted in.

"NANI?!" Neji screamed. "No! No way!"

"What, why Nii-san?!" I asked panicked.

"Because you are not going around doing cartwheels in little skirts!" Neji yelled at me.

"I'm 16!" I yelled back. "I'm old enough to take care of myself and behave maturely!"

"You don't even know how to shave your own damn legs!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I'll tell uncle Hiashi!"

"Then I'll tell him about the magazines you hide under your bed!"

Neji and I were silent as we glared at each other.

"Seriously?" Kankuro asked Neji. "Under the bed? What are you, five?

"Fine." Neji muttered ignoring Kankuro. "But I hope you're doing this because you want to and not trying to impress some guy."

Why was everybody saying that today? "I am." I said annoyed.

As the bell rang Neji got up from his seat. "When is your practice?"

"After school." I said.

He then brightened up. "Oh, that's great then."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. What was he planning?

"Oh nothing. I'll be there to see how everything . . . unfolds." He smirked. "See you around Hinata." He laughed before leaving.

"What's up with your cousin?" Kankuro asked me. "Bipolar bastard, wasn't he just upset?"

I shrugged before flopping back down on the bed happy. "I'm gonna hang out with Naruto-kun!"

123 321

"Why is she skipping?" Kankuro asked Gaara as we walked to the track after school.

"I think she's excited." Gaara replied.

"I am!" I smiled happily. "I get to see my Naruto-kun!"

"Argh, she's already being possessive." Kankuro groaned.

"Am not!" I defended myself.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino called to me as she stood with Sakura Haruno, the second head of the cheerleading team. "Over here!"

"She's joining?" Sakura asked unimpressed. "Can she even do a cartwheel?"

"Uh, I don't know." Ino answered her.

"Doesn't look like she can."

My cheeks burning from Sakura talking about me, I decided I wouldn't skip over to them. I began to run before doing a cartwheel and jumping into the air, flipping twice and making a perfect landing right in front of Ino and Sakura.

"Oh thank goodness," Ino gave a relieved sigh. "Of course she's good Sakura." She said haughtily after regaining her composure. "_I_ picked her to join."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino. "I didn't say she was bad, I just was making sure."

"Yeah whatever," Ino giggled happily. "With those moves you are so def on the team!"

"Huh?" I asked rather confused.

"So def, so definitely, duuuuh." Ino groaned. "Obviously you still have much to learn!"

"Well let's get started." Sakura barked, not liking the attention not on her. The other girls who had came over to watch me shuffled into formation. "You!" Sakura smirked while pointing at me. "Up front."

123 321

"Why do we have to watch?" Kiba whined as he followed Neji to the track field.

"Because we want to make sure Hinata is doing ok." Neji said before he began to laugh evilly.

"It doesn't sound like you care." Kiba muttered. "Well I can't stay for long, football practice is going to start soon." He said while taking a bite out of his banana.

Neji turned to him. "Why the hell are you eating a banana?" That was like, so random.

Kiba stared at him, "Hey I don't look this good eating burgers all day you know! Besides, banana is a healthy source of Vitamin D and E."

"Vitamin B and C." Neji corrected.

"Whatever, so what is the real reason we are here?"

"Oh I just want to see the expression on Hinata's face when she realizes she's missing work for this." Neji smirked evilly as he turned away from the banana eating Kiba to watch Hinata.

"What?!" Kiba cried. "I have to tell her before she's late again!" Kiba yelled as he ran toward Hinata.

"Noooo!" Neji screamed as he tackled Kiba to the floor as the banana flung to some unknown destination.

"My banana!" Kiba cried aghast. He then looked back at Neji who was still glaring at him. "Hey that was a nice tackle. Ever thought about joining the team?"

"Focus Kiba!" Neji snapped. "This is for Hinata's own good. She won't take things seriously if we constantly baby her!"

"Ok fine, get off me!" Kiba grumbled as Neji finally got off of him.

"Hmm, that was a good tackle wasn't it?" Neji said cockily.

"Shut up!"

123 321

I shuffled to the front actually feeling self-conscious. I looked to the stands and saw Gaara looking bored but Kankuro waved enthusiastically at me. I smiled at him before looking more to the right and seeing Kiba giving me an encouraging smile and Neji looking . . . well pretty Neji like. Evil with a side of cocky.

"Ok before we begi-" Sakura began before being interrupted.

"Good luck Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he came toward me completely shirtless and the football tights he wore were _so def_ clinging sexily to his hips. Whoa daddy! Six pack!

Before I could reply Sakura stepped in front of me and waved. "HI NARUTO-KUN!"

"Hi Sakura-chan!" He yelled happily. What?! Kun?! Chan?! He wasn't this affectionate around me! Argh, this situation could not get any worst!

"Come on, let's start already!" Ino complained as Sakura rolled her eyes at her and beckoned for Naruto to come over. "Hinata I want you to do everything I do!" Ino said as she readied herself. She then breathed out before doing two aerial front flips and then flipping into an aerial twist and landing perfectly. She looked back at me and smiled. "Ok, your turn." Now I see why she's head cheerleading captain.

I gulped, these flips were hard to do and required some serious muscle action. And that burrito I had earlier for lunch took all the muscle I had just to digest that piece of crap!

"Ooh Naruto-kun, you look hot without a shirt." Sakura giggled as her fingers slid down his chest. I glared at them.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino said loudly and got his attention. "Check out the new girls flips!" Ino then grinned at me, "Go on!"

Ok I can totally do this! I began to do the two front aerial flips and felt confident before I felt something slimy under my foot as I began to do the twist. I looked down.

Seriously? A banana?!

I slid into the twist, careening straight toward Naruto and Sakura. As Naruto shoved Sakura out of the way, I heard a sickening crunch as my foot connected with his jaw.

"My Waaaaaarr!" Naruto cried as blood squirted everywhere and we landed in a bloody heap.

"Your what?" Ino asked.

"My Waaaaaarrr!" Naruto cried again.

"Your what?!"

"My-"

"His freaking Jaw!" I yelled.

"I'll call his brother to pick him up again." I heard Shizune sigh. She always came to practices to help injured athletes.

"You got nose _and_ jaw blood all over your clothes." Sakura said haughtily as she looked down at me on the floor.

I fumed as Shizune came and tried to untangle Naruto and me. I was currently eating dirt since my face was being forced into the earth under Naruto's armpit.

Geez my life couldn't get any more –

"Hinata! Your underwear is showing!" I heard Neji yell at me. "That's what you get for wearing that tiny skirt!"

I then felt everybody in the entire track turn toward me and stare.

"Elmo panties, Nice!" Choji said impressed (he was on the football team).

Argh.

Awkward.

A/N: Hey guys, if you thought this chapter was funny, review and let me know which part you thought was the funniest! :p

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Awkward

~ Homeless? ~

"Hinata your life is seriously fucked up." Kankuro laughed at me as I came out of the girl's bathroom wearing Gaara's old clothes.

"At least it's clean." Gaara muttered.

I changed out of my bloody cami and skirt and instead wore a stained faded yellow long sleeve shirt and brown ripped jeans that were way too big for me. But Gaara was right; they were clean. I prefer these to the bloody ones any day.

"Thanks Gaara," I said gratefully. "But why do you have these in your locker?"

"Studio art." He said. "When we paint we bring old clothes from home so paint doesn't get over the clothes we are wearing then."

"Oh," I replied before sighing.

"Cheer up Nata." Kankuro smiled as he affectionately held my chin. I still hated the fact that he called me Nata. "You have the most bad ass panties in the school!" He finished before he began to howl in laughter.

"Shut up Kank!" Gaara snapped before punching his brother in the shoulder. Kankuro's howl of laughter quickly became one of pain as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder. Gaara then turned to me. "At least . . ."

"At least what?" I asked him curiously.

He sighed. "I got nothing."

"Well at least you made the cheerleading team." Kankuro offered.

"I don't care about the team!" I yelled. "I embarrassed myself in front of Naruto AGAIN!"

"Well then stop doing it." Kankuro said while rolling his eyes. "And get a hold of yourself woman!" He yelled as he shook me. "He's just a boy!"

"This day couldn't get any wors-" I began with a groan.

"Don't say it!" Kankuro screamed at me.

"What?" I asked startled.

"Whenever you say it couldn't get any worst it ALWAYS gets worst."

"I've never heard that before!" I gasped, realizing that I was the only one to blame for all my awkward embarrassing moments in my young life. I bet Fate is rolling on its ass laughing at me.

"Well how are you getting home?" Gaara asked me. We somehow made our way outside in front of the school. I nearly toppled over the trashcan before answering him.

"I'm not going with Neji." I pouted. The jerk!

"Looks like she's riding with the big boys today!" Kankuro roared as he pulled out the keys to his jeep.

"Well I have to see my teacher about an art project." Gaara said as he walked away.

"Anko-sensei?" Kankuro asked. "Damn, she's hot! I'll come with!" he said as he trailed behind Gaara.

I was too upset about this afternoon to follow so I sat on the school steps grumbling. Great, right next to the freaking trash, great job Hinata.

"Wow this school has everything. Bloody teenagers and homeless people." I heard a voice say in a displeased expression.

I looked up and saw—

"You!" I jumped up, jabbing my finger into his chest.

"I'm sorry but do I know you homeless person?" Sasuke asked.

"Not funny!" I yelled at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well you might as well be homeless in that get up. And you will be soon enough if you keep skipping work." Sasuke snapped at me. My anger quickly boiled away as I blushed in embarrassment. How the hell did I forget work?!

"It's your second day of work and you skip. Nice."

"Argh!" I screamed in frustration. I sat back down and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to-"

"Oy!" I heard Naruto's voice behind us, interrupting Sasuke's scolding. "Where'd you park the car?!"

"In the parking lot you idiot." Sasuke snapped at him. "Where'd you think I parked it? Up a tree?"

"Well I expected you to just pull over in front of school teme!" Naruto yelled. "I am _injured_ you stupid bastard!" he was holding an ice pack to his jaw and his nose had a Band-Aid covering it. Oops.

"I don't care if both your legs were missing." Sasuke retorted. "You just have to walk your lazy ass to the car."

"Bastard." Naruto grumbled as he walked by us. "Didn't even tell me where he parked in the parking lot."

"It's not a football stadium filled with people dumbass, I'm sure you'll find it." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

I gaped like a horny man watching a fat woman bathe.

Wait, what?

Ok forget that analogy, but you get the point.

"H-How do you k-know N-Naruto-kun?" I whispered in shock. Somewhere deep down I heard an echo of Shizune voice saying she would call his brother.

"I'm-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped up for the second time. I kicked over the trashcan. "FUCKING IN-LAWS!" I cursed angrily. They were always the worst!

Sasuke stared at me. "You're weird."

Why did my Naruto-kun have to have such a bastard for a brother?! When we get married how on earth will I be able to constantly deal with Sasuke's bullshit? And how the H-E-double hockey stick were they related?!

"You look nothing like Naruto! You can't be his brother!" I accused Sasuke.

"How do you know I'm his brother? I didn't even get a chance to-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. I needed to get home or else I would explode!

"What's with all the yelling?" Gaara asked as he walked toward us with Kankuro.

"Who are you telling to shut up?" Sasuke asked me ignoring the two brothers.

"You obviously!" I was angry, frustrated, and just feeling miserable right now. This week was a disaster for me ever since the stupid party Neji threw.

"You can't do that, I'm your boss!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Well we're not at work!"

"Well when you get into work tomorrow your not getting paid!" Sasuke yelled, his voice rising with each word he said.

"I'm filthy rich!" I screamed. "Your threat means as much to me as a bucket of warm piss!"

"You bratty princess-"

"You sour ass-"

"Stained yellow shirt wearing-"

"Tight shiny pants sporting-"

"Need to wash your greasy hair-"

"Lick my white ass!"

"Um excuse us but," Both Sasuke and I glared at each other. Realizing how close we were, we quickly distanced ourselves.

"What?!" we screamed simultaneously at Kankuro.

"If you don't mind, I need to take Hinata . . . So I can go home." Kankuro said as Gaara pulled me away and we headed to the parking lot.

"Great he's following us." I muttered.

"Yes, I'm following you." Sasuke said sarcastically. "It's not like you just heard me tell Naruto I parked in the parking lot."

"Argh, you are so annoying!" I yelled behind me.

"At least I'm not stupid!"

"I rather be stupid than bitter!"

I could feel his glare on my back as Gaara and Kankuro propelled me forward.

"At least I don't have shitty ass memory."

"But you have a shitty ass personality!" I yelled as I turned around but Gaara and Kankuro held me back.

"Still better than yours!" He had the last say as Gaara shoved me in the back seat and Kankuro immediately pulled out full speed.

123 321

"So how was your day?" Hanabi snickered as I slammed open our bedroom door. I slammed it shut and threw down my book bag.

"Wow you look like shit." She said while looking at the borrowed clothes I wore.

"My day was shit too!" I was still beyond angry.

Neji and Kiba then opened the door. "See how pissed she is?" Kiba asked Neji nervously. "I told you we should have reminded her about work."

Neji slapped his forehead as something inside of me snapped.

123 Hiashi P.O.V 321

I walked up the stairs to my house slightly annoyed. I was just informed that my daughter skipped work. I sighed, only her second day and she was already a lost cause.

"Hinata-" I began as I opened the door to her room.

Utter. Complete. Chaos.

I saw Neji choking Kiba on the ground and Hinata sat on top of them pulling Neji's hair out. A pillow had ripped and feathers slowly fell to the floor. My youngest daughter sat on her bed flipping through a magazine.

"Oh," Hanabi said as she noticed me. The others froze. "Hello father."

"I'll . . . I'll just come back." I sighed as I backed out the door and closed it.

Nothing is more awkward than parenthood.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ THANK YOOUUUU


	9. Chapter 9

Awkward

~Opposites~

"Now what have we learned today?" my sister asked Neji and Kiba as she pressed a cold cloth to the bump on Kiba's forehead.

"Neji hits like a girl!" Kiba barked out. Neji lunged over the kitchen counter to attack but Hanabi shoved him back. She then whacked Kiba on his bump with a wooden spoon.

"OW!" Kiba screamed. "What kind of nurse are you?!" Neji cursed under his breath while checking the scratch marks he now had on his arms thanks to Hanabi.

"I ain't your momma fool!" Hanabi snapped. She then glared at the both of them. "Now don't make me repeat myself."

"Fighting is bad." Both Neji and Kiba sighed. Kiba then glanced at me. I was currently sucking quite pleased on a huge Mickey Mouse lollipop. Oh I was _so_ enjoying this.

"Do you have a problem Kiba?" Hanabi asked him as he squirmed in the swirly bar stool he sat on.

"Well, Hinata was fighting too!" Kiba complained.

"Yes, why isn't _she_ being punished?" Neji glared at me as he rubbed his scalp.

"Because Hinata is already having a rotten day." Hanabi explained patiently. "And it could have all been avoided if you two had helped!"

"I tried to but Nej-"

"WE understand Hanabi." Neji smiled as he interrupted Kiba.

"Good." Hanabi said as she threw away the first aid kit. "Because we ran out of medical supplies."

123 321

Hanabi laughed hysterically as I retold my big argument with my pain in the ass boss, who calls himself _Sasuke_. "That is so unlike you Hinata!" she cracked up. "You never get into those kind of arguments!"

"I know!" I complained loudly. "He just brings out all of my inner demons!" I yelled annoyed. I flopped back on my bed where Hanabi scurried over so I wouldn't crush her. Wait, why was she on my bed?

"I can't wait to meet him." She smirked cheekily.

I glared at her, "You will never meet him unless you beg father to let you start working from now. Trust me, you do not want to do that!"

"Nah, I'll just ride with you to school tomorrow."

Confused, I asked a very intelligent question. "Huh?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes at me. "He's Naruto's brother right?" she asked me slowly. "Then he must go to your school!"

"Ha!" I said haughtily, "He doesn't!" I then groan, "Not until Wednesday which is tomorrow!"

"Exactly my point." Hanabi smirked evilly at me. We suddenly heard a knock on our window.

I sighed before getting up and checking to find Gaara. I opened the window and he threw Mr. Bear Hug in my face before coming in. "Geez Hinata!" I heard Kankuro yell as he piled in after Gaara. "Any longer and I would have frozen my ass off out there!"

I stuck out my hand at Kankuro for his orange and instead he socked me with Mr. Happy as if we were playing dodge ball. "Hey!" I yelled as I rubbed my head. Vicious much?

"What? Just teaching you how to catch." He replied. He shooed Hanabi off my bed and promptly sprawled out on it. Hanabi grumbled as she sat down next to Gaara on her own bed.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok."

"The cable isn't working at home."

I glared at Kankuro who laughed. "Tis the truth I speak!"

Gaara chuckled. "Well that's Kank's reason, I wanted to check up on you."

"Don't call me Kank!" Kankuro screamed enraged as he turned on the TV to some stupid wrestling match.

"Well I'm ok," I said ignoring _Kank's_ tantrum. "I already vented to Hanabi."

I then saw Gaara mouth "_Sorry_" to Hanabi as if he was apologizing that she had to go through my venting. "Hey!" I yelled as I launch a pillow at Gaara who practically squashed Hanabi to dodge my line of fire.

Hanabi looked down, probably hiding one of her devil grins, before suddenly jumping up. "Where are you going?" I asked her as she made her way to the door.

"To get some food." She replied. "And no! I'm not getting you any Hinata!" she yelled before leaving as Kankuro whined about her briefly blocking the TV. Boy could she hold a grudge! So I forgot to get her food from Neji's party, sue me!

I sighed as I moved to sit next to Gaara as Kankuro complained that my "fat ass" was blocking the "fucking TV" for more than "two flipping seconds". Jerk.

"Why do I hang around such jerks?" I wondered. Neji, Kiba, and Kankuro, it's like I wanted to punish myself. "Beside you Gaara." I told him. Well he was a jerk when he was ready but was nice compared to the rest of them.

"Because you love us." Kankuro absentmindedly replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Love is cruel." I sniffed.

"Speaking of love, have you decided to give up on Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"No!" I yelled determinedly. "I will never give up!"

"Hinata." Gaara deadpanned, "You're being creepy again." I gave him a look before turning to Kankuro.

"Kuro-kun," I asked. "What do you think?"

"I think Naruto is weird and you are too."

"See?" I asked triumphantly to Gaara. "We make the perfect pair!" Now it was Gaara's turn to give me a look. "What? We _are_ alike!"

"No, don't you know? Opposites attract! They go better together. That's why good girls loves themselves some bad boys." He smirked. Oh did he think he was bad?

"A bad boy that recycles." Gaara scoffed.

"No need to be bad and kill off the planet!" Kankuro defended his unhealthy obsession with recycling.

"So are you telling me that Naruto and I are too alike to work out?" I asked.

"Yes." Kankuro answered. "You need someone totally different from you! But someone who you can relate to. That's where the magic will happen."

"So she needs someone who is strong where she is weak." Hanabi answered as she walked in with some chips. "And confident where she is insecure. That sort of thing?"

"Yes, exactly!" Kankuro insisted.

"Oh, then I guess Gaara should start dating Hinata."

Silence. I squirmed where I sat, my shoulders brushing against my best friend for 12 years.

"You know, now that I think of it-" Kankuro began.

"Shut. Up." Gaara growled at him.

Argh. _So_ awkward.

A/N: next chap coming up soon! PLease ReviEw!


	10. Chapter 10

Awkard

~Reunited~

"Get up, get up, get up!" I heard someone scream at me. I jolted awake cranky.

"Get off of me Hanabi!" I screamed as I shoved my sister off.

"If you don't get ready now I'll be late for school!" Hanabi argued with me.

"What?" I asked. We didn't drive together because we went to different schools. "How could I make you late?" I asked incredulously.

"Well for starters," She began. "My school is farther away and Neji is taking me. So he will have to drop you off, drop me off, and then drive back to school. We have to leave now so Neji won't be tardy."

"Why are you coming with us?" I grumbled as I got up from bed. "What happened to the bus?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes at me before applying mascara. "I told you I wanted to meet your boss!"

I promptly fell off the bed cursing. Argh that damn man was going to attend my school from now on! "Trust me, you don't really want to." I warned her. "It's not a big deal, he's just a cranky old man."

Hanabi wrinkled her nose. "Old man? Wait, how old is he?"

"He's going to be a senior." Neji answered while barging into my room. "Hinata, get your ass off the floor and let's go." He was already dressed, donned in Hollister and wearing Calvin Klein jeans. Argh, does he ever knock? Looking over at Hanabi, I realized she too was already dressed.

"I have to get dressed and I didn't eat breakfast yet!" I complained.

"The maids already packed your breakfast and just wear something already!" Neji barked at me.

I grumbled as I picked up a random shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Neji-nii-san," Hanabi began, "Be nicer to Hinata, she can't _just_ wear anything." Yeah! You tell him sis! "She's not as pretty as us and needs to carefully pick out her clothes." STFU!

I opened my mouth to protest but Neji grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom to get dressed.

123 321

"Who is that?"

"OMG he is so FINE!"

"He's gorgeous!"

"I want to have his baby's!"

"Please be my boyfriend!"

"Damn, he is attractive." Hanabi included in the wave of Sasuke worshipping. He had just parked his car and was heading into the school with Naruto-kun. All of a sudden girls were dropping like flies, swooning over the so-called "hot" commodity named Sasuke. "Hinata you said he was ugly." Hanabi accused me.

"He is! Look he hasn't stop scowling!"

"Yeah, that makes him look even more sexier." Hanabi smirk. "Like a bad ass."

"Oh please," I scoffed. "He looks like the mean mechanic while Naruto is the one driving fancy sports cars."

"Wouldn't mind letting that mechanic under my hood." Hanabi purred.

"Whoa, I did not need to hear my little sister say something like that." Gaara cringed as he and Kankuro walked up to us. They both considered us as family.

Hanabi glared at him. "I'm not little!" she pouted furiously, looking extremely young in her cute pink flower dress.

Kankuro ruffled her hair while _The Gaar_ was plastered on Gaara's face. "I don't know, you're pretty little." He said. Gaara was 6"1 while Hanabi, although tall for her age, was still shorter than him.

"You're not that much older than me Gaara." She grumbled.

"How old are you?" Kankuro asked laughing. "Aren't you five?"

Before Hanabi could retort, "Well you saw him Hanabi." Neji said. "You have to go to school now."

"What? You came to see Sasuke but not me? Your favorite brother?" Gaara asked, pretending to be hurt. He always became playful and nice around Hanabi. Hmph. Well now I know who his favorite is.

Hanabi blushed darkly before twirling around and stomping back to the car. Neji rolled his eyes before following.

"What?" Gaara asked as I looked at him.

"You're never that nice to me!"

"Oh my, is she jealous?" Kankuro laughed.

"Noooo, he treats Hanabi differently! That's not fair!" I argued.

"N-no I don't," Gaara stuttered, he cleared his throat before continuing, "It's just that she's a child. You have to be nice to children."

"She's not a child, she's a demo-"

"Hinata!" I heard Ino scream from across campus. Damn cheerleaders so freaking loud.

She sprinted over to me smiling happily. "Did you see that hotty?"

I blinked. Ino never talked to me like this before. "Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Nice to know you're not just a bitch to me." I heard Sasuke say.

I spun around glaring, "Go away! You're not wanted!" How'd he snuck up on me?!

"Sasuke, don't be an ass, Hinata is a fun person to hang around." Naruto defended me while Kankuro and Gaara was silent. I glared at them.

"Oh," Kankuro jolted into the conversation. "Yeah, totally fun."

"Amazing." Gaara added dryly.

"Yes she is!" Ino said excitedly. "She's nice too. So Hinata introduce me to your new friend. A nice person would do that."

"But you already know Naruto." I said confused.

"Ouch." Kankuro snickered.

"She meant me." Sasuke said.

"She couldn't." I argued. "Because we are not friends."

"Obviously not," Sasuke replied with little to no warmth in his voice. "As your boss I could never be your friend."

"You're really taking this whole employer/employee thing to your head when in reality I'll run this company and you will be the first one I fire!" I yelled. God, so early in the morning and I'm already screaming.

"Seeing that you have of yet to actually arrive to work on time," Sasuke began dryly. "I highly doubt you will ever run Hyuga Corps."

I fumbled. Damn he had me there. "I was late once!" I defended myself.

"Late on the first day and didn't even show up the second time. You've only started work two days ago." Sasuke corrected me. "You're definitely not getting paid."

I looked up at him so he could see my glare. "Well being forced to see you everyday will make me skip school."

"Well hop in a car and go home. I wouldn't care."

"No I was here first!"

"Guys, the bell already rang . . ." Naruto butted in.

"Huh?" Both Sasuke and me asked simultaneously. We then glared at each other before I spun around and left with Gaara and Kankuro. Ino ran to catch up.

"What was that about?" She asked curiously.

"What was what?" I asked a bit annoyed. I was trying to calm down and now she was poking around all up my ass and shit.

"You and Sasuke back there." From the corner of my eyes I could see Gaara and Kankuro walking away to avoid this conversation.

"We don't like each other. In fact, we hate each other." I responded to her.

"Really?" Ino asked sounding genuinely surprised. I looked at her.

"What?"

"Well, it looked like a lot of sexual tension." She smirked at me.

"Nooooo," I said slowly so she could understand. Stupid blondes. "We hate each other."

"Oh Hinata," Ino sighed dramatically. "You're very new to the whole boyfriend thing-"

"Boyfriend? What? Who? I don't have a boyfriend and it wouldn't be Sasuke!" I yelled as I arrived to my locker.

"Who's Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stood next to Ino in a red mini tight skirt with a white and back striped sleeveless cami paired with black pumps.

Ok today was not going well so far. Sasuke now goes to school here at Konaha Academy, Ino is suddenly talking to me, and now this bitch shows up?!

"A totally sexy new student." Ino gushed.

"Ino if dirt had testicles you would find it sexy too." Shikamaru said while rolling his eyes. What, now him?

Before Ino could explode, Choji butted in. "Ino can see the beauty in anything. That's why she finds everybody attractive. It comes from her own beauty." He said. This made Ino blush happily.

"Choji's right." Ino smiled. "It's because I'm so attractive."

Now I was surrounded by cheerleaders and football stars. Is this popularity?

Nahh, it couldn't be. Not in my life!

"Finally Hinata is branching out and meeting people." Neji said as he and Kiba walked over. I grabbed my books out of my locker but of course had to struggle first to open it. Whoa if Neji approved then I must be popular now.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiba asked.

"This new kid." Sakura answered. As we walked to class down the hallway. "If Ino thinks he's hot then I bet he's not all that."

"Yeah right," Ino snapped. "He's so hot he'll make your eyebrows finally disappear into your big ass forehead."

"That made no sense!" Sakura yelled insulted.

"I know, but it sounded offensive." Ino smirked.

"Ino-pig," Sakura growled.

"What you gonna do Billboard brow?" Ino jested.

"Girls, girls," Kiba laughed. "No fighting!"

"Wait for the mud and bikinis!" Choji joked. Rolling their eyes annoyed, Sakura and Ino continued throwing insults at each other while walking away to their class. Shikamaru and Choji trailed after them to their classes as well.

"Hinata I'm so proud of you!" Neji all but screamed. "You're popular now!"

I gave him a look as Kiba butted in. "If only you had shaved your legs earlier!"

I walked away to my first class as those assholes behind me hooted with laughter.

Ah world history. My favorite class in the whole wide wor—

Cue rewinding tape.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed at Sasuke. He looked up from a book he was reading in MY seat.

"Reading. What did you think I was doing?"

"This is AP, what are you doing in AP?" I asked confused.

"Oh you didn't know?" Sasuke smirked at me. "I'm a genius."

"Whatever. Why are you in my seat?"

Sasuke looked around the desk. "Oh I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "I don't see your name."

"It's in invisible ink!" I lied.

"Good Morning Class! Sorry for being late, on the way here I helped saved this newborn child from a burning building—"

"LIAR!" the entire class yelled at Kakashi sensei. He shrugged. He didn't give a damn whether or not we believed him.

"I'd like for you all to meet my god child and new student. Sasuke, please introduce yourself."

I heard multiple sighs from the girls and heard guys grumbling. "Hinata please take a seat in the back next to Becky." Kakashi instructed me.

I glared at Sasuke as he smirked at me before I walked to the back of the class. Great. I had to sit next to B.O Becky. Damn she stank!

"My name is Sasuke, you may have heard already that I am Naruto's brother. Oh, and I'm better than all of you." He finished, earning a boisterous clap at the end. Seriously?

123 321

"I want to die." I said as I flopped into my chair next to Gaara at lunch. "We have four classes together."

"Can I have your TV?" Kankuro asked me. "When you die, I promise I'll take care of it."

"Ok, but remember you have to watch her three times a day." I said gravely.

"I'll try my best." Kankuro replied sincerely.

"You guys are idiots." Gaara sighed. "Hinata you're just going to have to ignore him."

"But he's everywhere." I whispered as I watched him in line for food.

"Because you keep looking out for him." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Because he's always around!" I yelled defensively.

"I haven't heard you worship Naruto ever since Sasuke came around." Kankuro continued. "Now its all, Sasuke this, and Sasuke that."

I pouted. "You guys are supposed to be my friends. When I have problems in my life you are supposed to listen!" Oh, so Sasuke picked extra tomatoes with his lunch? I hate tomatoes.

"I bet you know exactly what he's having for lunch." Gaara said.

I blushed. A burger with extra tomatoes and a side of fries. Sprite was his choice of drink.

"Ok, I'll stop." I said horrified from this realization.

"This is your first step to healing." Kankuro assured me as Gaara nodded. "You must first admit you have a problem and accept it."

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Oh, hey Hinata!"

I blinked. "Um, hi?" Who are yooouuuu?

A tall girl with gorgeous brown hair cascading in luscious waves and big brown eyes smiled at me. She was exceptionally beautiful and I immediately felt like crap in her presence. Her lunch tray had a salad on it with water while I had the blessed burrito again and a tall drink of Pepsi. Nice. She wore simple clothes actually. Kinda baggy skinny jeans and a fitted blue tee with a V-neck. Didn't have much of a chest though.

"You don't remember me?" She asked. Her voice was like a soft melody on the wind.

"Uh, not really." I said timidly trying not to offend her.

"It's ok, we'll catch up later." She smiled at me before walking away.

"Hinata, get me that girl's number!" Kankuro said.

"I don't even know her."

"That's your neighbor." Gaara deadpanned. "Hinata your memory is shit."

"Leave me alone!" I cried. "I remember names not faces!"

"Then what's her name?"

"I don't know! When I remember how I met her I'll know."

"Sure." Gaara laughed.

"Hinata!" I turned and saw Ino.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Kankuro asked pleased as she bounced over here, her boobs nearly popping out.

"I'm guessing it'll stop when I tell them I'm quitting the team."

"What? What? What?" Kankuro asked devastated. "No don't do that!"

"Do what?" Ino asked.

"Oh nothing," Kankuro smiled at her. "How was your day?"

"Oh my gosh," Ino said. "Like my day was so boring!"

"My day too." Shikamaru yawned when he walked over with Choji.

"Nobody cares." Ino snapped at him.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down. Naruto shoulders touching mines. I saw Gaara roll his eyes as I lit up. I was so happy.

"This is the first time I've seen you smile."

I turned to look at Sasuke. "Well that's not surprising." I frowned just looking at him.

He smirked. "Yes, now that's what I'm used to. Look at a hag's face."

"You—" I began before Neji sat down at the table while Kiba threw a football at Naruto.

"Go long!" he yelled and Naruto got up to catch it.

There was way too much going on. "Hey where's Sakura?" Might as well add her to the madness.

"Stayed back with Iruka sensei. That whore." Ino muttered.

"Who's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey guys, you should meet my friend! She's new here too!" Naruto laughed as he came back to the table with the football in hand.

A girl with two buns on her head smiled at us confidently. "Hey, I'm Tenten." She said. I heard Neji choking on his sandwich. Kiba patted him on the back.

"Where are you transferring from?" Ino asked.

"Leaf High school. It's a public school not far from here."

"Oh, you look in shape. Do you do cheerleading?" Ino asked another question.

"Nah, I play soccer. Actually I'm planning on joining the team."

"That's cool, Lee is the captain." Kiba offered.

"Oh, I know, he's so nice. He's been showing me around all day." Tenten said. She was smiling so hard that a dimple appeared. More coughing from Neji.

"Well nice meeting you guys." She said as she turned to walk away. "See you around Naruto."

"Bye Tenten!" he waved her off.

"Hey Neji," Sasuke began nonchalantly as Neji stopped coughing. A mischievous glint appeared I his eyes. "What do you think of the new girl? Can't believe Lee got to her first." Neji began to turn red in the face.

"I'm taking him to the nurse office." Kiba said worriedly. He then gave me a look.

"Alright, I'm coming." I sighed.

123 321

I sat outside the nurse office. It was crowded so I couldn't stay inside.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw the pretty girl from before. "Oh, hello." I greeted her.

She giggled, "You really don't remember me? It was so awkward how we met!"

"Yeah, awkward things happen around me a lot." I laughed awkwardly.

She gave me a radiant smile. "You're too cute. Is your boyfriend in there?" she asked pointing to the nurse office.

"Who?"

"Sasuke? That's the new kids name right?"

"Oh him." I grumbled. Figures. "We're not dating, we don't even like each other. I think he's a jerk. I'm waiting for my cousin."

"Neji?" she asked perking up. "Oh, you're cousin is so hot."

"Uh," I stammered.

She laughed at my expression. "Well you probably don't think so."

"Yeah, I don't."

"Well bye!" She said as she looked to leave.

"Wait!" I jumped up. "I still don't remember—"

I paused.

"Oh wait. . ." I said while blushing miserably. "The party . . ."

"Yeah," She smiled. "Nice that you finally remembered."

I remember interrupting two guys making out.

"Well bye Haku."

"Bye!"

. . .

Awkward

A/N: ahahahahhahahahahha

That is all.

Please Review! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Not Awkward

~Raindrops~

"You made me miss lunch." I told Neji when he walked out the nurse office with Kiba.

"I missed my baseball meeting." Kiba added.

"Oh, nice to know that you both care so much for my health." Neji replied sarcastically.

"Only for you Neji." Kiba said cheerfully.

"Just returning the favor." I smiled cheekily. Neji smirked at me before affectionately rubbing my head.

"Remember guys, Karma's a bitch." He said.

"It must be." Kiba laughed. "Since Lee got first dibs on your crush!"

My ears perked up. "Oh?" I asked innocently. "Crush? The Neji Hyuga Prodigy has a _crush_?"

"Oops," Kiba told Neji apologetically.

Neji gave a harassed sigh. "She's just this girl I met when I went to one of Lee's games."

"Met? As soon as she came around you turned pale and ran to the bathroom like a scared bitch!" Kiba laughed. "She doesn't even know your name!"

I smirked at Neji enjoying watching him squirm. "Too bad, it seems like she really likes Lee." I pretended to think. "Oh wait, that shouldn't be a problem right? I remember you saying something about always beating Lee. Oh, and how you always win."

Neji shoved me in the direction of my classroom while Kiba and I cackled. "Worry about your own love life!" Neji yelled at me as I walked into art class laughing.

"Hinata, the hell?! You're late!" Anko-sensei said as I nearly slammed the door open into her face.

"Sorry sensei." I apologized as I sat next to Gaara. She gave me the evil eye.

"Paint." He said as I sat down. I got up to get some paint from the supply room and handed him a bottle. He was painting on a huge canvas. I tried to peek but he glared at me. He hated when people try to look at his work before its finished. I sighed before wandering over to Sai.

I gasped, "Is that a naked man?!"

"What?!" Anko screeched. "Sai I told you not to paint those anymore!"

"That's because you wished you had a body like this."

"SAI!" Anko roared.

I walked away back to Gaara as he laughed. "That's what you get for being nosy."

"I won't be able to sleep." I whispered.

Gaara shrugged. "If you really can't I can always come over." Oh yeah, he has insomnia.

"Good." I said. He also had an amazing recipe for making the best cookies on the planet!

"I'm not baking you any cookies fat ass." Gaara laughed.

"What? Why?!" I cried. "I'm hungry!" Wait, did he just called me a fat ass?

"You should have eaten lunch."

"I couldn't, I had to leave with Neji-nii-san." I complained.

"Get something after school." He suggested.

"Oh yeah!" I realized relieved.

"Wait, you have work." Gaara reminded me. I gasped.

"Thanks for reminding me!" If I was late one more time . . . argh I could already hear Sasuke's complaints ringing in my head already.

"I'm checking in 10 minutes!" Anko warned us. "This is 55% of your grade!" she gave me a look. I really needed this grade. I currently had a 70 in this class (cuz I couldn't draw for shit).

"Crap!" I panicked as I began drawing on a piece of paper.

"Hinata . . ." Gaara began. I stopped scribbling and glanced up at him. He had a streak of lavender paint on his cheek.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you honestly say you ever loved someone?"

"Uh," where did that come from? "Love? Well guess not. I know I like Naruto-kun though." But now I don't think it's as serious as before.

"Do you ever want to fall in love?"

"Yes, I really do." I realized.

"It hurts loving someone." He finished before he continued painting.

I stared at him. "Gaara-kun," I began but the bell rang.

"Ok, finish this on your own time and I will check them tomorrow." Anko told us as everybody began packing up. "Remember, the assignment is "Love" and you're free to take anything you need."

Gaara took some paint and put it into his bag. I grabbed some charcoal and more paper. Love huh?

"If love hurts why do people fall in love?" I asked curiously.

"Because we are powerless against gravity." Gaara did _the Gaar_ before walking away to his history class.

"Interesting." I looked around and saw Haku. "He's smart."

"Yeah." I agreed with him. Now that I knew or, _remembered_, that he was a guy, I now saw that besides the shiny bouncy hair, big bright sexy eyes, beyond beautiful flawless soft skin, he looked like a guy. Wait, what?

We both began walking to chemistry, the last class of the day.

"How was your day?" He asked.

I frowned. "This annoying guy is in a lot of my classes."

"You should try to be nice to Sasuke." Haku laughed.

"I did once and he was so mean!" I said. "Wait, how'd you know I was talking about Sasuke?"

"I have a secret Hinata." He smiled mysteriously at me.

"Uh, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm smart too." He said before disappearing into the AP physic classroom next to chemistry.

Geez, and Neji claimed I was weird.

I sat in class and hid behind some fat kid as I took out the picture I was drawing in art class.

"Cool! Spongebob." Some kid said as he leaned over to look at my work.

I sighed before crumbling up the paper.

I was drawing a dog.

"I'm going to fail." I sighed as I slumped into my chair.

"Fail what?"

"Art." I responded without knowing who spoke. I looked up. "You're in this class too?!"

"SHHH!" Kabuto sensei screeched at me. He glared before pushing up his glasses and continuing to write on the chalkboard.

Sasuke smirked. "Nice job."

I gave him a look. "Whatever."

"Have you decided to come to work today?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually, no." I replied even more sarcastically.

"Figures."

"Leave me alone." I complained. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Well I'm new here and you're the only one I know so far."

Huh? I didn't think of that. He must be lonely or something. "Oh." I responded feeling kind of bad for my behavior. "Well, you can always try out for sports to meet people?" I suggested.

He blinked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You were kind of nice to me just now."

"I'm always nice." I scoffed.

"Not to me."

"Well, you're not nice to me either."

He shrugged. "I'm not a nice person."

"Don't expect me to be nice to you if you're not nice to me." I snapped looking up from taking notes to glare at him.

A slow smiled tugged at his lips. "Ok."

I paused in writing.

"What?" he asked.

"You smiled." I said. "I never saw you smile before." I smiled.

He leaned on his hand, his elbows on the desk. "I like when you smile."

I blushed darkly and began writing notes in my notebook quickly. I could hear his soft chuckle.

Jerk. I don't know for what in this instance, but he's still a jerk!

123 321

"Neji,where are you?!" I screamed into my phone after school. His car was absolutely nowhere to be found and Gaara and Kankuro already left. The bus was just pulling out and I heard thunder in the distance.

"Home."

"Nani?! What are you doing there?"

"Well, I do have _home_work." Was he trying to be funny?

"I think you forgot something!"

"What? I have my AP physics book right here with me."

"No, ME!"

"Oh, I didn't forget you." He cackled before hanging up.

Just wait till I get home.

Ino left, no way would Sakura give me a ride, Shikamaru didn't drive to school today, Naruto and Choji is at football practice...

"Kiba-kun?" I sniffled into the phone.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Neji left me here, can I get a lift to work?"

"Sure! After my rugby practice." Rugby? Wasn't he in football?

"What time does that end?" I asked aghast.

"6:30."

"Kiba I have to be at work now!"

"Oh, sorry Hinata."

I sighed. "It's ok Kiba, talk to you later." I said before hanging up, I saw Sasuke heading to the parking lot.

"Sasuke!" I called after him. He glanced back and continued walking.

Jerk.

I was breathless when I caught up to him. He was just opening his car door and he asked me, "What?"

"Can I get a ride?" I asked as politely as I could.

He smirked as he leaned on the car door. "Thought you weren't coming to work today."

I gave him a look. "Yes or no?"

He sighed. "Get in."

I threw my bag in before sitting up front. I realized it didn't have back seats. "What kind of car is this?"

"It's a 2012 LFA Lexus."

"Oh." That meant absolutely nothing to me. I don't even know why I asked. Conversation starter perhaps?

He rolled his eyes and reversed out of the parking spot. "You're not a car person?"

"It's just a car." I muttered.

"Just a car." He mimicked me and drove onto the highway way over the speed limit.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

"You shut up."

I took a deep breath. "We should-"

I was interrupted by a popping sound. "What was that?" I asked frightened.

Sasuke cursed under his breath before pulling over. He got out and walked to the back of the car. I heard more swear words. "Fucking tire popped." He grumbled as he came back and reached in his bag for his wallet.

"Don't you have a spare?"

"That was the spare." He sighed. "Naruto ran over a nail last week."

"Call for towing?"

"No signal." Sasuke closed his door and I got out too. I looked around and didn't recognize my surroundings.

"How far are we from-"

"What?" Sasuke asked me. I had stopped talking mid-sentence.

I was looking up at the sky and felt another raindrop. "Oh no." I whispered.

The rain came fast and swiftly, nearly drenching the both of us.

In silence, we sat in his car. I pulled out some paper and a charcoal pencil.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked me.

"My art project, it's due tomorrow." I grumbled as I drew ferociously on the paper.

"What are you drawing? A fish?"

I crumbled the paper. "It was supposed to be a giraffe."

He looked at me then proceeded to laugh. I glared at him. "It's not funny!" I told him. "This is 55% of my grade!"

He finally calmed down. "You suck." He laughed some more.

I frowned. "I couldn't drop the class."

He smiled and grabbed the charcoal out of my hands. "Just draw a flower, it's simple enough." He laughed at me. He then took a paper that was sticking out of my bag and began drawing.

"You draw?" I asked shocked.

"So?" he asked defensively.

I giggled. "Oh, it's nothing." Who knew? He didn't look like the artsy type.

He handed me the paper and I gasped.

"I-it's just the outline. You will have to shade it in." he stammered.

"Yeah, but it's beautiful!" I said. Sasuke had drawn a beautiful iris flower. "Iris's are my favorite." I said softly.

"It was my mother's favorite . . ." he sighed.

"Was?" I asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well aren't you going to shade it in?"

"I don't want to mess it up."

He chuckled. "I'll coach you."

123 321

"Let's go Hinata, the rain stopped." Sasuke urged me.

"But I'm nearly finished!" I complained. The flower was coming along nicely.

"Ok just bring it."

"Where are we going?"

"To the nearest gas station." He answered as we got out the car.

"You know," I began as we walked together on the side of the road. "I knew someone who liked iris's too."

"A lot of people do." He replied.

"Yeah, but he made me like it." I smiled.

Sasuke turned to look at me. "Congratulations." He said sarcastically.

I glared at him. "I thought we were going to be friends!"

"All I did was help you with your stupid project." He muttered.

"That's what friends do."

"Ok, we're friends. Just shut up."

I rolled my eyes and continued shading.

"There was this girl I knew a while ago." He began slowly. "She also liked iris's."

"Yeah, well a lot of people do." I said.

Sasuke chuckled. "Touché."

"Look! Gas station!" I yelled as I began running toward it.

"Hey look both ways before you cross the street!" Sasuke yelled after me.

We splashed in rain puddles and ran inside the convenience store.

We laughed together before I realized something. "Oh no, the iris." We looked at the drawing and there were fat raindrops rolling down the beautiful picture. "I'm sorry." I told Sasuke.

"No, it looks better this way. An iris in the rain." Sasuke laughed at my frown as I tried picturing it.

"I guess." I said unsure.

"Can I help you sir?" The man behind the counter asked. Hmph, ignore the girl why don't you.

"Yes, can I have the number for the nearest tow truck?"

"Sure," the man replied while looking for a card on the counter. I shivered in the air condition. I was soaking wet and this wasn't helping.

"Thank you." Sasuke said before he dialed the number and walking away to talk.

Looking around I saw some Iris necklaces for sale. Ironic.

"Hey Hinata, are you ready?" he asked after paying for something.

"Uh huh." I nodded my head.

Sasuke pulled out an umbrella from the bag of things he bought. "Ladies first." He said.

I walked under and we began our walk back to the car.

"Sasuke," I began.

"Yeah?"

"Is Naruto dating anybody?"

"Oh. I heard you liked him."

"What?! Who told you that?!"

"Ino."

Figures. "I don't!" I lied.

"He's not but I wouldn't waste my time."

I glared at him. "Don't say that, Naruto is a good person!"

"I never said he wasn't." Sasuke answered. "I'm just saying he's not your type."

"You don't know me."

He shrugged. "Feels like I do."

"Really?" That's odd.

"Kind of." Sasuke admitted.

"Can we be friends then?"

"I thought we were already friends."

"That didn't count, you told me to shut up afterwards."

He chuckled remembering. "Ok, we're friends."

I nodded my head. I accomplished a lot today.

When we arrived at Sasuke's car the tow truck was waiting for us. Sasuke talked to him while I looked up to the sky then at the iris drawing.

Something about this day . . .

"Hinata what's your address?" Sasuke asked me.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's 5 o'clock. Work is finished so just go home."

"Oh." I said before telling the man for the truck my address. Sasuke helped me into the vehicle and we drove to my house first since it was closer than Sasuke's.

I got out and Sasuke walked me to the door since it began raining and he had the umbrella.

"Wait," Sasuke said before I opened my door. He was looking at the iris drawing in my hands. He looked up at the rainy sky before shaking his head. "Never mind, see you tomorrow."

"Oh ok," I replied confused. "Have a good day!"

"Wait, here you go." He said putting something in my hand. "See you around." He said before leaving.

I walked inside and was greeted with Neji drinking a mug of hot tea. "You're not wet." He frowned.

"I got a ride!" I said as I stuck out my tongue at him. I ran upstairs and opened the door and saw Gaara talking with Hanabi, her hair was all in her face and she was showing him a book.

"Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Where were you?" Gaara asked as he turned to me. "I've been trying to call you!"

"Oh sorry." I said as I checked my phone to see the missed calls. "I was in an area with no signal. Did you need something?"

"No, I was just letting you know that I was coming over to help you with art."

"Whoa, did you draw that?" Hanabi asked shocked as she took my picture from me.

"Sorta." I laughed.

Gaara looked at it skeptically. "Hinata, this looks great."

"Don't sound so surprised!" I yelled at them.

Hanabi laughed as she gave it back to me.

I glared at them. "Hanabi you were here this whole time?" Usually she was at the Mall after school.

"Yeah, Neji called and told me to come home early to witness you walk home. You're not wet."

I rolled my eyes. That bastard!

"Gaara when did you get here?" I asked as I put down my books.

"A long time." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting my phone just notified me of the calls!"

"No problem." Gaara responded. "I was helping Hanabi with her homework anyway."

"I didn't need help!" Hanabi yelled blushing. "I just didn't know this one equation!"

I laughed. That's the Hyuga pride.

"I had to drive home with Sasuke today because Neji left me." I told them while kicking off my shoes and sitting on the bed.

"You could have just called me." Gaara told me.

"Yeah but you already left." I told him.

Hanabi laughed, "I can imagine how awkward that had to be!"

I opened my hand and saw an iris necklace in it. I smiled. "Not awkward at all."

A/N: sorry that Hinata is so OC! In the beginning I tried to make her more like her character (but failed) and as the story progressed that went flying out the window. :/

Ok next chap is going to be interesting and "not awkward". It should be my last "not awkward" chaps but who knows? It will be short so sorry about that :p

Please write how you think everything is going to progress! I dropped some hints in the chapter :D

Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading your comments and hearing what you think of the story and your opinions!

Please Review ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Not Awkward

~Fighting Attraction~

Hanabi POV (while Hinata was with Sasuke in the previous chapter)

I walked upstairs after talking to Neji. He told me to come straight home from school to see Hinata walk in the rain. Man, he can hold a grudge. I wonder what Hinata did to him now? I locked the door because I didn't want Neji popping in without knocking. Hinata was too dumb to think of that, sigh, always leaving the door unlocked like Neji was _actually_ going to knock. As if!

I dumped all of my things on my bed and my red journal fell out.

Before I could stuff it back into my bag, I heard knocking on the window. I went to open it after checking to see Gaara. I blushed after we made eye contact. "Oh, hey Gaara. She's not here." I said. I looked to close the window again but he stopped me.

"You're not nice." He laughed as he came in.

"I thought you would have left!" I protested.

"Hey what's this?" He asked as he picked up my journal off of my bed.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed before tackling him. "Don't look at it!" I yelled flushed. I snatched it from him and glared.

Gaara laughed at me. "Sorry, I didn't know you kept a diary Hanabi."

"It's not a diary! It's a journal." I huffed.

. . . . . . . . .

"You're still on me." Gaara said. From the tackle we collapsed on the floor in between both Hinata and my bed.

"S-sorry!" I stammered my cheeks turning even redder. I scurried to get up but Gaara pulled me back.

Both my legs were on the side of his and I used my hands to support myself at either side of his head. My long brown hair gently touched his cheek. Wait, what's that?

"Gaara you have paint on your cheeks." I giggled.

"What?" He asked before sitting up causing me to fall into his lap. He rubbed at his cheeks but didn't get it off.

I grinned before gently wiping it myself. "Hey, this is the same color as my eyes." I realized amazed. That was a hard color to find.

"Oh, yeah." Gaara blushed. "I needed that color for my art class assignment."

"Why this color?" I asked.

"I've decided to paint you." He said sheepishly.

"Wow, thanks." I smiled at him feeling flattered. He was an amazing artist, but Gaara was good at everything he did anyways.

"But I couldn't finish." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked. As he moved closer to me I realized the position we were in and grew nervous.

"Your lips." He said softly. "I kept messing them up."

My heartbeat was skyrocketing and my stomach had killer wasp in it instead of butterflies. I cleared my throat. "Well you can get a closer look." I suggested as I leaned closer to him.

Our lips connected and our bodies melded into one. My hands disappeared into his hair and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

My lips parted and I felt his tongue slip inside my mouth. His warm hands touched my skin as his fingers trace slowly over my thighs. One of my hands slipped down from his hair to feel his chest where his heart was beating just as hard as mines. I gulped as his lips trailed down my neck leaving a pleasurable yet stinging line down past my neckline.

He pulled me closer to him as I arched my back as his kiss caused me to gasped out loud. He moved to hover over me. Looking into his vibrant cerulean blue eyes, there was a breathless moment before he descended and kissed me again.

His kiss was giving me goose bumps, his tongue roaming every inch of my mouth. Gaara's body was pressed firmly into mines, I felt like I was being devoured.

The dress I wore was pushed up by my waist as my legs wrapped around his. He was completely on top of me, his fingers gently combing through my hair. I felt his chest as my hands slipped under his shirt and his hand came down under my dress to feel my burning skin underneath. My breathing became even more labored as I felt him. I gasped as my breath hitched in my throat as he touched me gently that it was madness.

I wanted to get my dress off to feel more of him. I always wanted to be with him. Now I wanted all of him.

I looked to remove my dress but suddenly Gaara pulled away.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked flustered.

"Hanabi, I'm sorry. We can't," he had a pained expression on his face.

"I'm on birth control." I blurted out without thinking. Gaara gave me a bewildered expression.

"What's a 14 year old doing on birth control?" he asked shocked.

I sat up glaring at him. "I'm 15!" A mature 15 year old at that!

"Turning 15 next month." He corrected me.

"I don't get it, why did you stop? You . . . you don't like me?" I asked scared.

"No, Hanabi it's more serious than that." He sighed before he got off of me.

"I, I don't understand. . ." I mumbled confused.

"I love you Hanabi, for a long time now I've loved you."

"Then, why would you-"

"We can't be together."

"Yes we can!" I said. "I love you too Gaara-kun."

He looked at me and sighed. "Your father would never allow it Hanabi. I'm the son of some drunk washed up governor. You're a Hyuga. It wouldn't be right."

"Gaara you're just with me, it's not like we're getting married!"

"But Hanabi, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not just today." He said softly as he held my hands enclosed in his and his eyes bared his soul as he looked into mines.

A teardrop fell from my eye. "I want you to." I whispered. "I want you to be with me."

"If you're with me," he said as he cupped my cheeks. "There will be consequences. I should have never let you kiss me."

I closed my eyes as more tears threatened to drop. "Please don't say that. I don't regret anything."

Without looking, I could tell there was a sad smile on his face from the sound of his voice. "I wish I could."

I opened my eyes. "Gaara, please. I want you with me. Even if it's just for today, please be with me."

He looked as if he was torn between leaving and staying. "Ok." He decided.

123 321

I was in his arms tangled up in the sheets as I showed him things in my journal.

"See? January 12! That's when I realized I liked you." I said laughing.

"Wait, what year is that?" He asked squinting.

I closed the book. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" I smirked cheekily.

Gaara smiled at me as he leaned in to kiss me again. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said softly. The only time I could.

I turned around and leaned into him, taking his head in my hands and kissing him hungrily. I wish this feeling could last forever. Being with Gaara. The sheets slid down to my waist, exposing my bare back.

Gaara smiled into my kiss. We pulled a part and he softly kissed me above my breast. "We should get dressed."

I sighed. "What time is it?"

"Nearly five." He answered as he kissed my neck. Crap, Hinata could be home any second. I then heard him laugh.

"What?" I asked him.

"You like wearing your hair down?" He asked me.

I sprang up from the bed wrapped in the sheets and walked over to the mirror. I saw a bunch of red marks all over my neck trailing down. . .

"Gaara!" I complained. I turned around to glare at him and saw he was already dressed. He was just pulling a shirt over his head.

"What? Your skin is soft." He smiled at me as he came and gently touched my cheek. "You can't blame me."

I smiled at him and tiptoed to kiss him again. A slow kiss where he held me tightly to his chest and my arms came up to wrap around his neck. I couldn't get enough of his lips.

He pulled back, "Get dress Hanabi." He said with a chuckle.

As I went to put back on my dress, I made sure my hair covered my neck. I glanced over at him where he was looking at me with a frown on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." He said.

I left it at that and got dressed. I picked back up my journal. I was going to show him an entry where I was talking about him when I heard Hinata open the door.

Oh shit! That wasn't locked?!

A/N: Well? Weeeelll?! What's your thoughts?! TELL ME!

Thanks for all the reviews, I especially love the people who keep reviewing each and every chapter, makes me sooo happy knowing you guys are sticking with me! Thank you so much!

Please Review ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Awkward

~Tan Lines?~

"Hinata you're going to make us late!" Neji screamed from downstairs.

I groaned as I got up from bed. What the hell? It's morning already?!

I looked at Hanabi's bed and saw she already made it. Damn brat left and didn't wake me up.

"HINAT-"

"SHUT UP NEJI!" I growled.

Silence.

A knock on the door. Oh? This is new.

"What?!" I snapped as Neji opened the door tentatively. "Uh, did you eat yet?"

After coming home yesterday I took a nap. Only now I was waking up. Argh, and I skipped lunch yesterday too.

My father walked by and scolded us. "Hyuga's should never be late!" He gave me a pointed look before walking away.

I grabbed a random shirt and jeans and soon Neji and I were on our way to school.

"Uh, Hinata. . .wanna stop for some breakfast?" Neji offered as he leaned away from me.

I checked the time. Damn, we would be late if he stopped. "I'm good." I grumbled.

He looked like he was going to say something but bit his lip. "Uh, are you su-" he began to ask.

"I SAID I'm GOOD!" I screamed at him causing Neji to swerve out of his lane for a second.

"O-Ok." He squirmed in his seat.

123 321

"Morning guys!" Kiba greeted. From the corner of my eyes I saw Neji make a face at him. He then took a step away from me. "Uh, hey Hina-bear." He called me be my old childhood nickname. "I have some food in my bag do you-"

"NO!" I yelled at him crankily. "I'm fine!" I began walking to my locker annoyed. If I didn't hurry I would be late for class.

Taking only one look at me, Gaara and Kankuro grabbed their things and left without so much as saying hello.

Huh, that's odd.

I entered my AP World History class and saw that my usual seat was empty and Sasuke-less. As I sat down I heard, "Either you don't care what anybody else thinks of you, or you like getting dressed in the dark."

My back stiffened. "I thought we were friends!" I snapped at Sasuke who shrugged.

"You've worn that same outfit for three days in a row." What? I looked down at what I was wearing and gasped. I was wearing Gaara's painting clothes from Tuesday! STILL?!

Now that I think of it, I was always distracted or rushed before leaving for school the last couple of days!

I looked up to the sky and groaned. Leave it up to this ass to point it out.

"Hinata as usual you look ugly." I turned and my mouth dropped.

"Why are you in this class?" I snapped at Sakura.

"See? I could have just said that about your outfit but I didn't." Sasuke butted in.

"You implied it!" I yelled at him.

"I just swap my Desktop Publishing for this class," Sakura hurriedly replied to me before giving Sasuke a slow alluring smile. "Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno." She tilted her head to the side causing her long pink hair to swing onto her shoulder and fluttered her long eyelashes. She wore a floral print strapless top with black shorts and red heels. Somehow she always managed to look classy yet office-slutty-secretary at the same time.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said in his usual I'm-an-asshole attitude.

"Hi Saa~su~ke." Sakura giggled (cutely?) while Sasuke winced.

"Sorry I'm late class," Kakashi sensei apologized as he walked in. "I had to give a squirrel CPR because she was in shock from nearly getting ran over by an old lady driving a sports car!"

"LIAR!" the whole class screamed at him and he shrugged it off.

"Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked flirtatiously.

"Um, sure if you wan-" I began,

"Not YOU Hinata!" Sakura snapped at me. "Saaasssuuukkkeee."

"I really don't care where you sit." He replied choosing to take the seat behind me. Sakura clapped her hands in glee and sat next to him while I sat down in my seat. For some weird reason I was getting pissed. Actually since I woke up this morning, I've been pissed. Talking to Sasuke had temporarily subdued my anger (Lord only knows why) but thanks to _Suck_ura it was back in full swing.

123 321

I saw Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, and Kiba whispering together in a circle once I got out of History class. Now THAT'S odd.

"Hey guys?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"HEY!" Kiba said loudly. Gaara elbowed him and he quieted down. "Um, you wanna eat something?"

"Why do you guys keep trying to force me to eat?!" I asked annoyed. I rubbed my head as if I had a migraine. Listening to Sakura try to talk to Sasuke has its low points believe it or not.

"Well, it's just that you haven't eaten in a while so we thought-" Kankuro began,

The bell rang and I grumbled under my breath, I was going to be late to English! I turned and sprinted to my next class forgetting all about the group of persistent boys in front of me.

Sure enough I saw Sasuke blocking the door as Sakura talked to him.

Oh not this shit again.

"Um, excuse me-"

"So Sa~suke I'm having this pool party and I want you to be there."

"No."

"Why?" Sakura did some weird thing with her lips (pouted?), "Don't you wanna see me in my new bikini?" She giggled as she pushed out her chest.

"I don't care for pools or for you in a bikini." Sasuke replied bored.

"Excuse me!"

"Well if you saw me in one you would." Sakura teased.

"I have to get to class!"

"No, I don't think so." Sasuke responded.

"Come on, S~asuke," Sakura touched his arm. "It'd be fun. Maybe you and I could go some-"

"MOVE OUT THE DAMN WAY ALREADY!?"

They looked at me. "Can't you see we're trying to have a conver-" Sakura began,

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked amused.

"I've been standing here and Kurenai sensei doesn't like it when you're late for her class! She takes away 5 points!"

"Well you should have gotten here earlier."

I frowned. "Or you could just move?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Oh come on, quit being a hard ass!" I yelled annoyed while Sasuke chuckled. I tried shoving pass him but he grabbed at my arms and pushed me back.

"That's the best you can do?" He taunted me. I glared at him. Oh let me show you what I can do!

"Hey! Sasuke pay attention to meeeeee?!" Sakura screamed as I accidentally kicked her in her back. She stepped in front of Sasuke to try to get his attention just as I aimed at his stomach with my feet. Oops.

123 321

"You again?" Shizune asked me as I walked into the nurse office with Sasuke who carried Sakura in his arms. He didn't really bother to hold her properly and she kept trying to smash her boobs against his chest.

"Me? I'm not injured." I said confused.

"No but you're usually causing the injury." Shizune deadpanned. I looked guiltily to the floor.

"Is she ok?" Naruto asked as he rushed into the office. I immediately perked up. Like the sun on a rainy day, Naruto's presence drove away my rain clouds and I smiled.

"I'm o-" I began.

"Watch how you put her down TEME!" Naruto barked at Sasuke as he put Sakura on the nurse bed.

He rushed over to Sakura and smiled at her. "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Sakura snapped at him. "_Mammoth foot_ over there kicked me in my back!"

I glared at her, I'm a size 8 FYI. "Well if you weren't auditioning for 'Desperate _Nobodies_ of Japan' you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Sakura sat up and glared at me. I knew she was faking her injury. Something told me that Sakura could take a hit and give a hell of one if need be.

"Desperate? Says the star of 'What Not To Wear'!" Sakura snapped at me. "If blondie never showed up you wouldn't be trying so hard to look good all of a sudden!" Geez, was I that obvious about my crush on Naruto?

"Keep talking, one day you just might say something intelligent!" I mocked.

Sakura scoffed as she flipped her hair. "You're just mad that you're not as pretty as me."

"Oh please!" I roared, "Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abuse the privilege!"

"You're so immature! I would ask you how old you are but I know you can't count that high!"

"If ignorant is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive!" I snapped back.

"If your brain was chocolate it couldn't fill an M&M!"

I fumbled; I was running out of comebacks. I then glanced at Sasuke and smirked.

"Sasuke likes chocolate."

"BITCH!"

Sakura lunged at me and we went flying into Shizune's desk. We went rolling, clawing and pulling various items on our bodies as Shizune, Naruto, and Sasuke tried to break us up.

Sasuke pulled Sakura off of me and Naruto yelled at him, "Be careful! Don't just rip her off!"

"What would be a rip off is if you ever date her." Naruto yelled curses at him before throwing a punch at Sasuke. Sakura then came back at me with a vengeance, but this time I was ready.

123 321

"This is unusual." Tsunade said as she looked at the four of us as we sat in front of her desk in her office. "Hinata, you're a honor role student, Sakura you are as well, Naruto, you and your brother just transferred here!" We all had various cuts and bruises all over our bodies.

"They just started arguing and then a fight broke out! I had to call Gai and Kakashi sensei for help!" Shizune complained before glaring at all of us. Naruto had a bloody bruise on his forehead and Sasuke shirtsleeve was ripped. A blue and black bruise was appearing. Well, I could barely see through my left eye but Sakura had a nice scar on her forehead that was scarring. Hope you look good wearing bangs bitch!

"I'll let this slide since this is your first time." Tsunade told us as Shizune yelled "Oh come on!".

"BUT," she continued. "If any of you maggots so much as scratch your ass in my school again you will be expelled! Now go home, I don't want any of you hotheads in my school today!"

I stopped by all of my classes and found out what I had for homework and was now sitting in front of the school waiting for Neji's free period so he could take me home. Sakura shoved pass me as she walked down the steps angrily with Naruto trailing behind her trying to make her smile. I sighed sadly. I wish someone would try to make _me_ smile.

Why her? What did Naruto see in Sakura? If only he would turn around and see _me _. . .

"So I like chocolate?" Sasuke asked me as he walked outside.

"Sakura has a thing for you." I grumbled slightly embarrassed. "I just wanted to get under her skin."

"You did a good job at that." Sasuke snapped annoyed. I looked up at him curiously. He sounded actually pissed.

"I-" I began,

"Save it, next time you're trying to start a fight over Naruto leave me out of it."

"I wasn't trying to start a fight!" I defended myself. Why was he being so mean? Sure, he always had an attitude but I could always tell he was joking underneath. Now there was no humor.

"Didn't look that way to me." He scoffed. "And could you pick a fight you can actually win?"

I frowned at him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I turned away from him and hugged my legs as I sat on the steps.

I heard him sigh. "I know Sakura has a crush on me. Just don't point it out too much. Naruto likes her and that would upset him." He explained to me. For some reason I began tearing up.

"I know." I whispered.

"Know what?"

"I know he likes her!" I yelled. I just wished he saw that she didn't like him and looked for someone else to give his attention too. I rubbed my eyes angrily.

"Hinata, my brother is hardheaded and stubborn. You should just give up." Sasuke told me as he walked past me.

"No! You fail when you give up!" I yelled after him. He paused in his walking and turned his head toward me.

I was expecting some rude response but instead he smirked. "Ok, then I won't give up either."

Give up on what? I wondered as he walked toward the parking lot. Suddenly a bright blue buggy with the top rolled down pulled up in front of me.

A blonde drove the small car with four pigtails in her hair. "Temari?" I asked confused.

She looked down and tsk'ed at me. "Hinata, I'm glad you're not in your nun get up, but homeless man is not in season this fall." She laughed. "What are you waiting for? Get in!"

123 321

I told Temari everything as we sat at a small ice cream café. I now wore a regular purple fitted tee and skinny jeans and Temari was wearing a beautiful form fitting blue dress that made every man that walked by stare.

"Why the dress?" I interrupted myself as another man walked into a pole as he stared at her.

"Oh this? I was at my internship." She laughed. "But how do you manage to put yourself in the most awkwardly obvious scenarios?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well Sakura likes Sasuke and you like Naruto," She began her explanation. "And Naruto likes Sakura!"

"Yes, I just told you that!" I yelled.

"And Sasuke likes you!"

I spat out the vanilla ice cream in my mouth and coughed for a second. Temari put down the napkin force field she used to shield herself with. That was some heavy-duty napkin duty right there.

"That would be just my luck." I complained. "The person I _don't_ like likes me."

"But think about it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

"NO! I want Naruto! I just wished he knew how it felt to want someone who would rather be with a better, prettier version of you." I sighed.

"Oh but he does, Sakura is running after Sasuke who is, if the gossip is true, way hotter than him in comparison."

I frowned at this new development in the story. "So he knows the feeling hun." Temari laughed at my expression. "I bet he wishes she would look at him and _see_ him. Just like you for him, and Sasuke to you."

My frown deepened. "Sasuke doesn't like me. I think he's gay." I said remembering how he detested Sakura pushing herself on him. I can't lie. Sakura had an amazing body and any man would tap that.

"Gay for you." Haku laughed as he slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey Haku." Temari greeted.

Haku smiled at her and I stared. "How do you two know each other?"

They both gave me a look. "He's your _neighbor_ Hinata and I've been over to your house a thousand times." How come I'm the only one who DIDN'T know this?!

"How's college life?" He asked Temari.

"It's so busy! Oh, and I met this girl who I think would be great for you!"

"Interesting, we should meet up sometime."

I stared. So he's not gay?

"I'm bi." Haku told me as Temari laughed.

"Our little Hina-bear doesn't believe that Sasuke might have a crush on her."

"No shit Hinata!" Haku rolled his eyes. "That's why he's always giving you hell."

"You guys don't know Sasuke, he's always mean!"

"Just think about it ok?" Haku dismissed my denial as he ordered a French sundae. The waiter sprinted away with a blush as Haku winked at him. "Now what about you Miss?" he asked Temari.

"Who? Me?" Temari asked a little too innocently as she sipped her chocolate mint milkshake with a dash of alcohol.

"Yes you, I heard you were stirring up trouble." He smirked. "Troubling paradise and the sort."

"Oh you know me," Temari waved off the idea. "Always getting into trouble."

"Oh you little devil." Haku snickered.

What? "Guys, I'm lost." Just how often did these two talk?

They both busted out laughing. "Let's just worry about your love woes darling." Haku said as the waiter shakily handed him his sundae and nearly passed out as Temari smiled at him.

Damn beautiful people. Damn them all!

"Well, I know you say I should focus on Sasuke but I just can't see _us_ happening." I said as I frowned at my finished cup of ice cream. "I mean, sometimes he can be really sweet and nice but those are extremely rare moments."

"How sweet? Like running in the rain and splashing through puddles type of shit?" Haku asked drolly.

"Or he gave you a cute present sweet?" Temari included.

"Uh," I shifted uncomfortably. What if he did both? "Just know that it was sweet."

"Well he's opening up to you but you keep dismissing him for Naruto who doesn't even notice you half the time." Temari scoffed.

"He does notice me!" I said defensively. "The first day I tried out for cheerleading and at the party!"

"What were you wearing?" Temari argued.

"Uh, a short skirt . . . and um. I was shaving so I wasn't very decent."

"Checkmate." Haku smirked.

"He's not a bad guy!" I defended Naruto.

"We're not saying he's a bad guy stupid." Temari laughed. "He's just, well, he's just a _guy_."

"And when did Sasuke notice you? Dressed as a hobo?" Haku raised an eyebrow at me. "Save yourself the heartache love." He sighed.

"This feels like bad therapy." I groaned.

Temari snorted, "Like the last weird crush you had!"

"Why does everybody keep calling it weird?" I whined.

"Because it was! You only met the guy once and you fell in love!"

"He was my first love." I sighed dramatically as Haku looked at us confused.

"Who's the crush?"

"Some guy, he left before you moved in next door." Temari told him. "Hinata acted like the sun shone out of his ass. It took her FOREVER to get over him. I honestly think she just got over him with the crush she has on Naruto."

"Nuh uh!" I complained. Weeellllll . . .

"What was he like?" Haku asked curiously.

Temari shrugged. "Beats me, Hinata's the only one who met him."

They both stared at me expectantly. "He helped open my eyes." I said. "I guess that really stuck with me."

"Figures." Haku snorted. "And then he up and left and you were helplessly in love?"

"Yes! If I ever meet him again I will thank him!"

"And the creepy crush will begin its cycle again." Temari joked. I glared at her and she hid behind her hand to laugh.

"Well forget about that." Haku told me. "Focus where your romance can actually be returned."

"I'm not going after Sasuke!" I groaned. "Besides, Sakura will kill me if I do."

"Oh, so that's why you're wearing an eye patch."

I glared at him through my right eye as he continued. "I heard that four people got in a fight today, the new kids, Sakura, and Razor girl."

I muttered under my breath. "Are they still calling me that?"

Haku laughed as Temari looked questioningly at me. "Razor what?"

I sighed. "This is going to take a while." And then I began the story.

123 321

I walked from the little café back home and Neji glared at me as I accidentally slammed the front door shut. He must have been studying or some junk. I walked up to my room and Hanabi was just coming out of the bathroom looking annoyed.

"Why'd you wear that?" she asked me startled as I got comfortable and took off my eye patch. I don't even know where I found that, some old Halloween costume perhaps? I was just loosening my hair out of its usual ponytail.

"Wear what?"

"That outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked. Purple looked great on me if I don't say so myself.

Hanabi shook her head. "Hinata, don't tell me you forgot about work again."

123 321

Neji was downstairs redoing equations for Calculus. Even though he excelled in the course he hated Math. It was a Hyuga curse to be good in Math. His brain was just like, ooh, let's find "X" and two seconds later he found the stupid "X". Thanks to this, he was the only one forced to take AP Calc. Fuck Leibniz for inventing Calculus! Or was it Newton? Ugh, fuck 'em both!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He winced as he heard Hinata scream. As she ran downstairs he joked, "What, forgot about work or something?"

"Yes!" She yelled paranoid. "Give me Sasuke's number!"

"I don't have it." He said, "But I can give you his address." He was in charge of all the Interns at the Corp and ironically his brain was shit at remembering phone numbers.

She nodded her head quickly as Neji told her the address then ran out the door. He couldn't wait for her to come back and have some awkward embarrassing story to tell.

123 321

I knocked on the door hurriedly. I took deep breaths to steady my heart rate seeing that I raced my bike over here. Sheesh, I wished my dad allowed me to drive. Something about being a ditz he claimed. The door opened to reveal some old geezer with ridiculously long white hair.

"Oh, and how can I help you sweetie?"

"Um, does Sasuke live here?" I asked.

"Oh, forget about that." He shushed me. "You should come inside and have a drink with me. Besides, Sasuke's gay, you'll never get with him."

Well that confirmed my suspicion. And, "I don't want Sasuke. I need to talk to him about work."

"Wait, you don't . . . like him?" he asked shocked.

"UH, no."

"Wow you have got to be the first and only girl that-"

"Close the door, you're creating a draft!" I heard Sasuke snap from inside.

"Oh, Sasuke!" I called after him as I ran around the old man.

"Wait, don't go in there!" He yelled but it was too late. I immediately slapped my hands over my eyes after looking at Sasuke.

"Jiraiya, I think you want to watch some TV in your room."

"Actually, I don't mind staying."

"Get. Out."

"O-ok!" I heard a shuffle of feet.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" Sasuke chuckled. I backed up a little against the door.

"Y-you're n-naked."

"Hinata, I have a towel on."

Sasuke looked like he just came out of the shower, his body was still wet and a towel was around his waist actually..

I removed my hand from covering my face. "W-Well l-let's make t-this quick." I said quickly averting my eyes from him.

He took a step forward. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked. I could tell he was smirking.

"I-I'm n-not!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" He chuckled. I ducked away from him and he leaned on the door with a look on his face- as if he achieved something.

I glared at him. "I w-want to t-talk t-to y-you about w-work. B-but can you p-please p-put some c-clothes o-on?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not like my towel is going to fly off." He snapped. "And as for work, you can kiss that goodby-"

BAM!  
"I'm HOME!" Naruto screamed in greeting as he slammed open the door causing Sasuke to crash into me.

Groaning from the weight of Sasuke on top of me, I opened my eyes and gasped. As Naruto was apologizing and Sasuke was cursing, I realized that hanging from the doorknob . . . was Sasuke's towel.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Extremely Awkward

A/N: Sorry for such a long chap, I'll try to make the next one shorter but I wanted to fit everything I needed into this chapter :p

I must say, when you guys review some of you have me smiling really hard, rolling on my ass from laughing, thinking about how I can improve the story, and inspire me to put up more chapters faster! Thank you all, this story wouldn't be as nice as it is without you! THANKS!

Please REVIEW!

Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Awkward

~What?!~

"Hey sorry about that, Sasuke curses like a sailor." Naruto joked as we sat in the living room waiting for Sasuke to get dressed.

I smiled at him and he grinned back. "So which school do you go to?" he asked me.

I frowned. "I go to Konaha Academy!"

"You do? How come I've never see-"

"I'm Hinata!" I yelled loudly.

"What?! Whoa! Hinata?!" Naruto screeched. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I-It's just that I've never seen you with your hair down before. You look amazing! Like a totally different person!"

Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"Naruto, leave." Sasuke ordered his brother as he walked in. He was now wearing a blue shirt and regular jeans that he made look extremely nice when it was just everyday clothes. The shirt was opened at his neck and revealed the top of his (buff) chest. I watched as a drop of water rolled down and disappeared into his shirt.

Gulp.

Shit just got real.

"Huh? Why?! I want to talk to Hinata!" Naruto protested. Oh, fight for me my love!

"Really? Well I guess I don't need to give you Sakura's number since you have someone to talk to."

"Well," Naruto began as he got up. NOOOOO! "It looks like the two of you have some very important things to talk about." He then left after Sasuke gave him Sakura's number.

When Naruto left the room, we stared at each other awkwardly.

"Nice tan lines."

"Nice black eye."

"It's not that bad!" I gasped as I went to cover my left eye. Sakura didn't hit me that hard did she?!

"I'm perfect." He said simply. "I don't have tan lines."

"Denial."

"Would you like to check again?" he threatened me.

I cowered back in the couch, "No!"

Sasuke settled back into his seat haughtily. "Now what's this about work?"

"Please don't fire me!"

"It's your fourth absence in the four days you've been working here!"

"Hey, you said I didn't need to go in yesterday!" I argued. "And I went the first day of work!"

"So? It still counts." He said. "You barely worked for a full 15 minutes that first day."

"Come on Sasuke, don't be like that!"

"Any other person would be fired." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"If you let me keep my job I'll return the favor in some way!" I begged him.

He paused.

I swallowed.

He smirked.

I frowned. "On second thought-" I began to take back my comment but Sasuke held up his hand, stopping me from talking.

"Actually, that's not a bad offer. You have to give me a favor you say?"

"Ugh, ok but it has to be reasonable-" he frowned at me. "What?"

"Reasonable? Do you think it's reasonable for me to give you back a job you haven't even spent a full hour working at?"

Touché. "Ok, but you can't just-"

"No. Whenever I want the favor it has to be done in that very second AND must be carried out without any complaint."

What the hell do you want me to do?! Smuggle drugs?! "OK." I squeaked out feeling pretty intimidated. I got up to leave but he stopped me.

"I need your number." He said.

"For what?" I asked suspiciously.

"For the favor." Sasuke smirked at me.

I frowned as I contemplated giving him Neji or Kiba's number instead.

"If you give me the wrong number you'll regret it." He snapped at me causing me to dial my number into his phone in pure nail-biting terror. "I thought so." He said rather satisfied at having intimidated me throughly. I turned toward the door to leave but again he stopped me.

"No, please stay for dinner."

"Is that your favor?" I asked warily.

He merely smiled. "No, a request."

"You know, that's kind of the same thin-"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Ok, I'll stay." I grumbled. I was hungry _anyways_.

123 321

"Hanabi what's wrong?" Gaara asked me as he sketched a bird in his art book.

My eyes turned to him but I was miles away. I was glad to be alone with him-the only time being when Hinata wasn't around. But I was worried.

"It's nothing." I opted for smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at me before walking over from the beanbag chair. He sat next to me and looked into my eyes.

"And what is this _nothing_?" He asked.

Well, the _nothing_ was that I actually was never on birth control.

That I can actually be pregnant.

And that one action we did out of passion and love can seriously, let's just say it, fuck up, our whole lives. Actually, maybe just change it. I wanted kids, like when I was nearing the age of thirty. Not 15!

Should I have thought better of my actions? Shouldn't have lied? Should have fought my attractions more?

But we were in love! We still are.

I guess that doesn't make it right though . . .

And am I old enough to know what love is? I think I do, I think age has nothing to do with love. I can't explain it any better, but it can't only be some exclusive things adults do.

At times thinking about it, I want to curl up in his arms and tell him everything and get out a good cry. But that's not me. I don't just cry about my problems and hope it goes away, or expect someone else to make it better.

It didn't feel like a mistake, hell, I'll gladly do it again. But I have to acknowledge it. I have to own up to it and try to figure everything out.

But was I ready to face the storm I brewed?

There was a very high ratio that my dad would kick me out. Definitely stop paying for school. I couldn't just go and live with Gaara. His situation wasn't any better. His older sister Temari practically paid for everything and worked her ass off to make ends meet.

Was I prepared to face this storm? Of criticism, judgment, and condemnation?

Gaara squeezed my hand and looked affectionately at me.

But I guess I wasn't really alone.

"Gaara," I began.

123 321

"This is a very nice meal." I said politely to Jiraiya who beamed at my praise.

"Why thank you, I worked very har-"

"It's take out." Sasuke interrupted as Jiraiya gave him the evil eye.

I was shocked. Damn this some good take out!

"Ok, I'm finished, am I excused?" Naruto asked hurriedly as he was determined to swallow, instead of chew, his food.

"Uh," Jiraiya began slightly disgusted. "Sure kid."

"She's not going to call you back." Sasuke called after him, which earned a hearty 'Fuck you teme' from Naruto.

I suddenly lost my appetite.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked, noticing my lack of zest for eating severely declining rapidly.

Oh where do I begin?

"It's nothing." I sighed.

"Oh come now," he said. "You can tell me and Sasuke anything!"

Well I guess it was ok seeing that Sasuke already knew about how I felt about Naruto.

"Well," I began. "I like Naruto-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Jiraiya roared in laughter, nearly spilling the red whine he had poured for himself earlier. He coughed on the chicken bone he had been chomping on. "So you like that idiot? Usually they get all "Te Amo" all over this emo bastard instead." He said motioning to Sasuke with his chicken bone. Sasuke had to dodge some peas as it flicked off the bone. "Now this is interesting. I'm glad I didn't send you two knuckle heads to the orphanage."

"Orphanage?" I asked.

"What, you don't think the three of us are actually _blood_ related do you?" He asked shocked, "They don't look as good as me!" He protested, his beer belly rolling from such aggressive behavior.

"Jiraiya adopted Naruto because he knew that's what his parents would want after their death." Sasuke explained to me.

"Then how did you . . . ?"

"Shortly after Naruto and I met we surprisingly got along-" Jiraiya snorted, "Well, let's just say it was an odd friendship but one nonetheless. And Jiraiya adopted me after that."

"Oh." I said.

"Oh yeah, real tragic." Jiraiya said. "Naruto's parents died in a nasty plane crash." He sighed.

I turned to Sasuke. I wasn't going to ask buuuuut,

"Fire." He simply stated as he pushed around his mash potatoes. He then got out of his chair. "I'm finished. I'll walk Hinata to the door."

"Oh this was nice." Jiraiya said as I got up. Poor thing, he must have been extremely lonely or something if he thought this was nice. "We should do it again." He winked at me, "And maybe next time you'll be Naruto's girl."

I blushed and followed after Sasuke. "I like him!" I told him as I walked outside.

"You don't have to live with him." He retorted with a snort. "You like the wrong men."

I frowned at him. "Excuse me, but you don't determine who I choose to like!"

"If that was the case," he said giving me a smoldering look that made my toes curl and my stomach flip, "You'd be happy already."

123 321

I pedaled to Gaara and Kankuro's house hoping to talk to Temari. Unfortunately, on my way there a bloodthirsty Chihuahua chased me for more than half of the way, but hey, at least I made it. I knocked on the door just as I heard Kankuro scream from upstairs "NOT IT!" and then heard grumbling as Temari crankily opened the door.

"I was taking a nap." She greeted me.

"Sasuke has tan lines!" I blurted out.

Temari stared at me. Rubbed her eyes. Stared. "Does he have a nice ass?"

_Yes_. "NO!" I yelled.

"Step into my office, my specialty is denial." She said as she ushered me in. I frowned at her.

"I'm not in denial. I'm in shock. I just saw Sasuke naked!"

"My darling little Hinata." She said kindly as I followed her into her room that read "_KEEP OUT OR DIE_!" "You _are_ in denial, because you _are_ fighting against your attraction for Sasuke. And denial _is_ the refusal of something desired."

I really had no time for this intellectual shit. "And he has my number." I added.

"From the beginning." She ordered and I went on to tell her my encounter with Sasuke's naked body. "Hmmm," she said. "Well for starters, you're going to need these." She said throwing a thong and a push up bra at me.

"Ew, gross!" I yelled as I swatted it away.

"Bitch please." She snapped. "You acting like you ain't neva had no piece of cloth between yo ass." She said in her, what she calls, "real talk" dialect. I just call it ghetto.

"Why would I need lingerie?" I asked.

"Well his favor is going to have to be carried out so you might as well be prepared." Temari responded as she threw the raunchy clothes back in the draw.

I shuddered at the thought. "Sasuke's not like that. He might make me clean his toilet or something…with a fork." Evil bastard.

"Oh? You think you know him? Let me count down till he kisses you."

"What?!" I yelled.

The door slammed open to reveal Kankuro in shorts, his six pack visible for the world. "Would you two shut the fuck up?! I'm tryna sleep!"

"Can't you read puss licker?!" Temari screamed at him before launching thongs and bras at him. "KEEP OUT OR DIE!"

"Oh, ooh!" Kankuro screamed. "They burn!" he then proceeded to pretend to throw up from such panty abuse. "Ew, my eyes, visual aid, _oh God_ why did it have to end this way?!"

Temari frowned at him. "Hey I don't know what you're talking about. I look HAWT in a thong and matching-"

"Just shut up!" Kankuro yelled at his twin.

"Hey Kank-" Temari began just as he turned to leave.

"Don't call me Kank!"

"If a girl owed you a favor and no matter the request, had to do it, what do you think would happen?" She continued ignoring his outburst. He looked at me and shook his head sadly.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me some bras and thongs then walked out the door.

"See?" Temari smirked.

I sighed. "Victoria Secret?"

"Yes, best thongs ever!"

123 321

I put my bike in the garage before walking inside where Neji waited for me expectantly. I told him my embarrassing story with Sasuke but left out the part with the smoldering look and the favor I now owed him. After being thoroughly satisfied with my humiliation he went back to calculus. Poor Neji, he wasn't as good as me at hiding the Hyuga curse. Now he was the only one taking College Calculus as a senior in high school. Sucker.

I walked up to my room and instead of barging in like I usually do to tell my dearly beloved sister all of my life woes; I stopped and heard two people talking.

"Are you sure?" I heard Gaara asked.

"I don't know!" Hanabi answered sounding frustrated.

"Well, are you or are you not pregnant?"

Wait just a finger-lickin' moment!

Did he just say the P word to my 14 year old sister?!

"What's going on?" I asked barging in. "What's this about having sex-I mean babies- I mean being pregnant?!" I closed the door behind me and crossed my arms waiting for answers.

For starters, Gaara was sitting on the bed with Hanabi. That by far was nothing unusual; he did that all the time. But something was different about _how_ they sat together. A different atmosphere.

"Oh no, not Hinata." Hanabi groaned annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "And tell me! What's going on?"

"Hinata." Gaara began. "I had sex with your sister." He ended bluntly.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I remembered thinking '_Oh my God, this is so awkward_,' before fainting.

A/N: I'm so excited about developing this story more! Please leave comments of your thoughts of every chapter, let's see how we can all contribute to the growth of this story! :) I've come a long way since The Perfect Picture, hahahaha to me, it only started getting a tad bit better recently (sweat drop) and I need to update that . . .

But anyways, THANKS for reviewing! And I'm so happy to have received so many reviews! *cries tears of hard earned (not really) joy*

And please, continue to do so!

Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Can you believe that in the story itself, it began on a Sunday and it's Friday now? This story is over a period of 6 days in total. Just wanted to share that And don't worry guys, I changed the story to M because of what happened in Chapter 12 with Gaara and Hanabi, it won't be getting any worst than that. Warning, long ass chapter ahead. Enjoy!

Awkward

~Chaos ;) ~

OK, so apparently I wasn't the only one with Love problems. But damn!

Hanabi had a man before me? Kind of a low blow.

AND I thought Gaara liked ME! My ego be trippin' these days!

What if Neji finds out? I wonder who would win in a fight Neji or Gaara? Hmm.

As I brushed my teeth, it was now morning, I couldn't help but think of this. Yesterday we rushed to the clinic to get a blood test to see if Hanabi really was pregnant. I was nervous, waiting for the results, so I could imagine how Hanabi feels. We had to wait till Monday before we get the outcome. I wanted to make sure from the blood test instead of the traditional pee-on-the-stick to make sure the results were 100%.

Talking to Hanabi and Gaara last night was extremely awkward (story of my life) but somehow toward the end, me going all out on being a big sister and nagging the both of them to the brink of death, then tripping over Mr. Cuddle Snuggle, brought a sense of normality and everything was pretty much the same once again.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Hanabi asked me. She was grabbing her book bag, ready to leave, but stopped to question me. "It's really pretty."

"It was a gift." I said. I hadn't even noticed it. I never took it off (except for when I showered) ever since receiving it from Sasuke. I smiled at it a little. He wasn't all that bad.

"And you also look good today." Hanabi said shocked. My eye twitched. Did she have to sound so surprised? I looked down at what I was wearing surprised myself actually.

I was wearing a sleeveless form fitting peach chiffon blouse. I paired that with dark skinny jeans that showed off my figure with cute ballet flats and gold earrings. My hair was actually out of its ponytail and I remembered brushing it for a change earlier this morning to create such a wavy and shiny look.

Damn, go me! I wasn't even thinking about what to wear, it just sort of happened. Hanabi gave me a weird look before leaving. I really looked at myself in the mirror and was amazed at how, well, at how freaking good I looked. I never thought of myself as pretty before!

Pleased, I walked down the stairs and Neji gave me a weird look. "Ending this week with a bang I see?" he commented. If only I knew how true those words were from before . . .

123 321

Sasuke POV

I was up, already dressed, and eating breakfast when Naruto woke up, stumbling into the kitchen only in his boxers. I watched as he sleepily looked in the fridge before drinking the milk straight from the carton. Good thing I chose to eat a bagel rather than cereal.

"I plan to leave in 10 minutes." I told him making him nearly choke on the milk. He cursed under his breath knowing that I actually will leave in 10 minutes whether he was ready or not. He ran back upstairs and I heard the shower.

Now back to my thoughts.

Unfortunately, I was thinking about that wretched girl. That Hyuga. Ever since I laid eyes on her (yes I am aware that this is cliché but true nonetheless), she occupied my thoughts. You would assume she waltzed in looking beautiful beyond understanding but actually the first time I saw her she was dressed as a dude in a white polo and black baggy pants. And that despicable ponytail.

And it only got worst. She's been wearing that stained yellow shirt and baggy brown pants, the sizes were probably nine times too big for her, for the past three days straight. And again with the ponytail. Argh.

But yesterday she was in a purple shirt and jeans. Normal clothes for once and damn she looked good. Her hair was surprisingly long and thick, falling to her waist in a wavy fashion. It framed her face perfectly and illuminated her beautiful moon light eyes. She was perfect. Beautiful. Everything I could ever wan—Argh! I thought as I swallowed distastefully. Is this what desperate taste like?

I found myself sighing and straightened out, keeping an eye on the time. Naruto had 6 more minutes.

But funny thing is, I noticed her before I realized that she was physically attractive. She was the first girl to not think of me in a romantic way. Well, actually not the first. There were a few other girls here and there who didn't think of me in that way also. But dammit, it never bothered me so much before! And they certainly never fell for Naruto instead either! What an ego drainer.

I wonder if I'm only attracted to her because she's not interested? Maybe that's the reason I detest Sakura so much. She was just too easy. A real woman wouldn't be so desperate for attention. She would want my respect.

Hinata challenged me: a first for many people. I'm not used to being challenged and certainly used to getting away with my rude behavior. Hinata never seemed to let me get away with it. She never outright called me out on it. But by the way she reacted, it was more of a subtle hint to remind me that I couldn't just act anyway I sought.

It was intriguing.

And also perplexing.

I've often entertained the thought of actually being with her. But her desolate crush on Naruto will only allow it to be a thought.

Why persist someone who was too stupid to return you feelings? Too busy chasing someone else on such vain values? Naruto liked Sakura because he thought she was prettier. But Sakura wasn't just a pretty face; she was smart too I'll give her that. And actually, she was a bit more than pretty. Emerald green eyes and that eye catching pink hair. A bit much for me but Naruto literally had gold freaking hair not to mention he constantly wore bright orange. Bold and different was his thing. He also always liked a good challenge.

I'd just wish she'd turn to me and just maybe question what I could offer her. I won't lie, I'm a bit rough around the edges but she seems to be the one who could smooth them out. She understood my dark humor I must admit. I actually kind of missed her when she wasn't here. And I looked forward to our arguments and little stand offs.

Argh, this is probably how Naruto was thinks about Sakura. 'If I keep chasing her she'll come around' he once told me. Wasn't I doing the same thing I ridicule him for?

Disgusted, I glanced at the time again. One more minute Naruto.

But then I could hear her voice. "_You fail when you give up_."

Fail = Lose

I hated losing.

I could hear Naruto coming down the stairs so I got up and grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter just as Naruto came flying down. "Bastard!" He screamed. "You were really going to leave?!"

I ignored him as he trailed behind me.

123 321

"Would it be bad if I say I really hate Fridays?" Haku yawned next to me. I turned to see Haku walking beside me to my locker. Of course he looked amazing in a Michael Kors jacket paired with nice fitted skinny jeans. His long beautiful hair lay in messy bed curls around him. Sometimes I swore he had a better figure than me.

"Yes!" I told him. "Hate Monday's instead."

"But Hinata, on Monday everything is so fresh and brand new. On Friday I just feel so drained." He yawned again, rubbing his big childlike eyes adorably.

We stopped in front of my locker and before I could struggle to open it, Haku interrupted me.

"Please, allow me." He said before he simply hit his fist against it and it swung open smoothly. I gaped at him.

"How?"

He shrugs. "I'm just smooth like that."

Word.

"Hey Hinata!" I heard Kankuro yell excitedly as he walked up to me. Kankuro was never excited to see me. Hmmm.

"What?" I asked suspiciously as Gaara opened his own locker next to mines. He had a frown on and looked to be in deep thought. That's what you get for not keeping it in your pants!

"Just saying, hi." Kankuro said, "Oh, who's your friend?" he asked as he gave Haku his most heart-stopping smile. What? You mean Kankuro didn't remember our dear neighbor Haku? Kukukukuku.

Haku opened is mouth to talk but I interrupted him. "Oh, this is Haru." I said. "_She's_ my new friend." I heard Gaara sigh next to me. Oh yes Gaara, I was doing this. "Haru, do you know Kankuro?" I turned to Haku who gave me a confused look. "No? Well this is Kankuro my best guy friend." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Haku said drily. He glared at me. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just giving you Kankuro's number." I said innocently. I gave him the piece of paper I was scribbling on. "There you go, you should call him."

"Uh huh." He said before walking away shaking his head.

"She doesn't seem to like me." Kankuro said sadly.

I began laughing my ass off as Gaara rolled his eyes. "No, no." I snorted. "She likes you, it just takes time." I laughed. Gaara and Kankuro left for class and I was still at my locker trying to remember what books I needed to bring to class.

"Hinata?"

I immediately turn around to Naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun?" Sasuke was standing behind him but I avoided his eyes.

"Wow, you look amazing." Naruto complimented me. "I haven't been seeing you at practice lately." He said.

"What practice?" I asked confused.

"Cheerleading practice." Sakura snapped at me as she linked her arms with Sasuke's. "Please, give me a reason to kick you off the team." She said haughtily before turning to Sasuke. "Saaa~suke-kun, you decided to come to my pool party right?"

"Hi Sakura." Naruto said shyly.

"Oh, hey." Sakura said while she still stared up at Sasuke's eyes. "You can even bring Naruto."

"That sounds like fun!" Naruto perked up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and removed his arm from Sakura's.

"I don't like pools." He said. "I remember telling you this already."

"You can just hang out Sasuke." Naruto told him.

"Hn." He said.

"So you're coming right?" Sakura asked him again.

Naruto frowned at the way she grabbed for his arm again. "Hey Hinata, can you come with me?" he turned to me with puppy dog eyes.

"S-sure." I said surprised.

Sakura finally turned away from Sasuke to glare at me. "Oh hell n-"

"I'll come." Sasuke interrupted her.

"You will?" She asked surprised. She probably thought she would have to do more begging before THAT could ever happen. Regaining her composure she smiled at him while flipping her hair. "Ok, great!"

"When is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow at 10." She said before blowing Sasuke a kiss and walking away, probably to her locker.

Naruto sighed wishfully after Sakura before opening his locker right next to mines.

I blinked. "Your locker is right next to mines?" I asked stupidly.

Naruto laughed good naturally. "Unfortunately, that's why I always end up getting smacked by you in the mornings."

I blushed deeply. "Oh." I stammered before Sasuke interrupted our conversation.

"Hinata we should get to class." He sounded upset.

"Oh, ok." I waved goodbye to Naruto. "Bye!"

He smiled at me, making me blush once again, and then I left with Sasuke.

"You shouldn't go to the pool with him." Sasuke said immediately.

"Why not?" I asked stunned.

"Hinata, he's just trying to get Sakura jealous. He doesn't understand exactly how much you like him and doesn't know how hurt you'll be in the end."

"In the end?" I questioned. "Why are you so negative!"

"Why are you so naïve? Do you even know why you like my brother?"

"Well, he's nice." I said. Sasuke looked at me expectantly. "And uh, he's um. Tall."

"Wow, every woman's dream man." Sasuke said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why do you even care?" I snapped. "It's none of your business!"

I continued walking but stop shortly after noticing Sasuke was no longer walking beside me. I looked back curiously. "Um, Sasuke-"

"You're right." He said. "I shouldn't care."

123 321

I sat in Study Hall trying to finish the readings for History but my mind couldn't focus.

"Sasuke on the brain?" Haku asked as he slipped into the seat right next to me.

"EEK!" I screamed and was then shushed by the teacher. "Why the- how do you just appear?!" I whispered.

He shrugged. "My ancestors were ninja's." he offered by means of explanation.

"Of course they were." I muttered.

"So before we begin our session of therapy on your love life, let's first address this morning." He said as he opened his physics book. "Who the hell is Haru?"

"Oh," I snickered. "Kankuro has a crush on you."

"I take it he doesn't know I'm a guy." Haku deadpanned.

"Nope." I laughed.

"Shame. Well, I myself like playing games but to be used in one is quite different." He sighed. "Now, what did you do to fuck up your life this time?"

Wow, that was harsh. "Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"And that is the root of all evil. That, and those dreadful Zhu Zhu pets." He shuddered. "They're taking over the world."

"Um ok," I said not knowing how to deal with his paranoia. "Well Naruto asked me to come with him to Sakura's pool party, and then Sasuke got upset at me for saying yes." I ended sadly.

"So you're so down in the dumps because Sasuke's mad at you?"

"You should have seen the look on his face!"

"Well if I just watched my crush make a heart breaking mistake I'd be pretty pissed too." Or just pretty.

"I'm not making a mistake!" I said. "I just, I'm just,"

"So confused." Haku finished for me. "You know," he began slowly. "It's ok if you don't like Naruto anymore. You don't have to prove to anybody that you supposedly like him."

"I'm not trying to prove anything." I frowned at him.

"Sure hun." He said before flipping a page in his book. He was reading and talking? I wish I could multi-task.

"It's just that." I began. "I just like being around Sasuke now a days. Its kind of fun."

"Uh huh." He was still reading.

"And, I think he likes being with me too. It's just that when Naruto's around I kind of lose focus and forget about Sasuke."

"And?" Haku asked finally looking up at me.

"Lately I've noticed how Naruto doesn't really remember me all the time. Among other things." I said thinking about Naruto.

"And you still like him?"

"Well, I can't just forget about someone so easily!" I protested.

Haku gave me a mysterious look. "You'd be surprised."

123 321

The bell would ring soon for Art class so I dashed into the bathroom quickly. If I were late to Anko's class again she would take off points, then I would fail miserably.

Upon walking into the bathroom I saw Ino crying. I haven't seen her around much.

"Ino?" I immediately felt bad for her. Ino was kind of stuck up but nowhere near mean. She was genuinely nice. She looked to me and sniffed.

"The bathrooms are u-usually empty a-around n-now." She began sobbing as she held on to me.

Damn I really need to pee. I mean,

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He was cheating on me!" She sobbed, her mascara running. Wait, she was in a relationship? With who?

"What?" I asked confused.

"Shika! We were dating."

"What?" I repeated. They didn't act like they were dating. More like bitter exes.

"Well, we broke up a week ago." She grabbed for some paper towels. "A-and I didn't want to but he did. But then h-he said w-we would see how this week goes before we official c-call th-things off but I caught him with another girl a-and I r-really thought h-he was the o-one!" She began crying again and blew her nose in the napkin.

"Ino, you guys are polar opposites." I said bluntly. "You were never going to go anywhere!" They were just too opposite. Shikamaru just didn't give a damn and Ino cared about every detail! "You didn't honestly think that would work did you?"

She sniffed. "Honestly, looking back. I did." She sighed. She fiddled with the paper in her hands. "I just, well he's my neighbor. We grew up together, he was always in my life. I had a crush on him for the longest time before we finally started dating. I thought he would always be in my life." She frowned at her reflection. "I thought it was something I had to do, since I liked him for such a long time. And now that it's over, I realize how naïve and stupid I was." She began digging in her purse for make up to re-do her face.

I frowned. Fuck you Fate! Shit man, I get it already.

"Well, here's to new beginnings?" I pretended to hold up a champagne glass. Ino laughed and did the same.

"New beginnings!"

I walked out of the bathroom in deep thought. I made it to class on time and sat next to Gaara. I looked at him after I handed Anko my art project I created with Sasuke. "Gravity sucks."

"Agreed." He nodded.

123 321

"Hey Hinata!" Ino waved at me after school. Sasuke wasn't in Chemistry today. He must have skipped class. Was he avoiding me?

"Oh, hi Ino." I said a bit saddened at the fact Sasuke was avoiding me.

"Wanna come with a group of us to Ichiraku?" She asked. Well, Kiba was at Track practice, Neji was with Lee (probably stalking Tenten), and Gaara left early with Kankuro so that Kankuro could drop him off at my house to spend some time with Hanabi. I wasn't in a rush to get home.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok, come ride with me!"

Sakura was waiting by Ino's car and rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously? Why is she coming?"

"Because I like Hinata." Ino shrugged. "And you can always walk pinkie!" she snapped. Sakura rolled her eyes before putting on her shades.

"Well at least she looks decent today." I frowned at her but wasn't in the mood for Round Two of Me vs. Sakura.

I decided to kill her with niceness. "I love your outfit today Sakura."

She wore a dress that was short in the front but trailed off longer in the back with classy heels and she gave me a funny look. "Um, thanks."

We arrived at Ichiraku's and sat at a big table. "Why are we sitting here when there's only three of u-" I began but was interrupted by a big whoop.

"Oh YEAH! RAMEN TIME!" Naruto screeched loudly. My heart gasped as nervous butterflies fluttered in my stomach. But this time it wasn't because of Naruto. It was because if Naruto was here, then that means,

"Stop being so loud Dobe." Came Sasuke' gruff voice.

"Sasuke lighten up, you're such a kill joy!" Choji laughed.

"Where's Shika?" Ino asked. "Didn't he drive you guys over here in his truck?"

"Yeah but he left. He said he had someplace to be." Choji shrugged. Ino's shoulder's slumped. I guess it was hard getting over him.

I was waiting for Naruto to make a beeline for Sakura but instead he came to sit right next to me. "Hi Hinata! Ready to get your ramen on?" He asked grinning at me. Well this was new and his cuteness so near to me threw off my pitch.

"Uh, sure?" I didn't really eat ramen like that.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted him.

"Oh, hey." He said before he turned to me once again. "You know what you're getting already?"

"No." I said, hiding my smile as Sakura fumed.

"Well I'm starting off with the pork! Then work my way to the mushroom! BELIEVE IT!" He grinned as Choji joined his decree to eat.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the seat next to her. What was he doing? He never let Sakura have her way with him.

I tried making eye contact but to no avail. I sighed loudly and Naruto grinned. "Yeah, this waiter is slow! HEY! We're ready to order!" He yelled loudly.

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino snapped. "You're embarrassing me!"

"But we're hungry!" Choji complained.

Finally a waiter came and we ordered our respective choices. "Hey Hinata, if you want, I can show you the routine for Monday." Ino offered.

"Huh? What's happening Monday?" I asked.

"FOOTBAAAAALLL!" Both Choji and Naruto chorused.

"Whoo!" Ino joined. "First game ever!"

"Go Ninetails!" Sakura cheered.

Sasuke got up annoyed. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked him concerned.

"Too much school spirit." He muttered as he walked away. Sakura got up to follow him but Naruto stopped her.

"Oh that was his bastardly way of telling us he's checking on our orders." He said.

Sakura frowned but sat down. "Hinata since you're on the team you are going to have to help plan homecoming." Ino said.

"Oh ok." I said distracted. Sasuke wasn't back yet.

"So that was Ino's way of saying that you need a boyfriend."

Now that got my attention. "W-what?"

"Yup," Ino nodded her head. "Every cheerleader needs a boyfriend then or she's off the team, it's tradition." Fuck your tradition!

I had enough social problems! Now this?!

"I'll do it!" Naruto smiled at me. "I really would like to go out with you Hinata, if you'll have me."

"Do what?" Sasuke asked as he sat down at the table, not hearing the latter part of Naruto's sentence.

"Looks like Hinata got herself a boyfriend!" Choji laughed.

"And just in time for my pool party." Sakura frowned at Naruto as he put his arm around me.

Sasuke got back up.

"What's wrong now?" Sakura asked.

"I hate ramen." He said before leaving.

123 321

"NOT IT!"

"What is it no-oof!" Temari groaned as I slammed into her crying. Ino had just dropped me off here and I was desperately in need of a therapy session. When Temari opened the door I couldn't hold in my tears anymore.

"I'm so confused!" I cried.

"Whoa, you wasn't scheduled in for today but I have room for you." Temari said as she helped me inside. "You look really nice actually."

"Can we call Haku?" I sniffed.

Temari looked at me worriedly. "This must be serious." I nodded my head and she made the call.

123

"I'm here! Who died?!" Haku asked entering Temari's room 5 minutes after calling him.

"No one, but I'm surprised you were able to get here so fast." Temari said impressed.

"I have no time for this bull shit." Haku sighed as he plopped down on Temari's bed. "You interrupted my beauty sleep."

"Bitch you're pretty enough." Temari dismissed him. "Hinata has a boyfriend."

"Oh it's about time you and Sasuke got to-" Haku began.

"No, no, no darling." Temari smirked.

"If you say Naruto I might just have to slap a bitch." Haku said as his usually girly eyes narrowed down into slits.

"Uum," I stammered nervously. "AAHH!" I screamed as Haku looked to bitch slap me.

"Nooo!" Temari restrained Haku as he glared at me. Back you animal!

"Are you stupid?!" He snapped. He then sighed and fell back on the bed annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I said no bull shit today." He groaned.

"Go on Hinata," Temari told me. "Tell him your reason for not saying no to Naruto."

"Well, I couldn't just say no in front of everybody it would be so mean!"

"That's it." Haku said as he got up. I flinched but he walked past me.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked.

"To get a drink." He said before slamming the door shut. We heard footsteps,

"What did I say about slamming the fucking door?!" Kankuro screamed outside the door, "O-oh, H-Haru *cough*, I d-didn't know you were h-here!" we heard Kankuro stutter from inside.

"Who the fuck is Haru?" Temari questioned.

I sighed. "Haku's twin sister."

Temari nodded her head. "Interesting." She said knowing that Haku did not have a twin. "He's going to be pretty pissed when he finds out." She sighed thinking about Kankuro's possible reaction.

I shrugged. "Haku's probably telling him he's a guy right this minute." I muttered.

"OK, now tell me why you arrived sobbing in my arms."

"Well I don't know." I sighed scratching my head. Temari frowned at me and crossed her arms.

"You're _still_ in denial?" Temari asked. "Why cant you see you freaking _like_ Sasuke?!"

"I-I," I stammered. "I don't know!" I complained. "I don't, I mean, it's just complicated." I finished lamely sighing.

123

~With Haku~

"What did I say about slamming the fucking door?!" Kankuro screamed in my face, "O-oh, H-Haru *cough*, I d-didn't know you were h-here!" he stammered, actually quite cutely.

"Don't you know what a shirt is?" I asked as I looked at his abs. "And pants?" He was only in boxers.

He then leaned closer to me and smirked. "Like what you see?"

His nearness made me blush and I walked past him. I was not used to people getting close to me. If you ever did, it was because I _allowed_ you to. "I've seen better." I said as I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen I saw when I came here.

"Well trust me babe, if I wasn't wearing any boxers you wouldn't have seen better." He said cockily. I nearly choked.

"You're so uncouth!" I said as I spun around to glare at him. I felt sorry for all of the girls he ever went after.

"Don't forget cute!" He smiled at me. This time it was a genuine smile instead of his usual smirks and supposedly "heart-throbbing" smiles.

"I wonder who you really are." I said nonchalantly as I continued on my way to the kitchen. He seemed put off by my comment.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well for starters." I said. Finally, the kitchen. "You act like this in an attempt to make people think they know you and assume you are very simple to understand and grasp, but in all honesty that's not you and you're hiding something."

He was silent as I looked in the cupboard for some wine. "You're actually very complex." I know Temari had to have a supply somewhere. "Did I hit the nail on the head?" I asked bored as I looked back at him. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw a whole new side of him.

Gone was his usual pretense of teenage playboy. He looked like a predator as his eyes held something different in them for the first time. He regarded me indifferently. "Something like that." He said and I gulped. He even sounded different. He smiled at me but it held no warmth in it. "I better be careful around you." He said as he took steps closer to me. He held a strand of my hair in his hands and pulled me closer to me. "Or you better stay away."

123

"So break up with him." Temari said bored. She was filing her nails impatiently.

"I can't. I know you probably don't believe me but I kinda still have a crush on him." I sighed. "And that won't just disappear-"

We looked at Haku as he entered the room, closing it softly. He had a frown on his face and looked kind of flushed.

"Was my brother being an asshole?" Temari laughed. "It was so quiet, I hope you didn't kill him."

"He's interesting." Haku replied. He sat down next to me on the bed. "And I hope you know what you have to do." He addressed me.

"Nope, she's still in denial." Temari sighed.

"Nu-uh!" I protested.

"Grow up Hinata!" Temari laughed. "Geez, you should stop hanging around Kankuro, he's influencing you!"

"He is not!" I argued. Kankuro wasn't very influential in my opinion. For instance one time I called him and I heard him peeing on the other line. I asked if he couldn't have just peed then call me back. He then went on to say that maybe if I was more considerate I wouldn't have called when he was peeing. Argh, the jerk. And speaking of peeing, I still needed to. Damn Ino for distracting me!

"Well, don't call me when Naruto throws your heart away." Haku said.

"But now that I'm dating Naruto, I don't want our relationship to get awkward." I sighed.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Temari asked.

"Oh yeah! I have his number!" I said happily. I then sweat dropped. "Oh wait. Actually I don't. He has mines but I don't have his."

"You know where his house is." Haku smirked at me. I got up.

"Ok, I'll do that!"

"Alrighty then, ask Kankuro to drive you over!" Temari called after me as I left.

"Ok, now it's your turn." Temari told Haku. He merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't play coy with me." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "I want to know everything."

123 321

"Thanks Kank!" I yelled as I ran to Sasuke's house door.

"Don't call me Kank!" he screamed after me before driving away.

I knocked on the door hurriedly.

"Oh if it isn't Hinata!" Jiraiya said pleased. "Came back for more dinner?" he asked expectantly.

"Actually, I came to talk to Sasuke again." I squirmed.

He pouted. "Door to the right." I sighed as I took a step in.

I knocked quietly on Sasuke's door. "Go away Naruto." Sasuke said from inside his room.

"It's Hinata." I said softly. I don't know why, but I was nervous. Almost scared. My palms were sweaty and I wiped it on my jeans. The door opened to reveal the ever-handsome Sasuke in white shorts and apparently what must have been his favorite color, blue shirt.

"H-Hi." I said not knowing what else to say. He rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked me.

"Is dinner ready yet?" I heard Naruto ask Jiraiya.

"Nah, you know Dominos is always slow to deliver." Jiraiya answered him. (A/N: I personally love Dominos ;P)

"Come in." Sasuke sighed knowing I didn't want Naruto to know I was here.

I walked in his room and was amazed at how . . . messy it was. I giggled as I looked at the paper casually strewn everywhere and the books threatening to slide off the bookcase.

"What?" he asked me as he closed the door. His bed was not made and there were various items of cloths on it.

"I thought you were more of the really organized type." Like Neji was. Actually I think Neji just had some kind of OCD.

"Life wouldn't be bearable if we didn't have a little chaos." He said. "And I know where everything is." He snapped at me as I giggled again.

"You have a stuffed toy?"

"He isn't a _toy_!" He spat out as he grabbed the stuff bunny from out of my hands. Possessive much?

"What's that in his hand?" I asked.

"It's my family's crest." He told me. I turned and picked up a silver ring with a kanji meaning red on its red surface.

"What's-" I began before he snatched it out of my hand.

"Don't touch that!" He yelled at me. "If you don't stop touching things you're going to have to get out." I held my hands behind my back so I wouldn't be tempted to touch anything else. I didn't know Sasuke was the ring wearing type.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"What do you want?" He asked again, placing the bunny on his bed and stuffing the ring in his pockets.

"Why were you avoiding me today? And do you really hate ramen?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not avoiding you. If I _was_, would I let you in? And yes, I do in fact hate ramen."

"No, you are avoiding me!" I protested.

"Why should I be around you 24/7?" he questioned me. I opened my mouth to answer but clamped it shut. I was just about to say, '_Because you're usually are and I don't like it when you're not_'. "You are dating my brother you know." He went on to say after a moment of my silence. "You shouldn't even be in here."

"Fine I'll leave." I said as I turned to leave but I tripped over a shoe and went tumbling down.

"You can open your eyes Hinata." Sasuke chuckled. Opening them, I realized Sasuke had stopped me from falling and I lay in his arms on the floor. We were perfectly aligned I realized. We were nose to nose, hip to hip . . . lip to lip.

"S-Sasuke," I began but was interrupted as Sasuke lips pressed against mines.

It wasn't what I expected, nothing in life ever is. But this was good. Feeling Sasuke so close to me made me happy and cleared my thoughts. I now knew everything I was having trouble with. I loved him. Not Naruto, him.

We stopped as we heard a knock on the door. "Hey Hinata! Jiraiya said you were here!"

I froze in Sasuke's arms and my mouth mouthed the words 'shit'. Sasuke looked just as worried and he cleared his throat before answering.

"Yes, she's giving me my Chemistry home work I missed." He said.

"Oh ok!" Naruto said cheerfully before we hear him leave. Good thing he wasn't the suspicious type.

"Hinata," Sasuke began.

"Oh my God," I whispered beginning to panic. "I-I I cheated!"

"Hinata it's ok-"

"No its not!" I yelled.

"Calm down." He said as we got up. He held my face in his hands gently and looked me in my eyes. "Stay for dinner and collect your thoughts. Don't act out when you're like this."

My cheeks were red beyond control. "O-ok." I said softly.

We entered the dining room and I saw this time they had pizza for take out.

"Congratulations!" Jiraiya greeted me as he handed me a slice of pizza and Naruto made me sit next to him. Sasuke sat down calmly next to Jiraiya.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I didn't know how soon you would be sitting here dating Naruto!" He laughed, pouring himself some wine. He was just wishing me good luck about Naruto just yesterday. "Call me good luck." He winked at me.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one!" Naruto laughed as he put his arm around me.

"Uh," I didn't know what to say. I glanced at Sasuke but he was glaring at his pizza.

We ate in awkward silence. After one slice Sasuke got up and left without saying anything.

"Don't mind Sasuke." Naruto said. He was one his fourth slice of pizza. "He's always moody."

"I-I'm full." I said.

"You only had one slice!" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Shut up Naruto! More for us." Jiraiya said as he grabbed another slice out of the box.

Naruto gave Jiraiya a look before turning to me. "Can I drive you home?"

"Sure." I said.

123 321

"Bye Naruto." I said as I got out of his car.

"Wait! Hinata, um," Naruto began. I waited. "I heard you and Sasuke talking today." He finished. "About me using you to get to Sakura." He stared into my eyes, his striking blue pools sucking me in. "I would never do that to you. Hearing you guys made me realize that I wasn't happy chasing after Sakura and that I needed to get over her. I love you Hinata."

'_Life wouldn't be bearable if we didn't have a little chaos_.'

Who knew those words would be back to haunt me so soon.

Because even though things were a little messed up now, I was content.

I now knew I loved Sasuke, not Naruto.

And this was the most awkward moment in my life.

A/N: About Temari's "real talk" in the previous chapter being called ghetto by Hinata, I meant no offense by that. It was meant purely as a joke and I personally talk like that all the time hahhahhahahaha, it's a real challenge trying NOT to write like that in the story :p I wished I made all of the Chapters Awkward but there were two of them that wasn't, awwww :/

And thank you, my faithful reviewers, I take all of your tips, points, and ideas into serious consideration and dearly love you all! At the end of this story I shall give you all a shout out! But in the meantime,

~PLEASE REVIEW~

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Awkward

~SPLASH~

"Naruto, we need to talk." I said. My heart rate was up and my palms were sweaty but deep down in my thumping heart I knew I had to do this.

"Oh, ok." Naruto said. He began to frown and an ever-adorable crease formed on his forehead.

"I love-" I began.

I was interrupted as I heard a crash coming from inside my house and a blood-curling scream from the maids.

"What was that?!" Naruto asked as I turned and ran for my house. What was going on?

"Get the fuck off her!"

Oh shit. Neji!

"Why don't you make me?" I heard Gaara asked in a threatening low voice.

"Guys, please, just please stop!" I heard Hanabi sobbing.

I pushed open the doors and ran inside to see broken glass strewn over the floor and the maids were holding Hanabi away from Neji and Gaara so she wouldn't get involved. Neji looked unsettled but Gaara was bleeding from an open wound on his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked behind me.

"Oh nothing. I'm just sweeping this filth out of my house." Neji snapped.

"Hanabi doesn't want me to leave." Gaara said simply earning a murderous glare from Neji.

"Quite evidently," Neji began as he stalked toward Gaara. "This _child_ doesn't know what she wants."

"I've been holding back Neji," Gaara smirked at him. "But if you come closer I might just have to kick your ass."

"Stop!" I yelled just as Neji lunged at Gaara. Naruto moved forward and tackled Neji to the ground and finished by putting him in a chokehold.

"Ok, are we going to listen now?" Naruto asked. Hanabi broke free from the maids and ran toward Gaara and began inspecting his wound. Neji looked pretty pissed but more controlled somehow.

"Naruto let him go." I said.

Neji glared at me, he looked beyond furious as angry veins appeared by his eyes. "Y-you knew." He gasped out, winded from Naruto's tackle. I immediately felt guilty.

The maids looked worriedly from Neji to Hanabi and something inside of me dropped as I realized something.

This house was becoming divided.

And I stood in the middle of it. If I went over to Neji I would be supporting him and turn my back on my own sister.

"Ok, so what was this all about?" Naruto asked confused.

Neji gave him a look. "Your assistance is not needed anymore."

"But-"

"Come on Naruto," I said holding my hand out to him. "Thanks for helping." I said as he got up and walked over to me.

I walked him back to his car. My father was away on a business trip and when he returned that's when things would get ugly. This was just the first Act. The drama was about to climax next.

"Hey," Naruto said softly, gaining my attention. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"O-ok." I said as I watched him drive off. I turned back toward the house and slowly made my way. Each step I took hurt.

Every bad decision I made suddenly resurfaced. Every bad feeling reemerged.

Was I really going to do this? I wondered as I walked back into my house.

Was I really supposed to choose?

"I'm leaving." Hanabi said as she stood up abruptly glaring at Neji.

"Like hell you are!" Neji snapped as he got up slowly.

"Yes I am!" She yelled after him angrily. "Stop me and I'll just run away!" Neji paused and eyed her momentarily. When he didn't do anything she helped Gaara up and they walked past me as they left.

I was powerless to do anything. My body was suddenly frozen and I couldn't even speak.

Neji sighed heavily as he raked his hand threw his hair roughly. "Call Hiashi-sama." He barked at the maids. They scattered to do as they were told.

"N-Neji-nii-san." I stammered, regaining my voice. "Why are you so upset?"

Neji gave me a bewildered look. "Are you kidding me? Hinata, we are _Hyuga's_!" he yelled at me. "She could tarnish this whole family's reputation from her stupidity!"

"Does it even matter? I asked. "Nothing is going to happen to the company-"

"Yes it will. If you worked a day there you would understand. Businesses run on reputation, if ours is tarnished we will lose our shareholders," Neji told me, "Our partners will turn away!"

"But what's so bad about Gaara? His dad was a governor!" I protested.

"That murderer!" Neji scoffed. "He drank himself into a stupor every night and abused his children, don't you remember reading in the newspapers that he was sent to life in prison for murdering his wife?"

I gasped. Was I really this oblivious to everything? Neji continued. "Thanks to their Father, who was one of our main shareholders when he was sane, after he went bankrupt he nearly ended the entire corporation!"

I gulped; this was more serious than I thought. "But can't we try to talk this out?" I asked. "Why must father know?"

"Because if he _finds_ out, Hanabi is dead." Neji said as he dialed my father's number as one of the maids handed him his cell phone, he must have dropped it while fighting with Gaara earlier.

"This better be important." I heard my father say on the other line.

I ran to my room with tears down my face.

123 Sasuke POV 321

"Yeah, and Gaara was bleeding!" I heard Naruto gossip to Jiraiya as I entered the living room.

"From what?" I asked as I sat down. What about Hinata? Did she tell Naruto what happened between us?

"I don't know, I think it had something to do with Hanabi." Naruto shrugged.

Wait what? Hanabi, wasn't that Hinata's sister or something?

"Why was she there?" I asked. I was trying to piece everything together.

"I dropped Hinata home, and she was JUST about to tell me she loved me after I told her I did-"

"What?" I interrupted him.

"Hinata loves me." He said before continuing. "And then we heard a crash and we ran inside to see Neji and Gaara at each others throats!" He said dramatically. "I had to break it up before any more damage could be done."

"What about Hinata?" I asked.

"What about her?" Naruto asked confused.

"Where was she in all of this?!" I yelled frustrated.

"Oh, she watched everything. She looked pretty shaken up and-"

"And you JUST LEFT?!" I yelled at him. IDIOT!

"Well, they told me to leave so-"

I didn't hear the rest of Naruto's idiotic reasoning and rushed to my car.

I didn't care if she loved Naruto instead; I was coming anyways.

123 321

"Well life sucks." Haku grumbled to me on the phone. "Build a bridge and get over it." He continued bluntly.

"Haaaakuuuu!" I yelled in disbelief into my phone. I could picture him cringing from my high vocals.

"What? I said the same thing to Temari." He said. "Listen, stop dwelling in self pity about how bad your life is! That's not going to get anything done!" he snapped at me. "Get over how bad the situation is! It sucks, we get that! Now start looking at how you can fix it. Crying and wishing everything would go away isn't going to solve anything."

I thought about what he said and wiped my tears away with the cuff of my hoodie. I was wearing a light gray hoodie with black tights and sitting on Hanabi's bed. "Ok, thanks Haku." Surprisingly, I felt a little better. His advice was harsh but it was sound. I needed to clear my head so I could focus and find a solution to this problem. We said our goodbyes and I hanged up the phone.

"Hinata." Neji said as he opened my door. "Sasuke is waiting for you downstairs."

I walked downstairs and saw that Sasuke was waiting for me. He looked relieved when our eyes sought out one another.

"Sasuke?" I asked questioningly as I walked toward him.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" he asked as the maids were around us sweeping up the glass and straightening the furniture.

"Ok, follow me." I said before walking toward the back door.

As we stood outside on the patio I turned toward him and gave him a questioning look.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. Naruto said a fight between Neji and Gaara broke out."

"Yes, but Naruto stopped it." I said as I leaned against the patio's wall. "I'm fine, I-I'm just worried about Hanabi." I stammered, trying to hold back some tears. I tried calling both her and Gaara earlier but no one answered.

"What happened between them?" He asked as he came to stand next to me as I leaned against the wall. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Neji doesn't approve of Gaara and Hanabi dating." I murmured. Why was it so easy to talk to Sasuke like this. I turned to him. "About Naruto,"

"I know. You've made your decision already." He said frowning.

I sighed relieved. He knew I chose him, not Naruto. "Ok good," I smiled at him. "I'm glad you know."

His frown got deeper. "I guess everything was a mistake then."

"Yes, a BIG one!" I laughed.

"Well if that's how you feel." Sasuke said stiffly before turning away. "Good bye Hinata."

"Wait, why are you leaving?" I asked him confused.

"Why shouldn't I leave?" he snapped at me.

Wait, what just happened?

"Shouldn't you be on the phone with your new boyfriend?" Sasuke continued to say.

"I thought you were my new boyfriend?" I asked even more confused.

"I don't care how hot you think Naru-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence. "What?"

"I thought we were going to . . . well, go out." I repeated trying to hide my smile.

"O-oh." Sasuke stuttered. "I-I, um."

I raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Naruto said you told him you loved him."

What bull shit—

"No!" I said. "I was telling him I loved you and then the fight broke out."

"Oh." Sasuke said.

I laughed at Sasuke as he blushed and sheepishly scratched behind his head. "Shut up," he smiled at me and I giggled.

"Oh thank God that's all resolved!" I jumped and Sasuke froze as we heard Naruto behind us.

He climbed from the shrubs and fought viciously with a rose bush to keep his pants. He eagerly walked up to us after winning the battle.

"Naruto, what-" Sasuke began.

"Well you made me feel like week old shit after I told you I left Hinata alone. So I came back. And now that you two are good, I now see that I never really stopped loving Sakura." He said wistfully.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed while my mouth was hanging open.

"B-But I thought you were in love with me?!"

"No, but I thought since Sakura didn't return my feelings, I would jus-"

"Shut up." Sasuke sighed.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked. "You keep telling me to move on!" He accused Sasuke.

"Yeah, from Sakura. Not to move on to someone else and fuck with their feelings."

"But no one got hurt?" Naruto asked sheepishly. The both of us rolled our eyes. How did I ever like him?

"Just go home." Sasuke sighed. Naruto shrugged and said goodbye to me before leaving. I paused.

"Naruto has his own car?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is he always getting rides from you?"

"Because he spends all of his money on ramen and his tank is usually empty." Sasuke muttered.

"He drove me back home in your car." I deadpanned.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he whipped his head toward me.

We heard a car starting.

"I didn't hear him arrive." I pondered.

"NARUTO COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE NOT DRIVING MY CAR!" Sasuke screamed as he took off running after his shiny sports car down the street.

123 321

"So Hanabi is staying with Gaara?"

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"That sucks, just when you got your dream man." Haku sighed as we walked through the park the next day.

We were sitting down when I asked him, "And who's your dream man?" I heard an "eep" before Haku toppled over.

"Or girl?" I asked. Did I offend him?

"Ugh," he grumbled as he got up. His hair was a little disheveled. "I'm ok, thanks for asking." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I thought someone whose ancestors were _ninjas_ would have been ok." I replied just as sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass." He sniffed. "And what are you going to do about Sakura?"

I shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"What about Gaara and Hanabi?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I frowned. "I haven't spoke to them since."

"Tough." Haku said but then I perked up.

"Hey!"

"What?" he asked giving me a weird look.

"You can talk to Hanabi for me!"

"What?" he asked now in disbelief.

"You are the perfect buffer!"

"But," Haku said distressed. "Then I'll have to go to Temari's house!"

"So?" I asked him. Not like he didn't know where it was.

"Oh alright." He complained.

Now, sure that my problems will soon go away, I smiled happily in comfortable silence with Haku.

"Tell me about your first crush." Haku said randomly.

"Huh? Oh, he was just this kid next door." I laughed before spotting Sasuke and Naruto walking toward us. They were picking us up in Naruto's jeep to go to Sakura's pool party.

"Hey Hinata, who's your friend?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a boy." Haku stated simply before getting up and walking past him toward the truck.

Naruto's mouth dropped. "He's prettier than Sakura!" He whispered loudly to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto trailed after Haku in shock. Sasuke smirked at me before I ran into his arms and hugged him.

"I missed you." He said softly. I smiled into his chest before looking up at him.

"It's literally only been a couple of hours since last night."

"Smart ass."

Naruto began honking his jeep obnoxiously and we walked over to him.

"Why are we going to the party again?" I asked confused. I didn't want to go, I had better things to do! Like deal with Hanabi and Gaara.

"Naruto is going to confess to Sakura and he wants us there for support."

I frowned. "She's going to say-"

"He won't listen." Sasuke sighed.

"Tough." I said.

123 321

"Ay baby how you doing?"

I blinked. Was this guy trying to flirt with me? Is this what being hit on was like?

What a total let down.

I glanced at Sasuke who was sitting next to me at the little Tikki hut that was in Sakura's ginormous backyard drinking some kind of beverage. The pool party was a Hawaiian theme and was very elaborate.

I took a sip out of my pina colada and looked at the person trying to flirt with me. The guy had blue hair and looked to be beyond wasted.

Since Sasuke didn't have a negative reaction from this guy, I thought it would be polite to answer him. "I'm o-" I began replying.

Sasuke, with one swift motion, got up and shoved him where he fell headfirst into the pool cursing about how he always hated macaroni and poodles.

"Hinata." Sasuke said after he sat back down.

"Uh, y-yes?" I stuttered. The blue haired guy didn't resurface.

"Next time, let me finish my drink before you go talking to strangers." He glared as blue haired guy resurfaced far from where Sasuke shoved him in the deep section.

So that's why he didn't immediately respond. "Oh, ok."

He sighed before tugging my green hair. "You have me now, if any fool tries to take you away from me I will be forced to get aggressive."

I nodded my head and he let go of my green strands.

Yes you read that correctly.

I now have green hair. And Sasuke looks yummy in bright orange. Like a nice tangerine Popsicle ready to suc—

Oh man do I need Jesus right about now.

We didn't want Sakura to recognize us, so Naruto bought us wigs. And to piss Sasuke off, he bought him a spiky bright orange wig. Can't imagine it? Wish I couldn't. The only thing keeping me going was the thought of a nice moist, juicy Popsicle—

That's it, I need to start going to church.

I scratched my head, it was itchy thanks to the damn wig, and it nearly fell off. I probably looked a hot mess and this was probably the only time in my life I will ever be hit on.

Fuck you fate.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Naruto complained to us as he walked over depressed.

"She's probably in the streets looking for Sasuke's car to see if he came or not." Haku spoke up from behind him.

"She walked passed us like a million times. . ." I muttered.

I honestly thought she was smart. Hell, half of my real hair slid out from under this damn wig and she still didn't recognize me. And also my eyes. How could you not recognize me when I'm the only one you know (besides Neji) with these eyes? Insolent fool.

Whoa, where did that come from? Kinda harsh.

"Let's just go." Sasuke said annoyed. He must've really not like pools.

"B-but, Sakura!" Naruto whined.

"What?"

We turned around and saw Sakura, who had the blue haired guy over her shoulder patting his back as he coughed out chlorine water. Damn she was strong.

"O-oh hi Sakura!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Hey, how come Sasuke didn't come with you?" She asked him.

"Wow, she's really stupid." Haku deadpanned and I elbowed him in his stomach to shut him up. Sakura didn't hear him and looked expectantly at Naruto to answer her question.

"UH," Naruto stammered. He looked to Sasuke who glared at him and Naruto quickly looked back to Sakura. "He's dead."

Sasuke slapped his forehead and I groaned as Haku rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Sakura screeched, dropping blue haired guy where he fell and rolled right back into the pool. Poor thing.

"He's joking." Sasuke sighed as he took off his orange wig. "I'm right here."

"What-Why were you wearing a wig?" Sakura then turned to me, "And you too!"

Oh, she finally realized. I took off my itchy wig and felt instant relief.

"Never mind the wig." Sasuke said. "I'm dating Hinata now."

"Say wha?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata and I are an item."

"Huh?"

"I am the bag and Hinata is the chips."

"Who?"

"Hinata is the hip and I am the hop!"

"What?"

"Hinata's the mac and I'm the roni," Sasuke pauses. "Wait that wasn't a good one,"

"Listen bitch, Hinata and Sasuke are now a couple!" Haku snapped frustrated, interrupting Sasuke's analysis.

"But, when did this happen?" Sakura asked furiously as she glared at me. She was too busy being mad at me to get angry at Haku for calling her a bitch. Oh joy.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke shrugged. "It's none of your concern anyways. We just told you so you wouldn't make a scene in school when you found out."

Sakura scoffed. "We'll see how long it lasts." She said haughtily before throwing herself on Sasuke, clinging to his arm barely wearing any clothing; an extra tiny Brazilian bikini. "When you get bored Sasuke-kun," She tiptoed so her lips touched his ear. "You know where to find m-"

SPLASH!

Everybody stopped partying around us and stared.

"BITCH DID YOU JUST THREW ME INTO _MY_ _OWN POOL_?!" Sakura screamed at me as she resurfaced, her mascara running down her face.

"Yes I did you slack pussy whore!" I yelled back suddenly furious. I never thought I would get so upset. I mean, I knew Sakura would still go after Sasuke, but to do it right in front my fa—

So deep in thought, I didn't realize Sakura reach for my foot until I slid into the pool as she dragged me underwater.

Oh hell naw, this heifer don't know me like that!

Yes I was quiet, shy, and basically classified as a nice girl. But let me tell you something. This "nice girl" can get ghetto in 2.5 seconds.

I kicked out with my feet and connected with, hopefully, her stupid fat forehead and pushed to the surface of the pool. She made a very bad mistake when she dragged me in the water. I was a freaking _**beast**_ in swimming and if I was a damn ninja I would have some kind of water kick-you-and-yo-mommas-ass technique! Sakura came up coughing out water and I saw a nice whelp form on her forehead. Ahahaha!

Sakura made a grab for my hair but I moved out of the way just in time. Fast bitch!

But she wasn't as fast as me, I splashed her face furiously with water before lunging at her punching her right in the face. I would have kicked her again but I felt someone pull me up from the pool.

"No, nooo!" I screamed. "Let me go!" I thrashed around and heard Haku cursing.

"Fuck Hinata!" He yelled in my ear. "You just elbowed me!"

"Oh you are SO lucky!" I yelled at Sakura as I saw Naruto helping her out of the pool. "Hope your forehead swells!" I screamed as I was dragged away by both Sasuke and Haku.

123 321

"What the hell got into you?!" Haku snapped as he rubbed his stomach.

We were in front of Sakura's house and Sasuke's towel was wrapped around me. "I was upset." I told him.

"If I reacted that way when I'm upset a lot of people would be dead." Haku glared at me. I shrugged and looked at Sasuke who was just gaping at me.

"What?" I asked. Don't tell me he was going to yell at me too.

"That. Was. Hot."

"Baka!" Haku barked as he slapped Sasuke upside his head. "Don't encourage her!"

Sasuke glared at Haku as he rubbed his head before turning back to me. "Anyways, Hinata, you have to let me defend you."

"Nice defense, let the hoe rub up all over you." I muttered.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked me. "You flirt with guys?"

"I was just answering his question!" I yelled. "I wasn't flirting!"

"Answering a, "Hey babe" anything is basically flirting back." Sasuke snorted.

"At least he wasn't in a bikini." I grumbled.

Sasuke shot me a look but Haku interrupted us. "I know you guys already argue a lot, but, now? Really?"

Naruto walked outside with a huge grin on his face. "Guess what?!"

"You finally acknowledged the fact that Sakura doesn't want you?" Haku asked.

"She said I can try again next year!" Naruto screeched before running back inside.

"Guess _that_ answers my question." Haku replied dryly.

123 321

"Thanks for dropping me home Sasuke." I smiled at him as I opened my door to my house.

Sasuke shrugged as he held Naruto's keys. "Thank Naruto." I laughed, now poor Naruto would have to walk home.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked him as I opened the door a little wider.

Sasuke shrugged before walking in. "I didn't realized how big this place was last time." He said as he looked around.

I laughed, "It's not that big Sasuke." He gave me a look. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked to be polite.

He shook his head. "Where's Neji?"

Good question. "I don't know." I replied. Usually he was always downstairs during the day doing homework or watching TV with Kiba. He was almost never inside his room unless he was sleeping. You should never, I repeat, NEVER, wake Neji up when he's sleeping.

Now that I think of it, this place feels kind of empty. The maids were off during the weekends unless we had some fancy party. And Hanabi wasn't here so that just left Sasuke and me . . .

"Well are you going to open it?" Sasuke asked amused.

I blinked back into reality and realized that I had walked upstairs to my room. My hand was resting on the doorknob and Sasuke was right behind me waiting expectantly.

With a blush as red as a baboons ass, I turned around toward Sasuke and leaned on my door. "Uh, well, I need to take a s-shower so y-you can l-leave n-now."

Sasuke his arms on each side my head as he leaned in toward me with a devilish smirk on his face. "Why are you blushing?"

"It's h-hot." I squirmed.

"Nah, I think it's because of me."

"No!" I lied. "The world doesn't revolve around you Sasuke!"

"Well what you learned in science class was wrong." He said as he leaned in even closer. Why was I so nervous? He was my boyfriend! He was _supposed_ to kiss me! And I rather enjoyed it when he did.

"Hinata," he sounded like he was about to laugh. "Don't you want me to kiss you?"

Um, duh. I gave him a look and he chuckled before leaning in to kiss me—

And as the door opened behind me we fell together with Sasuke landing on top of me. I groaned before opening my eyes and looking up at Hanabi.

"Oh please," she mused with a sarcastic smirk. "Don't stop on my account."

Argh, Awkward.

A/N: Whoa, college is once again a bitch. Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block (sigh, a writers ever long lasting curse), and then couldn't find time to write when I wanted to but thanks for all those lovely and heartfelt reviews! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS! It just hit me! I can't believe it I'm so happy! I wonder how many more I can get? Hahahaha I really love reading you guys comments!

But **EVERYBODY** please read this story : **The Perfect Square by 21me21**, that ish is hilarious and very well written! It's another HinaXSasuke fanfic and I love it! Trust me, it's good :p

But thank you again my faithful reviewers, there would not be any Awkward moments without any of you hahaha

PLEASE REVIEW

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Awkward

~Fountain of Youth!~

"So you're going with Sasuke now?" Hanabi asked looking Sasuke up and down. We were inside our room now talking amongst ourselves. "Not bad, not bad."

"Hey!" I yelled while stepping in front of him. "You have Gaara!"

"Ah, yes." She said dreamily. "You would never know it, but he has an aahh~~mazing bod-"

"OK!" I yelled awkwardly to shut her up. Now I was thinking about my soon to be 15 year old little sister and my 16 year old best friend for 12 blessed years getting it on. Ugh, what a FML moment. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. It wasn't like I was upset she was here, I was happy that she came back home, but seriously? She couldn't have waited another hour?

"Haku called me a spoiled bitch and Temari threatened to kill me if didn't talk things out with you and Neji."

Makes sense.

"I don't know where Neji is." I said.

"He's probably stalking Tenten." Hanabi pondered. "Come on, and bring your man candy too." She said as she walked outside the room.

Oh, why did I miss her?

123 321

"See? Stalking Tenten." Hanabi smirked.

Neji turned around and glared at us. "I'm waiting for Lee to finish with practice." He snapped.

We were at the school's soccer field and saw Neji in the bleachers watching the soccer team practice.

"You never went to Lee's practices until Tenten became a part of the team." I told him.

Neji simply stared before asking, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." I said motioning to the three of us.

"Why is he here?" Neji asked while glancing at Sasuke.

"He's here because when you upset me, I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Hanabi told him. "And he's gonna break it up." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

Neji smirked at her and couldn't help ruffling her hair. "Sure Hanabi." He said affectionately.

Geez, if I ever told Neji something like that he wouldn't be so nice about it. For example, "Yeah, and if you-"

"Hinata shut up," Neji sighed.

See what I mean? White as dried shit piece of squashed mango. Ok I needed help with my disses. I was only good with them when I was angry or annoyed apparently. I should get Temari to help me. She curses like a sailor and was proud of it.

"Did you tell father already?" Hanabi asked him.

"Yes he did." I ratted on him. Yeah, that's what you get.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi yelled. She only calls him that when she was upset.

"Yes I called him. I hope you know the consequences will be more severe if he came here and found out about it instead."

"But-"

"No buts," Neji interrupted Hanabi. "You're too young to have a boyfriend anyways."

"I'm 15!"

"Not yet."

"In a couple of weeks." Hanabi pouted.

"Doesn't matter." He scoffed.

"Well can we just act like nothing happened until dad comes back?" I offered as they gave each other mean looks.

Hanabi shrugged. "Ok, but I get to go over to Gaara's house without Neji spying on me." Hanabi argued.

"Fine, but you can't spend the night." Neji compromised.

"Fine."

Wait, what's in it for me?

"Well I'm going. Gaara's picking me up." Hanabi left the bleachers and it was Neji, me, and Sasuke.

Neji raised an eyebrow at us. "Are you two . . .?"

"Uh, yeah." I answered while blushing.

Neji then turned pale and muttered something under his breath.

"Well damn, Hinata got more game than you." Kiba laughed as he walked over to us with Lee and Tenten trailing behind him. They were all sweaty and dirty from practice.

"Shut up dog breath." Neji snapped.

"Oh, that's all you got? You've been calling me that since third grade." Kiba yawned.

"I want a dog." I blurted out. Everybody gave me a weird look and Neji rolled his eyes.

"No, we are not getting a dog Hinata."

"But I really want one!" I pleaded.

"No, Kiba will just have to sleepover more often-"

"HEY!"

"Because we are not getting a dog." Neji finished ignoring Kiba's outburst.

"I have a dog, I love dogs!" Tenten smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked. "Can I see them sometime?"

"Sure they are very friendly!"

"I'll come too!" Lee said. "I love the youthful spirit of puppies!"

"Uh, sure Lee." Tenten laughed.

"Yeah, I'm definitely coming!" Kiba said.

"Well, I might as well go." Sasuke shrugged.

We all turned to Neji. Unknown to most, I knew Neji's deepest darkest secret.

He was terrified of dogs. Ironically he spent most of his time with Kiba. No pun intended. OK, it was kinda intended.

"No." he said.

"What?!" Kiba yelled. "Why not?!"

"Because I have better things to do."

"Oh, you don't want to hang out with us?" Tenten asked confused.

Neji coughed on air before continuing. "Uh, no I mean-"

"Of course he's coming!" Lee said. "Neji, my fire burning spring time youth, we must embark jubilantly on this blissful journey to Tenten's mysterious backyard and meet her ever joyful puppy AND-"

"Shut uuuuppp Lee!" Everybody groaned as we left the soccer field.

123 321

"Ok, I have to warn you." Tenten said as she unlocked her back door. "My dad ran over my dog with his tow truck and now she's on medication so she's a little crazy."

"He what?" Kiba asked horrified. We heard clawing noises on the other side of the door.

"She's ok!" Tenten said quickly as she tried to push the door open. "She's just a bit spacy and loopy and stuff."

"What kind of dog is she?" Sasuke asked as Tenten finally opened the door.

"She's a-" Tenten began.

"SHIT!" Neji yelled as the dog jaws were aimed straight for his crotch.

"-Zu." Tenten finished before she grabbed a broom and started whacking Neji's you-know-what-area. "Down Fluffy! DOWN!"

"You're doing more damage than you are helping him." Sasuke said as we watched Tenten beat her dog and as an added bonus, Neji, into submission.

Fluffy was flung across the room and hit the wall before crawling on her belly and going in a circle. After doing her little doggy voodoo, she got up and sat down as if nothing ever happened.

"Sorry, she lunges at the nearest person. I should have warned you." She apologized to Neji. "Can I get you some ice for your, for your uh, um-"

"Yes." Neji interrupted her through strained teeth.

Tenten blushed before leaving (with the crazy dog who snapped at Sasuke as she passed him) for some ice.

"Fluffy's cute." Kiba snickered. "What do you think Neji?"

"Shut. Up."

123 321

"You laugh like a retarded dolphin." Neji told Kiba once we got back home after being terrified some more by Fluffy. Damn dog bit my leg.

"You scream like a banshee." Kiba retorted as he helped me lay on the couch. I was limping thanks to the stupid animal.

"You both need to be nicer." I said as I rubbed my sore calf muscle.

"Can I get you some ice for your, for your uh, um-" Kiba began, mocking Tenten before he broke out into fits of laughter. Neji glared at him as he brushed his hair. Somehow, Fluffy ended up launching herself at the back of his head and wouldn't let go.

"So Kiba who are you going to Homecoming with?" Neji asked innocently that shut Kiba up right away.

Oh? But what could this be?

"Who are you going with?" I asked curious.

He mumbled something intangible. "What?" I asked again.

"I said-" –mutters- "so mind your business!"

"Wait, I didn't hear y- OW!" I yelled, as he just so happened to 'accidentally' knock into my injured leg. "What was that for you jerk off?!" I yelled.

Kiba looked appalled. "Did you just call me cum?"

"Call you what?" I asked. "What's cum?"

"Go ask Sasuke." Neji said as he began cracking up and Kiba joined him.

"Yeah, then if he doesn't answer, ask him what makes him cum." Kiba guffawed loudly.

"You guys are some sick bastards." Haku said as he entered without knocking.

"But what is it?" I asked and Haku thwacked me on my forehead. "Owwww!" I groaned. "What's with all of the violence today?" I complained.

"That's what you get for calling someone something you don't understand you ass monkey!"

Ass monkey? Now that was just being nasty.

"It's the bodily fluids that comes out of a mans penis after he ejaculates." Haku said bluntly as my face screw up into level 7 of screwed up faces.

Where does the shit I say come from?! (A/N: -_-*)

"Now I have come to collect you." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Be gentle! My leg was bitten by a vicious-"

"Shih Tzu." Kiba deadpanned and Haku gave me a look.

"You got bit by a fluffy rat?" He asked me. Haku then rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

123 321

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked from my house.

"To my house." Haku answered me.

Oh, I've never been to the house next door before!

"Tem's already there." Haku added.

"Why do you call her Tem instead of Ri?" I asked.

"Because she has a Temper." He answered as he unlocked the gate surrounding his house.

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud. He stared at me.

"You laugh at the dumbest of things." He paused. "Actually that explains a lot." I gave him a look.

"Welcome, welcome!" Temari greeted us as we walked into Haku's bedroom.

"Clients, lay down on the bed please." She said. She held a clipboard in her hand as if she was our psychiatrist. As if!

Haku's room was white with an accent of see-green blue. It was spacious, consisting of just a bed, desk and closet and had a nice airy vibe to it while being OCD clean like Neji's room. What's with boys with long dark hair and cleaning?

"What is this?" I asked. "Group therapy?"

"Haku's gay." Temari blurted. I blinked.

"Yeah I know." I said as I sat down.

"For my brother!" She then succumbs to jolly laughter.

"I am not!" Haku yelled at her as his cheeks reddened.

"Talk to the facts sweetie." Temari said gravely. "You came to my house, with some lame ass excuse that Hinata sent you over to talk to Hanabi-"

"She did!"

"But you spend all your time with Kankuro doing only a rainbow knows what in his room!" She giggled. She was probably thinking herself a genius for adding the rainbow bit. "And the door was closed." She added. "I learn the hard way that when Kankuro closes the door and a girls in there with him, always, _always_, knock before you enter."

"But Haku's not a girl." I said.

"Exactly! But Kankuro doesn't know that." Temari laughs while wiping away a tear. "I can't believe this! After all the gay jokes he's been throwing at Gaara all of these years!" She threw back her head and roared with laughter. "Oh how delicious!" she began gulping down some water. Laughter dehydrates you?

I picked up my mouth from off the floor as Haku slumped to the floor blushing madly. He wore a simple outfit that looked extremely gorgeous on him. Washed out jeans and a gray Khol's sweater. His brown hair lay around him and he looked like, well a girl.

"So Kankuro and Haku had sex?" I asked and Temari spat out her water and fell to the floor laughing. "What? Gaara says that's what happens when-"

"NOO!" Haku yelled while throwing his stuff elephant at my head.

"Ow!" Again with the violence.

"We just talked."

"Why are you so red? Hmmm?" Temari asked coyly. She was now sprawled out on the floor on her stomach playing with Haku's hair as she glanced at him expectantly.

"Because—I'm not red!"

Temari snickered, "Oh so when are you going to tell him you're a boy?"

"There's nothing going on between us so I don't need to." Haku scoffed.

"Then to make sure nothing happens," I began. "Why don't you tell him? You told Naruto you were a boy after five seconds of meeting him!"

"Would you two get out my ass?" Haku grumbled.

"Of course, you need room for Kank-" Temari began before Haku lunged for her. "Ow wow owwww!" Temari complained as he sat on top of her back while bending her arm at a painful position. "Ok, ok! Bitch!" She hissed as he let her go. "Can't take a fucking joke!" Haku glared at her before getting off of her.

"I, I just, I don't like your brother." He huffed while playing with his hair.

Temari rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to say anything before you try to kill me again." She said dramatically.

"Thank you." Haku snapped as he picked up Ellie his elephant from off the ground.

They turned to me.

"What?"

"Well?! What do you think?" Temari asked.

"Weeeell," I began. "I'm just glad you can't get pregnant cuz-" I began before Haku launched Ellie at me. Again.

"OW!"

Why can't people use words anymore?!

"You both are dick sucking whores." Haku pouted cutely as Temari and I laughed our asses off.

"Well I had to deal with Hinata's denial for Sasuke so I can deal with yours." Temari laughed shrugging off his insult. I gave her a look.

"I didn't have den-"

"See? Last week." Temari interrupted me as she flipped through the paper on her clipboard. "You said the same exact thing."

I simply stared at her as Haku snickered. "Did you even kiss him yet?"

"I told you I did!" I yelled defensively.

"No I mean _kiss_ him." Haku smirked.

"My lips touched hi-"

"No dip thong!" Temari laughed out loud at my misunderstanding. "Did you tongue him or what?"

"What?"

"Well that certainly answers the question." Temari sighed. "You're going to have to do it soon."

"No I won't!" I said stubbornly as I fell back onto the bed.

Temari shrugged as Haku shook his head. "What she meant to say is, that's what you're going to _want_ to do soon."

"So, what do you _want_ to do with Kankuro?" I smirked earning Ellie in my face again. Seriously? I took the elephant and kept it up here on the bed with me.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Haku, you're anything _but_ a good boy." Temari scoffed. "So you can at least tell us some of what happened or bitch out and suffer with us ragging on yo pussy ass!"

Haku gave a theatrical sigh.

123 Haku POV 321

"Where's Temari?"

"First time I opened the door in 7 years and I'm not even greeted properly." Kankuro sighed dramatically. He titled his head to the side in an uncomfortable cute way and looked me over. "And why do you need to see that hag Haru?"

I sighed. Oh, yeah. He thought I was a girl. Pity.

"None of your business." I said crossing my arms and impatiently tapping my feet. "You can just get out of the way and I'll find her."

"Or you can follow me to my room and we can find her later?" He smirked at me.

"Cool." I said. "I've never met a man whore before."

His mouth dropped adorably as a childish pout overcame his features. "Why are you so mean today?"

"Because you need to get out of my way." I've been standing here for five minutes!

He gave me a smile. "She's busy."

"With?" I asked raising an eyebrow. The bitch better make time for me.

"Hanabi and Gaara." He grinned.

"Oh." Well since Temari was dealing with it I'll be on my way. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"You're not very nice." He laughed. "Leaving without saying goodbye?"

I raised an eyebrow at his hand. I could flip him over and be on my way or I could be "nice". "Let me go or I'll hurt you." I said opting to be nice. He laughed louder before simply pulling me inside.

"Come on, she won't be long. Just stick around till she's free."

"I really should be going." I said panicked as he held my hand and was leading me to his room.

"Hey I'm not going to rape you." He joked as he took me upstairs.

WTF was I doing? Letting him lead me like this?! I should just kick him in the balls and go wait for Temari. But I must admit, I was curious.

"I really doubt you could." I answered dryly. I was now in front of his room and one half of the door was littered with "Fuck You, Do Not Enter!" signs. "Why is half of the door clean?"

"It's not so much clean as it is bland!" he defended. "I share my room with Gaara but Ri's dealing with the little sucker."

I nodded and he led me inside. The room was actually pretty decent.

"Hey don't look like that!" He laughed at my surprised expression. "I only keep it clean for the ladies." He joked as he brought me closer to him.

Stepping away, I said, "Well nice place but I would rather wait for Temari in the living room." I said feigning boredom but in reality my heart was pounding by his nearness.

But he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Why do you keep coming after me? I don't even bother to entertain you." I snapped.

"I don't know," he said as his finger caressed my cheek. "Something about you is different from the other girls."

You have _no_ idea.

"Well if you truly knew you wouldn't be getting so close." I smirked at him, it was a dare to come closer.

He smirked. Then pulled away and plopped on his bed like nothing happened. What?

He looked at me lazily. "So what's up?" he asked as he flipped through Sports Illustrated.

How completely vexing.

I felt like screaming but couldn't. I wonder if this, get-close-then-suddenly-pull-away, tactic got him laid often?

"Yes." He said as if he was answering my thoughts. "I am somewhat of a ladies man."

I gave him a look before leaning on the door. I should just burst his bubble and tell him I'm a guy.

"But since my usual tactics aren't working," He began before getting off the bed and walking over to me again.

Whoa, ALERT ALERT, TOO CLOSE! I opened my mouth to tell him I was indeed a boy but his lips instead came crashing down onto mines.

Um, bold much?

But damn, his boldness was what attracted me.

He looked to be near a foot taller than me so his hand tilted my face up as his body pressed into mines. His other hand played with my hair as his tongue played in my mouth. I tried my best not to cry out when he began sucking on my bottom lip.

Jesus take the wheel!

I don't know what was wrong with me, why I didn't just move away. I could easily dismantle him but I just couldn't pull away. He finally let my lips go and I drew in a breath of air and his lips eagerly went for my neck. I groaned in simpering pleasure as he sucked hard on my tender flesh.

That's when I pushed him away.

"Heeeeyy," He smirked. "I wasn't finished!"

"I'm a boy!" I yelled as I gasped for air. Suddenly I felt claustrophobic and his kisses felt like they were branded into my very soul. He gave me a strange look but I didn't stay long. I promptly turned and left his room.

"Oy, Haku!" Temari said relieved as I nearly crashed into her. "Tell Hanabi why she should go back home!" Both Hanabi and Gaara were trailing behind the blonde looking irritated at her. "Before I kill hr that is."

"Quit being a spoiled bitch!" I yelled in Hanabi's face before storming out of the house pissed.

123 Back to Hinata POV 321

"Well?" I tried to get Haku to talk. He's been sitting on the floor staring into space for a while now.

"Well what?" he asked rudely. "There's nothing to say!" he complained.

"Why so bitchy?" Temari asked. "And what's that on your neck?" she asked.

I looked closer and saw a trail of red marks all over his neck. How the fuck did I _not_ see that earlier?!

"Mosquitos!" He yelled while jumping up. "I'm going to get some snacks." He said quickly before leaving. What?! Haku being hospitable?!

"Just what the fuck happened in that room?!" Temari wondered.

123 321

"About time you finally decide to come home." Neji nagged me as I walked through the door.

"I missed you too Neji-nii-san." I said tired. I looked at the time and saw that it was only 8:30. What a nag. I was only tired because getting Haku to talk was like kicking puppies. You just couldn't do it. Sigh.

"Oh, and your dinners in the microwave."

"I'm not hungry." I yawned. I've been eating snacks at Haku's all day. I was full on cookies and soda. Damn I need to pee.

"Wasteful midget." Neji muttered as he got up probably to eat my food. Well at least I wasn't a fatty.

I just landed on my bed after throwing myself on before my phone began to vibrate.

"What?" I growled into the phone.

"For some odd reason, I'm used to hearing you greet me like that." Came Sasuke's sarcastic voice.

I immediately perked up but was still tired. "Oh, hi Sasuke." I laughed awkwardly. I didn't mean to answer him so rudely. "Do you need something?"

"I can't call just to hear my girlfriends voice?"

"No I'm sleepy." I complained.

"Hinata," He deadpanned. "It's 8:30."

"Shit happens man!" I complained again. My brainpower was all tuckered out. Gossiping with Mari and Haku took a lot out of me.

"Well I want you at my house now." He demanded.

I looked at my cell. Did I hear him correctly? "Excuse me, who are you talking to?"

I heard his warm inviting chuckle. "You." He sounded almost, _almost_, playful.

"I just got home!" I groaned.

"Tough luck Hinata."

"I'll come over first thing tomorrow." I promised him.

"Nope, now seems fair."

"I'm not coming."

"Favor."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Time to fulfill your favor." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I paled as I sat up. Oh shit, I forgot about that. My brain was too drained for this. I couldn't find a way to get out. "But Sasuke-"

"No buts, you have to pay up on your deal."

"But I don't have any thongs!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked completely confused.

Argh, I was babbling. And I really needed to pee.

"But Sasuke I can't do anything!" I complained as I made my way to the bathroom. My brain was being controlled by a sleepy fog.

I heard him laugh, "What do you think I'm going to make you do?"

"I don't know! Kick puppies?"

"Yes, because I kick puppies on the weekends and need you to help me."

"I don't like your sarcasm."

"Hinata, get your ass over here."

For some really strange reason, must have been the sleepy fog, I found the way he just said that really attractive. "Fiiiine." I groaned. Yes! Finally made it to the bathroom. I let go of all of the orange and grape soda I consumed and blissfully drained my system.

. . .

. . .

"Hinata are you _peeing_?" I heard Sasuke ask incredulously.

'Well _that_ certainly drained the water from my fountain of youth' I thought as my pee dried up.

"Uhh," I began.

"You couldn't have waited till I got off the phone?" Sasuke asked. "Or put me on mute?! Why did you pee while I called?!"

"Why'd you call while I pee?!" I yelled back. What? That made zeeerrroooo sense.

"Just hurry up." Sasuke said before hanging up.

My peeing power returned in full force. The fountain of youth was back in business!

Oh gawd.

Awkward.

A/N: ahahahahaha, so what do you guys think about Kankuro and Haku? :D Any ideas? I wanna know your thoughts! What do you think Sasuke's favor is going to be?! Ahahahahahaha! Thanks for all the new reviews you keep submitting! XOXOXO 3

Please Review!

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

Awkward

~Well Damn~

"Ok I'm here." I sighed into the phone as I called Sasuke back. Neji had just dropped me off by his house, but not without lecturing me first. I finally got him off my back when I told him Naruto and Jiraiya would also be there. It wasn't like me and Sasuke were going to be alone and end up French kissing the tongues out of each other!

The door opened and Sasuke was wearing a dark navy blue shirt and dark fitted jeans that made my mouth water by how good he looked. Me gusta.

I realized I was in just a regular white tank top with pajama Super Mario Brothers shorts and flip-flops. Well Damn. This is awkward.

"Well you're going to need this." He said as he dragged out a ladder from the porch.

"Huh?" I asked intelligently. Just what exactly was going on?

"Naruto and Jiraiya left to go see a movie." He explained. "So I can't trick Naruto into doing this for me." Oops, sorry Neji.

BUT anyways! Let me get this straight. I wore lip-gloss for nothing? I mean like, I wasn't dressed exactly heart throbbing but still. I wore lip-gloss! And he _didn't_ want to make out with me?! For the love of—

"OK," I said. Haku and Temari were SO going to hear me bitch about this tomorrow, whenever I managed to wake up. It was now 9 o'clock and I was usually asleep by 8:30.

#Thug Life.

I followed Sasuke and watched as he dragged the ladder behind him. WTF was he going to make me do?!

We stood at the side of his house that was surrounded by huge oak trees. Nice but creepy at night.

"Go get Prize." He said.

"What?" I asked. Caveman say wha?

"Prize, my cat. He's stuck on top the roof."

I stared at him. Was he SERIOUS?!

"You don't have a cat!" I yelled exasperated. I didn't feel like climbing a ladder for some cat! I was staring to get cranky for lack of sleep.

"Yes I do, you've just never seen him." He said impatiently. I looked up at the house and saw a little glow coming from the roof. Aliens perhaps?

"Sasuke what if I fall and die?" I asked dramatically as he set up the ladder for me.

"I'm right behind you." He said looking me dead in the eyes. "I'll catch you."

I was slightly comforted by this. But only slightly. "Fine," I grumbled before I began my steady climb up the ladder.

Once I reached the top of the roof I fell on my knees shocked. Instead of finding a cat, I saw a string of lights lining the roof and a picnic cloth with drinks and food on top of it. My mouth dropped. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Sup-Prize." Sasuke said lamely and I busted out laughing. Wow, I really did laugh at the dumbest of things.

"Who knew you had it in you!" I laughed. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and for the first time I realized I was cold. I leaned into his warm body and heard something weird.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"That's Prize." He said. I looked down and saw a black kitten looking up at me and purring while rubbing against my thigh. CUUUTTTEEE!

"He was keeping the birds away from the food." Sasuke laughed at my expression as Prize heard some noise down below and leaped onto a branch and climbed down.

"You don't seem like a cat person." I said.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked playfully while pulling my hair as I laughed.

"I know you didn't cook this!" I looked at the food spread out.

"Yes it's take out, but _good_ take out." He told me.

As we sat down on the blanket, me wrapped up in Sasuke, I didn't care what I ate. I was happy where I was. And still incredibly tired.

"You are not falling asleep on me!" He yelled noticing me snuggling into his chest and closing my eyes.

"But Sasuke-kun!" I began to complain but a yawn cut me off.

I heard him chuckle and looked up into his eyes. I was immediately lost in his opaque inviting eyes and my cheeks started to turn red.

"I'll just have to keep you awake." He smirked at me as his arms gripped my waist and pulled me on top of him as he lay down on his back.

Took him three seconds to get me on top. Talk about skill.

"Uh, I'm awake." I cleared my throat. "I'm totally awake."

"No you're not." He said as he yanked me forward and pressed his lips to mines in a hungry kiss.

I responded immediately, surprising myself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than a plush feather. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan. He circled my tongue with the tip of his and the erotic sensations drove me crazy as it travelled to tingle in my toes and race back up vibrating against my spine and creating a sensual burning all over my body.

I felt like I was floating out of this world and onto a different universe. I thrust my tongue in and out of his mouth and he echoed me, creating a cycle of hide and seek as we played and explored with each other. Sasuke consumed every inch of my mouth as his tongue traveled all over, never resting long in one spot. He touched every part— inside and out, over and over again, designing a hypnotizing sequence as our lips rubbed back and forth together and our tongues locked in an eternal dance.

His arms held my waist, tenderly holding me in place on top of him. One hand touched my flushed skin underneath my shirt and explored my bare back.

My legs wrapped tighter around his hip as our kisses became more heated. The kisses left me breathless as I gasped out loud. Our eyes connected and I was trapped in Sasuke's desire and soon became devoured by it completely as suddenly I was on my back and he was on top of me.

His body melded into mines in a hard erogenous embrace. I arched my back and a moan escaped my lips as feeling Sasuke's tongue roam over my neck and atop my breast left me fighting for air. My legs spread further apart as Sasuke lowered more of himself onto me as—

"Jiraiya this is wrong."

"Shut up! This is solely for my research!"

We froze before looking up and seeing Naruto and Jiraiya looking down at us. Jiraiya had a pencil in hand and was furiously scribbling in his note pad. "Please continue." He urged us politely.

Urgh. Awkward.

123v321

"Sasuke did what?" Naruto asked with wide eyes as I waited with him in the living room. We heard Sasuke and Jiraiya cussing each other out in the kitchen.

"He surprised me with dinner." I said. Too bad we didn't get to eat any of it. It looked really tasty. But something else tasted a whole lot better . . .

"No way! That emo-teme?" Naruto said surprised. He then shrugged. "Well, guess there _is_ a first for everything."

"Heeyyy, Sasuke isn't that bad!" I laughed as I playfully shoved him.

"But he was being _nice_, and he got you out of the clothes you came here in!"

"These _are_ the clothes I came in!" I frowned at Naruto before looking down at my shorts and tank top.

"You showed up for a date in _that_?!" Naruto gasped.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "I didn't know it was a date!"

"Come on Hinata." Sasuke sighed as he walked back inside the living room with Jiraiya's notebook in hand. Jiraiya was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, ok." I said as I got up from the chair. "Bye Naruto!"

"Ok bye, I'm just gonna check Jiraiya's pulse." He laughed as he got up and lazily walked over to the kitchen.

123v321

Sasuke was driving me home and I leaned over to him from the passenger seat and studied his face. Damn I missed those lips.

They formed a smirk. "Yes Hinata?" He asked.

"I want a kiss." I pouted.

His smirk grew wider and he leaned over to kiss me, "Hey! Eyes on the road!" I yelled.

He gave me a look. "Do you want the kiss or not?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to die!"

"Hinata," Sasuke sighed. "We're at a stoplight."

"Oh."

"You thought we'd stopped for the hell of it?"

"You're such a smart ass!"

"Can't help it," he smirked. "Now kiss me."

I leaned into Sasuke and we began, well, making out PG-13 style, when suddenly we heard honking from beside us. We turned and saw two old ladies in a Toyota Corolla giving us a nasty look.

"Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves!" the old croon croaked at us.

Sasuke promptly flipped them the bird just as the light turned green and we sped off.

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

"What?"

"You just flipped off two old ladies!"

"Yeah I did, didn't I?"

"That was so rude!"

"So? The old hag should have minded her own business."

From the absurdity of it all I began laughing as Sasuke pulled up to my house.

I couldn't believe my time with him was so short.

I frowned but Sasuke smiled at me before lifting my chin and kissing me softly. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Nothing."

"Hang out with me?"

I nodded my head eagerly and we leaned in to kiss each other again before bright lights suddenly blinded us.

Jesus?

OMG, he's going to punish us for flipping off two old ladies!

"HINATA!" we heard a booming voice. "GET THE FUCK IN THE HOUSE NOW!"

I sighed. Stupid Neji. "Bye Sasuke." I said before exiting the car and trudging up the path to my house. "Ok, ok I get it! Turn off those stupid lights!" I yelled at Neji as I covered my eyes while walking toward him.

"But I like them." He said. "You can see everything."

"Creep." I muttered before walking pass him and up to my room where Hanabi was waiting for me.

"What?" I asked. As soon as I walked in she gave me a weird look as I put my hair into a ponytail.

"Damn Hinata. Neji is going to kill you."

"What?" I asked worriedly before looking into my mirror. "Holy, shit!" I yelled. The biggest hickey I've ever seen covered the majority of my neck. "How do I get rid of it?!" I asked Hanabi panicked.

"We'll have to ice it quickly before it sets." Hanabi said as she jumped off her bed and raced downstairs to the kitchen.

Oh thank God my hair was down before with Neji or I would have been murdered!

"Ok," Hanabi said as she closed the door to our room. "Don't hit me."

"Why would I hit you?" I asked confused.

Hanabi shrugged before she placed some ice cubes on my neck. It was a slight shock but it didn't feel ba—

"OUCH!" I screamed as Hanabi began rubbing my hickey with the ice. I shoved her away and fell out of my beanbag chair. "Shit!" I screamed as I rubbed my neck.

"Bitch!" Hanabi hissed at me. "I told you not to hit me!"

"Well I didn't know you were going to scrub my skin off with the damn ice!" I defended myself.

"Well next time think twice before you let someone suck on your neck!" Hanabi snapped. "The ice is going to stimulate the blood flow in that area and the redness will fade. I have to move it around to make it go away!"

"But my skin is raw there!" Talk about pouring salt on my wounds.

"Oh go suck a nut Hinata." Hanabi groaned. "I'm just trying to help. If you're too pussy for the ice then you can go downstairs and get yelled at by Neji."

"Ok," I groaned. "Sorry, let's try this again."

"Hmph," Hanabi huffed before she placed the ice gently on my raw tender skin.

Then she began scrubbing.

"OOOWWWW!"

123v321

"Hinata?"

I groaned in my sleep. It's a Sunday morning. GTFO

"Hinata?"

I turned away from the voice.

The covers were soon yanked off and I sighed before turning over and glaring at Neji. "What?"

"Don't "what" me! It's rude." He scolded.

"Go get laid!" I complained as I reached for my sheets in his hands. He held it out of my reach and I toppled out of my bed. Damn you!

"You promised." He pouted. Neji NEVER pouts. Must have been serious.

"Promised what?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes before I noticed he was wearing a ratty old t-shirt and old jeans with boots on. So un-Neji like. "Why are you wearing that?"

"You promised to help me paint the kitchen last weekend before Kiba and I threw that party."

Say what?

What the fuck did I promised to do?

"What?" I asked. When the hell did I do that?!  
"Do I really have to repeat all of that?"

"But Neji, I wanted to spend the day with Sasuke!" I complained. "Go ask Hanabi!"

"She isn't here."

I glanced over at her bed and saw that it was empty. Sneaky bitch.

"Our kitchen is so big! That's going to take allll day!"

"So?"

"SO?! I told you I wanted to spend the day with Sasuke!"

He shrugged. I groaned. He stared. I pouted. He glared. I frowned. He scowled. I smirked.

"Ok, I have an idea."

123v321

"You said there'd be free food!" Choji complained as he stood atop a ladder painting the ceiling.

"Yeah! I don't see any ramen!" Naruto cried.

"Just shut up you two and paint." Ino snapped as she scrubbed the kitchen counter clean with Tenten and me.

Haku blew some of his hair from his ponytail out of his face. He sat on the floor mixing the paint and looked bored. He wasn't really studying our conversations and seemed to be thinking of other complex things. "Temari _did_ warn me not to come." He grumbled.

"Temari?" Ino asked confused.

"Yes, a rude ass blonde with a shitty ass personality." Haku grimaced.

"Do you know her?" I asked Ino after giving Haku a look.

Ino frowned. "I don't think so."

"She sounds nice." Tenten joked and we all shared a laugh but Ino remained silent.

"Don't worry guys, I'll fire up the grill when we're finished." Kiba promised us. "Sasuke, you'll help me right?"

"I suppose." Sasuke said and Kiba gave him a look.

"My arms hurt!" Naruto whined.

"If you mess up even an inch of this wall," Neji threatened, "You will paint it back on with your tongue." he hissed. Naruto gulped and continued painting more vigorously than before.

"Kankuro was supposed to come and help!" I complained after 10 minutes of work and we still had a lot more to do.

"K-Kankuro?" Haku asked, finally paying attention to the rest of us.

"Yes!" I said. "And Hanabi and Gaara!"

"Well Lee just sent me a text that says he's on his way." Tenten said after checking her phone. "He was at a dentist appointment."

"Hey Neji, did you receive my text?" Kiba asked him.

"No."

Kiba laughed. "You don't get anybody's text these days!" he said while pointing his chin at Tenten. This earned him a nasty glare and a promise of hurt from Neji.

"Hey, Gaara and Hanabi are coming now." I sighed with relief after checking my text from Gaara.

"Is Kankuro coming with them?" Haku asked. He seemed panicked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I didn't ask, but most likely not." He looked slightly relieved and annoyed at the same time. Interesting.

I mentally set my schedule to have a talk with Temari about my discovery.

"See? They barely got anything done and now we'll be here forever!" Hanabi complained as she entered the kitchen with Gaara. Gaara held her hand in his and his eyes smiled affectionately at my bratty rat—err sister.

"I can't believe I actually came." Came Kankuro's gruff voice as he entered behind towering over them. He immediately spotted Haku. "I _really_ like the paint." He said.

Haku dropped the mixing stick into the paint bucket as he flinched.

"Thank you, I picked it out myself." Neji said proudly.

"Maybe we should take a break?" I asked.

"We just got here Hinata." Gaara told me.

"I know but the rest of us are tired." I said as Haku immediately got up and sprinted out the house.

"Well there goes Haku." Hanabi sighed. "Ok, how long?"

"At least 20 minutes," Choji groaned. "I can't do this anymore."

"And you play football?" Ino scoffed before she grabbed Choji's bag and took out a huge bag of chips. "Chips on the porch!" she laughed as she ran outside as Choji ran after her crying for his beloved chips.

"Ok, I got the dip!" Kiba said as he grabbed some from OUR fridge and left.

We all made our way to the porch but I couldn't help but notice Kankuro staring at the door conflicted.

"Hey Kank!" I said as I walked over to him. It was just the two of us now.

"Don't call me Kank." He said more out of habit than anything else as he gave me a look.

"Are you going to join us?" I asked him.

"Um," He looked back at the front door.

"Hey, I hope you didn't just parked right outside our house again!" I said. He usually blocked anybody who was parked in the driveway. "What if Neji needs to go get more paint or someone else want's to come in? Go move your car!" I yelled at him.

Kankuro smirked before giving me a grateful look.

"Thanks Nata." He said as he made his way to the door.

"No pro—Don't call me that!" I yelled after him.

123Kankuro POV321

"Do you hate the smell of paint that badly?" I asked as I walked over to the dark haired boy with the perplexing eyes and the softest full lips I've ever tasted.

"You have no idea." He said dryly as he sat on the swing in the garden. Trees and a large flower garden surrounded the Hyuga Mansion and they bloomed beautifully around him.

"So your name is Haku?" I asked.

"I'm Hinata's neighbor."

How did I not know that?!

"Oh." I said slowly. I had so much thoughts swimming through my mind. So many words I could use to express myself. But which one? I was lost. I had no idea what to say.

The boy remained silent and a frown graced his beautiful androgynous features. His thick eyelashes framed soft chocolate eyes that made my heart melt each time I thought of them. He seemed to be concentrating on nothing yet on everything as he looked out at the openness around him.

Oh no.

I was becoming a romantic! Hinata warned me this day would come. But yet this was so unexpected. I was so confused. Was everything I was feeling a lie? Did I . . . did I actually like this person in front of me? Or was it just another fleeting dream?

I groaned as I sank onto the bench swing beside the boy.

He looked startled, as if he forgot I was even there. "You just love ignoring me." I smirked at him.

The boy finally turned toward me and glared. Finally, I could look into those hypnotizing eyes, see those warm pink lips…

"I'm leaving." He said before getting up.

"Wait!" I yelled panicked. He raised an eyebrow at my hand as it had grabbed for his own. "Please stay."

"What for?" He asked.

"I want to get to know you."

"I'd say you know enough."

"I want to know more of you." I said as I pulled him toward me. He effortlessly fell right onto me, his body fitting as if we were made for each other. I laughed as his cheeks reddened and he bit his lips.

"Quit manhandling me." He grumbled as he tried to move but I grabbed his hips and held him in place.

"I want you to stay."

"Why? Because you're interested? Well I'm not concerned about playing games."

"This isn't a game to me." I said seriously. "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Maybe because I'm probably the first guy you've kissed." He said dryly.

"And the first person I . . . I, I actually like." I stammered over myself. After the words were out of my mouth I really didn't know what to do with them. I couldn't picture myself falling in love but this was pretty close. "I'm willing to try, if, if you'll have me?" I was stretching my neck out here. I was vulnerable. I didn't just do this, especially for someone I barely knew. Certainly not for another _man_! But for some reason I was doing this now. All for him.

I shyly looked up into his eyes but he was looking up and away from me. I wonder what he was thinking? What lay hidden behind the impassive mask?

I wonder if we had the same scars, hurt by the ones we trusted, the ones we loved. Is that the reason why I was so promiscuous with other women? Why I've felt so numb for all these years? Because now I was finally alive, and all we did was kissed! It was a warm tantalizing feeling. A feeling I wanted—no needed, to explore.

"You seem to read me so easily." I said as my hand held his chin and turned his face toward me. "But you're like a closed book. Or are you simply an unread chapter of my life?" Something I eventually would learn to understand?

"You confuse me." He said as his eyes bore into mines. "One minute, you're this loud obnoxious playboy. The next minute, you're so," he gently touched my cheek and traced my eyes. "Broken."

"You too, I see it sometimes." I said. His eyes widened slightly. "I don't just want to kiss you, I want to understand you." I said. "Even if I have to pick up each piece. I will. I want to make you whole."

Something changed inside him and his lips parted slightly as his eyes searched mines in wonder.

"C-Can I kiss you?" I asked, for some reason I was scared. This was foreign to me, all of these emotions.

"Do you want to kiss me?" He asked softly as his fingers trailed over my lips.

"Yeah, yes I do."

"Then kiss me."

So I did.

His lips sucked me in, devouring me in such stimulating pleasure. I moaned as his tongue licked my lips teasingly before I opened my mouth and sucked on his tongue eagerly craving more. My hands roamed over his body that was so soft yet so hard at the same time, his skin tough yet soft to the touch.

His hand lost itself in my hair as his long strands fell all around us wrapping me with him in our own cocoon. I grabbed his hair and pulled liberally, earning a hiss from him as his legs wrapped tighter around me. My body was hard as he lay on top of me, his own hardness causing a friction that roared within me. He moved closer to me and I felt his body even more, my eyes rolling back into my head in such slow arousing desire.

The things he did with his tongue had me gasping and begging for more, I felt the smirk of his lips and the passion of his kiss and I knew. I knew this was so right.

His mouth left searing hot kisses down my neck as I was left panting for air. I groaned as my throbbing member begged for his attention as his hand tentatively touched me.

I wanted him and no one else; it wasn't even weird anymore that we were both guys. It's not like he was a different species. He was human and I was too, our love or whatever this feeling was, it was real.

"Shit Haku," I groaned as he sucked roughly on my neck. "Hey, Heeeey," I moaned trying to get him to stop. Lord knows I didn't want him to. But twenty minutes had to be up by now.

I roughly grabbed his head and pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss, sucking long and hard on his lips. When the kiss ended his eyes were wide as he stared at me breathless, his lips red and swollen from the kiss.

"Do I have your attention now?" I asked him. Our faces were still so close my nose touched his and they were agonizingly close to his lips.

He nodded his head.

"We have to go back inside before they notice our absence."

"Fuck them." He said before his lips ensnared mines once more.

123Hinata POV321

"Wow, this actually went by a lot faster than expected." Tenten laughed as we looked at our handiwork.

"Yeah," Ino said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "This was a great workout."

"Working out leaves me starving!" Naruto said loudly.

"Ok we can go outside while it dries." Neji said as he finished applying the last bit of paint.

We all cheered as we put the paintbrushes away and filed out the side door and onto the porch outside. Kiba ran to bring the grill and Neji took out a cooler full of drinks.

"Hey," Ino said suddenly and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. "Who's not here?"

Aw crap! I had to find a way to shut Ino up before she points out Kankuro and Haku!

"Lee never came!" She shouted and I visibly relaxed.

"Well he had his wisdom tooth pulled out." Tenten told us. We heard something dropped and looked over to Neji who dropped some silverware.

"Don't they give you drugs when your wisdom teeth is being pulled out?" He asked gravely.

"Oh ya," Naruto nodded his head. "Painkillers, painkillers, and painkillers! He's probably knocked out somewhere."

"And he said he was on his way he—" Neji began before we heard a loud boom inside.

"I'M HERE MY YOUTHFUL BITCHES!"

"Fuck." Neji hissed before we ran inside to a mess, paint had handprints on it and he spilled juice all over the counter and floor.

"NEJI, MY SPRING TIME BLOSOM, COME LET US," He staggered over to Neji and hiccupped. "LET US- LET US KIS—" Neji punched Lee in his gut as he slumped over and proceeded to throw up all over Neji's arm. Better you than me.

"Whoa, you just knocked him out." Tenten said in awe.

"And why is my door hanging from it's hinges?"

I froze as I turned around toward my father. Why did he come back now in this instance? I glanced over at Hanabi and Gaara and saw their shocked faces.

"Uh," I began.

"And there's a weird boy in green spandex throwing up all over my kitchen floor."

"Um," Neji said.

"And someone's making out on the front lawn."

"Huh?" Hanabi asked.

"Well." My father said as he rest his briefcase down. "This is about to get awkward."

A/N: Yes I know, I've been a complete douchebag about uploading these chaps and I'm sooo sooowwwyyyy! I'll try to work faster, at least one chapter a week so please, don't lose hope and CONTINUE TO LEAVE A REVIEW! I love reading you guys thoughts! It upsets me when I don't get to read what you all thought of each chapter I wrote. I'm so grateful to the ones who leave a comment every time there's a new chap, it means so much! Because of some reviews I've changed things before uploading a chapter and it turned out great! I need you guys *sobs uncontrollably* Sigh. Ok I'm done with my hissy fit. Anywhoo,

xoxo PLEASE REVIEW xoxo

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Awkward

~Where they do that at~

Everybody scurried out and left as my dad ordered Neji, Hanabi, and me into the living room. What great friends. Well at least Sasuke managed to squeeze my hand and give me a reassuring smile before leaving.

"So let me get this straight." My father said as we all sat in the living room with him sitting in a huge intimidating chair in front of us looking like he was the ringleader of the Japanese Mafia with his fancy expensive gray suit and big ass ring on his finger. He even threw in a fluffy white cat. We don't own any cats.

"You," he began looking at Neji. "Decided to re-paint the kitchen even though you already re-painted it just earlier this year? _In the same color_."

Neji shrugged and my Father muttered something about OCD. "And you," I sank back further into my chair. "Decided to bring all these," Pause. "_Children_, into my house to make the work easier?" Hanabi, Neji, and I flinched.

"Uh," I began.

"And, apparently, I had to hear about this through the people I hired to spy on yo—um, I mean, I heard somewhere that **you," **He pointed at an imaginary person, "Is dating my," points at himself. "Daughter?!" he finished pointing at me. The cat sitting on his lap seemed to glare at me and ask, _'How could you?_'

I opened my mouth to answer but he interrupted by pointing at Neji. "And you spent over three hundred dollars on paint?! What the hell did you buy?! Paint from Picasso's ass?! And you," points back at me. "are skipping work at MY own company?!"

I sighed. Great he was in his irrational bitch phase of the lecture.

"And you punched your drugged up friend?" He went back to pointing at Neji. "And you let some druggy into my house?!"

"Well, he's not actually a-"

"Silence!" My father boomed and Neji quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"YOU!" He shouted at Hanabi while jabbing a finger in her direction. Hanabi jumped in her seat.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

"You are my only good child!" Both Neji and I gasped in disbelief. "The only one who doesn't waste my money," That's because she steals from my _and_ Neji's wallet whenever she's low on cash. "You don't bring strange friends," Have he _even met_ Udon?! Kids weird yo! "And you are still my little princess with no boyfriend." Now both Neji and I had to gasp again at this claim. How the hell did she have him so fooled?!

"Oh, of course Daddy!" Hanabi said cutely, quickly regaining her composure. "But I'm sleepy so can we go?"

"Fine, but I want my door fixed." He said before getting up and leaving with his briefcase to his study and taking the cat with him as well.

"I thought you told Father about me and Gaara?!" Hanabi whispered shocked at Neji once Father was out of hearing range.

"I had a change of heart." Neji sighed.

vFlashbackv

_I gulped; this was more serious than I thought. "But can't we try to talk this out?" I asked. "Why must father know?"_

_"Because if he __finds __out, Hanabi is dead." Neji said as he dialed my father's number._

_"This better be important." I heard my father say on the other line._

_I ran to my room with tears down my face_.

"_I," Neji sighed. He rolled his eyes before continuing. "I'm just checking to see if you're ok."_

"_Oh, you __**wouldn't believe**__ what happened to me on this nude beach!"_

vEnd Flashbackv

We shuddered. "I'm sorry you had to suffer." Hanabi apologized. Hearing Father's gross detailed stories are never enjoyable.

"Yes, I realize you're growing up, maybe a little too fast at times, but growing up all the same. So you will have to tell father when you're ready." Neji grumbled.

"Bull shit, you just didn't want to get yelled at." Hanabi grumbled. And Neji shrugged before leaving.

"Well when are you going to tell Father?" I asked her.

"When I get back the test tomorrow." She replied softly. The blood test from the clinic! I almost forgot about that.

"Oh, ok." I said. I felt like I should say more as her older sibling but the knock-I'm sorry, pounding, at the door screamed for attention. My door couldn't take much more after Lee bashed it in, I was amazed it still stood. Hanabi looked at the door then at me before walking upstairs to our room.

Jerk.

I was afraid to open the door at first because it sounded like there were savages fighting on my doorstep. I flung the door open and saw Haku strangling Temari as she held on for dear life to the stonewall surrounding the porch. Haku was trying to drag her away and Temari was trying to stay. Her mouth was covered by his hand but as soon as she saw me her eyes widened in glee.

"OW!" Haku screamed as Temari bit his hand and flung him off of her. She crashed into me and they both yelled at the same time, "HINATA!"

"I have something to tell you!" Temari giggled mischievously.

"Don't listen to her!" Haku yelled as he glared at Temari dangerously.

"So I decided to help my beloved cherished friend Hinata paint her kitchen, and as I walk to her front door, guess who I saw rolling in the garden having a total fuckfest-"

"NOOOO!" Haku yelled as he lunged at her, which meant he lunged at me since Temari had grabbed me by my collar as she told me her crazy story and we fell into my house in a heap with me lying sore on the bottom.

"Wait," I gasped as my eyes widened in shock. My father did say there was some couple outside making out. "Someone did it in my garden?" I asked horrified. "I played there as a child! They just ruined my childhood memories!"

"I didn't have sex with Kankuro in Hinata's garden!" Haku yelled at us.

"But Haku," Temari said coyly. "No one mentioned your name."

Silence.

"I am going to cut you bitches." Haku hissed as Temari and I laughed our ass off as we tried to get away from him.

"Oh come, on!" Temari whined as we scrambled behind the couch. "You looooove Kankuro!"

I peeked from our totally obvious hiding place and saw Haku face heat up. "I-I, argh! We didn't have sex!" he stammered angrily.

How the hell do guys have sex with each other?! "But how is that even possible?" I whispered curiously to Temari and she slapped me upside my head for not using my "noggin". Owwwww.

"Well if you don't tell us what happens then we will have to assume the worst." Temari smirked at the flustered Haku.

"And you can't lie!" she added quickly as he was about to answer her. "We see the hickeys aa~~ll over your neck!" she sang.

"Hey I know how to get rid of them!" I said excitedly. They both stared at me and Haku raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Just what the hell have _you_ been up to?!"

123v321

"Of course Hanabi had to tell her." Temari groaned disappointed as she paced in Haku's room. "Hinata isn't so clever." I gasped in protest but Temari turned her eyes on Haku. "But you on the other hand," Haku froze. He was sitting at his desk icing his neck and glaring at the wall. "I want every little dirty detail Haku!"

"I just- he um-, we kissed." He finished lamely. His cheeks colored into a beautiful red rose and Temari and I gave each other a look before giggling like schoolgirls.

We never actually met or knew any of the people Haku "kissed". We knew he played around a lot, the party Kiba and Neji threw was proof of that, and it was somewhat nice to finally cause the great calm ninja having ancestors Haku, to get flustered.

"So," I began having fun with this. "What kind of _kiss_?"

"Was it the kind where he," Temari began dramatically as we inched toward him. "Grabs your waist,"

"Presses it to his hips," I added.

"Wraps his whole arms around you," Temari's grin grew wider as we were right behind his chair.

"His face right next to yours," I noticed his ears were turning pink.

"His warm breath tickling your cheeks," Oooh, now they were magenta!

"And his lips slowly inching closer to yours," we were standing right over him now.

"And then he devours you whole!" Temari yelled loudly causing Haku to shriek almost girlishly in surprise and jump in his chair before toppling over.

Temari and I fell on the floor laughing and crying until we noticed Haku grabbing a baseball bat from under his desk.

"Bitch you don't even _play_ baseball!" Temari yelled hysterically as we ran in circles in Haku's room from him and the bat he swung crazily in the air.

After 10 more minutes of running from the psycho, Haku finally stopped chasing us with murder in his eyes as he fell on his back on his bed exhausted. He groaned as he used an arm to cover the blush on his face.

"What, tired already?" I asked while smiling.

"Now, now, now, Hinata." Temari scolded me. "Little Haku have been _very_ busy and-"

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled as he threw his pillow at us and we fell to the floor laughing. This was just too much fun! "Get out! Get out of my house!"

"Come on Hinata, let's go tease Kankuro next!" Temari giggled as she grabbed my hand and pulled.

123v321

"Dammit," Temari growled as she flung Kankuro and Gaara's door open and we only saw Gaara sitting on his bed with his art book.

"If you're looking for Kankuro, you just missed him." Gaara told us.

"That little fucker told him we were coming!" Temari complained. "And we were having so much fun!"

Gaara gave us a weird look. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh? You didn't know?" Temari asked innocently. We were nearly out the door as she threw back casually. "Kankuro's gay."

"WHAT?!"

123v321

"Ok, get out." Temari smirked at me as she dropped me back home in her bright blue buggy.

I made a face at her. "Do you feel that?" I shuddered.

"Oh, that feeling of Haku glaring at our backs with homicidal thoughts from his bedroom window?" we glanced at said persons window next door and saw a movement of curtains as the window was slammed shut. We laughed before someone called my name.

"Hinata?" I glanced back and smiled.

"Hi Ino!"

Ino was sitting on my steps probably waiting for me to return home. She was giving us a weird look.

"Well, I'm going to lea-" Temari began as she started the car. What?

"No! Meet Ino! She's kind of gossipy but really nice!" I interrupted her.

"Uh, I should probably go home and wait for Kank-"

"Hey, she's already walking over to us, you can't just suddenly leave!" My brow furrowed at Temari. She was usually a social butterfly and made friends easily. Why was she suddenly so nervous?

"I came back to teach you the choreography for tomorrow." Ino said as she walked over to us.

"Huh?" I asked. Cheerleader say what?

"Remember? I told you on Friday that our first game was Monday." Oh yeah. I'm on the team, whoops.

"Oh, ok." I said. "Hey have you met Temari yet?" I asked and pulled Temari to face us since she was currently turned away. Ino gasped as tears came to her eyes once she saw Temari's face.

"You BITCH!"

Wait what?

"Oh shut up." Temari hissed at her.

"You stole Shikamaru away from me!"

"I can't steal what was never yours sweetie." Temari snapped sarcastically.

It suddenly hit me. The words Haku said forever ago.

Flashback

_"Now what about you Miss?" Haku asked Temari._

_"Who? Me?" Temari asked a little too innocently. _

_ "Yes you, I heard you were stirring up trouble." He smirked. "Troubling paradise and the sort."_

_"Oh you know me," Temari waved off the idea. "Always getting into trouble."_

End Flashback

So Temari is the girl Shikamaru is with now!?

"Bull shit, Shikamaru and I were happy before you came along you slut!"

Temari laughed as she got out her car and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, your relationship with Shika was a complete joke!"

"Don't call him that!" Ino screamed. "Only I can call him Shika!"

"Shi." I winced as Ino face turned red with anger. "Ka." Temari finished just as Ino fist swung and nicked her in the face.

"Cornflake, cornflake, cornflake!" I hollered at the top of my lungs as Ino and Temari were cursing, scratching, pulling hair, and biting each other. Biting? Where they do that at?

"What, what, what?!" Neji asked as he ran out of the house. Cornflake was our safety word if we needed help in a tight situation. Ok look, we were just kids when we came up with that! "Oh shit," He said as he looked at Ino and Temari fighting before trying to break it up.

"OW!" Neji yelled angrily. "Which one of you bitches just pulled my hair?!"

I sighed as I heard Haku nosy ass open his door to see what was going on. He lazily walked over.

"Who's winning?"

"I think Temari's in the lead because she doesn't have as much hair to pull." Poor Neji.

Haku sighed before grabbing Temari as Neji held Ino away from her. Neji looked extremely pissed at the fact that his hair was now disheveled and crazy.

"Bitch!" Temari hissed.

"Whore!" Ino yelled back.

"You're both stupid girls!" Neji yelled. "Why the hell are you fighting on MY property?!"

"But you don't actually own any-" I began.

"Shut up!" Neji yelled and I put a lock on it.

"This whore stole my boyfriend!" Ino cried.

"And this bitch is just mad she can't keep her man!"

"Argh, headache." Haku groaned. The guys still had to hold Ino and Temari away from each other as they looked ready to pounce at any second.

"Ino, Shikamaru broke up with you before going out with Temari." Neji sighed. "You can't get upset at her for things working out the way it did."

"B-but," Ino bottom lip quivered. Neji cursed as Ino turned and began bawling her eyes out on his shirt. "I loved him!" Well that was his favorite shirt.

Haku finally let go of Temari and she turned to her car pissed. "Crazy bitch!" She cursed under her breath as she pulled out and drove off.

Ino was sobbing uncontrollably and Neji sighed as he was now forced to help her inside to try to calm her down.

"Well, you're an idiot." Haku sighed.

Heeeeey!

"I didn't know Temari was the other woman!" I yelled defensively.

Haku tsked and walked over to his house.

Hanabi finally came running out of our house.

"You're kind of late Hanabi." I told her. I said cornflake ages ago.

"Yeah I know, but I was too busy videotaping the fight from upstairs! Bird eyes' view, yeah!" I stared at her high five. She awkwardly lowered it as I looked at her in dread.

"Hanabi, did you-"

"Yup, I even tagged you in it on Facebook."

I then proceeded to chase her around the yard, making sure to avoid the garden, as she screamed cornflake at the top of her lungs. Neji ran out screaming and cursing at us with a sobbing Ino on his arm and the neighbors threatened to call the police as my dad hollered right back at them to go ahead.

Argh. Embarrassing.

123v321

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone. I was ordered by my father to stay in my room for the rest of the day for embarrassing him. I shot Hanabi another nasty look and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Hinata," Sasuke said. "Naruto won't leave me alone."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked him as I sat down on my bed from pacing my room.

"Come and distract him. He won't let me finish my chemistry home work." I sighed. The downside of dating a nerdy genius. Bring your girlfriend over to distract your brother so you can do your homework, yup that's why girlfriends were put on Earth for.

"I would love to," I began sarcastically. "But I'm grounded for the rest of the day."

"Just because you had some friends over?"

"Um, that's part of the reason why."

"Something tells me I don't want to know."

I shot Hanabi another glare. "You'll find out when you look on Facebook."

"Ok then," Sasuke paused to think. "I'll come over."

"Um, my Dad wouldn't like that." I said.

"Isn't Gaara, Kiba, and Kankuro always by your house?"

"Well yeah but I grew up with them. My dad's use to it, but you on the other hand, well he knows we're dating."

"How did he react? Was he upset?"

"He didn't really talk about it. Which is good. That means he doesn't care which means he accepts it."

"You're family is weird." Sasuke told me just as I heard a loud crash from Sasuke's phone and Jiraiya giggling as the sound of a lawn mower erupted.

"Dammit Naruto! You broke the vase!" I heard Sasuke growl as he stepped on glass. It sounded as if he was chasing Naruto but then I heard a door slam as Naruto probably ran outside. "Jiraiya what the FUCK are you doing with a weed whacker?!"

"I'm going to bake a cake!" Jiraiya yelled over the noise.

"Yes, we got eggs." I heard Kakashi say. Oh yeah, he was Sasuke's godfather.

"And now," Jiraiya giggled again. "We have something to beat them with!"

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him. "Look what I found outside? A _snake_!"

I heard running feet and someone slamming the door shut and Sasuke panting. "I _hate_ snakes." He gasped out loud. At least now he was safe from the madness outside of his room.

"You were saying?" I asked as a grin emerged on my face.

"I'm not blood related to them!" He defended himself.

"Why so much madness today?" I laughed.

"Because every Sunday, Kakashi visits." Sasuke sighed. "And it gets more chaotic than usual."

"At least your Sunday nights are never boring," I smiled. "What did you used to do with your real family?"

There was a long pause. Well I guess he wasn't going to answer. I opened my mouth to change the subject but he began to talk.

"My mother would make breakfast." He said softly. "The biggest omelets you'll ever see." It sounded like he was smiling. "And then I would train with my father for the next Judo competition. And my . . . my brother." It sounded like there was a rising anger in his voice. "I never won a fight against him. Not once. And it's too late now. Too late."

I squirmed on my bed and Hanabi gave me a weird look. I didn't know what to say! "It's ok Sasuke, you don't have to carry all the pain alone. After all, your hand was meant to be held by someone else." I said, trying to comfort him.

There was silence on the other end. Um, did the snake get him?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I winced as I heard Sasuke's laughter. "Hinata," he laughed. "Who did you get that from? It sounds so familiar."

I pouted. "When he told me I thought it was very sweet!"

"Who told you that?"

"My neighbor!" I was still pouting.

"No offense, but that sounds nothing like Haku."

"It wasn't Haku!" I yelled. Haku would more likely say '_Get the fuck over it'_. "It was this other boy. He used to live next door." I smiled sadly. "I can't remember what happened to him."

"Oh, the little boy you had a crush on?" I blushed.

"Who told you that?!"

"Kiba." Sasuke said as my door was flung open and the devil himself entered.

"OUT!" I yelled as I threw my pillow at him.

"Yes Kiba, come save us!" Hanabi cried. "Hinata is sooo boring!"

"Sure kid. Just lure your dad into a dark alley and I'll take care of him." He joked as he threw the pillow back after me. Jesus, nearly took out my teeth!

"See? It's not fair he gets to come over!" Sasuke complained as he heard Kiba's voice.

"Sasuke, are you pouting?" I asked as a smile formed on my face.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous Hinata!"

I heard banging on his door. "What?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "Why are you so mean?"

"What do you want piss head?"

"Well fine you shriveled up DICK!" Naruto screeched. "I'll just tell Iruka you don't want to see him!"

"What? Uncle Iruka's here?" Sasuke sighed. "Ok I'm coming, jeez." Sasuke sighed again. "I'll call you later Hinata." He promised me.

"Ok, have fun eating dinner!" I teased. I could practically see the grimace on his face.

123v Sasuke POV v321

"Where's Uncle Iruka?" I sighed as I walked out of my room. He was going to be the only other sane one here besides me. I mean, sure Kakashi was sane enough, but he liked egging Jiraiya and Naruto's craziness on.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Naruto move to stand behind me as he blocked the path back to my room while Jiraiya and Kakashi was lined up on either side of me.

"What's going on?" I asked before I heard someone crush a piece of the glass vase Naruto broke earlier. I looked up into dark sinister eyes.

"Hello Sasuke."

My eyes narrowed in hate. "Itachi." I hissed.

123v321

I gave Kiba a look. "You told Sasuke about my first crush?!"

"Who? Scrawny neighbor boy?" Neji asked as he entered without knocking.

Sigh, and it begins.

Kiba and Neji began dying of laughter. "Hahahahaha! I forgot that's what we used to call him!" Kiba howled, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

I glared at them both. "Leave him alone!"

"Scrawny neighbor boy, scrawny neighbor boy!" They chorused immaturely.

"Kiba, I didn't know you had pink hair?" Hanabi asked as she leaned against her desk giving Kiba a sinister smirk.

Silence.

"I . . . I don't." Kiba stammered.

"Then what," she walked over to him. "Is this," Hanabi picked up a long strand of pink hair off Kiba's shoulder. "Doing here?"

I was confused, what was going on?!

"You really needed a homecoming date huh?" Hanabi tsked.

"You're hooking up with Sakura?!" Neji screamed in shock.

"I-I can explain!" Kiba yelled.

Whoa. Awkward.

A/N: Sooooooo what do ya think?! I really wanted to end the story at chapter 20 but sigh, I just couldn't. I'll try to finish the story in 30 chapters then Please review!

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

Awkward

~Well this is interesting~

"Listen, I can totally explain all of this!" Kiba said.

"You told me you guys were just going to homecoming together!" Neji gasped. He couldn't believe Kiba got a girl before HIM! AND DIDN'T TELL HIM?!

"WE are!" Kiba yelled at Neji.

"Then why was her hair all over you?!" Neji accused.

"Neji you sound like a jealous lover!" Hanabi told him which earned a murderous glare from Neji. "Now shut up and let Kiba explain!"

"First off, her hair wasn't _all over me_! Second, it was just one freaking strand! Third, she doesn't want to be kicked off the cheer squad so she asked me to be her date!"

"Why would she be kicked off?" Hanabi asked confused.

"If you don't have a date you're off the squad." I said. "It's a stupid tradition."

"Oh, luckily you got a boyfriend just in time Hinata." Hanabi giggled.

I gave her a look before Kiba addressed me.

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah I already packed my bag for school."

Neji rolled his eyes, Hanabi groaned, and Kiba slapped his forehead.

"You're performing during halftime." Neji told me.

"Huh?! For what?!" I asked mortified.

"Hinata you're memory is crap! You're on the cheer squad!"

I groaned, "Oh nooooo," I complained. "Ino was supposed to teach me the routine but during the whole Temari thing, argh, she forgot to show me!"

"Either way you were screwed." Hanabi chirped in. "You may be able to hit all the athletic moves but when it comes to dancing you have as much rhythm as a stick!"

I sighed. "I'll just tell them I can't perform." I said ignoring Hanabi's insult.

"You'll lose your free ticket." Kiba warned me.

"Huh?" Did he say the word free?

"If you don't perform you'll have to pay for your ticket."

"What?!" Eff this stupid cheer squad! I sighed. "Well I wasn't planning on actually going so,"

"You're not going?!" Hanabi screeched.

"For once in your life you have more friends than just Gaara and Kankuro and you don't want to go out with everyone?" Neji shook his head.

"Wait, _you're_ going?" I asked him. "With who?" Neji wasn't as social as he led people to believe.

"Yeah Neji!" Kiba laughed. "Did you ask Tenten yet?"

"I'm working myself up to it." He growled.

"Homecoming is this weekend, you better work faster!" Kiba teased a fuming Neji.

"Kiba, when did you start wearing lipstick?" Hanabi asked.

We all blinked. Can't believe I didn't notice that.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH THAT HOE?!" Neji screamed.

"I can explaaaaiiinnnn!" Kiba cried.

123 321

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as his eye narrowed at his older brother. "How did you find me?"

"Well, there's this thing called a cell phone and our god father called me on it." Itachi smirked at him.

Sasuke eyes widened as he turn to stare at Kakashi in disbelief. How could he do this? "W-Why would y-"

"It's for your own good Sasuke. " Kakashi sighed. "It's better to face the past instead of running from it."

Sasuke turned back to Itachi and gave him a look. "Ok I've seen you, get lost."

"Actually, you're coming with me."

"What." Sasuke began. "Did. You. Say?!"

"_I'm_ your _real_ legal guardian. And since you're not 18 yet, you have to live with me until then." Before Sasuke could explode he interrupted, "Don't waste your breath brother dear. I know Jiraiya adopted you but to avoid a nasty custody battle we've worked out that you will live with me until you're of proper age."

Sasuke turned to Jiraiya in shock. What? What the fuck was going on?!

"So you're telling me that these bastards just threw me under the bus?"

"Oh you were always a genius now weren't you Sasuke?" Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke frowned as his fists were drawn at the sides. How could they do this to him? How could they just abandon him to this monster?!

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning-" Itachi began.

"No." Sasuke said. "I'll leave tonight." He turned back to his room and ignored the sympathetic look Naruto gave him before shoving past.

123 321

"You want me to what?" Hanabi asked absentmindedly as she flipped through a magazine on her bed. We had left Kiba and Neji downstairs as they argued. Apparently Sakura was '_teaching'_ Kiba how to look like a '_real'_ boyfriend so Ino wouldn't accuse them of faking their relationship and kick her off the team.

"Cover for me." I told her. "I'm going to visit Sasuke."

Hanabi glanced at me. "We're still grounded!"

"I know! That's why I'm asking you to cover for me!"

"Why can't you just wait to see him tomorrow?" She asked. "You'll see him in school!"

"I've been calling him but he didn't pick up!" I explained to her. I've called him five times already and my call went straight to voicemail. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Oh all right." Hanabi sighed. "But the moment father finds out I'm snitching."

"No you won't," I scoffed before ruffling her hair. "Or else father will find out about somebody's blood test!" I threatened her evilly before grabbing my phone on my desk.

"Wow, I taught you well." She said impressed. I made a face at her as I opened our window.

"Wish me luck."

"Hope you fall on your face!"

"This is why you're my favorite sister." I said sweetly before climbing out of the window and standing on the thick tree branch. I nearly fell right then and there. How the hell did Gaara and Kankuro do this for all these years?!

I caught my balance and quickly began to descend the tree, not stopping until I jumped to the ground. Yes victory!

Oh wait…

I didn't have a car.

…

I shouldn't ride my bike all the way over there at night. . .

But who . . . ?

. . .!

"What?"

"Drive me to Sasuke house!"

Haku gave me a look as he leaned on the doorframe to his house. "You do realize it's nearly 11 o'clock right?"

"So?" I asked. "He hasn't returned any of my calls and I'm worried!"

"Did it ever cross your infinitesimal mind that he might be asleep?"

"Infinites-" I began confused.

"Never mind." Haku sighed dramatically. "We'll have to stop somewhere first." He said as he walked pass me toward his garage.

"Ok but you better make out with Kankuro quickly!" I told him and ran into his back because he suddenly stopped.

"Do you want to see Sasuke or not?" He hissed and I shrank back in fear.

"Y-yes." I squeaked out. He nodded and continued walking.

"No but seriously," I told him. "No long drawn out—OW!"

Haku continued walking after swatting me upside my head.

Jerk.

123 321

"Well what do we have here?" Temari asked as she nursed her throbbing right cheek from Ino's punch earlier. She held an ice pack to it. "You came to apologize to me for throwing me under the bus?"

"I didn't know you were the-" I rolled my eyes before continuing, "He's here to see Kankuro."

"Of course he is." She sighed and Haku blushed. She then turned her head to scream, "HEY ASS HAT, A MONKEY AND HER TRAINER IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Did you just call me a monk-" I began angrily before Haku interrupted.

"What happened to the left side of your face?!" Haku gasped. We saw that Temari left side was turning black and blue. "I don't remember seeing Ino hit you there!"

"Cuz she didn't." Temari grumbled. "Kank has as much humor as you." She pouted.

"Kankuro hit you?" I asked skeptical. Maybe Gaara would, but Kank? Naah.

"No, he chased me outside with a broom and watched as I ran into the street light pole." She sniffed. "He planned it, I just now that evil bastard did!"

"That's what you get, now are you going to let us in?" Haku bitched. "I'm cold!"

"I can warm you up!" We heard Kankuro before he came into view finally wearing something besides his boxers at home. He wore a black t-shirt and casual jeans. Of course the handsome brunette looked hot in something so simple.

"I humbly decline." Haku said dryly.

"Bitch please, we know you're dying to jump in his arms!" Temari cackled.

"What was that Temari?" Kankuro asked, "You say you like the taste of metal?" He threatened her.

"N-no," she stammered horrified before grabbing my hand and dragging me to her room.

"What, why'd you drag me here-" I paused. "Shikamaru?"

He waved distractedly at me as he read a book as he lay on top of Temari's bed.

Well. This is awkward.

Temari shut the door and jumped on the bed causing him to lose his page as the book fell out of his hands. The title read "Astrophysics: Can You Count the Stars?" What a nerd!

"I take it you came for therapy?" he asked as he lazily reached for his book. I slumped to the plush green rug on the floor.

"You told him about that?" I accused Temari who shrugged.

"He knows everything so no need to be embarrassed," she chided me.

I sighed. "No, but Haku is here to um, uh. Borrow Kankuro's Xbox." I lied.

"I know they are in a relationship." Shikamaru said. He looked insulted that I tried to lie to him. Snobby genius.

I threw up my hands. "What don't you know?!"

"No need to be bitchy darling." Temari smiled at me as she leaned into Shikamaru's arms. "She's like this when she gets all anxious." She told him. "What about Sasuke this time?"

"He won't pick up my calls!" I cried near hysterics. "I'm worried."

"Hinata, it's pass 11 o'clock, he could be asleep."

"No, he always answers my text, my calls, if I told him to come at 2 in the morning he would! Something's not right!"

"Two in the morning? That's the best time to sleep." Shikamaru said.

"You're a guy!" I yelled while pointing at him.

"Ok, and you're a girl." He said.

I shook my head that's not what I meant to say, before continuing, "What do you think of all of this?"

"Well, by what I know of Sasuke," He began. "I would normally suspect that he's asleep. But since this is Sasuke who's a little nerd behind all that badass mojo, he's up doing his homework because he seems like the type to get everything done at night. But homework wouldn't be important enough to ignore you."

I nodded my head, "And my calls went straight to voicemail."

"Which we can conclude his phone is off." He told me. "This must mean that something ominous has happened to Sasuke and a dark corner of his past has resurfaced. Now he is alone to face the door with the monsters behind it, threatening to escape. He must brave this chaos on his own and feels like there is no one to turn to as he pack his feeling and emotions to take with him on his journey into the dragon cave to face his past and thus understand his future."

We stared at him.

"You think he fell asleep doing his homework?" I asked Temari.

"Yeah that must be the answer." Temari nodded as we ignored Shikamaru.

"Bah, you women!" He grumbled before continuing to read his book. "So troublesome."

"Well I'm still going over to make sure everything's ok." I said worriedly. "I wish Haku would hurry up."

123

"This is too funny." Gaara laughed as Kankuro came in to shoo him out of their room so he and Haku could 'talk' privately.

"Shut up and get out twerp!" Kankuro yelled as he threw some dirty clothes under his bed.

"But I haven't laughed at you yet." Gaara smirked. "Mocking me all these years about being gay and look at you? The minute Haku snaps his fingers you make room for him in your nose picking busy schedule."

What the-Nose Picking? He didn't pick his nose! Well, not in public anyways.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up and get out?" Kankuro asked exasperated.

"You know, I haven't really met the guy." He snickered when he said 'guy'.

"Thank God," Kankuro said relieved.

"Well you can introduce me now or I can corner him in a back alley."

Kankuro gave an annoyed sigh as he hastily tried to make his bed. "You know Hinata is here right?"

"So?" Gaara asked. He saw her just today, he didn't need to go and say h—

"So that means Hanabi is home." Kankuro told him. "_Alone_."

"One day," Gaara threatened before grabbing his sneakers and running out the door.

"What was that?" Haku asked as he entered the now Gaara-free room.

"That red blur? We call him the horny rabbit." Kankuro smirked as he fell on top of his bed tired from his speed "cleaning".

"I'm guessing that's his side of the room." Haku smirked as Gaara side was clean as if he had OCD. The mattress of Kankuro's bed rose in the middle from the mountain of clothes "hidden" under his bed.

"Well I am sitting on my bed aren't I?" Kankuro complained. "And be nice! I cleaned it just for you!"

"Clean?" Haku questioned as he sat at the edge of his bed. "Do you know what clean is? There's paper all over the floor—h-hey!"

Haku was grabbed from behind as Kankuro's arms wrapped around him. "Well good thing you're not here to clean!" he smirked as Haku fell on top of the bed with him.

123 321

"I hear noise," Temari paled, "Oh God why do I hear noise?!"

Shikamaru and I stared at her.

What?

"What are you going on about this time?" Shikamaru asked bored as he flipped another page.

"Moaning and, a-a-"

"Stop." Both Shikamaru and I said at the same time. We really didn't want to think about it.

We sat there in silence being scarred as we tried to ignore the . . . ahem, noise.

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a disheveled Haku gasping for air as he leaned against the doorway heaving and wheezing.

"Let's *gasp* go," he rasped as he tried to fix his hair that stood oddly in various directions and some was stuck to the sweat dripping off his forehead and around his neck.

"Damn." Shikamaru whistled.

"It's only been 10 minutes." Temari said in awe.

"I-I'm coming." I stuttered amazed. I got up off the floor and helped him to stand straight and then noticed something strange. "Uh, Haku." I began timidly.

"Wha-what?"

"Why is your shirt inside out?"

123 321

"I'm giving you ten minutes." Haku muttered as he grabbed the brush he kept in his glove compartment. He killed the lights as he parked outside of Sasuke's house.

I nodded enthusiastically before leaving and running up the driveway. I quickly began knocking on the door hoping he would be the one to answer. There was loud music coming from the house.

"For the last time, I don't care if you call the cops!" Jiraiya yelled as he opened the door before noticing it was me. I gave him a weird look at the tissue paper he held in his hand. "O-Oh Hinata, it's just you. . ." He stared at me before his lower lipped quivered. "Oh Hinata!" He cried before he burst into tears.

"It's ok Jiraiya," Naruto said as he patted him on the back and came to the door as Jiraiya sniffled and walked away. "Hey Hinata," he said sadly.

I gaped. Never in my life have I ever seen Naruto so down before. "What's wrong? Why are you blasting . . . oh my God is that Adele?" I asked in horror. "Who died?" Why was everybody so sad?!

"Everybody's crying cause Sasuke left so we blasted some music so-"

"What?"

"We blasted some mu-"

"No." I said calmly. "What about Sasuke?"

"Oh, he's gone."

"Where? To the store?"

Naruto shook his head.

"To get some ice cream?"

Naruto shook his head.

I grabbed him by his collar and forced him down to look into my eyes. "Where's. Sasuke?!"

"His brother took him!" Naruto cried. "He's his real legal guardian so we had no choice!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "I thought his family all passed away!"

Naruto gave me an awkward shrug. "Guess not."

"Where did he take Sasuke?" I asked terrified. I knew something was wrong!"

"Oh," Naruto began before straightening himself out as I let him go. "They didn't leave yet but we-"

I pushed past Naruto and ran inside and smacked into Sasuke and fell to the ground.

"S-Sasuke!" I said happily looking up before realizing something. "You're not Sasuke," I whispered.

The man looked down at me then held out a hand.

"Hinata!" I heard as Sasuke ran up to stand behind the man as I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"What's Itachi doing here?" I asked. "Sasuke where's your brother?"

"You know him?!" Naruto screeched from behind me.

Sasuke mouth dropped open. "Hinata . . . Itachi _is_ my brother."

"Well," Itachi smirked as my cheeks burned in embarrassment. "This is interesting."

"No," Naruto whined. "You are supposed to say, "_This is awkward_"!"

"Why would I say that?" Itachi asked as Naruto's outburst broke the dramatic atmosphere.

"I don't know, it just feels right." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh ok," Itachi said before clearing his throat and starting over.

"Well," Itachi smirked as my cheeks burned in embarrassment. "This is awkward."

A/N: What's going to happen next?! O.o

Please leave a review :D

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

Awkward

~Sasuke or Itachi~

My eyes widened in shock at the fact that this boy, no he was a young man now, was Sasuke's brother.

"Wait," I said dumbfounded. "You're a Uchiha?" I asked Sasuke confused. He always wrote Sasuke Uzimake on everything.

"Yes Hinata!"

"Then why did-"

"What part of adopted don't you understand?" He cut me off. Ok getting a little upset there.

"Sorry!" I snapped back. "How was I supposed to know you were related to Itachi?!"

"How do you know Itachi?!" Sasuke snapped back at me.

"You know, I'm right here." Itachi interrupted us. "And she knows me because I used to tutor her in English at the public library when I was in high school."

"You use to tutor children?" Sasuke asked shocked.

Itachi glared at him. "Of course I did, do you not think me capable?"

"Oh you're capable. But who the hell would want you around their kids?" Sasuke asked drily.

"He was scary," I began. "At first."

"At first?" Sasuke whipped his head to turn on me with a glare. "What do you mean at first? You mean you two became friends?"

"Of course, Hinata is a gifted student." Itachi said as he pulled out his cell phone. "We still talk occasionally."

Sasuke gaped at me then at the phone before slapping it out of Itachi's hands and stomping on it.

"My . . .phone." Itachi said as Sasuke began grinding the phone with his heel into the ground.

"You and this fucking phone!" He yelled. "First Kakashi calls you, now my girlfriend!"

"_You_?" Itachi asked incredulously. "_You_ have a girlfriend." He then looked at me closer. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? Nothing's wrong with me!" I yelled insulted.

"You don't have some kind of disease do you? No _mental_ illnesses?"

"Fuck you Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can't believe you have a girlfriend." He said amazed. "You used to be this sniveling idiot with your sappy cuteness irking everyone."

"Well someone has fond memories." Naruto snickered before shutting up as both brothers turned to glare at him.

"Ok," I said as I began to put everything together. "You two are brothers and Itachi used to tutor me but somehow I never met Sasuke. And your parents passed away and now Itachi is claiming you?" I asked. "How did I meet you," I pointed at Itachi, "But not you?" I asked Sasuke as I pointed at him.

"Hinata, we were your neighbors." Itachi sighed. "I must admit, you have grown into a beautiful young woman," Sasuke scowled at him as I gushed at such praise. "But your memory is still shit." I frowned. Why does everybody keep saying that?

"Wait a second," I said as my eyes widened. "Your house," I said as I began to remember something. "Your house caught afire one day and I remember my father saying something about the two boys next door parents dying in that fire. So you had to leave and that's when Haku moved in when the house was rebuilt."

"Yes, and Itachi started the fire." The Sasuke hissed as he glared at his brother who shrugged.

"Believe what you want Sasuke, but I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, mom accidentally left the stove on when she left to assist you after hearing you crying about something. That's when it caught on the curtains and everything started to burn." Itachi said. "Well the police reports said the cause of fire was from the kitchen and I remember mom was cooking before you started crying because of some childish shit and when she came to you that's when the fire started. So in hindsight, you started the fire."

"What? How did you twist everything to blame it all on me?!" Sasuke yelled. "I didn't start the fire!"

"Well, no you didn't." Itachi admitted reluctantly. "But you're the reason behind it."

"Well you knew mom was cooking, why didn't you check to see if she turned off the stove?" Sasuke accused.

"Well if you weren't crying all the damn time-" Itachi began before I exploded.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The two brothers stared at me in surprise. "The fact is, there was a fire and you're here now! It makes no sense to bicker and argue over something that already happened!" I scolded them and the two brothers looked at each other reluctantly.

"Well, I suppose we should try to get along." Itachi grumbled.

"Yeah, we should." Sasuke mumbled. I let go a sigh of relief. Finally, everything was resolved.

"Wait!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

We turned to look at him. "What?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"So which one is your crush?" Naruto asked me. "Sasuke or Itachi?"

"Uh," I wish I could've disappeared as the two brothers looked at me.

"What crush?" Itachi asked.

"Hinata had a crush on her neighbor next door." Naruto explained.

"Me." They said at the same time.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "What the hell do you mean '_me'_?!" He spat out.

"Exactly what I said, me." Itachi told him. "She never met you before, so I am the logical conclusion."

"No it had to be me! When she met her crush he sad something sappy and cute." Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "And you did say I was sappy cuteness irking everybody."

"What did the boy say?" Itachi asked wanting proof from me.

"Um, he said," I began before clearing my voice. "You don't have to carry all the pain alone. After all, your hand was meant to be held by someone else." I told them.

"Argh, you _want_ to be the one who said that?" He asked in revulsion as he looked at Sasuke who was equally repulsed at hearing the words again.

Was I the only one who thought it was cute?!

"Uh," Sasuke said unsure.

"Looks like none of you guys remember saying that." Naruto butted in. He turned to me. "Well Hinata it's up to you to decide."

"Me?" I asked. _Why me_?

"You _saw_ the boy who told you that," Sasuke said catching on.

"Yes, who was it? Did he look like me or Sasuke?"

"Uh," I scratched my head. "I honestly don't remember how he looks." I lied; all I remember was pale skin and dark hair but at this point, it could be either of them!

"Shit ass memory," Everybody groaned around me.

"Hey! Heeeyy!" I yelled angrily. "I'll remember ok?!"

"How can you remember a whole sentence from 5 years ago but not a face?" Sasuke groaned.

"I don't do well under pressure!" I yelled at them.

Itachi sighed in disappointment at me before looking at Sasuke. "Let's go."

I then realized Sasuke was dragging two suitcase behind him. "Wait, can I come?" I asked Itachi.

Itachi shrugged. "Yes you may come, you can even visit. That is of course if you _remember_ the way there."

"Just let it go," I complained as I followed the brothers out the door as Naruto waved good-bye.

Pause. "Where did Jiraiya and Kakashi go?" I asked as I noticed Haku (that sonofabitch!) left leaving me stranded. Well it was waaay past 10 mintues.

Sasuke shrugged as we piled into Itachi's car.

123 321

"I bet they burned the place." Itachi grumbled as he stopped at a red light.

"Who's they?" Sasuke asked.

"My roommates." Itachi explained. "I live with some friends from college in a condo."

"You expect to be able to raise a child in that environment?" Sasuke tsked as he shook his head. "My social worker will be hearing about this." He said, planning to rat on Itachi so he would be removed from his care. I thought they were going to try to work things out?

Itachi glared at him in the dashboard mirror. "And he'll hear about Jiraiya being passed out drunk on the couch."

"How do you know about that?" He gasped. That must have happened often.

"I have my resources." Itachi said calmly as he continued driving as the light turned green.

"Well what are they like?" I asked as we drove in deafening silence.

"Hidan is very religious." Itachi began thoughtfully. "Deidara is strange. Tobi is pretty weird. Sasori is an anti-social sadist who has tried to kill Hidan on more than one occasion. And Zetsu has dissociative identity disorder. Then there's Kisame. He just smells like fish."

"You mean to tell me I'll be living with a bunch of freaks?"

"You're use to it."

Sasuke didn't argue after living with Naruto and Jiraiya.

Hidan seems like the only normal one, I thought as we pulled up to a rather big condominium complex.

"We're on the ninth floor." Itachi said as we piled onto the elevator.

As soon as we opened the door a knife flew out nearly slicing Sasuke's face in half if Itachi hadn't shoved him out the way. He seemed oddly happy at having to shove Sasuke.

"I HATE YOU! You always LEAVE ME!" A man with green hair cried before running away.

"That's Zetsu. He has abandonment issues as well." Itachi said as Sasuke looked at him angrily from the floor. "I should have warned you to be on the look out for flying objects."

"What's that?" A beautiful girl asked rudely interrupting Sasuke's death threat. She had blonde hair suspiciously styled like Ino's except half of her face was covered by a side bang. She was wearing jeans and a black hoodie while raising an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"_That_ is my brother." Itachi told the pretty girl. "Now help him with his suitcases."

"My pleasure." She said sarcastically. I paled. No no no no no no no!

Sasuke cannot live with another GIRL!

"Oh, where are my manners." She said while giggling. She stuck out her hands to me and I saw that she had a tattoo of a mouth with a tongue sticking out of it on her palms. "My names Deidara."

"What?" I asked confused while shaking the girls hand. I turned to Itachi. "I thought Deidara was a _boy_?"

The girl gasped before squeezing my hand evilly. I cried out before wriggling out of her grasp.

"I _am_ a boy!" Deidara yelled at me. Well that explained the not so feminine voice.

"Oh sorry," I apologized. "You just look so much like a girl I know."

He glared again before hauling a suitcase in some random direction.

"You two will be sharing a room so follow him." Itachi told Sasuke who obliged with a few grumbles. Itachi turned to me. "Would you like to meet the others?"

"Sure." I replied. I was kind of scared.

"This is Kisame, he's the unofficial chef." Itachi said as we walked into the kitchen.

"They never eat any of my meals." A man with blue hair said sadly.

"Because all you ever cook is fish you fish bitch!" I turned and saw a very attractive man with white hair walking in. "Itachi you fuck up," he growled. "Did you get the ice cream I wanted?"

"What ice cream?" Itachi asked calmly, unfazed about being called a fuck up.

"Are you fucking me?!" The man cried. "I called AND texted you about that!"

"My brother smashed my phone."

"I hate the piece of shit already." He snarled in anger. Ice cream must have been very important to him. "Who the fuck is this?" He asked looking at me.

"This is Hinata, a friend of mines."

"Why hello there," he purred as he playfully bumped my shoulder. "You're so fucking hot!"

Why was he always cursing?

"Um, hi?"

"Hinata this is Hidan."

My eyes bulged. "The religious one?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked. "I fucking pray every damn day!"

"Every time he wakes up." Kisame agreed.

"What are you cooking now fish shit?" Hidan smirked at Kisame.

Kisame frowned at him before answering. "It's barbecue-"

"Lemme guess fish?" He asked and when Kisame nodded he groaned. "All the fucking time! I don't want any of that shit! What the hell am I going to eat now?!" Hidan bitched. "Itachi didn't get my fucking ice cream!"

"You can have some of _my_ ice cream."

We turned and saw an even more attractive man with red hair standing by the entryway of the kitchen. He held out a bowl to Hidan.

"Really? Thanks Sasori!" Hidan said happily as he ran over. "You're so fucking nice!"

"Isn't that the one-" I began whispering to Itachi.

"Shh, shhhh." He hushed me.

Hidan began to greedily eat the ice cream. He had to clear his throat roughly before speaking. "Damn, this shit taste so good! What kind of ice cream is it?"

Sasori simply smiled at him. Suddenly Hidan began choking and hacking and coughing. He spat out some blood before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell.

Itachi sighed. "Kisame call 911 _again_."

"Already on it."

Sasori frowned at them. "Why would you do that?"

Itachi ignored him. "What did he do this time?"

"He stepped on my foot." Sasori sniffed. "And didn't say sorry. He laughed in my face and just left. Without saying anything."

There was a knock at the door and Kisame ran out to let in some nurses.

"Whoa that was fast." I said in awe as they loaded Hidan into a stretcher.

"What's with this guy?" one of the nurses ask.

"Everyday is a new thing." The other nurse complained.

"Does he like the hospital or something?" they rolled him out annoyed.

"We have a personal team of nurses because Hidan gets 'injured' so often." Itachi explained to me.

I gave Sasori a frightened look as he glared at the door the nurses walked out of. I never want to be on his bad side.

"Hey Itachi when did you get here?" Zetsu asked as he walked in to grab a soda.

"Do you not remember throwing a knife at me?"

He gave him a weird look before laughing. "Oh Itachi you're so funny. I think I would remember that!"

"This is Hinata." Itachi sighed.

"Hi?" I was really confused. These people were sick. They needed to be in an asylum locked up somewhere.

"Your eyes are weird."

"Your lips are green." I retorted. It was true; his whole body seemed to be tinted green. Suddenly his eye watered before he sobbed and ran away crying, "You monster!"

Huh?

"Hinata how the fuck could you?" Hidan asked. "And you look so freaking nice!"

'_Weren't you just rolled out on a stretcher?'_ I thought confused.

"Dammit," I heard Sasori curse under his breath. "His body has become immune to the poison, I must go and plan. . . plan to kill, blood blooood." He drawled before leaving the room.

Before I could comment on this we heard a yell from down the hallway.

We ran out the kitchen to see Sasuke angrily storming toward us as Deidara followed behind him with a bloody nose.

"What happened?" Itachi asked in his same calm voice.

"He _touched_ me!" Sasuke yelled.

What?

"Of course, he likes boys." Itachi explained calmly.

Sasuke mouth dropped. "You put me in the same room with this pedophile?!" he screamed while pointing at Deidara.

"Trust me, he is the least of your problems." Deidara winked at him as Itachi said this.

"How the hell-" Sasuke began before Zetsu came running in and slapping him across the face.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" He wailed before running away. He reentered and gave Sasuke a confused smile. "Hello we never met before, but my name is Zetsu."

"Oh so you like the green freak but not me?" Deidara pouted.

"Yeah Sasuke, you have some fucking nasty taste." Hidan commented as Kisame agreed. Zetsu gasped before running away again heartbroken.

"Don't worry, I won't take it to heart." Deidara said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Come back to the room Sasuke!" he said cheerfully. Sasuke gaped at him before slapping his hand away, grabbing mines, and running out the door trampling over some guy in a pumpkin mask.

"All I wanted was to sell you some cookies!" The trampled person cried.

"Tobi you can't sell us cookies, you fucking live here! That's against boy scout fucking rules!"

123 321

"Hinata I can't stay here." Sasuke told me seriously as we sat on the beach. It was a condominium overlooking the beach and we sat in hammocks watching the sand sway beneath us.

"All you have to do is stick it out till your 18," I tried comforting him. I frowned. Sasuke was a senior. That meant he would be graduating soon and leaving for college.

"I can't stay there for two years!" He complained as he faced down on his hammock to glumly look at the sand.

Two years?

"Don't you mean one?" I asked. A couple of months as a matter of fact. "Aren't you 17?"

He sat up and glared at me. "Hinata," He glared. "I'm 16."

"B-but, Neji said you're a senior!"

"I am, I skipped."

"Oh," I said. "I'm 16 too?" I offered with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, I know that. Since you're my _girlfriend_."

I gave him a look. "It's not like you ever told me!" I complained. "But you're graduating so it'll only be a couple more months."

"But when I come back during college breaks I'll have to stay by him and his . . . friends."

"They're not so bad," I tried to be positive as I turned around from looking at the sand to lie on my back.

"Were you not there when he introduced them?" he asked me as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed at this, "Ok they are weird. But at least this makes Itachi more normal for you."

"Yeah, he seems like a god compared to the rest of them. Kisame seriously smells like raw fish."

"And Deidara really likes boys," I giggled. Sasuke gave me a look before he laughed.

"And Hidan really is '_religious'_." he smirked. "And Zetsu not only has multiple disorders, he's crazy."

"And Sasori really is trying to kill Hidan."

"What?" Sasuke asked me questionably.

"He's seriously trying to kill Hidan." I told him gravely.

"I don't know how Itachi can stay so calm." Sasuke said amazed.

I smiled. "See? Already starting to like your older brother." He gave me a look that read 'Don't push it'.

He gave me a sheepish look. "I won't lie," He began to say. "When I saw Itachi for the first time in 4 years I thought a dark corner of my past had resurfaced. I thought I was alone again staring at the monsters behind the door as a kid. When the fire was beyond it and I knew that was the only way I could escape and also a way I could die."

This was starting to sound oddly familiar as what Shikamaru said earlier echoed in my head.

"I thought I was being forced to brave the chaos on my own and there was no one to turn to once more as I revisited that day I lost my parents. It was like-"

"You were walking into the dragon cave to face your past to understand your future?" I asked.

Sasuke gaped at me. "That's exactly how I felt. How did you know?"

"I'm a genius." I replied making a mental note to thank that lazy genius another time.

We sat looking at the stars in silence before Sasuke spoke.

"Why are you all the way over there?" He asked me suddenly. It was my turn to give him a look.

"I'm right next to you." Only about half a foot separated us as we swung side by side in the hammock.

"Not close enough," he said before he pulled himself onto my hammock on top of me as I lay staring at the stars. He leaned down until his nose was touching mines and I blushed. He stayed there driving my senses crazy.

"Kiss me," I begged softly before he smirked and descended upon me.

I couldn't even describe the feeling of his lips pressed against mines. It was soft, yet hard, yielding yet demanding as goose bumps shimmered across my skin when his fingers dug into my hair.

A quick intake of breaths, a shaky exhale, a deep beat of a heart; all these things took place as his tongue gently devoured me in pleasure as he tasted me all over again.

The salty sea breeze seemed to suck the moisture out of us and we pulled and kissed each other to satisfy our thirst—

"I swear he has more game than you." We heard a girl say upset.

Sasuke froze on top of me before he looked up into amber eyes.

"That's not what you said last night." Itachi told her simply as a blush over came the girl's features. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a jeans skirt on and high-top converses. She was beautiful and her short blue hair was in a cute yet fashionably edgy bob with full jagged edges.

"Itachiii," she grumbled. "Not in front of your brother and his girlfriend!"

Sasuke sighed before getting off of me and helping me up into a sitting position. "What do you want?" He asked Itachi.

"Just making sure you're all right."

"Bull shit, I can see the rope in your hands!" Sasuke yelled. "You thought I was running away!"

"No," Itachi sounded like he was lying while trying to hide the rope behind his back. "I was helping Konan look for her dog."

Konan gave him a look and he ignored it. She turned to us and waved. "Hi, my names Konan and I'm Itachi's girlfriend." She introduced herself.

"Are you weird?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Sasuke!" I scolded him. "I'm Hinata and this is Sasuke." I told her. "Nice to meet you!"

She smiled at me. "Finally, another girl!"

"Are you excluding your sister?" Itachi asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Konan waved her hand as she ignored that topic. "Come, I can show you all the best places to make out!" She said before grabbing my arm after running up to me. For such a small girl she was strong. She pulled me and began dragging me to some ominous destination.

"You have a girlfriend?" Sasuke asked his brother dubiously.

"I though-" I began before she shushed me. We only went inside the corridor before it opens up and you start walking on the sand where the hammocks were. So we were basically behind them and could hear every word.

"Let's keep this to ourselves eh?" She whispered with a smirk.

"Of course I do." Itachi replied as we heard him sit down on the hammock Sasuke was just in before he went in mines.

"But you were so," Sasuke paused as he searched for a word. "Cold."

"I've . . . changed." Itachi said simply.

"I understand." Sasuke told him.

"I know you think I didn't care when mom and dad passed away, but I did." He began slowly. "But I wasn't angry about it. I was numbed. I couldn't feel. I became even more emotionless."

"Not me." Sasuke said as he too began to open up. "I was swallowed by my anger." He gave a soft chuckle. "I felt everything and seeing you just sitting there, it angered me. You never shed a tear."

"No not then, but the years after that I did."

"Is that when you changed?"

"No. I lost another friend, which closed my emotions up even more. But that's when I met Konan and she helped me with pain."

"You? Feel pain?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"No, _Pein_." Itachi corrected Sasuke. "That was my friend who died."

I saw Konan beside me slowly slid to the floor with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, what was he to Konan?"

"Someone very special to her, and I knew she was just using me to fill back that hole in her heart but somehow," Itachi sighed. "Somehow it became real."

"Hmmm, you sound pretty mushy right now." Sasuke said. "Maybe you are Hinata's crush."

I knew Itachi had to be glaring at Sasuke because I heard Sasuke chuckle. "And what about you and Hinata?"

"Oh, we bickered and argued the first time we met and we still do." I found myself suddenly grinning at his words. "But then it all just came together despite all of the . . . awkwardness."

"Yes, she seems like a very awkward person."

"Yes, I swear something awkward happens to her everyday."

I frowned. OK change of topic please!

"But I love her."

"Hmm, I love Konan too." Konan sad smiled melted away into true bliss.

"What, did you just think of that?" Sasuke taunted Itachi.

"Don't ruin a good moment."

"Says the guy with the rope."

"I can still use it." Itachi threatened.

"I'd like to see you try."

Konan got up while shaking her head and stepping out of the corridor. "Boys will be boys." She tsked. "You leave for a minute and they try to kill each other." She told me as I stepped out beside her.

"Hinata you should get going." Itachi told me. "It's already past one o'clock."

"What?!" I cried. I didn't mean for it to get so late!

"Yes, I will take you home. I have to take Konan home too." Itachi said as he got up and Sasuke jumped up after him.

"I'll come!"

"No, I need someone here to make sure Sasori really doesn't kill Hidan."

"You left them alone to get me, you can leave them alone again."

"Actually Konan was supposed to be looking after them but guess who I found sleeping on my bed?" Itachi gave Konan a look.

"What? They were all behaving so I decided to take a nap." She replied while stretching her arms and putting them up behind her head.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled. "But if Deidara touches me again with those creepy tattooed hands I will do bodily harm."

"Just don't let any blood fall on the carpet." Itachi told him.

Sasuke almost laughed before he regained his composure. He walked over to me then pressed his forehead down on mines. "Bye Hinata." He said softly.

"Bye," I whispered. I was going to miss him a lot. He was farther away now so I couldn't just walk over to visit him anymore.

He kissed me softy and gently touched my cheek before nodding his head at Konan and leaving to go back to their floor.

"Itachi you never-" Konan began.

"I don't want to hear it Konan." Itachi sighed.

123 321

I opened the front door a bit sad as I walked inside my house after waving good-bye to Itachi and Konan.

"Hinata?"

I turned to look at my dad who was in snug Elmo pajama pants and a black robe. He was chomping on some cookies and stared at me in bewilderment. Um awkward.

"Oh, hey dad." I said as I walked pass him.

"Are you just coming from someplace?"

"Yeah," I told him weirdly. Why was he acting so—

"AT FUCKING 2 AM IN THE BLESSED MORNING?!" He screamed angrily at me.

Shit, I can't believe I just did that. I just turned myself in for sneaking out.

"What's with all of the noise?" Neji asked sheepishly as he looked down at us from the stairs. "Hinata are you just returning home?" he asked sounding more awake now.

Round two of yelling here I come.

123 321

I woke up as Gaara poked my rib.

"Ow." I said angrily as I woke up grumpy. I gave Gaara a look. "What are you doing here?"

Hanabi yawned as she stretched in her bed. "He slept over."

"But he doesn't sleep." I said before shuddering, "Uh, did you guys, uh, you know. Again?"

"NO!" They both yelled at me.

"Just making sure!" I cried as I got up.

"So I spend all of my energy making dad think you're sleeping and you go and turn yourself in?" Hanabi asked me crossly as she dug around in her drawer for some clothes.

I sighed. "I wasn't thinking." I mumbled. "Sasuke moved in with his brother last night."

Hanabi laughed. "So which one of them is your crush?"

"Wait you thought it was Sasuke?" I asked shocked. And apparently she remembered Itachi too.

"Well duh, Itachi and Sasuke used to live next door to us." She remarked bored as she took out an ivory dress with a turquoise belt to wear.

I gave her a look. "Now I really want to know who this mystery guy is." Gaara said as he did _the Gaar_.

"You and me both." I sighed. "Maybe it really was just Haku. When he first moved here." I murmured.

"Haku?" Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "The one who threw down our cookies when we offered him some and stomped on your doll for being ugly?"

"That doll was pretty ugly." Gaara added as I glared at them.

"Bratz dolls aren't ugly!" I defended my beloved dolls.

"But their heads are so huge." Hanabi grimaced.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom.

"Hinata, don't forget about the blood test." Hanabi said against the door.

"Yeah I know," I told her as I slipped my sweater over my head. "We'll go after school."

"Ok." She sighed.

"Do you feel any different?" I asked as I got out the bathroom.

"I don't know." She sighed again.

"Well if it helps, your boobs haven't gotten any bigger." Gaara chimed in when he walked up to us.

We looked at him.

"I guess not then." He mumbled before heading downstairs. "Oh, good morning Mr. Hyuga."

I could hear my dad mutter under his breath. "That kid is always here."

123 321

"I can't believe you didn't wear it."

I turned around to face Sakura. She was wearing the gold and red cheerleading uniform.

"I never got one." I frowned at her. I didn't have time for Sakura. I looked around for Sasuke but couldn't find him.

"Hey kiddo," I smiled as Kiba walked over and affectionately pat my head while Neji scowled. He wasn't a morning person. Kiba placed his arm around Sakura's shoulders and she gave him a genuine smile before tiptoeing to peck him on his cheek.

"I missed you," She smiled at him and she blushed when Kiba dipped his head to kiss her on her lips. Both Neji and I grimaced. This fake boyfriend/girlfriend ish looked pretty damn real.

"Hey Suck-kura." Ino complained when she came over, all decked out in her sparkling glitter and sequence captain uniform. "Go get herpes in a less public place!" She stuck her tongue out at Kiba when he flipped her the bird as they walked away.

"Hinata, I can't believe you're not wea-"

"I never got one!" I explained before she could finish.

"Oh. Must still be in my locker, oops."

I sighed. "Ino I can't perform today."

"You'll lose-"

"I know," I complained as I interrupted Neji.

"Well it's not like you can dance anyway." He shrugged.

"Hey! I can dance!"

"Oh please, compared to you, the character's on Dance Dance Revolution look as good as Michael Jackson."

"Nuh uh!"

"Hinata, there's still time, I can teach you. It's only a 2 minute performance."

"Fine, ok."

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to me with Sasuke and Itachi trailing behind.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Ooh, who's that?" Ino asked looking at Itachi.

"He's my brother and he's taken." Sasuke informed her as he pulled me into his arms for a kiss.

"Argh, my gag reflexes are getting better thanks to you two." Naruto complained.

"Hello, you must be Hanabi." Itachi told Neji.

Neji gaped at him. "Are you talking to me?"

"You sound like a man." Itachi frowned.

"I am a man!"

"Why is your hair so long?"

"That's Neji." I quickly interrupted before Neji could scream at him. "My cousin, don't you remember him?"

"Ah yes, he looks exactly like Hanabi, it's weird."

"Hey, having friends like yours I wouldn't be so quick to be calling other people weird." Sasuke scoffed.

Itachi shrugged. "They help pay rent."

Ino was trying to stop Neji from hyperventilating and console him. "Don't worry Neji, you look like a boy! Just with pretty hair, almost as pretty as mines!" she was telling him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Itachi.

"I'm making sure he isn't going to try to run away again." Itachi told me. "He tried escaping through the window this morning as I drove him to school."

"I told you I could drive by myself, you and Sasori didn't needed to come!"

"I wanted to know where your high school was located." Itachi replied. "Sasori also needed to go to his classes." He frowned at Sasuke. "I think we will need to take you to school everyday if you keep trying to escape. Especially through such extreme means as jumping out of a moving car window."

"For the last time, Sasori pushed me out!"

"While we were on the highway?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"Yes! I swear he's trying to kill me!"

Itachi paused. "Did you . . . do anything to him?"

vFlashbackv

Sasuke was getting out of the shower and the air was steaming hot from the bath he just took. As he walked out he nearly ran into the red head who was waiting patiently for the shower just outside the door. "Oh, sorry." Sasuke muttered before walking to his room to get ready for school.

Sasori entered the bathroom before brushing his teeth and stripping his clothes. He stood in the shower as he turned it on.

"AaaaiiiIIIEEEGGHHHHHH!" he let loose a blood-curling scream as the cold water hit him.

Sasuke had used up all of the hot water.

Sasuke didn't leave any for Sasori.

_Sasuke. Must. Die_.

vEnd Flashbackv

"No, he's just paranoid!" Sasuke argued.

Itachi frowned at this. "I see." He said before turning on his heels and leaving.

"You both act so alike it's creepy." Naruto grimaced before pumping his fist into the air. "First game of the season and we are going to win, BELIEVE IT!" he screamed causing everyone in the hallway to scream 'Go Nine tails'!

Everybody looked pumped and ready for the game as we all walked to our perspective classes.

123 321

"Let's go Hinata," Sasuke said as he grabbed my hand after school.

"Where? I have to prepare for the performance!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me. "What performance?"

"For the football game!"

"You're going to skip work again?"

"Hinata let's go," Gaara said as he walked over. "You know, we have to check that thing."

The blood test!

"Oh yeah," I sighed.

"What thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata, let's go practice!" Ino yelled as she came running over with Neji.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Neji questioned me.

"What about our thing Hinata?" Gaara pressed.

"Hey Hinata, you ready for tonight?" Kiba asked as he came over with Choji and Naruto in their football gear. Sakura was in Kiba's arms looking smug at me.

"I need to breathe!" I yelled before pulling a Zetsu and running away.

Somehow, I was able to lose everybody. I sat down on a vacant random bench and sighed. I needed to go to work. I'm sure if my dad found out I skipped again he would fire me. But Hanabi needed me for moral support and if I didn't go with her I would be letting her down. And I told Ino I would perform, I can't just go back on my word! Besides, I've been neglecting the cheer squad for a long time now.

"OK, I know what I'm going to do!" I yelled jumping up. I walked back and found that those assholes hadn't bothered to look for me. Jerks.

"Gaara let's go!" I said.

"Bu-" Sasuke began but I shushed him.

"I'll meet you over there, Ino go with Sasuke."

"Where?"

"To my job, you will teach me the routine while I work."

"Uh, ok." Ino shrugged.

"You'll tire yourself out." Neji warned me.

"You be quiet!" I yelled before I hurriedly followed Gaara to Kankuro's jeep. "Where's Kank?" I wondered out loud.

"Do you really have to ask?" Gaara he rolled is eyes.

"Gaara, your license were suspended." I remembered as he put the key in the ignition.

"Well out of the two of us, I have one." He said before he sped out of the parking lot.

123 321

"Oh thank you good Lord!" Hanabi cried as she was told she was not pregnant. "Hinata I can't believ—Hinata!" Hanabi yelled after me.

I was already walking out the door after hearing the good news. "Come on Gaara I have to get to work!"

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled. "Aren't you going to at least say something?"

"No more sex!" I screamed at them as I walked out the door.

123 321

"Wow, you actually made it on time." Sasuke said impressed. He then frowned at the fact that I was wearing a white sweater with dark skinny jeans before shrugging. "Somewhat fits."

Score for me!

"Ok first we're opening by kicking!" Ino said as she began to kick in the air nearly taking out the copying machine.

"Ok I get it Ino, first we kick."

123 321

"Not bad." Neji said as he watched Ino put a ribbon in my hair to match my uniform. I returned to school after work for the game. Why were those two always together all of a sudden?

"Is that make-up?" I asked in horror as Ino pulled out a rather large purse full of brushes and colorful vials.

"Trust me, I'm going to make you look so good nobody will realize you are performing." She said.

"Ino," Neji sighed as he held his face in his hands. "That makes no sense."

"'Course it does!" Ino grinned as Neji gave her a small smile as he shook his head.

"What's going on?" I asked them a bit scared.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Hinata shut up! I can't concentrate with you talking!" Ino ordered me as she began pulling out – is that a pencil? - to draw the outline of my lips.

"Why are you drawing on my face-"

"It's lip liner stupid! Now shut it!"

I inwardly sighed and when Ino finally finish apply lipstick _and_ lip gloss Neji asked me, "So who is your crush?"

"I don't know." I complained.

"She doesn't _remember_." Sasuke mocked as walked over to where we stood by the bleachers. The crowd was already seated and was chanting for their teams. Ino was hurriedly trying to apply my make-up.

"Go away Sasuke," Ino snapped at him. "You can't see her until she's ready!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Neji is here."

"He's her cousin!"

"And I could really care less either way." Neji added. If Ino weren't doing my eye shadow I would have glared at him.

"Let's go Sasuke before all the seats are taken!" I heard Konan's voice.

"Yes, I want to sit as far away as possible from teenagers." Itachi told them.

"Aww, you guys came to watch me perform?" I asked truly touched.

"You're performing?" Were their shocked reactions.

"Well we'll be cheering for you!" Konan recovered as Itachi scoffed which I ignored.

"Thanks guys." I smiled in the direction of their voices and Ino complained about me moving.

"Do you want to look like a raccoon?" She asked me as she dabbed make up on my eyelids.

"Let's go Sasuke." Itachi commanded as I heard him and Konan turn to leave.

"Fine, but I'm going to see you when Ino's finished." He said before he too turned to leave.

"Voila!" Ino sounded pleased. "I'm finished!"

"Why couldn't you have told Sasuke to wait since you were almost finished?" Neji asked her.

"Oh right," She said. "Let's go get him!" Ino grabbed Neji's arm before running up the stairs to go to the bleachers to look for Sasuke.

I stood there alone as I waited for them. After a while, I decided to join Ino's search and turned to go up the bleachers stairs.

"Hello Hinata."

I froze.

'_That voice_.'

I slowly turned around and gasped.

"Hinata, Ino said you wer-" I heard Sasuke begin to say before he began choking on his words when the person who just addressed me promptly walked over and pressed their lips to mines.

Argh. Awkward.

A/N: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA HA!

That is all.

Oh,

Please, PLEAAASSEEE REVIEW! Let me know whatcha thinking! :D

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

Awkward

~Le Sigh~

"Rokusho-kun," I sighed just as Sasuke tore us apart angrily. The man's green hair framed his angular model-ready face and trailed down behind his back in a loose low ponytail. His mysterious blue eyes sparkled with mischief and slight irritation toward Sasuke.

"Hey, what's your problem?" The man asked Sasuke annoyed.

Sasuke looked like he was just about to punch him in the face so I held onto his arm to try to restrain him. "Sasuke, please calm down!" I pleaded. No need for spilled blood!

"Ahh Aoi, there you are." Itachi said interrupting the punch Sasuke was about to aim at Rokusho's face as he walked down the bleachers. "Did you text Konan that you were here?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming to get me." Aoi grinned as he walked over to Itachi.

"Konan made me." Itachi said as if he would have never gone to get him on his own. He turned to go back with Aoi trailing behind him.

"Wait!" Sasuke screamed. Aoi and Itachi turned to give him a questioning look.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked bewildered. "How do you know this pedophile?" he asked me.

"Hey! I just turned 19!" Aoi defended himself. "I'm still young!"

"How do you not know Aoi?" Itachi asked Sasuke. "He's always bothering me." Which was Itachi's nice way of saying they were close friends.

"Yeah, I always used to visit you guys." Aoi responded after shooting Itachi a look.

Sasuke blinked at him. He took in the young mans dark green hair and blue eyes. "Oh it's _you_. I didn't like you then and I sure as hell don't like you now." He glared. "But how do you know Hinata?"

"I met him when he would sometimes come with Itachi to our tutor sessions." I explained. Actually, he was always at the sessions, but telling Sasuke that probably would piss him off.

"Well why did you kiss her?!" Sasuke snapped furiously at Aoi in rage.

"Cause, Hinata is in love with me," He grinned as he winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not!" I told him. When we were younger Aoi always used to flirt with me, actually he was a real ladies man and girls fought each other just to do his homework. This is why he believed every girl was in love with him. I admit, it was a shock seeing him again but not because I was in love with him!

"What's the big deal anyways?" Aoi dismissed my comment.

"She's my girlfriend!"

The handsome man mouth dropped, he looked at Sasuke and then over at me. "But you were such a wimp!"

Sasuke glared at him. "No I wasn't!"

"Oh, I forgot." Itachi suddenly told us. "Aoi also lives in the condo but he's usually not there."

"You forgot to mention me? You bastard!"

"Like I said, you're hardly ever there."

"Why aren't you there?" I asked Aoi curiously.

He smirked before becoming serious. "Hinata, there are a lot of lonely girls . . . with a lot of lonely beds. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He said gravely. He quickly walked up to me before grabbing my hands and staring into my eyes. "If you are ever lonely-"

He quickly dodged Sasuke's punch as he snickered and ran behind Itachi while sticking out his tongue at Sasuke. Itachi sighed as he held Sasuke back from attacking Aoi.

"Fuck Off!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Suddenly we heard the crowd roar as they clapped and screamed joyously.

"Did we just score or something?" I asked the group and Itachi let Sasuke go.

"Oh my God!" some people yelled when they saw me. Some people were beginning to file out of the bleachers. "You cheerleaders were awesome! Great performance!"

My mouth dropped. '_Did I just miss my performance_?'

"Wow Hinata, Ino was right." Neji said sarcastically as he walked over to us. "You looked so good no one even knew you were there."

123 321

"I can't believe," I groaned as I sat in the backseat of Neji's car as we drove home. I was squished between three sweaty football players; Kiba, Naruto, and Choji while Lee sat in front with Neji. "I missed my own performance!"

"Good thing, you didn't get to torment everyone with your dancing." Kiba snickered.

"I can dance!" I yelled.

"PAAAAARRRTY!" Choji randomly screamed and everybody except Neji and me gave a loud charismatic 'Whoop'. We were carpooling back to my house for the after party. Ino was driving Sakura, and Tenten over with the rest of the cheer squad. Sasuke was driving over in his car while Kank, Gaara, and Temari were coming over later. Like Naruto said before, The Ninetails actually did win the game and now it was time for everyone to party. That basically meant that some people were not going to remember what happened tonight when they woke up tomorrow morning.

"You got the camera?" Kiba asked Neji excitedly. They always took pictures of their piss drunk friends then giggled over it the following day. Sssooo mature.

"Yes, it's in my room." Neji smirked.

"Naruto because you are new here you are not aware of the Konaha Academy youthful blossoming tradition!" Lee giggled while wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Shall you inform him dear youthful leader?" He asked Kiba excitedly.

"Yes, yes!" Kiba grinned, his canine teeth looking extra sharp as it gleamed in the lights from outside. "I shall."

"Ok but let me warn you, I don't have life insurance so if I end up dead someone's going to get screwed over with the bill." Naruto told us.

"Shit!" Kiba yelled, "Still a pain in the ass even after death!" He joked causing everyone to crack up laughing. "Ok, so we always have this bet," a chorus of giggling from Choji and Lee before they were shushed. "Whoever drinks the most, EXCLUDING Lee," Lee slumped in his seat, "Without throwing up, wins."

"Wins what?" Naruto asked.

"Bragging rights and he gets to claim the best lunch at school."

"Now we're talking!" Naruto grinned, "What else?"

"And whoever has the most hook up-"

"Get's herpes?" Naruto asked confused.

"NO!" Kiba snapped. "Stop interrupting runt! Now, whoever hooks up with the hottest girls is the idol in school and someone does his homework for the rest of the school year."

Naruto whistled. "Wow, but who does his homework?"

That's when everybody, even Neji, started cackling in glee. "The one who hooked up with the _ugliest_ girls!" Kiba laughed as he threw his head back and gave a mighty guffaw.

"Everybody is so damn drunk they hook up with all the losers!" Choji snickered.

"And that's when the camera comes in." Neji smirked.

I rolled my eyes. All of the guys at Kona Academy did this stupid tradition. A party is always thrown after the first and final game of the season _if_ our team wins and then the contest begins.

"So who won last year?" Naruto asked as Neji pulled up to our house. My dad was once again away on a business trip and people were already there as the house pulsed with music. There were different color lights creating an eerie glow of greens, blues, and reds emitting from inside.

"It was I! The Lotus _Passionate_ Fire of Konaha Academy!" Lee yelled.

"You?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"That was the year he drank, and once Lee drinks he never stops until everything is gone." Choji gossiped. "He went crazy, he was banging girls left and right!"

Lee looked proud as the guys took a moment to worship the green leather pants wearing boy with bushy eyebrows and a blinding smile.

"Then who lost?" Naruto asked. He thought Lee would have been the loser.

"Neji." Kiba howled in laughter as Neji looked ready to kill.

"Hahahaha! I HAVE FINALLY BEATEN YOU MY WONDEROUS SEXY LOTUS RIVAL!"

"That's because you drank Lee." Neji grumbled. Wait, did he just call Neji sexy?

"I'm going to check to see if Hanabi managed to put out all of the food." I said awkwardly as I jumped out the car. I really did not want to hear about this.

123

"HINATA!" Ino screamed angrily at me

I nearly dropped the chips I was dumping into a tray on the kitchen counter as Hanabi poured some dips into bowls. "Um, yes?" I asked scared.

"YOU *hic* didn't *hic* perform," she wobbled over to me before she passed out drunk on the kitchen table.

"It's only 11 o'clock!" Hanabi exclaimed. "The party didn't even start yet." She scoffed.

"What to do with the body?" I asked as we stared at Ino.

"I always thought Temari would be the one to kill somebody." Haku tsked as he entered the kitchen wearing black denim with a smoky gray blazer and a forest green shirt underneath. He looked like a placid forest at night and his chocolate brown eyes were the predator hunting you.

Why does he have to look good in everything he wears?!

"We didn't kill her," Hanabi defended us. "She passed out drunk!"

*Click*

"OOOHHH YEEAAAHHH!" Kiba giggled after he ran in and took a picture of Ino sprawled out on the table in a drunken stupor. Neji stood beside Kiba and I noticed the two of them had changed their clothes. Kiba wore a short sleeve blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath that showed off his biceps and blue jeans while Neji wore a short sleeve black button up shirt with dark jeans. I think I just realized those two were insanely hot. I think I might need to regurgitate in a second.

Neji frowned. "Kiba," He began to scold him.

"Shut up!" Kiba grinned. "I don't want to hear it! Anyone that get's drunk get's it!" he said as he wiggled the camera that was swinging around his neck.

"Fine, then let's take a picture of Sakura." Neji snapped as he grabbed the camera and hauled Kiba away to find her.

"W-wait, m-my neck, c-can't bre-" Kiba began but was roughly cut off as Neji found his prey and quickly turned a corner.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "What's," she began as she looked at Ino then in the direction of where Neji went but I just shrugged.

"Well I'm not touching her." Haku said after a few more minutes of staring at Ino.

"Why not, we won't be able to lift her!" Hanabi argued with him.

Haku rolled his eyes. "Where do you want me to put her?" he grumbled as he grabbed some oven mitts before hoisting Ino up off the table. Geez, he could be such a bitch sometimes!

*Click*

"Ahahhahahaha! This is gold!" Kiba giggled with a scowling Neji beside him.

"She wasn't drunk." Neji explained as I gave him a questioning look. "I'll take her." He sighed as he took Ino into his arms.

"Wait!" Kiba yelled before pulling out some heavy-duty duct tape. "We can-"

"No."

"Aw, Neji you're no fun." Kiba pouted cutely. "Hey why don't we put her on top of th-"

"No." Neji snapped again before taking her upstairs where she could rest.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Well somebody's thong is too far up their ass tonight."

"Did we find a victim yet?" Naruto asked excitedly as he strolled in with Gaara and Kankuro.

"Yeah!" Kiba said excitedly. "It was Ino!"

"Can't believe I missed it!" He complained.

He also had changed. He was wearing an orange graphic tee with faded out jeans. Gaara wore a maroon dress shirt and black jeans and Kankuro wore a fitted long sleeve white sweater and washed out jeans. Why did everyone look so good?! I glanced at Hanabi and saw that she was wearing a maroon dress that was short in the front but the back of it trailed down to her feet like flowing curtains in a warm summer breeze. Her hair was put into a neat bun and she wore gold dangling earrings.

"Why are you two so dressed up?" I asked Hanabi and Gaara.

"We're not staying for the party." Hanabi explained as she bounded over into Gaara arms. Argh don't make me sick!

"We're going to dinner." Gaara told me before they turned to leave.

"Hinata why are you still in your uniform?" Kankuro laughed as he threw his arm around Haku and pulled Haku closer to him, in the process messing up the blushing Haku's hair, who scowled prettily.

"Yeah Hinata, you stink and you didn't even perform." Kiba said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "I was doing a lot of running around today!"

"Yeah well, you better change before Sasuke get's here." Haku told me dryly.

"I don't know what to wear," I complained. Everybody turned to Haku.

"What? You think because I'm gay I automatically know how to dress a woman?"

"Well," Kankuro began. "If it helps, you did pick out my outfit tonight."

"Oh, no wonder you actually look-" Kiba began to tell Kankuro.

"You don't want to finish that Inuzuka." Kankuro snapped.

I gave Haku puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not a miracle worker but I'll see what I can do." He said as he grabbed my arm to drag me to my room.

123

"Why is he here?" I asked as I stuck out my tongue at Kankuro.

"Where else would I be?" Kankuro asked as he fell onto my bed.

"Hey, don't throw the pillows on the ground!" I complained before Haku came out of my closet and threw something at me.

It was a short sleeve black leather jacket with a white tank top and dark skinny jeans. It was kind of badass for me. "I didn't know I had this." I said shocked.

"Trust me," Haku said before he sat with Kankuro on the bed. "None of us knew you had the balls to buy a leather jacket."

"Well good cuz I don't have balls!" I yelled before running out to head to the bathroom. I paused before heading back to my room. Haku and Kankuro were still on my bed. "Listen, I just washed my sheets so if you two-"

A pillow hit me dead center in my face and they both roared. "SHUT UP!" Jeez, I just wanted to make sure!

I showered quickly and put on my outfit. Not wanting to walk into something if something was even going on, I went straight downstairs instead of back to my room. Just to be sure.

I found myself yawning so I went to the kitchen to maybe find a can of soda to drink.

"Hinata! Have a drink!" Kiba grinned as a group of guys were drinking alcohol at the counter.

I ignored Kiba's offer because he already knew I didn't drink. "Why are all of you guys here?" I asked. There were drinks outside the kitchen as well. Since they were in the kitchen they were away from everything going on.

"We're tallying up scores." Some random guy told me.

"Don't tell me you guys are doing that stupid contest?" Shikamaru asked as he walked in the kitchen with Temari. He held her casually around the waist and she hugged his arm.

"Yeah we are!" Choji giggled.

"Man, what a drag. You idiots are gonna catch a STD if you keep this up."

"Go be a stick up someone else's ass!" Kiba complained.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey Shika, help us tally up the points!"

"Idiots," I heard Shikamaru mutter under his breath before walking over.

"Hinata!" Temari yelled when she walked over to where I was opening the fridge.

"Uh, yes?" I asked and she looked excited. Which was never a good thing.

"You look so hot!" she grinned. "The black heels make you look like you've been a bad girl."

I glanced down at the black pumps that were Hanabi's. I only wore them because they were in the bathroom at the time I changed and I really didn't want to interrupt anything by going back to my room to get some sandals.

"Thanks?" I wonder if that was a compliment.

"And that black hair," She gushed looking at my hair that reached my waist, "Ahahaha Sasuke is going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself! Where is the little ass anyways?" She asked.

Ignoring her insult I replied, "Sasuke had to go back home to get dressed. Since he's living with his older brother now, he's father away." I explained sadly.

"Oh, that sucks balls." Was Temari's way of sympathizing for me. "Fine, where's my stupid fat lip brother and his sexy girly boyfriend?"

"Temari your description of people kinda sucks." I told her as she laughed. Well actually she kinda described Haku pretty good.

"Seriously, where is that bitch? I have a bone to pick with Haku!"

"They're in my room."

"Oh," Temari frowned. "I better wait a while huh?"

I nodded just as Sasuke walked in wearing a dark blue button down shirt with dark jeans looking absolutely breathtaking. His hair had grown longer and his side bangs almost touched his shoulders.

"Sorry for being so late," He said as I hugged him smelling his scent. "It's not as easy as it looks to make a noose."

"Why the hell were you making a noose?" Temari asked shocked.

"Because when you're rooming with a pedophile you have to take extra precautions."

Temari gave him a weird look.

"Oh, and Sasori tried to kill me again." Sasuke added nonchalantly. "And Hidan had to get his stomach pumped because of '_food poisoning'_ and Zetsu wouldn't leave Itachi alone because he was afraid Itachi would leave him again and Tobi kept trying to stuff cookies down my throat and got crumbs everywhere! Aoi brought some chick home with him who wouldn't stop trying to suck his—um, well. Anyways, a lot of crazy stuff happened." He explained.

"Suck his what?" I asked.

"Hinata, just leave it alone." Sasuke responded looking slightly embarrassed.

"What? I want to know!"

Temari sighed before leaning over and whispering in my ear.

Oh God. Why?

"That's what you get for being nosey." She scolded me before glancing over to the guys tallying up the scores. They were getting kind of loud.

"What are those idiots doing now?" Sasuke asked us.

"Oh, you're new." Temari told him. "It's this stupid game the guys play even when I was in high school."

"What game?"

"Whoever hooks up with the most and hottest girls wins and the loser is whoever hooks up with the ugliest girl does his homework."

"Who would hook up with an ugly girl?" Sasuke asked.

"When you're pissed drunk you will." Temari smirked as the almost piss drunk guys began getting rowdy. Shikamaru walked back over to us muttering under his breath.

"Naruto's in the lead and Choji is the most drunk right now. And that was my nice way of saying Choji has kissed some really _ugly_ girls." He told us while emphasizing the word ugly.

"Who knew the dobe had it in him." Sasuke said impressed as I went back to rummaging in the fridge for a soda.

"TOBI PUT THE MOTHER FUCKING LAMP DOWN!" I suddenly heard Hidan scream from the living room.

What?!

"Oh," Sasuke coughed as I gave him a questionable look. "Itachi still thinks I'm trying to escape so he sent some babysitters."

"I swear," Deidara snarled as he walked into the kitchen. "If another man tries to make out with me thinking I'm a girl I will draw blood!"

"But aren't you gay?" I asked.

"Hey, I have standards you know!" He yelled at me. He then turned to Sasuke with hearts in his eyes. "Don't worry Sasuke, you exceed them all!"

"I'll break your arm." Sasuke threatened as Deidara took a step closer to him before quickly taking steps back.

"When are we leaving?" Sasori asked annoyed as he glared at Sasuke. "I have a 30 page paper to write."

"Why didn't you bring your laptop to work on it?" Sasuke asked him irritated. "You can go write your freaking paper on toilet paper for all I car-" I grabbed Sasuke's am and dragged him away before he could finish his sentence but the damage was probably already done.

"What?" Sasuke asked me confused.

"Sasuke be nicer to Sasori!" I whispered to him. I glanced back and saw Sasori eyeing the knives on the kitchen counter thoughtfully.

"Why? That ass has been bugging me about leaving ever since he got in the car to come here!"

"He will kill you," I said my eyes big. I've seen Sasori in action.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I wasn't serious when I said earlier he was trying to kill me Hinata. I'm sure he _accidently_ threw the iron at me when he was getting ready for the party." Sasuke thought about what he just said and frowned.

"Sasuke just try to be nicer, please?" I asked while pouting.

"Fine Hinata." He smiled at me. I returned the smile and tiptoed to kiss him.

"Oh spear me." Zetsu grumbled as he walked in on us. "Must you make my eyes bleed with your arrogant display of love and affection?" he asked miserably.

I blinked. "I thought he was suppose to be nice or distressed about being left alone."

"Yes well now he's sad about not being loved."

I gave Sasuke a confused look.

"Hidan was being mean to me." Zetsu explained.

"Uh, what did he say?"

"He said no one will ever love a green mushroom so I should just "eat my fucking self"."

"Whoa, that's mean." I agreed with Zetsu.

"You really think so?" Zetsu asked me eagerly.

"Uh, sure?"

"You're so nice Hinata!"

"Oh," I laughed with my cheeks burning. "Thanks Zet-"

"MARRY ME!" He screamed as he grabbed my hand and Sasuke shoved him off.

"Go die in a corner!" Sasuke yelled at him. Zetsu gasped before running away somewhere.

"That was harsh." I told Sasuke who just shrugged.

"Man, this shit ass party is so fucking boring." Hidan complained as he wandered over to us.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after Tobi?" Sasuke asked him.

"I got Kisame to do it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "How'd you do that? Kisame _hates_ Tobi."

vFlashbackv

"TOBI PUT THE MOTHER FUCKING LAMP DOWN!" Hidan screamed at the man who wore a pumpkin mask. Hidan was highly irritated and needed to pray about this to get all of his pent up frustration out.

"Hey fish shit," He called Kisame.

"What?"

"You gotta watch this bitch Tobi for me, he's driving me fucking insane."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't watch that menace if he was taped to my side with heavy-duty duct tape."

"Wanna fucking bet?" Hidan smirked as he noticed some heavy-duty duct tape on top a bookshelf.

vEndFlashbackv

"Not my damn fault he lost the fucking bet." Hidan shrugged.

"I don't even want to know." Sasuke sighed.

"So where's Aoi?" I asked.

"Aoi? That dick is out with his bitch." Hidan answered me.

"Why would he be here?" Sasuke asked me.

"Well when you said Itachi sent you with babysitters I assumed it was just Hidan and Tobi but then everybody else popped up."

"Oh, that's cuz Itachi want's some alone time to fuck Konan." Hidan smirked.

"Must you be so blunt?" Deidara asked as he walked over to us again.

"What's so fucking blunt about it?!" Hidan snapped. "It's not like I said he bent the bitch over and fucked her brains out through her fucking ass!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I wish Sasori would hurry up and kill you already."

"What? Kill me? What the fuck are you talking about?! And where is the little shit anyways?"

We looked around and couldn't find Sasori anywhere. The knives on the counter were suspiciously missing too.

"Maybe you should go," I began to tell Hidan but was interrupted as the music was turned up louder and the guys who were still playing there little hook up game dispersed to claim more victims.

"Hey this looks like it can get fucking interesting." Hidan grinned before grabbing Deidara by his ponytail and following after the boys.

"Let go of my hair!" Deidara screamed. "It took forever to flat iron!"

"I need to find an apartment to live in." Sasuke told me. "This is too much weirdness for me to live with."

I giggled, "But they seem so nice."

Sasuke gave me a look. "Even if I had to live in a hole in the ground I would do it." I laughed and Sasuke smirked at me before he suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"Uh, yes?" I asked self-consciously.

"Why do you look . . . so sexy tonight?"

"Told ya," Temari sang as she walked briskly pass us with Shikamaru.

"Oh," I blushed. "I don't know."

"I think you and I should leave."

"Why?"

"Too much people," Sasuke said. "Let's go somewhere to be alone."

I yawned just as he took my hand to lead me to the door. "Your baby sitters won't like that."

"They won't notice a thi-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he bumped into something.

We both looked up to see Tobi taped to Kisame. Kisame glared at us and Tobi didn't seem to be too happy under that mask. Tobi was upside down and his legs were practically kicking Kisame in his face every time he moved. Both their arms were strapped to their sides as the tape covered it and practically their whole body.

We stared at them.

"Get out the way," Sasuke grumbled as he shoved them aside and they fell on top of someone who gave a petrified scream as they were squashed.

123 321

"You still have the key?" I asked amazed as Sasuke let us into Jiraiya and Naruto's apartment.

"It's only been two days since I've moved out Hinata," Sasuke said as he closed the door behind us. "And why wouldn't I have the key?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I thought it would be taken from you since you live with Itachi now."

"They're not smart enough to think of that." Sasuke smirked.

"Won't Jiraiya be upset when he finds us?"

"It's Monday so he's at his book club."

"Book club? He doesn't look like the type!"

"Trust me, when it comes to this book, he is definitely the type." Sasuke chuckled as we walked to his old room. "I left most of my stuff here so-" Sasuke stopped as he opened the door.

The room was bare except there were hundreds of nude pictures of women all over the walls and a couple of life-size plastic women wit their mouths opened.

"That bitch!" Sasuke cursed.

"Why are their mouths like that?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing Hinata, just forget about it." This time I've decided to forget about it.

"What now?" I asked him.

Sasuke sighed. "It's getting late. I should take you home anyways. Before Neji begins to freak."

I covered my mouth as I yawned. "Yeah, he get's like that."

Sasuke smirked. "Hinata it's not even 2 o'clock yet, are you tired?"

"What? No!"

"Yes you are,"

"Well I was all over the place today!"

Sasuke laughed as he took my hand in his gently. "Ok, I'll take you back home."

123 321

"WHOOO! I AM THE FUCKING KING OF ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES!" we heard Hidan scream as we walked into my house.

Kiba took a picture of Hidan who wore a crown on his head.

"Not fair!" Naruto complained. "He doesn't even go to this school!"

The house was pretty much deserted beside the numerous random students sprawled out in various places passed out.

Neji walked downstairs with his hair looking disheveled.

"Were you asleep this whole time?" Kiba asked him incredulously.

Neji glared at him. "Yeah so?"

"You can't host a party and fall asleep!" Kiba gasped.

"Does this mean Neji loose?" Choji asked hopefully. He must have been loosing still.

"Neji come back to bed,"

Our mouths dropped as we saw Ino wrapped up in _Neji's_ sheet standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, Neji." Tenten mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Other random girls suddenly popped up begging the prodigy to come to bed.

"Holy shit," Kiba gasped again. Hidan sighed as he handed Neji the crown and Kiba took a picture of such an important transaction of power.

Neji just shrugged and went back upstairs with Ino and the other girls.

"MY EYES!" I screamed as I slapped my hands over them and stumbled back into Sasuke who stumbled into someone and that person fell to the floor.

"It's ok Hinata, you're not the only one scarred." Hanabi cringed as she walked in with Gaara.

"I need to have a nightmare to forget that sight." I groaned.

"So Choji you lose." Shikamaru snickered.

"Mehn, isn't Neji in all of these honor classes? I'm gonna fail us both!"

"I was so close to winning," Naruto complained.

"Mehn, what a turn of events." Kiba tsked.

"Wait a second," Lee began. "Kiba you kissed not one girl!"

"I'm refereeing you ass! I have to remain professional!"

"Oh please, Sakura's got you whipped," Hanabi grinned.

"Why you little runt!" Kiba barked at her before he began chasing Hanabi around the living room. They were jumping over and sidestepping drunk passed out people.

"So when is your dad coming back?" Gaara asked as he looked at the mess.

"Two days from now." I told him. "So we have time to," I glanced down at some guy foaming at the mouth at my feet. "Clean."

"Well let's go already!" Deidara grumbled as he tried to comb through his hair with his fingers. "A fucking waste," He grumbled. "It took me 30 minutes to flat iron this shit!"

"Quit bitching you dumb fuck!" Hidan snapped at him. "Let's go asshole," he told Sasuke before looking around for Kisame and Tobi. He spotted them still on the floor. "Hey fish shit what are you doing down there?"

"See you later Hinata." Sasuke told me.

"Bye!" I waved at them as they filed out. "Wait!" they looked back at me. "Where's Sasori?"

"Oh, he got a knife stuck in his arm so we had to call the ambulance for him. Something about someone pushing him or something like that." Deidara explained.

"Who would do that?" Sasuke laughed as I paled.

Sasori really was going to kill Sasuke for sure now.

123 321

I left the others downstairs as they tried to wake up the passed out pedestrians to send them home. I was too tired to help. I kicked off the pumps off my feet as I opened my door. It was dark inside and I didn't bother turning on the lights.

I jumped in my bed and snuggled into my soft velvet pillow.

Wait a second.

I don't _have_ a velvet pillow.

I opened my eyes and blinked. I barely made out long brown hair in the dark.

Only one person I know who has hair as soft as vel—

"About time she realized."

I blinked before turning around and cringing when I saw Kankuro on opposite side of me leaning on his arm and smirking at me.

"I'm actually surprised she realized in less that 10 minutes." Haku sighed I turned back to him shocked.

"When do you think she's going to realize we're naked?"

I froze. Looking more carefully I realized that Haku was indeed shirtless. I turned slowly back to Kankuro.

Shirtless.

"Wait for it," Haku drawled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Ugh, so fucking awkward.

A/N: hehehehehe :D Please Review! (Don't worry you'll find out who Hinata crush is soon!) And Aoi is just some random ninja I picked from the anime Naruto series for this story! :p

Please Review!

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

Awkward

~El fin O.o~

"Hinata Shut up!" Haku yelled at me as he got up off the bed.

"Nooo I don't wanna see you naked!" I cried while covering my eyes with my fingers.

"Wow, she really thinks we had sex in her bed." Kankuro laughed.

I blinked. I put down my hands.

Huh?

I then realized that Haku still had his pants on as he stood up and glared down at me annoyed. "We played a prank on you dumbass!"

"Yeah, and you totally fell for it!" Kankuro cackled joyously as he too jumped off my bed in his jeans.

"That's not a good thing!" Haku told him before turning to me. "Come on Hinata, you really think we would do it in your bed? What the fuck? Is that what you think of me?"

"Wait, what about me?" Kankuro asked. We looked at him before continuing our conversation.

"I'm sorry Haku!" I told him, "I won't make that mistake again!"

"You better not!" Haku laughed as he grabbed his shirt off my desk.

"So I walk in and you bitches are having a threesome?" Temari asked crossly as she slammed open my door. "You didn't think to ask me? Didn't think, "Hey, maybe Temari wants in on some action? It was all like, noooo I'm gonna have sexy fun time without her!" She complained as she saw Haku and Kankuro dressing.

"No offense sis, but I so do not want "_sexy fun time" _with you." Kankuro grimaced.

"Please, as if, you can't handle all of this."

"Nobody can." Haku grumbled.

"What? What was that?" Temari snapped at him before she finally closed the door.

"Oh nothing, just realized that you're a bitch is all."

"Shut up! And I'm upset at you!"

"What did I do?" Haku asked as he straightened his vest. He glared at me. "Come out of that fatal position already Hinata! I told you we didn't have sex in your bed!"

"Just making sure," I grumbled as I slowly moved out of my super-duty protection position. I was recovering from shock.

"You picked Kankuro up to go to this stupid party and you didn't even come in to tell me Hi!"

Haku turned to Temari. "I don't have time for your bull shit!" He groaned as he walked pass her to the door. "Come on Kankuro,"

"See ya around Nata!" Kankuro laughed at Temari before following Haku downstairs.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at them.

"So, how was your sexy time?" Temari smirked as she sat at the edge of my bed.

"We didn't have a threesome!"

"No, I meant with you and Sasuke, I saw him take you somewhere." She grinned as she climbed into bed with me. Whoa that sounded awkward.

"Oh I was tired so we ended up returning her-" a pillow suddenly attacked my face, "OOWW!" I screamed.

"You are such a waste of a pretty girl!" Temari screamed at me.

"What?! What's going on?!" Kiba screamed as he slammed open the door holding a wooden spoon.

"Seriously?" Temari glared at him as she smothered me with the pillow. "A bloody spoon?"

"This is what I had at the time," Kiba squirmed under her gaze.

"What were you doing?! Eating ice cream?" Temari snickered.

"Hey! Nothing's wrong with that!" Kiba defended himself.

I shoved Temari off of me before I could die and gasped for air. "Oops, sorry babes!" She grinned at me.

"Who the fuck dropped ice cream on MY kitchen floor?!" we heard Neji scream from downstairs.

"Uh, I'll just be leaving." Kiba grimaced before opening up my window and running away.

123 321

"What the hell are they still doing here?" Hanabi asked as we sat at the kitchen table the next morning eating breakfast.

Ino and Tenten and some girl with red hair glanced at us.

"Oh, they stayed over from last night." Neji explained as he sipped some tea and turned a page from his morning paper. Okkkkk.

"Hi I'm Hinata." I introduced myself to the red head and Hanabi rolled her eyes at me. What? Just tryna be polite!

"Hi I'm Karin!"

"She looks crazy," Hanabi whispered as I elbowed her.

"This is my younger sister Hanabi! We are Neji's sisters!"

"No you're not." Kiba muttered as he ate OUR food.

"Just eat your damn bacon." Haku sighed.

"Hinata, can you make more toast?" Temari asked.

"Hey Neji pass the orange juice!" Kiba yelled at him.

"You're all a bunch of moochers." Neji glared and Haku had to pass Kiba the orange juice.

123

"Hinata, you should eat more. Looks like you're wasting away." Kankuro remarked when he saw me walking to my locker.

"There's not enough food at home." I sighed as my stomach growled.

"But it's just you, Hanabi, and Neji." Gaara said puzzled.

"Yeah you would think so."

"Hey! Hinata I can't believe you walked to school!" Ino pouted as she raced toward me. Correction ran. Or else I would've been late.

"Well, watching you, Tenten, and Karin fight over who gets to sit next to Neji in the front seat has that effect on people."

"Oh, I'm sorry, he's just so fucking sex-"

"Please," I turned to beg her. "Save what little food I have left in my stomach!" I felt like I would throw up if I heard more!

"What's up?" Sasuke asked as he walked over with Naruto.

"Ino is being a perve!" I cried in Sasuke arms.

"Am not!" Ino yelled with red cheeks. She then sighed dreamily. "Who knew Neji-kun had those moves in bed-"

"Seriously Ino," Gaara grimaced. "Shut up."

"Not exactly something I want to hear in the morning." Naruto said as he made a face.

"No babysitters?" I asked as I smiled up at Sasuke.

"Oh, about them . . ." Sasuke sighed. "I had to threaten to call campus security so they wouldn't follow me into school again."

"Well," Naruto began. "You did try to leave in the middle of the night."

"Deidara snores!" Sasuke groaned. "All I was going to do was sleep on the patio. Not leave the damn condo!"

"Itachi isn't very reasonable." Naruto whispered to me and I giggled.

"Hey guys," Haku smiled at us as he walked over looking all cute and refreshed. Everybody else kinda looked like shit seeing that the party last night ended not too long ago and Tuesday's are just recovery days after dealing with Monday's.

"Why does he always look so good?" Kiba grumbled as he joined our group while eating a banana.

"Dude, a banana? Again?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, so?! What of it?"

"Nothing, it's just so random."

"Your face is random!"

"Seriously, who eats banana's anymore?" Naruto asked and everybody nodded in agreement.

"What the hell did MY banana do to any of you?!" Kiba yelled at us paranoid as the bell rang.

"Bye!" I waved goodbye to Sasuke and walked to gym class with Kankuro and Gaara.

"So valentine is coming up." Gaara sighed. "Hinata I have no idea what Hanabi would want."

"What doesn't that brat wants?" I grumbled.

"Exactly, there's too much to choose from and I need to pick the best one."

"Oh I dunno," I said as I touched my finger to my chin in thought. "How about a scarf?"

"A scarf?" Kankuro snorted. "Very romantic Hinata, that's what you're planning to get Sasuke?"

"Huh? What?!" I gasped while blushing. "No!" Actually, I saw this really nice scarf in Macy's.

"Lemme guess a shirt?" Kankuro snickered. But K-mart was having a sale!

"Leave me alone!" I yelled defensively as the brothers laughed at me.

"Well what are you getting Haku?" I snapped at Kank.

"Uh," He waivered and Gaara and I laughed. "Hey, shut up!" He yelled as he blushed. "You knew him for a while," he said to me. "What would he like?"

I paused. Haku? What the hell would Haku want? "I dunno," I said and Kankuro groaned.

"Fat load of help you turned out to be."

"Hey! Hold on!" I grumbled. "Haku may seem all sophisticated and extravagant and some would even say prissy and expensive, but he isn't really." I realized. "He's actually very simple and it's the little things that get to him."

"Hey, you're right!" Kankuro agreed with me.

"You know I'm right here right?" We jumped as we moved away from Haku who we didn't even notice.

"When did you get here?" I asked horrified.

"A scarf? Really Hinata?" He asked while shaking his head. "And I don't want anything. Also I'm offended you just called me simple."

"It's true." I muttered before reeling away before Haku could smack me.

"MY BLOSSOMING YOUTH!" Gai sensei screeched at us. "DODGE BALL TODAY!" Some kids cheered while I groaned. Dodge ball just wasn't my thing. I hope I was on Gaara's team, he destroyed his opponents and blocked me from getting, well . . . from getting fucked up.

"What do you mean you don't want anything?" Kankuro asked. "Not even chocolates?"

"Sweets are bad for my complexion." He sniffed. "Do you want my face to end up like Hinata's?"

"Hey!" I yelled insulted. So I had a zit? SO what?!

"Ok, Gaara you will be on Lee's team," Gai began as he put us into groups.

"Hinata you can be on Neji's."

I groaned.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Neji asked me.

"GOOOOO NEEEJI-KUN!" Ino yelled as she did a cartwheel and a flip.

"She's not even in this class." Haku said amazed.

"Nothing, but you'll be too busy trying to bust Lee's lip with a ball, who's gonna protect me?" I complained to Neji.

"I'm not that immature." Neji said insulted. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Ok, BEGIN!"

"DIIEEEE!" Neji screamed as he launched a volley of attacks aimed at Lee's head where Lee proceeded to back flip and launch attacks of his own and Neji stealthily dodged by spinning around and throwing another ball with lightning speed. What the fuck was this? Some kind of ninja war?!

"Throw a ball Hinata!" Haku yelled at me as he dodged a hit from Kankuro. He glared at him. "Oh yeah? You really want to go there?" Kankuro stuck his tongue out at him.

I picked up a ball that had just hit some kid in the head and he was now unconscious. "Ok, here goes—"

BAM!

Dammit! I knew I should have been on Gaara's team!

123 321

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked groggily as I sat up.

"You're in the nurse office Hinata." A girl smiled down at me.

Whoa, she was pretty hot.

She had an impeccable complexion with long black hair that went straight pass her waist, her eyes smiled at me in an apology.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"Oh, it's ok. Um, are you new here?" I asked. I've never seen her around before.

"Yes, my name is Kin." She looked at me with a smirk. "So you're Sasuke's girlfriend?" she asked unimpressed, as she looked me over.

"Hinata, I heard you wer-" Sasuke began as he ran into the nurse office. He stopped mid sentence. "K-Kin?"

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She smiled happily at him.

"What are you," he began.

"I just transferred here." She said as she got up from sitting next to me in the chair. "I hope you're not mad?" she asked him with big eyes.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke said amazed as he stared at her.

"Good, I'd like to catch up." She said. She gently touched his shoulder before walking passed him outside.

"Wow, I haven't seen Kin in age-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence as he looked at me. Oh, so he finally noticed my glare.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Ki-"

"I know her name!" I yelled. "I mean who is she to you?!"

"What? She's nobody."

"Nobody doesn't try to kill me then put the moves on my boyfriend!"

"Kill? Moves on-" Sasuke then began to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Hinata," he continued laughing. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" I grumbled.

"Hey Hinata, you're not dead are you?" Neji asked as he walked in on us.

Kiba whistled just behind him as he peeked over his shoulder and looked at me. "That's a pretty big bump."

I threw a pillow at Neji and it hit him in the chest. "You said you'd protect me!"

"I did, one of Lee's balls could have socked you in the face!"

I stared at him.

Then we all started laughing.

"Ahahhahahahaha!" Kiba roared. "Lee's balls hitting you in the face!"

I tried to stop laughing. I wasn't finished begin upset! "Sasuke who is she?!"

"Who's who?" Kiba asked. "That hot girl that just walked out of here?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered him and I saw red before I threw my other pillow at him.

"Hey! The hell Hinata?!"

"Oh so you think she's hot?!"

"What? Noooo!" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Ooh, someone isn't getting any tonight!" Kiba snickered.

"She's just a girl Hinata." Neji said calmly. "Besides if Sasuke was to have feelings for this said girl that would make you sad. Then I would have to rip his throat out and shove it up his ass."

We stared at Neji.

I never before thought I would be thankful to have such an awesome over protective older cousin.

"Uh, I don't have feelings for her." Sasuke said as he took a step away from Neji. "Hinata you know you're the only one for me."

I sighed. I still felt uncertain about everything but to hell with it. "Ok Sasuke, I trust you."

Looking back, I wished I didn't.

123 321

"You know each time I see that bump on your head I think I'm going to laugh." Haku laughed at me in study hall.

"She did it on purpose!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes she did! She knows Sasuke from before and she wants him so now she's going to kill me to get me out of her way!"

"What an active little imagination you got there." Haku snickered.

"It's true!" I argued. "Anyways, what do you want for valentines day?"

"Are you still blabbering about that?" Haku asked in disbelief.

"I told Kank I would help him."

"I don't want anything."

"You just proved my simple thing you know."

"What? Shut up!" he snapped. "And why do you still look upset? Sasuke obviously loves you. Besides, he wouldn't dare do anything to you with Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and me about to go beat his ass if he makes you cry. Go kiss and make up already."

"You? What would you do?"

"I'll tape them beating him up and use it for blackmail."

"As nice as that sounds," I began. "I don't want you guys to go psycho! If it's not meant to be, then it's not meant to be."

"Uh huh," Haku sighed. "So what are you two doing for valentines?"

"We are going out to dinner!" I smiled.

"Like a date?"

"Yes!" my smile grew wider. I didn't know where we would go yet but I was extremely excited.

"That sounds like fun." Haku smiled.

I paused in my excitement to stare at him. "What?" He asked. "I told you before, you creep me out when you don't blink,"

"Have you ever been on a date?" I asked curiously.

"Not really, why?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I continued being happy but was jumping around doing cartwheels in my head. "What's you're favorite dish?"

Haku eyes narrowed. He leaned back in his chair and smirked at me. Oh no, did he figure it out already?!

"Well?" I pressured him to answer.

"Water."

"Nani?"

"I said water."

"I didn't say you're favorite beverage!"

"I know, but I just love water you see."

"Oh ok, then what's your second favorite thing?"

"Rice."

What? Rice?! How plain was that! You could get rice anywhere! "What kind of rice?"

"White."

"Um ok, what about dessert?"

"I don't eat sweets that much, you know that."

"I know, but once in a while you do! What would you like?"

"I still wouldn't eat it, if anything I'd drink some really sweet juice."

"Why are you being so difficult?!" I screamed as I jumped from our table where we were sitting and jabbed a finger at him.

"Get that filthy sausage out of my face!" He yelled angrily as he also stood up.

"Not until you stop being such a bitch!"

Haku gasped. Yeah I said it!

"I know what you're up to!"

"Nuh uh!"

"You're going to make him take me out to dinner!"

My finger dropped to my side and Haku smirked.

I sighed before falling back into my chair and the teacher (who simply stared as we argued) shushed us in a feeble attempt at authority before going back to reading his book. I sniffed as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hinata?" Haku asked uncertainly.

I mean, he sure didn't look like a guy but he was still one. And all guys, ALL GUYS, can't stand seeing girls cry!

"I-I j-just w-wanted," I sniffed as my shoulders shook. Haku stared at me in shock as his eyes widened. "For you to b-be happy!" I cried as I looked into his eyes with tears streaming down my face.

"No, no, please don't cry!" Haku panicked. "I'll go, I swear I'll go just stop crying!" He shrieked as he grabbed his hair and looked about ready to scream in girly anguish and run for the door.

"P-promise?" I sniffed.

"Uh,"

Another tear rolled down my cheek and I opened my mouth to really let him have it with my wailing.

"I promise!" he yelled.

"Ok!" I said as I brightened up. "I bet you'll have a great time!"

"What? Huh?" He asked as my tears magically evaporated. "What kind of sorcery is this?!"

"Girl power!" I smirked evilly and he slumped in his seat defeated.

"Now, what's you're favorite dish?"

"Shrimp scampi?"

"Good, good." I grinned.

123 321

"Ready to go?" Kin asked Sasuke and me.

"What is she doing here?" I asked as we stood next to Sasuke's car after school.

"I'm gonna drop her home before we head to work."

"But you only have two seats in your car!" the driver and the passenger seat, that wasn't enough for the three of us!  
"Oh, uh," Sasuke thought over the situation just as Temari came screeching in the parking lot.

"HINATA!" she screamed at me.

"Brakes woman! BRAKES!" Shikamaru yelled in the passenger seat.

"Live a little Shika!" She told him as she swerved and parked barely missing a student walking by who threw his books in the air as he screamed.

"You can go with Temari."

My mouth dropped. "With T-Temari? Not y-you?" I asked.

"Yeah, she knows where the office is." He said. "See you there." Kin smirked at me as she got into the car.

"See you around Hinata." She giggled. "But maybe not with Sasuke."

As they drove off I was simply amazed at what just happened.

"Um, bad timing?" Temari asked as she walked over to me.

"Nah, had anyplace in mind?" I said trying to hide my hurt.

"Well I wanted to get something to eat but guess you gotta go to work."

"No I don't." I said angrily before walking to Temari's buggy.

_Who would he have chosen_? I wondered. _If Temari hadn't came? Who_?

"Hinata, you drive." Shikamaru greeted me.

"What? What's wrong with my driving?" Temari demanded an answer from him.

"Y-You're crazy lady!" The student she nearly ran over screamed at her before running away crying.

"I can't," I sighed. "Dad says I can't. Why don't you drive?"

"I forgot my license at home." Shikamaru sighed as he held his seat belt tighter as Temari jumped in the drivers seat.

"Well then guess who's driving?!" Temari cackled.

"Wait!" I yelled before she could drive off.

"What?"

I jumped out of the car and ran back to the school until I reached Naruto and Kiba. If there were anybody who knew who Kin was, it would be Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun." I panted.

"Hey Hinata! What's up?"

"K-Kin!"

"Huh?"

"Who is Kin?"

"Oh, um, shouldn't you be going home?" He asked as he tried leaving but I grabbed his arm.

"Naruto, please?" I asked.

He sighed and Kiba looked at us confused. "What's going on? Who's Kin?"

"Come on Hinata!" Temari yelled impatiently from the curb. She had driven out of the parking lot and was ready to go.

"COME ON YOU TWO! PRACTICE IS NOW NOT TOMORROW!" The football coach yelled at Naruto and Kiba.

"Talk to you later Hina!" Naruto promised me and I reached to grab him again but he was already gone with Kiba.

I sighed heavily. What was this feeling in my stomach?

123 321

"Why so upset? This was supposed to be fun!" Temari pouted at me. We had dropped Shika home and kidnapped Haku and were eating at a family restaurant.

"He didn't even call." I sniffed as I stared at my phone on the table.

"Who?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke." Haku answered for me.

"I didn't come to work like I told him I would and he didn't even call to see where I was!" I complained.

"Well, you're never at work anyways, maybe he thinks your busy?" Temari offered.

"No, he was with Kin." My eyes narrowed. Was he still with her even now?

"Who is this chick?" Temari asked. "I feel so out of the loop guys!"

"She just transferred and knows Sasuke from before." Haku explained. "If you say she's after Sasuke, I'm sure she really is."

"Yeah but Sasuke," I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. I was annoyed, frustrated, and scared. I was scared of losing him. Would Kin really come between us?

"Go on," Temari told me.

"It's nothing." I sighed. "Let's change the subject please."

"Fine," Temari huffed. "So Kankuro has to get you a valentines gift?" She turned on Haku.

"Not really, but he wants to."

"AHAHAHA!" Temari cackled. "That means you're the girl!"

"What?" Haku asked flustered.

"You heard me! You're the bitch in this relationship kid!"

"N-no I'm not!"

"It can't be my brother!" Temari told him. "He's much too manly, it must be you."

"Oh so just because I look like a girl everyone thinks I'm the one to bend over?!"

"Whoa, visual aid was NOT NECESSARY." Temari and I both cringed. "But yeah." She giggled as she stuck out her tongue at a flustered Haku.

"No way, I'm totally the guy, I mean like everything I say he does! I'm the one in control!"

"Exactly. Everybody knows the girls in charge and the man does everything to please her." She sipped some of her wine. Wait, she was still underage! How did she get that? "Silly little boy. Don't worry my specialty is denial."

"I'm not, I can't, no," Haku sputtered in shock.

"Ahahahaha! I love my job!" Temari cackled again as the waiter came with our deserts. A smoothie for Haku, chocolate ice cream for me, and cheese cake for Temari with extra whip cream and a cherry on top. He winked at Temari and she blew him a kiss. Oh so that's how she got the wine.

"Don't tell me you think the same Hinata?" Haku asked me.

I was looking down at my ice cream. The chocolate syrup over it sunk into the treat. Sasuke liked chocolate . . .

"Oh gosh she's acting like they broke up already." I heard Temari whispering to Haku.

"What?" I asked snapping back to reality. "No, that's not true!"

They both laughed at me before I sighed and put some of the ice cream in my mouth.

"You obviously need to talk about it." Haku smiled. "Listen, it's just like you said. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be."

123 321

I slammed the door as I stormed into my house annoyed. "Hinata!" Neji screamed at me.

"SORRY!" I yelled back as I ran up the stairs and jumped in my bed.

"What's wrong now?" Gaara asked me. Oh, was he here visiting Hanabi?

I sat up and my lips trembled.

"Oh no," Hanabi began just before I lost it and began crying. They ran over to me and tried to calm me down.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"He didn't even call!" I wailed. Gaara hugged me and Hanabi patted my head.

"It's ok, we'll bury him in the back yard." I yanked back from Gaara and stared at Hanabi. Was I the only pacifist in the family?

"Is she going on about Sasuke?" Neji asked as he walked in.

"And this Kin chick?" Kiba asked as he too entered.

"Who's Kin?" Hanabi asked.

I told her everything that happened today and she rolled her eyes at me. "Hinata you're overreacting. Remember Sakura? She was trying to get Sasuke and she's one of the prettiest girls in the school. If Sasuke didn't fall for her he's not gonna fall for any other pretty face."

"Yeah he likes you for who you are Hinata." Kiba agreed.

"There's no way he would leave you for her." Gaara added. We turned to Neji.

"What? You all said everything I was going to say."

"Thanks guys," I smiled. "I feel a lot better now."

"Good, promise not to cry anymore?" Neji asked as he playfully punched my chin. I nodded and I smiled at him.

I got up off my bed. "Where are you going?" Neji asked as I walked out the door.

"Paying someone a visit."

123 321

"I hate you."

"What did I do?" I asked Haku who was driving me to Itachi's place.

"I'm going out tonight."

I gasped as I grabbed at him from the back seat. He said something about talking dogs not allowed in the front seat. Bitch.

"On a date?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," He sighed. "And did you try calling Sasuke before deciding to visit him?"

"Yeah, I got voicemail." I said sadly. "But where are you two going?" I asked as I began to perk up.

"I don't know. But it better not be somewhere crowded."

"But everywhere is crowded." I told him.

"I would prefer a club." Haku sighed.

"But it's so dark?"

"Exactly."

"You don't mind going out with Temari and me in public." I said.

"Your point?"

"Are you ashamed of Kankuro?"

He sighed as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. We came to a yellow light and instead of speeding through it like he usually did, he came to a simple stop.

"No."

"Then . . . ?"

"Hinata," he said softly. This is the first time I've ever seen him look so . . . vulnerable. "It's not like we're an average couple." He looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "Some people won't agree with . . . they won't like what they see. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Oh," I said. I felt kind of bad pushing him into going out. Some people, they just didn't care about hurting others. "I'm sorry."

"No it's ok." I said before we sped off as the light turned green. "I guess we'll see how everything goes by the end of tonight."

"Yeah, by the end." I said softly.

123

I waved goodbye to Haku before I got into the elevator to go to the ninth floor. Once it stopped I raced out to 928 where Sasuke was.

I knocked anxiously. I bit my lip as a bead of sweat dripped down my face. This was it, no matter what I would get my answers.

The door opened and I fell to the floor as a fork flung through the air.

"Oh, you're not Sasuke." Sasori sighed.

"Why the fuck would he knock dumbass?" Hidan asked him. Sasori glared at him.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Deidara, who was on the couch playing with clay, shrugged. "We don't know he never came home."

"Damn, if he fucking ran away Itachi is going to fucking murder us!" Hidan said scared.

"You have no idea where he is?" I asked. I was desperate.

"No, wouldn't you know more than us?" Kisame asked. I ran out the door and instead of waiting for the elevator I decided to go to Naruto's. He had to be there.

"Taxi!" I yelled as I ran out and called for one.

123 Haku POV 321

"Oh come on, relax will ya?" Kankuro grinned at me.

Of course he picked the most crowded public place he could find. We were at a very popular restaurant that must have been booked for months.

"You're not enjoying yourself?" He asked as he titled his head to the side and looked like he was pouting.

Damn his cuteness!

"No, I'm fine, it's just," I glanced at an old couple who was enjoying each other's company and a younger couple who looked to be married laughing. Why were they so close to us?

"Oh no, you have that paranoid look in your eyes?"

"What? I'm fine I said." A blush overcame my features and I picked at my dinner. I was nervous and really couldn't find it in myself to eat.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm f-"

"The truth." Kankuro said. "I want the truth this time."

I squirmed in my chair. He was probably the only person who could do this to me. I looked at him shyly. I don't even know what to tell him. Where would I start?

I reached my hand over and touched his. "I'm fine, really I am." Can we talk about this later?

He sighed. "Ok, if you say so." Fine but we're going to talk about this.

This was our silent agreement. It amazed me how we could communicate exactly what we're thinking without actually saying anything. I pulled my hand back and continued picking at my food.

"Are you actually going to eat it?" Kankuro chuckled.

"Yes." No not really.

"Oh yeah?" And why not?

"I'm waiting for it to cool." I said.

"It's been sitting there for 10 minutes now."

"Excuse me sir," The waited interrupted us as he came to our table. He was looking at Kankuro. "Are you ready to order dessert?" Holy shit, Temari was right! He didn't even turn to me, did I give off some kind of woman vibe?! Oh duh, I look like a girl. But still, I can't be the woman in this relationship!

"Not quite yet." Kankuro told the waiter who bowed before leaving. He laughed at my expression. "You look upset."

"Your stupid sister." I grumbled.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Nothing, just remembering something," I waved it off.

"What a pretty young couple." I glanced at the old couple. The old woman was talking to the man and he looked back at us before he nodded.

"The girl is so cute!"

"She's a little darling isn't she?" The old woman smiled at me.

If looks could kill . . .

Oh come one, I didn't look that girly right?! I'm wearing a shirt and jeans for Christ sake! What girl have no chest?! No chest at all!? What I gotta do around here?! Whip my dick out and slap Betty White over there in the face with it?!

I mean, first Hinata thinks I'm a girl and Temari thinks I'm the girl in the—

I heard someone's chair pushing back before Kankuro leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

I heard some gasps before some people began clapping. My cheeks heated up as Kankuro pulled back from the kiss but our noses were still touching.

"Hey you," he said.

"Y-yes?"

"I love you." He told me as he looked into my eyes. "And I don't care what anybody else thinks."

I simply nodded my head as my blush deepened. He sat back in his seat and laughed as I began to eat my food, the people around us no longer bothering me.

"Shut up," I muttered as he laughed even harder.

123 End Haku POV 321

"Naruto!" I yelled as Jiraiya led me into the apartment. Naruto flinched as he looked like he was trying to sneak off to his room.

"Uh, hey there?"

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked him.

"Why would he be here?" Naruto asked.

"He isn't?" I asked, where the hell could this kid be?!

"No, did you check-"

"I already checked Itachi's place." I interrupted him. I then thought of something. "You didn't answer my question!" He jumped before sighing.

"What makes you think I know where he is Hinata?"

"Still not answering my question!"

Naruto looked uncomfortable as I looked up at him with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Hinata," he began softly.

123

I ran in the dark to my destination. I was out of breath already, but I was determined. Determined to see, I had to know for sure.

"_He's at this place not far from here."_

I stopped abruptly as a car drove past honking furiously. Looking up, I saw it wasn't safe to cross yet. "Come on, Come on," I whispered anxiously.

"_Where? How do I find him?"_

It was finally ok for me to cross and I ran at full speed.

"_Just a block or two, cross the street. Then follow the lights leading to the park."_

I bit my lip as I held back the tears threatening to fall.

"_Naruto?"_

I looked around. I didn't see any lights. He didn't explain what kind of lights would be here so I was expecting string lights hanging from the cable or something.

"_Yes?"_

I saw poles with a candle lit ball on top leading up to a pebbled street. This must be it.

"_He's with Kin isn't he?"_

Instead of running I decided I would walk. Take my time as I faced destiny.

"_Yes."_

What would I say? What could I say?

I finally walked into a park that imitated an eerie glow from the lights. I saw two figures up a head standing under the little open house with the lights stopping at either side of the entrance.

"_Who is she to Sasuke?"_

I couldn't see anything, the water in my eyes made everything blurry. But was it really that? Or was it that I just didn't want to see?

I took a step back as I rubbed my eyes. No, no this couldn't be happening.

I fell onto the street and Sasuke and Kin broke away from embracing each other as they heard me.

I wiped at my tears. They were kissing, but of course. How could I be so stupid?

"Hinata?" I heard Sasuke asked shocked.

"_Please, Naruto tell me who she is!"_

I got up and ran. I ran so hard, to run away from everything. What I just saw, the memories of our kisses, of everything!

"Wait, Hinata!" Sasuke yelled after me. But I didn't hear anyone running after me.

.

He said there couldn't be anyone else. She was just nobody, that he loved me. So it was true then, what Naruto said? Everything I ever known was all a lie?

"_She's his fiancé."_

A/N: OOOOOOHHHH SHIZZ NITS! Wasn't expecting that were you?! Ok I didn't write "This is so awkward" because it would ruin the moment but its there. Trust me, its there. Thanks for all of the reviews darlings!

Please Review! Let me know what you're thinking?!

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

Awkward

~Sasuke POV~

_"There was this girl I knew a while ago." I began slowly. "She also liked iris's."_

I awoke with a start as sweat lined my forehead. Why'd I think of that? It was so random. I remember telling Hinata that after I got a flat tire while we walked to a gas station.

But most importantly, why'd I think of _her_?

I looked to my left and saw Deidara rolling around in his bed while snoring loudly. I turned to my desk and checked the time. Only 3 o'clock?

I got up and grabbed my pillows and sheets_; well, I'm not sleeping in here with all of this noise._ I tiptoed out and headed to the balcony, I just needed some fresh air.

I walked outside and leaned against the railing as I looked out at the dark churning sea.

I can't believe I remember everything, every single detail about her. Her pale smooth skin, long black hair, violet mysterious eyes, I shuddered. Why now? What's going on?

"So you plan to commit suicide in order to leave?" I heard Itachi ask behind me.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I asked him as I glanced back. He wore his hair loose and wore no shirt with his black pajama pants. I could already hear all of his fan girls screaming if they saw him now.

"I must admit it has crossed my mind a couple of times before." He said before walking over to lean on the railing beside me. "What's wrong now?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

"When someone's first response is nothing it usually always is something."

I sighed and turned back around to look at the sea once more. "I thought about her."

"Who?" He asked. How could he forget?

"You know who." I said irritated, "I never thought about her before, not after meeting Hinata."

Itachi looked down at the sea crashing against the rocks. "I completely forgot about her."

"Because she's no longer your problem." I muttered annoyed. "I remember her perfectly, as if she was standing right in front of me."

"Hopefully she's grown some since the last time you've seen her." Itachi replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." I snapped at him.

"What about her?" Itachi asked me. "Why are you thinking about her now?"

"I don't know, I just thought of her. I wonder where she is, how she's doing. What would happen if she just suddenly popped up?"

"Nothing, she's just some girl."

"Not to me, she could never be." She was more than that.

"You hold on too tightly to the past." Itachi sighed.

"She was supposed to be _your_ fiancé," I reminded him. "Not mines! What if _you_ were still engaged with her after all of these years? How would you feel about it after meeting Konan?"

Itachi remained silent as I asked him bitterly, "See what I mean? How will Hinata react if she finds out?" I sighed loudly, "I don't want her to look at me with hate, to hurt each time she sees me."

"Kin's never going to show up in our lives again Sasuke." Itachi said. "Her family only arranged the marriage with ours because of our status. Now that our family is dead and our business ruined, they probably would pretend to not know us anymore."

"I wished I could believe that." I sighed heavily.

"I still don't understand why you're-" Itachi began but I interrupted.

"Because I love her!" I yelled at him. Why couldn't he understand? "Lov_ed_," I corrected myself. I didn't love her anymore. Did I?

Itachi looked at me. "You have no reason to hate her Sasuke."

"Yes I do," I told him. "I just can't find it in myself to hate her. That's why I'm so worried."

"Do you," He began slowly. "Love her?"

"No," I answered immediately. "Wait, I don't think so." I replied. "I don't know anymore." I ended frustrated.

"Thinking about it probably would make you think you love her." Itachi told me. "Let it go Sasuke, she's gone."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. Why did that make me so sad?

"You can go bitch to Naruto about this." Itachi sighed before flicking me on my forehead. Oww!

"What?" I asked startled while rubbing my forehead. That freaking hurt!

"You heard me," Itachi smirked at me. "He's more of a brother to you, he'll probably be able to say the words you need to hear."

I smiled at Itachi gratefully. "Hey, no one can replace the stingy ass bastard I have here." I laughed at him. Itachi frowned.

"Is that what you think of me?"

I grinned at him before turning to leave. "Something like that."

"Well you're not exactly prince charming." He replied sarcastically and I laughed again before going back to my room to get dressed.

123 321

"What are you doing here? It's 4 o'clock in the blessed morning!"

"Shut up and let me in!" I hissed at Naruto as I pushed myself in through the front door. "I forgot my key."

"You have a key?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Not fair! Jiraiya never gave me a key!"

"Because you'll only lose it dobe." I told him, "Now shut up before you wake Jiraiya."

"Geez, the things I do for you!" Naruto complained as we entered his junky room.

"You still have that ugly-"

"No! Shut up!" Naruto cried as he dove to the bed to cover the fat stuff penguin ears he kept. "He didn't mean it Pengy!"

"Naruto, it's missing an eye." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, well your rabbit isn't really black, he's just dirty!"

"Great comeback." I said sarcastically. My rabbit was a sexy Midnight black thank you very much.

"Whatever teme!" He said, "Now what's up, why are you here so early?" His eyes suddenly went wide, "Did you really run away? Dude why'd you come here?! I don't want Itachi to come and kick my ass!"

"I didn't run away idiot! Don't you think I would have more stuff with me if I did?!" Naruto finally actually looked at me and noticed that I only had my backpack for school with me. I saw that he was in bright orange flannel pj's with bright blue boxers poking out of his pants. Disturbing.

"Oh," he said.

"Itachi thought I was sneaking out but I wasn't." I sighed as I sat down on the bed with him. "I just needed to talk about something."

"Kin?"

I gave him a startled look. "Yeah how'd you know?"

"You kinda look crazy sitting there rubbing your necklace. And you only do that when you think of her."

I looked down and saw that I had pulled my necklace from under my shirt. It had an iris pendant on it. "Yeah," I said sadly.

"What about her? Didja see her?"

"What? No! Of course not, you think I would be here with you if I saw her?!"

"Dude that hurt," Naruto said as he pretended to be sincerely wounded. "Bros before hoes!"

I glared at him. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

Naruto laughed. "Well yes, but it's still fun to tease you." He leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to tell you Sasuke, you have more to say than me. I only met her once."

I sighed heavily as I too leaned against the orange wall with blue zigzag stripes and I glanced at the bright blue rug with bright orange tiles. Well he sure was a free spirit.

"How'd you two even separated, from what I know, you really liked her."

"It's complicated." I said sadly remembering a bit of the past.

_ "Sasuke-kun!" I heard her laughing as she called my name._

_ I laughed as I came out of my hiding place from behind the potted plant and grabbed her from behind. She screamed then laughed after noticing it was just me._

_ "Hey!" The 11-year-old Kin giggled. "This isn't how you play Hide-and-Go-Seek!"_

_ "You were taking too long to find me," I laughed I still held her around the waist and she suddenly dropped to the floor taking me with her and we ended up butting heads. "Ow!"_

_ Her laughter rang through my ears. "That's what you get for trying to scare me!" She giggled._

_ "What's with all of the noise?" Itachi asked annoyed as he walked into the living room. "Father is trying to get some work done and I have to study for my French test."_

_ "Hi Itachi," Kin said shyly before moving behind me. I didn't blame her for being afraid of my brother. He was kinda scary._

_ "Oh, you're here." He said as his eyes narrowed. "Why don't you kids play outside?"_

_ "Ok elder brother!" I said and Itachi sighed._

_ "I'll get you two some snacks later ok?" he told me as he walked over and flicked my forehead. His twisted way of showing me affection._

_ "Ow," I murmured annoyed as I rubbed my forehead. "Ok." That really hurt!_

_ As Itachi left, Kin let go of the breath she was holding. "He's so scary."_

_ "Not really, he's just Itachi." I reassured her. I looked up to my brother and thought the world of him. "Come on, you can meet my friend!"_

_ "Wait, Sasuke where's the gift I got you?" She asked me as I helped her up. _

_ Oh, uh. "Um," I began._

_ "You don't like it?" She asked as she pouted._

_ "No! I like it, it's just," kinda girly. She got me an iris necklace._

_ "It's just what?"_

_ "In my room," I told her which was the truth. "I don't want to get it dirty."_

_ "Then just clean it! It matches mines you know,"_

_ "Why did you get us matching necklaces?" I asked as I lead the way outside._

_ "Because they're my favorite flower!" She smiled at me before grabbing my hand and running the rest of the way outside._

"Heeey," Naruto was telling me as I woke up from my daydream. "Earth to Sasuke, heellloooo are you there?"

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I asked if you ever told Hinata about Kin?"

"Of course not. You're the only other person that knows about her." I told him.

"Man that sucks, is she still your fiancé?"

"I don't know. Itachi doesn't think so."

"What would you do if she came back?"

"I don't know." I repeated. "The way everything left off, it feels so incomplete."

"Why didn't you two stay in contact?" Naruto wondered.

"We just didn't."

_ "Sasuke-kun?" I didn't turn around this time. I simply stared at the coffins in front of me._

_ "Sasuke?" I felt someone's hand on my shoulder but I was numb. I dropped to my knees._

_ "Mom? Dad!" I cried. Tears streamed down my face. "No!" I yelled in anguish. I fell on my hands and looked down at the ground. I saw my tears wetting the grass beneath me. Why? Why?!_

_ "Get up." I looked up and saw Itachi looking bored. He was texting earlier during the service too. "You're embarrassing." He said coldly as I glared at him. Gone was the stern but thoughtful and caring older brother, I was left with a cold shell._

_ "Sasuke," I heard her say as she crouched down next to me. "Everything's going to be ok," she said but I knew it wasn't. I was too far-gone and I wasn't planning on coming back._

"Listen if you're going to space out each time I open my mouth I'm going to bed."  
I blinked rapidly and realized Naruto was talking. "What?" I asked him.

"I saaiiid," He whined. "Why didn't you live with Kin's family? Itachi left for college so he didn't have to stay. Why'd you come to live with me instead?"

"Her father kicked me out."

"Ohhhh, so you did live with her for a while?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Wait, I was your second choice?!" Naruto yelled outraged by that fact.

"Naruto, I kinda have bigger problems than your ego at the moment."

Naruto rolled his eyes before flopping down on his bed with the stupid penguin that was missing one eye. "I was expecting some kind of dramatic family clash. But all he did was kicked you out."

"Sorry for disappointing you," I said now rolling my eyes.

"So what'd you do?"

"I got kicked out of school for bad behavior. He was sick of me getting into fights and coming home whenever I wanted, then when he bailed me out of juvie and then found out I got expelled from school he had enough. He kicked me out, packed the family and left. I never saw Kin again after that."

"Oh, so you left Kin on good terms?"

"I guess,"

"Sucks, it would have been better if you didn't huh?"

"Yes, now I'm thinking about her and I'm feeling all fuzzy with Hinata."

"Fuzzy?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes fuzzy," I snapped at him. "I don't know how I should feel about her because of the way I feel about Kin,"

"Wait a second, you still like Kin?!"

"Shut up!" I growled at him. "No I don't!" I then thought things over, was that the truth? "I just don't know anymore!" And that's why I should hate her! She was messing everything up and she wasn't even here!

"Hey, it's ok Sasuke." Naruto told me with a slight smile on his face. "No matter what happens I'm here for you, always have and always will."

I began laughing at what he said and Naruto threw up his hands annoyed.

"Well fine then!" He yelled. "When Neji comes looking for your ass my ass will be watching from a safe distance!"

"No," I laughed again, "I'm not laughing because at what you said, I'm laughing because you always do it."

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"I don't know how, but you have this crazy ability to make others feel better about themselves when they are going through a lot."

"Oh," Naruto said. "It's because I'm awesome of course. Believe it!"

I smirked at the blonde as he flung his penguin up in the air and caught it. "Dobe."

123

I parked my car in the school's parking lot and Naruto jumped out stretching his limbs. "The car looks great and all, but why is it so small?" He asked me annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "Next time I'll just let you walk! There's _plenty_ of space for that!"

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to your brother?!"

"Whatever Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"There he is!" I heard Kisame yell. Shit!

Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori walked over looking pissed as they surrounded us.

"Hey you _fucking_ dick, do you know how _fucking_ long we were _fucking_ up _fucking_ searching for your _fucking_ ass?!" Hidan screamed at me. That sure was a lot of fucking, I guess Itachi forgot to tell them I had his permission to leave. Jeez, why were they so scared of Itachi's wrath?

"Should I care?" I asked bored.

"Let's back over him with the car." Sasori suggested.

"Suuure," Hidan began sarcastically and everybody else rolled their eyes at this. He just _had_ to say something to Sasori. "Then Itachi _won't_ get fucking mad at us _at all_ you dumb fuck!"

Sasori frowned at him. "I hate you. One day I will sacrifice your body and drink your blood."

"What the FUCK?!"

"ANYWAYS!" Deidara interrupted. "Looks like we have to watch you for the rest of the day." He told me with a grin. Pedophile alert!

"What?" I asked alarmed. "Why the hell-"

"Because you sneaked out the house!" Kisame yelled.

"If you follow me I'll call security on you." I threatened.

"Phhft," Hidan snorted as he ignored Sasori, which pissed him off more. "What the fuck is your little pussy school security gonna do to fucking us?"

"SECURITY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before dropping to the ground with Naruto as a bunch of dodge balls was thrown at us as we heard Gai sensei scream.

"YOU THERE! STEP AWAY FROM OUR YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

"What the fuck?! Green fucking tights?!"

"My eyes!" Kisame screamed in horror.

Naruto and I walked quickly into school before they could notice us. After stopping at my locker, Naruto led the way to his. A smile came to my face when I saw Hinata with Ino, Gaara, and Kankuro. She looked like she was begging Ino to do something.

"What's up?" I asked as we approached the group.

"Ino is being a perve!" She cried before immediately jumping into my arms. Her hair smelled like her shampoo, some soothing lavender scent and her arms wrapped around my torso in a hug.

"Am not!" Ino yelled with red cheeks. She then sighed dreamily. "Who knew Neji-kun had those moves in bed-"

"Seriously Ino," Gaara grimaced. "Shut up."

"Not exactly something I want to hear in the morning." Naruto said as he made a face at Ino.

"No babysitters?" Hinata asked me as she smiled up at me. Her eyes were captivating and startle me for a second.

"Oh, about them . . ." I sighed. "I had to threaten to call campus security so they wouldn't follow me into school again."

"Well," Naruto snickered. "You did try to leave in the middle of the night."

"Deidara snores!" I argued. "All I was going to do was sleep on the balcony. Not leave the damn condo!"

"Itachi isn't very reasonable." I heard Naruto whisper to Hinata, which made her giggle.

"Hey guys," Haku smiled at us as he walked over looking abnormally refreshed on a Tuesday morning.

"Why does he always look so good?" Kiba grumbled as he joined our group while eating a banana. What's up with the fruit?

"Dude, a banana? Again?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, so?! What of it?"

"Nothing, it's just so random."

"Your face is random!"

"Seriously, who eats banana's anymore?" Naruto asked and everybody nodded in agreement.

"What the hell did MY banana do to any of you?!" Kiba yelled at us paranoid as the bell rang. Once again I have to ask, what's up with the fruit?

"Bye!" Hinata waved goodbye to me and walked to class with Kankuro and Gaara.

I began walking to my math class with Naruto. He opened up a bag of chips and began snacking on them loudly. Jeez, he's been hanging around Choji too much.

"Didn't you just eat breakfast?" I asked him annoyed from his loud smacking. After Jiraiya got over me being there, we went and got pancakes, biscuits, bacon, eggs, and hash browns from McDonald's.

"You know I get hungry fast!" Naruto complained, "It's like there's another person living inside of me!" His eyes got big, "Oh my gosh Sasuke-"

"You're NOT pregnant Naruto, we've talked about this before!"

"So then there must be something evil living inside of me because it's eating all of my food?!"

"You just digest food too damn fast." I was starting to get a headache from this stupid conversation.

We sat down in class waiting for Asuma sensei to arrive. We were a bit early so it would be another 10 minutes before he came.

"You know this Kin thing is bothering me." Naruto told me as he crumpled up his empty bag of chips and aimed at the trashcan.

"You? How is it bothering _you_?"

"Dunno, guess you should tell Hinata about it." He threw the bag.

"I don't have to, that happened five years ago." I mumbled as I watched the bag fall into the trash. "It doesn't really affect her."

"Yeah but don't you think it's weird? I mean you lived next door from Hinata five years ago. She was pretty much a part of your life from the very beginning. She knew Itachi, probably met you even, I think you owe her that much."

I glared at the blonde sitting next to me on my right. "When did you get so thoughtful?"

He laughed before sticking out his tongue. "I'm so clever it makes me look stupid!"

I was about to give him a sarcastic retort when some random person poked his head through the door of our classroom.

"Uh Uzimake-san?"

"Yeah?" "What?" both Naruto and I asked.

"Uh, I mean Sasuke." He muttered.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hinata is at the nurse office."

"What?" I asked again as I stood up abruptly. "What happened?"

"She got hit in the head during dodge-" I promptly walked out of class and headed to the nurse office.

123

"Hinata, I heard you wer-" I began as I ran into the nurse office but something stole my breath as the words died on my tongue. "K-Kin?"

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She smiled happily at him. She was still . . . everything. The flawless skin, midnight black long hair, violet eyes . . .

But what was she doing here?

"What are you," I began but I couldn't finish, I still couldn't believe she was here in front of me.

"I just transferred here." Kin said as she got up from sitting next to Hinata in the chair. "I hope you're not mad?" she asked me with those violet eyes.

"No, I'm not." I said as I stared at her walking up to me. Why would I be? How could I be?

"Good, I'd like to catch up." She said as she gently touched my shoulder before walking past me outside.

Just like that, she was gone.

"Wow, I haven't seen Kin in age-" I stopped mid sentence as I looked at Hinata who had a very Neji-Like scowl on her face. She looked even scarier than her anti-social cousin because the scowl wasn't something I was used to seeing on her.

"Who is that?" she asked me with the cutest pout.

"That's Ki-" I began answering her but she cut me off with a slightly irritated look in her eyes.

"I know her name!" She yelled, I wonder how long they were talking before I came? What did Kin tell her? "I mean who is she to you?!" Hinata asked me.

"What? She's nobody." I asked. Why would she ask that question? Did it look like there was something more between us? How did I act around Kin? I was so flustered.

"_Nobody_ doesn't try to kill me then put the moves on my boyfriend!" Hinata grumbled.

"Kill? Moves on-" I then began to laugh. Kin must have been the one to hit her, she never played fair.

"It's not funny!"

"Hinata," I continued laughing. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" She muttered while looking down at her fingers.

"Hey Hinata, you're not dead are you?" Neji asked as he walked in on us.

Kiba whistled just behind him as he peeked over his shoulder and looked at her. "That's a pretty big bump."

As the three began conversing I tuned them out. I had to talk to Kin. About everything, I wonder how she was doing, what she did all these years. Was she happy? Was she sad, miserable? I needed to know.

Hinata's laughter interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her smiling face and an uneasy feeling went through my entire body.

"Sasuke who is she?!" Hinata asked me again as she calmed down from laughing.

"Who's who?" Kiba asked. "That hot girl that just walked out of here?"

"Yeah," I replied absentmindedly and next thing I know I was assaulted by a pillow.

"Hey! The hell Hinata?!" I yelled startled.

"Oh so you think she's hot?!"

FML

"What? Noooo!" I sweat dropped.

"Ooh, someone isn't getting any tonight!" Kiba snickered.

"She's just a girl Hinata." Neji said calmly. "Besides, if Sasuke was to have feelings for this said girl that would make you sad. Then I would have to rip his throat out and shove it up his ass."

We stared at Neji.

_Of course_ I would date a girl with a psycho for a relative.

"I don't have feelings for her." I said as I took a step away from Neji. Sometimes I think he needed to see a shrink. "Hinata you know you're the only one for me." I finished as I looked into her eyes. I truly meant that but I could tell that somewhere inside of her, Hinata didn't believe me, but that was ok . . .

She sighed. "Ok Sasuke, I trust you."

. . . because I didn't.

123 321

"Hey," I said as I grabbed Kin's arm in the hallway. I was changing classes from math and Naruto literally began choking on air when he saw her. "We need to talk."

"Holy shit," Naruto whispered behind me. "That's Kin?! She's hot!"

Kin, who didn't hear Naruto, gave me a confused look. "Sasuke-kun," she said my name like all those years ago. "You're hurting me." I looked down at where I held her wrist, my arms shaking and holding her soft skin tightly, and quickly pulled back.

"Hello," She greeted Naruto with a smile after flexing her wrist. "You must be Naruto?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Naruto smiled, "I didn't know if you would remember me."

Kin giggled, "I've never met someone with hair like yours before. Of course I would remember you, even though we only met once."

"Yeah I remember," Naruto smirked, "You threw a ball at my face. Not very nice."

"I told you to catch it!" she gasped at Naruto.

"He's just teasing you," I interrupted them. "Listen Kin, we really need to talk."

"I have class." She told me with a smile. "Maybe some other time?"

"When?" I asked her as she walked away.

"I need a ride home, so after school, k?" She smirked before disappearing in the crowded hallway.

Naruto smirked, "Dun dun duuuun,"

"Yeah," I told him, "I get that feeling too."

123

"Sasuke!" Hinata greeted me cheerfully after school as I stood next to my car. She smiled up at me with her big lavender eyes and half of my heart melted from the love I saw in them.

I unexpectedly pulled her into a hug and she looked up at me confused a little. When we pulled away Kin was there, looking at us with a small frown.

"Ready to go?" Kin asked Hinata and me.

"What is she doing here?" Hinata asked me.

"I'm going to drop her home before we head to work." I told Hinata.

"But you only have two seats in your car!" she told me.

"Oh, uh," Crap, I forgot about that.

Temari suddenly came screeching into the parking lot screaming "HINATA!" when she saw her.

"Brakes woman! BRAKES!" Shikamaru yelled in the passenger seat. Poor thing.

"Live a little Shika!" Temari told him as she swerved and parked, barely missing a student walking by who threw his books into the air as he screamed.

"You can go with Temari." I suggested and Kin's frown turned upward.

"With T-Temari? Not y-you?" Hinata asked me.

"Yeah, she knows where the office is." I said happy about coming up with a solution. "See you there." I said as I got into the car.

123

"Turn right," Kin told me as I drove her home. I did without thinking much of it. I literally had a million questions to ask her and was thinking of ways to do so.

"We're here!" she said happily and as I woke up from my reverie I realized we were in front of Hinata's house. On closer inspection it was actually Haku's.

"Why did you make me drive you here?" I asked her but she only clapped her hands before getting out of the car. I followed her and saw her looking at my old house with a longing sadness in her eyes.

"Do you remember Sasuke-kun?" she asked forlornly. "Do you remember where it all began?"

Of course I did, I could never forget. "That . . . that was a long time ago." I muttered. "I don't live there anymore."

"You don't?" She asked. "I came by here earlier and saw that the house was rebuilt and thought you moved back."

"I'll never live here again." I said as I looked at the all too familiar house.

"Really? I don't think you ever left that place." Kin muttered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I snapped at her and her eyes widened a little before she laughed.

"You've changed, you never used to frown, you were always so nice. Now it seems like there's an ever-present scowl on your face and your words are harsh."

"The death of your parents could do that to someone." I told her sarcastically. Kin sighed as she looked up to the sky.

"Actually, I don't think you ever changed, I think you're still in that burning building, helplessly crying out for your-"

"Enough!" I yelled as I grabbed her arm. "Why are you being like this?" I may have change but she has too. Her words were too harsh, too cynical.

"Do you love her?!" She shouted at me.

"What?" I asked a bit taken aback as I took a step away from her.

"How easy was it Sasuke?" She asked me as her glare penetrated my defenses. "How easy was it to forget about me?"

"It isn't like that," I told her. I didn't forget, I couldn't.

"Oh yeah? Why is she your beloved girlfriend then? As soon as I step into school all everyone talks about is how cute you two look together!"

"This isn't the place for this." I sighed wearily. I moved to go back into the car and she grabbed my arm.

"Running away again?" She asked me and this time I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"You're the one who left me." I snapped while pulling my arm away. "Get in the car."

123

"Coach is going to kick my ass because I'm talking to you!" Naruto complained as he answered his phone during his football practice.

"Where did Jiraiya put the extra key?" I asked him. He always changes where he hides it.

"Why? Why are you going back home? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"When did you get so suspicious?"

"You're with Kin aren't you?"

"Who the fuck is Kin?!" I heard Kiba scream in the background.

"Where's the key Naruto?" I ignored his question and asked my own again.

"No way, go take her to Itachi!" Naruto complained ignoring Kiba's outburst.

"All I'm doing is talking to her."

"Talk there!"

"Why are you-"

"It's not fair! What about Hinata? She's probably at work waiting for you." Naruto tried to guilt me.

"She probably forgot all about work as soon as she got into Temari's car." I scoffed. "Listen, I really need to talk to Kin."

"Well that sucks." Naruto muttered.

"What?" I asked him.

"I don't remember where he put the-" I cut the phone before he could finish his sentence. Of course that would be the real reason why he didn't tell me in the beginning, it wasn't because he was suspicious, he was trying not to show what an idiot he was!

I sighed and went back to the car. I was right in front of the apartment but thanks to Naruto, couldn't go in.

"Well?" Kin asked as I came to the car.

I was about to reply but my cell began ringing. "What?" I asked Naruto irritated.

"That was so rude! How dare y-"

I hanged up again with a sigh.

"What was that now?" Kin asked.

I was about to reply but my phone rang again. "Did you remember yet?"

"You bastard!" Naruto screeched.

"Well?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't rem-WAIT!" He screamed. I hesitated from pressing the end button.

"Yeah?"

"You can take her to the pavilion in the park." Naruto said. "To talk of course and straighten things out before telling Hinata."

Wow, I should have thought of that. "Ok." I said.

"You will tell Hinata righ-"

I hanged up then turned my phone off before Naruto began raising my phone bill.

"Sasuke what's going on?"

"We have some unfinished business to discuss." I told her. "I'm going to park the car then we'll go somewhere to talk."

123

"This is pretty." Kin said as she looked around the park. It was already getting dark so the lights were on.

"Where did we leave off?" I asked her as I leaned against the white railing.

"How about we start from the beginning? When you changed!"

"My parents died Kin,"

"So?! You treated me like shit!" She yelled at me. "I begged my father to take you in when Itachi cold heartedly left you alone when he went to college in America! And the thanks I get? Unanswered questions and angry glares."

"Your dad was the one who kicked me out."

"With good reason!"

"You're right." I said.

"Oh yes he did Sasuke- What?" she asked.

"I said you're right." I chuckled. "I was a real pain. I'm glad he did actually. I moved in with Naruto because of that and my life has turned for the better ever since." Unlike most people, Naruto didn't take my crap and was quick to punch me in the face when needed. He wasn't nearly as friendly as he is now when he was younger. He was more defensive and not very trusting, much like a hungry cold fox.

"Oh," Kin muttered. "Well. You moved in with Naruto and began dating that girl?"

"No, we went to a different high school up until a couple of months ago. We transferred here because Jiraiya got a new job."

"Who's Jiraiya?"

"The man who adopted us." I said with a smirk. What a brave crazy man. "And you remember Kakashi from the funeral?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said miserably. "So your love for this girl, it's new?"

"Yes, because believe it or not Kin the hardest thing to do, was to forget about you."

"But you still did eventually."

"You left me,"

"NO I didn't Sasuke!" Kin yelled as she turned to face me. "I was just a little girl, how could I have told my father what to do? He packed us up and moved us to Korea!"

I tried unclenching my fist but it was hard. "I know, I . . . know." I sighed as I looked down at the floor. "It's my fault, I should have tried harder. I, I took advantage of your kindness."

Kin folded her arms and looked away. "Even now you still don't understand."

"What?" I asked while searching her eyes for answers.

"Sasuke, that wasn't kindness."

"Then what was it?" I asked as my eyes narrowed as she came closer tome. "Pity?"

"No Sasuke, it's the reason why I couldn't forget about you all of these years." She said as she looked up into my face, we were both face to face now. "Why after all of these years, all I thought of was you."

"W-what?" I asked as she came even closer.

"Love." She said as her arms wrapped around my neck. "I love you." Her lips barely pressed mines before we heard a gasp. We broke away and I spun around alarmed to see Hinata with tears running down her face. It looked like she had just fell and was sitting on the pavement staring up at me in shock.

No, this couldn't be happening. "Hinata?" I asked stunned.

She got up and ran and I yelled, "Wait, Hinata!" She didn't stop running and Kin grabbed my arm as I made to go after her.

"Let her calm down first." She told me. I roughly shook my arm out of her grasp.

"Kin, whatever we had," I said as my eyes watered. If I didn't hurry I would lose her. Hinata would be gone. "It's over. The past is in the past."

I turned around but I heard a thud. I looked back over my shoulder and saw that Kin had fallen to her knees and wept into her hands.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Why are you even here? What made you return?" I asked as a tear slipped out.

"My, my father," she cried. Her sobs became louder.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"You'd do anything for him right?" She asked me through her tears.

"Of course," This man took me in when I had nowhere else to go and although he eventually kicked me out, he endured a lot of my shit before then. I was indebted to him.

"He-He's dead."

Something inside of me burned from the numbness raking through my body. "W-What?" I turned to her and my tears flowed freely now.

"And his last dying wish," she looked up at me with tears running down her face. "Was for me to marry you."

A/N: what what what?! Yeah I know, Ahahahaahahahha! It's been a while, sorry guys; finals are a real ass on medication. But I just got out of my last exam and inspiration hit me like a truck! Actually I nearly died today from a bus. Wouldn't that be lovely? "Hyuugamistress94: Dead, ran over from bus while cackling in the road from inspiration she failed to notice the big yellow bus and was promptly ran over". Talk about a sucky way to die. Why is there even a yellow school bus on a college campus?! Bah! Anyways, let me know whatcha thinking! Too much drama is it? Don't worry it's about to get back to being awkwardly funny. :D

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

Awkward 25

123 Regular POV 123

"Hinata?" Neji asked me as I ran into the house crying, he didn't even yell when I slammed the door. "Why are you crying?" Neji asked as he quickly walked over to me.

"H-He's engaged," I cried as Neji hugged me tightly.

"Who?" Neji asked confused before realization dawned on him. "Don't tell me you're talking about Sasuke?"

I cried some more. "I trusted him," I cried, "I love him."

"Hinata," Neji said softly as held me in his arms. He gently patted my hair as I sobbed into his shirt.

"What's going on?" Hanabi asked as she walked downstairs with Gaara.

Gaara simply stared at me as I shook in Neji's arms.

"Sasuke." Neji hissed.

"Wh-what happened?" Hanabi asked as she ran downstairs toward us.

"The bastards engaged."

"Eh?" she asked confused.

"Kin is Sasuke's fiancé!" I cried even louder as I gripped Neji's shirt tightly.

"What?!" Hanabi yelled. "The nerve of that two-timing, good for nothing-" She abruptly stopped her rant as Neji placed me in her arms as Gaara headed toward the door. "Where are you two going?"

"Taking care of some business." Neji said as he closed the door behind them.

"Should we follow them?" Hanabi asked absentmindedly as I wiped my tears.

"Do what you want, I'm going upstairs." I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

"You're seriously just going to bed?"

"What do you want me to do?!" I screamed at her in my frustration.

"Ok, ok, I'm here, everybody can hold on to their balls, no need to get upset." Temari said as she waltzed in.

"Temari," I sobbed as she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Aw, you missed me?" she cooed as I cried.

"Sasuke's has a fiancé." Hanabi filled her in while bursting her bubble at the same time.

"NANI?!"

123

"Ok, Haku's not picking up his cell." Temari sighed as the three of sat in the living room.

"Isn't he still out on his date?" I wondered. A tear then slipped out from my eye. "At least someone is able to find lo-"

"Come on Hinata," Hanabi complained. "Are you going to turn into one of those people who bashes love now that you realized fairytales don't exist?" I stared at my little sister.

"When did you become so mature?" Temari asked her.

Hanabi shrugged, "I've always been-"

"Horse shit." Temari interrupted Hanabi before Temari's cell began ringing. "Yes?" She answered. "Oh hey, I'm by Hinata. No I can't go out! Not now! I don't care if you want to watch the Einstein marathon on the—why am I dating such a nerd?! Yes, Love you too. Ok bye." She turned to Hanabi and me. "Sorry that was-"

"SEE?" I wailed, "They are happy! Why can't I be happy?!"

"Oh no," Hanabi whispered to Temari, "She's about to lose it!"

"Ok we're back." Neji said as he entered the room with Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, and Haku.

"Um, What's going on?" Hanabi asked.

"We are going to beat up Sasuke." Neji said simply. "We only came back in case Temari wanted to help." Kankuro must have told them she came over.

"Hell yeah!" Temari yelled.

"Nooo!" I yelled at them. "I'm fine, I'm glad you guys care, but I'm fine."

"I'm not, no one, _no one_ disrespects the Hyuga's!" Neji growled.

If I didn't stop this, I knew I would regret it later. I desperately searched for ways to distract them but Haku began to talk while flipping his brown hair over his shoulder.

"And I didn't bring this video camera for nothing." He said.

Neji nodded his head; his hair was in its usual style and swayed neatly from the action.

"But you will mess up your hair!" I blurted out.

"My hair never messes up." Haku replied haughtily.

Neji blinked at him. "She was talking to me."

"Why would she be talking to you?" Haku asked. "My hair is prettier."

"Are you kidding me? Everybody knows she was talking about my hair. Look, look at how shiny it is!" he insisted as he took out his glorious locks out of its ponytail.

Everybody began nodding their heads in agreement. "His hair is pretty shiny." Kiba approved.

"That's because it's greasy." Haku snapped.

Neji gasped in outraged. "Take that back!"

"No! My hair is better! It is a richer brown."

"But your hair color is the same." Gaara deadpanned.

"Well my hair is longer," Haku sniffed.

"Only because you refuse to cut off all of those dead ends." Neji smirked.

Haku gasped loudly while covering his mouth. "Did you just—I DO NOT have dead ends!"

"And look at all of those splits," Neji tsked. "Trust me, your hair is in need of a trim."

I slowly began sneaking away as they argued but Neji suddenly pulled me back. "Hinata! Who's hair is better?!"

"I-I don't know!" I gasped out as he shook me.

He let me go and arrogantly said, "My hair is the clear winner."

"But I like Haku's hair better." Kankuro said.

"Me too." Temari added as she evaluated their hair.

"AHA!" Haku laughed as he pointed at Neji. "I win!"

"I actually like Neji's more." Gaara said in deep thought. "It's straight and functional which fits his style better. Yours is slightly curly and wavy and at times it makes you look like a girl and that's not you at all."

"Quite honestly, I agree with Gaara." Kiba sided. They began to circle the two brunettes who glared at each other.

"Are you guys serious?" Hanabi yelled at them. "They have the same hair color! And Haku hair only looks longer because he's shorter than Neji! If they were the same height it would be the same!" but her cries were ignored as Neji and Haku began arguing over their hair routine and the products they used and Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were sucked in by the fight.

"Hey! Where are you-" I slapped my hands over Hanabi's mouth as she caught me sneaking away.

"MMhmmm!" She grunted as I dragged her through the backdoor. We could still hear them arguing from outside.

"You call that a protein treatment?!" Neji roared. "Do you even lift?!"

Haku gasped in response before growling, "Oh hell no, somebody hold my iPhone!"

We heard scrambling and scuffling feet and I winced as I heard glass breaking as they probably tried to pull Neji and Haku back from fighting each other. Did I start that? Oops.

Hanabi got out of my hold and gave me a look. "Don't tell me you are going after that jerk."

"I was supposed to talk to him, but I just ran away." I said ashamed of my actions. "This time I want to hear the truth from him." I said determinedly as I looked into my sister's eyes. She didn't look impressed.

"This isn't going to end well." She told me while folding her arms in the classic Hyuga disapproval stance. "You know what I would do if I found out Gaara had a fiancé?" I merely stared at her. "Castrate him."

"Hanabi I think there's something wrong with you and Neji."

"What? We're perfect!"

"No, you both have homicidal tendencies and-" I paused as I thought about it. "Well no wonder you're dating Gaara."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Oh nothing," I said as I turned to walk away. "Stall them until I get back ok?" I told her over my shoulder.

"Ugh, fine." She grumbled with a harassed sigh and I hurriedly walked outside.

123 321

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room. He just didn't now what to do! The only good thing about this moment was that Itachi and his weird minions were out looking for him and that meant that, for once, he was alone in the spacious condo. Too bad he was miserable and couldn't even enjoy the solitude.

And he didn't even want to be alone right now. He wanted to be with Hinata, he wanted to hold her one last time without seeing tears running down her face. He wanted to know that she felt protected by him and not betrayed, that she felt love instead of hate.

But was it all over now?

Sasuke stopped walking mid-step.

Was it?

He raked a hand through his hair in frustration before slumping down into his bed.

Why was he such a punk? Why did he stay when Kin told him to? He should have run after Hinata! But a part of him didn't want to go. Not because he preferred Kin, he realized that he no longer had feelings for her and had made a terrible mistake, but because he was scared of facing Hinata after what she saw. How could he explain all of this?

"_Oh, that's my ex girlfriend—I'm sorry, I mean, ex fiancé, and we just kissed, but you have nothing to worry about because you are my one true love?!_"

How the hell did he get himself into this situation?!

But what about Kin? She didn't deserve any of this, she did nothing wrong. Kin tried so hard to help him and he just turned his back on her because of the pain he was in when his parents died. That wasn't fair to Kin, she now came to him, the roles reversed, now that she was the one who needed help. The only person from her past that could possibly understand her pain, her first love . . . which was him.

And was he going to turn his back on her again?

"Fuck my life!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he flopped onto his bed in anger. He lay there for a bit as he closed his eyes.

What the hell was he going to do?

Her father was dead! He literally owed his life to her father. He died thinking they would get married, but what if they didn't? Talk about major disrespecting the dead and bad karma for the rest of your life. Not to mention it was murder on his morals, and he couldn't exactly explain to a dead man how everything is a total misunderstanding.

"Seriously, my life," He grumbled. "Fuck it."

He sat up from his bed with a final decision. He wasn't just going to simply lay here complaining like a spoiled brat about how his life wasn't a frigging fairytale, that illusion should have been broken when his parents died.

First, he would go find Hinata and tell her everything. Hinata was very understanding, and she might even be able to help shine some light onto everything.

But where would she be? Would she be at home? Or Temari's? Or Haku's?

Sasuke decided he would just have to check all three as he stood up from his bed, only to hear knocking. Did Itachi forget his keys or something?

He walked out to the living room and opened the door without a second thought and simply stared at the girl he was just thinking about.

"That's all y-you're going t-to do?" Hinata asked. "Stare at me?"

123

"Hinata," Sasuke began as he looked at me. Funny how him saying my name used to send my beating heart into an uproar and the butterfly's in my stomach to take flight. Now it sent my blood boiling, now it made my heart turn to stone.

Just from hearing that one word I pierced my lips and held my hand back. I threw my hand forward as hard as I could, whipping it across his face. The stinging sound of skin contacting skin seemed to vibrate through the walls and into my very hand. As I pulled away from him I saw my hands were red from the pain I felt in my palm that slowly spread to my fingers. I looked up shocked from my actions and saw the same red mark on his face.

But I felt not one ounce of remorse. I was satisfied, as if everything I needed to say was already said. I spun around on my heel and would have walked away if I weren't grabbed from behind.

"Let go of me!" I yelled angrily as tears threatened to fall from my face, but he held on even more tightly as I thrashed around in his embrace.

"Sasuke," I snarled, his arms seemed unbreakable around my waist. "I'm s-serious," I couldn't stop the tears as I began to cry. "P-please." I cried silently. "Just l-let m-me go,"

"No," I heard him say. "Not again." Sasuke told me, as his grip got even tighter.

Seeing that my struggling somehow gave him strength to hold on to me, I ceased my movement and calmed down.

"Hinata," he began and continued before I could get upset again, "I know I deserved that. I haven't been completely honest with you." I snorted, understatement of the year.

"But what I told you before is the truth. Kin means nothing to me, you're the one I love."

"How am I suppose to believe that Sasuke?" I asked quietly. Sasuke removed his arms from around my waist and gently turned me around.

"Hinata I love you, and I'm going to make this right again."

123

"So is she or is she not your fiancé?" I asked Sasuke as I sat on his bed. I just had to make sure. I watched as Sasuke paced his room, nearly trampling Deidara's things on the ground. I decided I would hear him out and we were now talking in his room.

"It was never official, there's no signed documents or anything." Sasuke thought it over. "But both our parents agreed on it, it was always a given."

"Oh," I murmured. After Sasuke explained everything to me I didn't feel as bad about things. A tiny part of me was upset that he kept something so important hidden, but I understood how he would have wanted to keep something like this from me in the first place. Kinda.

"But with her fathers death, everything's a bit muddled. I feel like I have an obligation to her and her family."

I slowly nodded my head and I could hear Sasuke release the breath he was holding. He came to sit next to me on his bed.

"This is why I love talking to you Hinata, you understand without getting mad. Well most of the time." He murmured as I remembered the slap I gave him earlier. "I should have just told you everything from the beginning. I'm sorry."

I smiled at him. "It's ok, I guess since Aoi-kun kissed me I'll let Kin's kiss pass." Sasuke gave me a grateful smile and I returned it with my own.

"I'm not going to marry Kin Hinata, I want to be with you." Sasuke told me and this time I believed what he said.

"But what are you going to do about her?" I asked curiously.

Sasuke seemed to think about it. "I won't abandon her again." He said firmly. "I'll stay by her side but nothing more. Is that ok with you?"

I thought it over. She was an important person in Sasuke's life and helped him a great deal. I didn't fully understand it all but I was grateful that she did help Sasuke out. "Yes, I'm fine with it."

Sasuke gave me another grateful smile before reaching over and kissing me softly on my lips. As he pulled away I realized I was blushing as if this was our first time kissing.

He chuckled before getting up again. "I guess everything's solved." I said. I couldn't believe how simple it was. Geez, misunderstandings were the worst.

"Not yet, we have to see what Kin thinks of everything." Sasuke said as I thought about it for a second.

"What if she wants to be more than friends with you?" I questioned.

"I doubt that, Kin is pretty reasonable." Sasuke stretched before checking the time. "It's kind of late, should I take you home?"

"Oh, yeah!" I said while jumping up. I better get back before anybody notice I'm gone.

123 321

I snuck back home through the backdoor before running up to my room quickly avoiding the living room. Once in my room I did a congratulatory dance because I was just that badass.

"What's wrong with you? Why is your body spazzing out like that?"

I turned and glared at my sister. "I was dancing!"

"Oh right, "_dancing_"." Hanabi scoffed while using air quotes.

I then thought of something, "Hey why is it so quiet? Shouldn't they be arguing over shampoos or something?" No way would Haku and Neji be finished by now with their long strenuous hair routines.

"Oh, about _that_," Hanabi said after clearing her throat. "Well, they were getting into it-"

"Oh, doesn't matter!" I said happily as I jumped onto my bed satisfied.

"It doesn't?" Hanabi asked shocked. "So you . . . worked things out with Sasuke?!"

"Yeah, we're ok again, it was all one huge misunderstanding!"

"Oh," Hanabi bit her lip anxiously as I stared at her suspiciously.

"Wait, why are you acting like that?"

"M-me? Like what!" Hanabi asked while turning away from me. I sat up and leaned over to her side of the room.

"Where did everybody go?"

123 Sasuke POV 123

As I pulled up to Hinata's house, we kissed before she got out the car. "Bye Sasuke-kun!" I smiled as she waved and closed the car door. I watched as she ran up her driveway before heading to the back. She probably snuck out to see me and had to sneak back in through the backdoor.

I smirked before putting the car in reverse and pulling out. As I drove back to Itachi's I wondered briefly where the hell those freaks were.

But anyways, I finally worked everything out with Hinata! Just gotta let Kin know my decision and everything will be perfect!

Without realizing it, I was already pulling into the condo's parking garage. I got out the car after parking and walked over to the elevators.

As I pushed the key into the keyhole I just couldn't help the grin that swept across my face.

Everything was back to normal.

I opened the door and walked into a dark room. '_That's odd, I don't remember turning the lights off'_.

Suddenly the door closed behind me. '_What the F_-'

"Well Hello Sasuke."

I spun back around but couldn't see anyone. When the hell did this place get so damn dark?!

I heard a switch and a lone bright light shone in my face. I squinted against the obvious flashlight and made out about five figures in front of me. That means there must have been six in all because someone was behind me to close the door.

"What the hell?" I asked as I tried shading my eyes from the bright light. "Haku turn off the fucking light!" I yelled at him as I made him out against the blinding light.

"Don't worry, that will be the least of your concerns."

"Neji?" I squinted at the rest of them. "Kiba? Gaara? Kankuro? How the hell did you guys get in here?!"

"You actually thought we would let you get away?" Kiba growled at me.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?!"

"Allow me to refresh your memory." Neji smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Fuck.

123 Regular POV 123

Hanabi squirmed under my suspicious look. "Uh, well. This is awkward."

A/N: .

Ahahahahahahahahaha! Thanks for all of the reviews and please Review and let me know what yah tinking! Sorry about the late update :/


	26. Chapter 26

Awkward

12345 Give em hell! 54321

"Idiots." Temari tsked as I applied a bandage to Kiba's forehead.

"I had no idea he used to be Japan's judo champion!" Neji groaned.

"He pulled my hair out," Haku sniffed as he mourned (five) strands of hair he held protectively in his hands.

"This is so going to bruise," Kankuro muttered as he looked at his left eye in a hand held mirror. It was already turning a nice purple color.

"What the hell?!" Hanabi yelled outrage at them in the kitchen. "The five of you go to kick someone's ass and you return beat up?!" she screamed as she slapped an ice pack on Gaara's head. Sasuke smirked at them before cringing. Every time he moved he would recoil in pain.

"And Temari had to be the one to save your punk ass's?!" Hanabi screamed as she pulled her hair. She rolled her eyes as Sasuke grimaced and was holding onto his um, family jewels, in pain.

"I can't believe you hit me," he groaned at Temari.

"Well, you were beating up my friends. It's the least I could do." Temari smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, but there was no warning, you snuck up behind me and took a whack at my lucky charms with a fucking baseball bat!"

"Oh you'll live,"

"I blacked out for four minutes!"

"What?!" I yelled at them. "Temari why did you hit him so hard?!" I rushed over to Sasuke and tried to uh, comfort him.

Temari rolled her eyes, "It's not like he was going to use his "_lucky charms_" anytime soon."

"Or was he?" Hanabi asked while giving me a 'look' and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up Hanabi," Neji grimaced.

"Shut up, before I beat you up!" She yelled back at him. Neji eyes narrowed before he tackled her to the floor. "Get off me you idiot!" she yelled before pulling his hair.

"Ow! What the hell, not the hair!"

"So let me get this straight," Kiba began as he looked at Sasuke and me. "This was all some big misunderstanding?"

"Well, yes! I told you guys not to beat him up!" Sasuke snorted at what I said.

"As if they ever could, do you know who I am?" He asked arrogantly.

"You're dead," Itachi hissed as he stormed into my kitchen. Wait, how did he get inside my house? "Do you not know how to answer your phone?!"

"W-wait, oniisan!" Sasuke panicked as Itachi grabbed him roughly by his hair and dragged him off the kitchen counter.

"Well there's the little shit," Hidan muttered as he also entered my kitchen.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Itachi snapped at Sasuke as he tried to get out of Itachi's grip.

"I- owww, please oniisan!" Sasuke begged as Itachi's grip tightened.

"Those idiots couldn't find you, so I had to rush out of my Italian exam and look for your dumbass!"

"Oniisan," Sasuke whined and everybody else watched in amazement. We've never seen Sasuke this . . . well, this cute before. He was always this tough badass.

"Answer. The. Question!"

"But it hur—owww," Sasuke cried as Itachi grip tightened even more, "Ok, ok, ahhh ow! I said ok dammit!" Itachi finally let him go and Sasuke held his head while glaring at him.

"Little brother, you know I am not a very patient person."

"Ok! Shit! Kin transferred to my school today." He explained. "And I had to take care of everything that went along with it." Itachi glanced at me and looked around the room.

"Don't tell me you got beat up?" He asked Sasuke.

"Yup, I had the honors." Temari smirked at him with a curtsy.

Itachi sighed. "Wait, but I was winning befo-" Sasuke began before Itachi grabbed him again. "Ahhh, ow! Oniisan!"

"Let's go. Hidan start the car."

"Yes sir Itachi sir!" Hidan scrambled to get out of Itachi's way as he dragged Sasuke out the door.

"Well," Hanabi said from where she still lay on the floor from Neji's attack. "I don't know about you guys, but Sasuke is an official bitch in my eyes."

"Shut up!" I yelled at her.

123 321

"Well, looks like everything turned out great." Naruto gave a sigh of relief as Sasuke greeted me with a kiss at my locker in school the next day.

"Oh, so you're the one that snitched on me." Sasuke said as he pretended to be upset at Naruto.

"What, me?" Naruto asked aghast, "Brother, you wound me with your accusation!"

"Being dramatic I see?" Haku tsked as he joined our group with Kankuro right beside him. Haku then gave Sasuke a nasty glare as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Says the guy mourning after five strands of hair," Kankuro snorted and Haku turned on him.

"It hurts!"

"Well, you did try to knock me out with a flashlight." Sasuke reminded him.

"And I was going to get away with it too if it wasn't for-"

"You meddling kids?" Naruto suggested.

"No," Haku snapped, "I was going to say that dick sucking whore Temari." He then paused. "No offense to your sister." Haku told Kankuro seeing that Temari attacked before he could.

"Oh, none taken." Kankuro assured him.

"Hmm, I'm guessing someone called Temari a whore again?" Gaara asked as he walked over and opened his locker.

"And someone is also trying to express himself through makeup again?" Sasuke chuckled as we noticed a smudge of red lipstick on Gaara's neck.

I paled, "Hanabi was weari-"

"Quiet mortal!" Gaara yelled at me before grabbing his books and quickly walking away.

"Well, if it isn't the loser corner." Neji sighed as he walked over to us with Kiba in tow.

"Yes, now that you're here,"

"Stuff it where the sun doesn't shine Uchiha." Neji snapped at Sasuke. "I'm still watching you." He was never going to get over Kin was he? You'd think he was the one dating Sasuke! Well, at least he cared.

"Neji-nii-san please," I tried getting him to behave but all he did was turn his nose in the air. Alright.

"Another banana? Seriously?" Haku asked Kiba.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Kiba yelled. "What's wrong with banana's?!" he screamed defensively.

"Nothing, just looks weird when you eat it." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, like you're mashing it into you sharp little teeth before actually chewing it." Kankuro added as we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Who gives a fuck how I eat?!" Kiba roared. "I have to eat healthy, do you know how many sports I play? You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!" Kiba screamed at us before dramatically storming off.

"Was he eating another banana?" Ino asked as she popped up right beside Neji before Tenten and Karin also appeared and each grabbed either arm.

"What?! No fair!" Ino yelled in outrage, "What am I going to grab?!"

"You snooze you lose!" Karin laughed evilly.

"But I was here first!" Ino pouted.

"Blow your nose in a corner blondie." Tenten snickers.

"Ladies, plea-" Neji began before Ino jumped on his back.

"What?! She gets to touch Neji's sexy back muscles?!" Karin screamed.

"You snooze you lose bitches!" Ino cackled before Neji sighed as he awkwardly made his way to class as the girls bickered over him.

"I don't know how, but what I just witnessed gave me cancer." Naruto cringed.

"Hey, don't joke about that!" I scolded Naruto as I hit his shoulder.

"That was disgusting." Haku grimaced after the trio.

"No offense, but how the hell did Neji get those girls?" Kankuro asked amazed.

"Besides him being completely sexy of course." Haku chimed in. We all stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"You think Neji is completely sexy?" Kankuro gasped.

"What? N-No!"

"But you just said Neji was completely sexy!"

"For the love of," Haku began as he rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean anything of it!"

"Then why did you deny it?" Kankuro asked now suspicious.

"Uh, well-"

"Is it his hair?" Kankuro asked.

"What?"

"It's the hair isn't it?!"

"Kanku-"

"ISN'T IT?!"

Haku sighed before walking away as Kankuro trailed after him begging for his forgiveness. Ok, Haku was sooo the girl.

"I don't know how," Naruto began. "But what I just witnessed gave me aids."

This time I punched Naruto in the shoulder and he butted into his locker. "Owwww!" Naruto erupted in pain. "Why do you always hurt me?!"

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok Hinata," Sasuke smirked. "I'll get nurse Shizune." He chuckled before leaving. Damn, didn't know my own strength.

I sighed. Now I was left with a bruised blonde groaning on the floor. "I bet it doesn't even hurt you big baby!" I grumbled.

"Oh, ooooh, ahhh owww!" Naruto groaned. "Now your words, they are piercing my soul!"

I giggled at Naruto's obvious act just before Kin walked up to me.

"We need to talk."

"Eh?!" I yelled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the girl's bathroom.

"Listen you're a Hyuga right?" Kin asked as she looked me up and down. It was just the two of us in the restroom.

"Yes," I answered sharply as I folded my arms and leaned on the countersink. I wasn't digging her attitude at all.

"Of course, you're filthy rich!" She laughed. "How can I compete with that?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I straightened up.

"Sasuke, of course he would want-"

"No what I meant to say was," I laughed to myself as I walked up to her until we were standing eye to eye. "Me and you? Competition? There is none." I moved in even closer as I glared at her. "So don't even try." With that said, I walked out feeling like a total badass before slamming into Sasuke as I walked back to my locker. "Ow!" he totally ruined the moment!

"Hinata are you ok?" Sasuke asked worried as he grabbed my head and began inspecting me as Shizune looked after Naruto behind us.

"Yes! What are you doing?" I scrambled out of his grasp and he spun me around twice as he checked me over.

"Naruto told me Kin took you somewhere!" He said panicked before holding me away from him and holding up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"Are you seri-"

"How many?!"

"Four!"

"Oh ok, but still, let Shizun-"

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?!" I yelled exasperated.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Just stay away from Kin." Sasuke told me. "I mean, she's not dangerous or anything, but you wouldn't want to fight her."

"Oh yeah? What makes you automatically assume we were fighting over you?" I asked testily even though we kinda were.

"You guys obviously would."

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I began getting pissed.

"Yes, you both are in love with me." He said with a shrug.

"Dude, abort." I heard Naruto whispering to Sasuke. "Abort the mission!"

He better listen to Naruto. "And you always fight over me, remember Sakura? And I bet any other girl that approaches me you would try to fight her."

"Oh really?" I asked as I heard Naruto face palming behind us.

"Yes, you should really stop, especially with Kin, remember the black eye Sakura gave you?"

"Oh he is sooo dead." Shizune said as Naruto sighed.

123 321

"Hey Hinata, hey Sasu-dude! The fuck with your face?!" Kiba screamed after he sat down at lunch with us. Apparently he wasn't able to form a proper sentence.

"What? You don't think it matches his shirt?" I asked as I sipped from my juicy juice like a boss. Note how Sasuke was wearing black today.

"Did you get into a fight?" Haku asked as he too sat down with Kankuro. He sounded like he cared from a person who just tried to beat him up last night.

"Yeah dude, you literally have a black eye, not purple, not blue, that shit is BLACK." Kiba emphasized. A phone chucked at your eye could do that. Thanks Naomi Campbell for the trick.

Sasuke sighed. "It's nothing." He muttered as he looked down at his food.

"Why look at me?" Naruto asked as they turned to him.

"You know everything." Haku answered.

"Yeah, you're like the male version of Ino." Kankuro told him.

"Oh so I gossip, is that what you're telling me?!"

"Yes, do we need to spell it out moron?!" Kiba yelled.

"Ok, can you calm down?" Naruto asked. "Or do you want another banana?"

"Depends, do you want a knuckle sandwich?!"

"Shut up!" We heard Neji scream. We turned around and saw him yelling at his harem of girls across the cafeteria.

"I just realized," Gaara said as he sat down while we continued staring at Neji cussing the girls out. "Girls like Neji. Why?"

"Why don't you ask Haku?" Kankuro sniffed.

"For the last time! I didn't mean anything from it!"

"Hey take that somewhere else, we already have to deal with Neji and his lady friends!" Kiba complained at the bickering couple.

"Yeah and the random tantrums of Sasuke and Hinata." Naruto snickered. "We should ban all couples from the table."

"Then you'd be the only one here my friend." Kiba smirked as Gaara coughed under his breath 'forever alone'.

"Kiiiiibaaa!" Sakura waved him over enthusiastically from where she was sitting.

"Later," Kiba grinned as he ruffled Naruto's hair and left.

"Pussy whipped!" Naruto yelled after him. That certainly earned the blonde a few weird looks.

123 321

"H-hey!" I yelled as I was grabbed from behind before I could step outside after school.

Kin threw me back and I butted into the lockers as she leaned against the door blocking my way out.

Oooh Lord, don't make me have to slap one of your children!

School was let out and we were the only ones in the deserted hallway.

"What do you want now?" I asked slightly ticked off.

"I'm trying to help you!" Kin insisted.

"Does "helping me" include breaking up with Sasuke?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"No." I tried walking pass her but she blocked my path.

"Trust me, he's only using you." Kin said softly. "Don't make the same mistake I d-"

"Oh, if it was such a mistake, why are you trying to get back with him?" I challenged Kin. She had no reply and I quickly pushed past her.

"Honestly, if this keeps happening I'm going to have to get a restraining order." I muttered to myself.

"Tell me about it." I looked to my right and saw Neji finally by himself.

"I know this is rude to ask and I'm petty sure you can get girls and everything because you're not exactly ugly or anything but how the hell do you get girls?"

"Are you asking me how I can get girls even though my personality is shit?"

"Uh . . . "

"You know what? You can walk home today."

I sulked before I met up with Sasuke who stood next to Naruto's jeep.

"Can I catch a ride to work?" I asked sheepishly as Sasuke laughed before giving me a long kiss. When we pulled back Naruto made vomiting noises.

"Bout time, what took you so long?" Naruto asked sourly after he stopped making noises. So out of character for the sunny blonde.

"Ignore him, he's just bitter." Sasuke chuckled as I gave him a hug.

"Oh, about Kiba and Gaara teasing him at lunch?"

"I'm just waiting for my princess darling!" Naruto yelled before slamming the door of his jeep shut.

"Princess darling?" I asked.

"His female version of Prince Charming." Sasuke smirked.

"Of course."

"Well, get in," Sasuke smiled as he opened the door for me. "Trying to skip work again?" he teased.

"No," I giggled as Naruto began beeping the horn.

"Hurry up back there!" We laughed as we got into the back just as we heard,

"Is there room for one more?"

"I don't think that would be the best idea Kin." Sasuke told the girl standing in front of the jeep. Kin flipped her hair and rolled her eyes.

"As if you know what's best for me Sasuke." She said while walking over to the passenger seat and getting in.

"Let's give the lady a ten for balls." Naruto laughed before putting the jeep into drive.  
I swallowed my rude retort and glared at the back of her head in the backseat.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself in school?" Naruto asked Kin. Trying to make conversation are we?

"The food sucks." Kin replied earning a laugh from Naruto.

"That's the same thing I said when I transferred here!"

"Yeah, they can't make decent ramen!" Kin giggled and Naruto all bout nearly crashed the car on the highway.

"You. Like. Ramen?" He asked in shocked after the Diesel truck driver stopped cussing us out when Naruto nearly rammed into him.

"Everybody likes ramen." Kin said while giving him a weird look.

"You'd be surprise that some people don't." Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke through the rearview mirror.

"They are so missing out!" Kin said as she rolled down the window. "Where are we?"

"I'm dropping these guys off." Naruto said as I hurriedly got out the jeep. Thank God Naruto speeds, I was starting to hate the sound of Kin's voice.

"Oh, you work here Sasuke-kun?" She asked and I swore my ears were bleeding.

"Yeah, for a while now."

"Oh, see you tomorrow!" She said cheerfully while waiving goodbye, completely ignoring me.

"See you tomorrow Kin!" I waived back just as cheerfully and we glared at each other.

"Ok, this is _so_ awkward." Naruto muttered under his breath before speeding off. I turned on Sasuke.

"What?" he asked.

"She called you Sasuke-kun."

"She always calls me Sasu-" he stopped himself as I continued glaring. "I mean, I'll ask her to stop."

I spun around and walked inside the Hyuga Corp slighty kinda really pissed.

123 321

"Hey guys," Kankuro greeted us as he walked into Temari's room. He saw Haku, Temari, and I sitting in the middle of her room.

"Be quiet." Haku said.

"But-"

"I need total silence."

"Oh, ok."

. . .

"What are you guys doing?"

"Kankuro." Haku snapped. "Are you trying to break my concentration?"

"Oh sorry." Kankuro sat down with us.

"Why is Temari holding Hinata down?"

Haku glared at him and Kankuro quieted down. I squirmed under Temari's grip.

. . .

"Why are you wearing gloves?"

Haku tore off his mouth mask. "YOU MADE ME MESS UP!" he yelled at Kankuro as nail polish dripped off his tiny paintbrush onto the paper towel he spread out around us.

I struggled out of Temari's hold and began crying but you couldn't hear anything because they duct taped my mouth, hands, and feet.

That's right. They were doing my nails.

Temari ripped off the tape and I held back my scream. Kind of. "OWWW!" I yelled while covering my mouth as she ripped off the rest of the tape.

"Do you know how hard it is to shave down Hinata's talons?" Haku glared at Kankuro. Kankuro glanced at the grinding butchers knife lying beside Haku awkwardly.

"MY FEET AREN'T THAT BAD!" I yelled at them as I rubbed my aching feet. Even though Haku really did need the knife to shape up my nails. Surprisingly, he was really good at pedicures but he went crazy scrubbing away at my feet. He said something like "You have as much dead skin as a dead person, why don't you learn to take care of your fucking skin?!" Bitch.

Temari began spraying some frebreeze.

"What's that for?" Kankuro asked her.

"Hinata's feet stink." She said as I glared at her.

"No it doesn't." Kankuro defended me as he sniffed the air.

"That's because the air freshener is working." Haku insisted.

I decided to ignore them as I checked out my nails. "You didn't mess up." I said in awe as I looked at the intricate design on my nails.

"I did." He insisted. What a perfectionist.

"How was work?" Temari asked me, "Heard Kin was there to drop you off." She snickered.

I sat back annoyed. "It went by quickly. She kinda ruined my mood."

"Don't let her get to you, Nata." Kankuro said.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled at him and everybody around me laughed.

"But why are you doing your nails?" Kankuro asked as he pushed the knife further away from him.

"We've decided to woo Sasuke." Temari replied.

"Why?"

"Because Kin is hot." Haku answered.

"You think Kin is hot?" Kankuro asked shocked.

"For the love of—don't start up with that shit again!" Temari warned her brother and he pouted.

"So I'm going to upgrade myself so Sasuke doesn't forget why he's with me!"

"Isn't he with you because he loves you? Because you two understand each other? Because he wants to spend the rest of-"

"You should totally wear this shirt, shows more cleavage." Haku interrupted Kankuro as he pulled out a blouse out of Temari's closet.

"Yes, and these skinny jeans! It might actually make you look like you got some ass." Temari smirked at me.

"But won't that make me look like a hoe?" I wondered.

"Not if you wear sandals with them. You'll look like a hoe but one society accepts." Haku explained.

"Ohh," I was learning so much!

"You guys are idiots." Kankuro sighed before getting up and leaving.

123 321

"Whoa, desperate much?" Kin asked as I walked into school the following morning. Of course I would run into her.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you get tired of wasting everybody's time?" Neji asked as he walked up beside me.

Omg, Thank You Neji!

Kin looked taken aback and I smirked before we walked away.

"Neji-nii-san, thank you so-"

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" he whispered/screamed at me.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked. He didn't see it because I slept over at Temari's and she drove me to school.

I was wearing a high-low shirt that showed my stomach with dark skinny jeans that hugged my figure.

"You just look . . . good I guess." Neji said in awe.

I glared at him and he looked taken aback. "IS that eye shadow you're wearing?!"

"NEJIIIIII" Ino sang before latching unto him and I escaped quickly.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! I KNOW WHERE YOUR LOCKER IS!" Neji yelled after me. Well damn.

"Whoa, Hina you look like a girl." Kiba greeted me once I arrived at my locker to find Kankuro, Haku, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke waiting for me. I seriously needed some more girl friends.

"You look great!" Naruto yelled.

"What happened to your hair?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

"I cut it." I smiled.

. . .

"S-Sasuke?"

123 321

"Is he going to be all right?" I asked Shizune later after she examined Sasuke.

"Yes, nothing too serious. Just hyperventilation." She frowned after saying that but shrugged and left. Sasuke grumbled something under his breath as he got up off the bed.

"Geez, I only cut it two inches." I mumbled as Sasuke walked out of the nurse office and I followed behind me. He suddenly whipped around and looked at me gravely.

"Hinata, I don't think I was ready for that. We are taking this relationship slow remember?"

I stared at him. Are you serious?!

I was about to ask him if he had any mental problems before realizing that he probably did. I simply shrugged and left for class.

123 321

"Hey,"

I stiffened before turning toward Kin. "You're in my chem class?"

"Obviously." She replied bored as she stared up at me. She was resting her chin on the desk and she almost looked adorable with her violet eyes staring up at me.

Awwwww,

I really wanted to slap this bitch.

I made to turn around before giving into my urges but Kin stopped me with a rushed, "Wait!"

I frowned and turned back around. "Yes?"

"I guess I'm just acting like a brat." She began before sitting up. "The person I should be mad at is Sasuke, not you. You never did anything to me." She said before looking into my eyes again. "I'm sorry for acting this way toward you, he was my first you know?" Kin sighed heavily and shook her head, "That's kinda why I've been bitchy I guess." She laughed slightly. "Forgive me?"

I stared dumbfounded at her. "O-oh, um yes!" I said brightly while smiling at her. I never realized how I was just tired of fighting. She gave me a smile of her own.

"But I'm so still gonna be a bitch to your boyfriend though." She grinned at me. "I never really wanted to get back with him, just annoy him for a bit." She giggled.

I smiled, "Give him hell." I laughed. So Sasuke can hate your beautiful face and love me!

Kin smiled and I turned around to hear the rest of Kabuto sensei's lecture.

123 321

_Can someone honestly be so naïve_? Kin wondered briefly as the Hyuga girl smiled so innocently before turning back around in her chair.

_Well great, makes it easier for me._ Kin smirked as she looked at Hinata writing down notes.

_If only you knew what really went down between Sasuke and me. If there's anything I believe in anymore in this world, it's this: People don't change, circumstances do. It's in Sasuke's very nature to run when things get tough . . . this little happy life he's been living so far? _

Kin chuckled to herself as she leaned back in her chair.

_Like you said Hinata. Give him hell_.

123 321

"Hey Hinata, you've been skipping cheerleading practice!" Sakura screamed at me as I walked pass her.

"Dude, she's never even _been_ to practice." Kankuro replied as we continued heading to our locker.

"I have to go to work," I groaned as I stuffed my Chem book inside the cramped space.

"Wow, you're really going?"

"Of course!" I snapped at Gaara who looked highly amused as he walked over to us. "It's not like I intentionally skipped in the first place!"

"Oh, talking about skipping work?" Haku asked and Kankuro immediately left my side to give him a hug. Awwwww

"Don't look at us like that." Haku snapped at me and I turned away blushing.

"L-like what? I w-wasn't l-looking!" I stammered.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as he walked over with Naruto.

"Yup, just waiting for someone." I smiled at them.

"Who?" The two brothers asked.

"Hey girl!" Kin waved up as she approached me. "Thanks for driving me Naruto." She beamed at him.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, you drive Sasuke and I to work sometimes, and Kin's house is on the way. So I thought you can just drop her off one time since she doesn't have a ride." I smiled after hugging Kin.

"You know, car pool!" Kin laughed.

"Carpool?" Sasuke echoed.

"You're friends now?" Kankuro asked shocked as the rest of the guys stared dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we're cool!" Kin smiled while throwing her hand over my shoulder.

"This is going to be _so_ awkward." Sasuke grimaced.

12345

Hyuugamistress94: Yes. Yes. Uh huh, yeah. YES I AM aware I'm a slow ass updater! But it's summer bitches! I'm sorry I apologize, you're not bitches, no no no, but anywhoo! I can get this story over with! Hooray! *throws confetti in the air*

PLEASE REVIEW! Any idea what Kin is up to?


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, for the sake of finishing this story (*dies a little inside*) a couple of weeks (months even) has passed since the previous chapter. I've changed their ages. Temari is still in college, 19 years old. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Kankuro are 18 (seniors). Sasuke and everybody else are 17 and are juniors except for Sasuke who skipped and is a senior.

Awkward

12345 True love is ugly 54321

"_You don't have to carry all the pain alone. After all, your hands were meant to be held by someone else." He said as he reached over the fence to hold my hands in his. "Never carry your pain alone. It's ok to let it out._"

I awoke with a start and I abruptly sat up. Why did I just think of that? I looked around slightly confused; I was seeing remnants of the summer day when I met my crush instead of the room I was in. Like that day, I found tears dripping down my face.

"Go back to sleep Hinata." Hanabi grumbled as she snuggled into Gaara who was sleeping over again. He rubbed his eyes before opening them.

"Hinata?" He asked me. He gently untangled himself from Hinata as he approached me. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"H-He's dead." I whispered as my tears kept flowing.

"What?" Gaara asked confused, "Who?"

"S-Shino."

123 321

"Who's Shino?" I heard Gaara asked Kiba.

"A childhood friend. It was always the three of us," Kiba reminisced wistfully as I quietly grabbed my books out my locker.

"Oh, no wonder she got so emotional." Gaara said.

"Yeah, but he died a long time ago. When we were still kids." Kiba said just as Naruto popped up with Sasuke.

"Hey guys!" he greeted before noticing me. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I said softly before he held my hands in his gently.

"It's ok to let it out you know." He prodded. I gave him a grateful smile.

"I'm ok now Naruto."

"Well ok, hey bastard, your girlfriend needs consoling." He told Sasuke as he gently pushed me toward his waiting arms.

"Shut up, I got this." Sasuke said as he gave me a much-needed hug.

"What's up with you?" Kin asked me behind Sasuke. I saw her giving me a worried expression as I looked over his shoulder in his embrace. "Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Hey," Sasuke replied.

"I'm just a little bummed about something." I answered Kin's question.

"About?" Kin prodded.

"Well, it happened a long time ago." I admitted as I finally pulled back from Sasuke. "But I just suddenly remembered,"

"What did you remember?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was kid, one of my friends died in a car accident." I said as I tried not to tear up.

"Hey don't cry, I'm sure Shino would want you to cheer up." Naruto gave me a smile and I returned it as I wiped my tears.

"How'd you know his name?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Hmmm, I dunno, didn't Hinata tell me once?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata, if you want I can drive you back home." Neji asked me as Ino was with him looking at me with concern.

"No, I'm fine!" I laughed. "I've come to terms with it a long time ago." I said as that summer day came back at me. "Uh, Naruto?" I asked because he was staring at me intently.

"Huh? Oh sorry, you know I dote a lot!" He laughed as Kiba threw his arm over his shoulder.

"How about we skip first period and get in some extra practice?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"If you think you can handle it!" Naruto said as he pushed Kiba off.

"Finals are coming up, you really think that's wise?" Kin asked them as they goofed off.

"Dude, we're football players!" was Kiba's reply as he waved off Kin's warning.

"Yes, I already know you're dumb." Kin said while flipping her hair at Kiba's glare.

"Naw, that means we're invincible!" Naruto exclaimed. "Especially with our winning streak!" he yelled back as Naruto and Kiba ran off.

"Nice to know you can always cheat the system." Neji replied sarcastically and we all laughed.

"Did we miss something?" Kankuro asked as he walked over with Haku.

"No, just in time," Sasuke said as the bell rang for class.

123 321

"Does anybody believe in true love?" Kurenai sensei asked in writing class.

We were still on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliette, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking, wondering, where did all that time went? School was almost finished, finals were next week! Then graduation and Sasuke would be in college. Where did all that time go?

"Hinata, would you please answer the question!"

"Wha-" I shouted startled, "Huh?" I blushed as people snickered.

"Do you believe in true love?"

"Um, well." I had to really think of this. "Yes I do."

"Oh you do? Why so?"

"Because,-"

"She's in loooove~~" Someone sang at the back of the class. I blushed harder as Kurenai shushed them. Kin rolled her eyes at their childish behavior, she sat next to me in this class. She continued to twirl her pencil in her hands as if she was bored.

"Because, people do such passionate things for love. And also, they do such kindness because of it. Forgiving a lover, or- or running away with them. You wouldn't do that if you didn't love them." I tried to explain my thoughts.

"So do you think that Romeo and Juliette's love justifies their death in the end?" Kurenai asked intrigued.

"No way," I said scrunching up my nose. "I think true love is done in romantic gestures, in harmless passion. Not something that can become ugly. How can love be ugly?" I asked.

"I disagree." I turned to Kin who had spoken. "You live in a fairytale Hinata, if love was that easy wouldn't it be easier to find?" She laughed. "And even easier to keep? I agree with their deaths. Sometimes love and pain are itself a couple, have you ever experienced love with no pain?" She laughed. "It's impossible. Even when you first have sex with the person you love," she said as she gripped the pencil tightly in her hand. "It hurts, an act of passion, and it hurts. I applaud their will to be together, no matter how tough it got. They stuck by each other, never giving up."

"You see the truth about true love is," Kin said as she turned to me. "It's ugly." And the pencil she once carelessly twirled in her hand, snapped.

123 321

"What's wrong now?"

"Life is sooo complicated." I confessed to Gaara in art class. We were painting again and this time he had a gold streak of paint across his cheek.

"Keeps it entertaining." Gaara stated simply.

"Do you still have sex with my sister?" I blurted out.

"Of course, last night even."

"GAARA!" I yelled before Anko yelled at me to shut up.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to." He chuckled.

"Ugh, think I'm gonna be sick." I complained.

"Why ask?" Gaara asked.

"Well, do you love my sister?" I asked curiously.

Gaara looked up from his artwork to look at me. "Yes, of course I do."

"Does it sometime hurt to love her?" I asked next.

Gaara gave me a strange look. "Yes, just the thought knowing I might lose her kills me. We might not be together if your dad finds out, remember?" He leaned closer to me. "What's on your mind Hinata?"

"In my writing class we have to do an analysis on Romeo and Juliette for our final and Kurenai Sensei was just asking us some questions to get us thinking." I told him.

"We were talking about true love and I personally believe their deaths in the end doesn't justify it as true love, but Kin does. And the way she explained it," I sighed. "It's confusing me, like I don't know what she's thinking. Is she really over Sasuke? And if she isn't, am I going to lose him? What if they are true loves? What if I'm just Rosaline in the beginning of the play? Just a distraction for Sasuke, my Romeo, a tease right before the plot thickens."

I glanced at Gaara and he looked sorry he even asked. I laughed out loud, "I'm sorry, just a lot on my mind."

"One thing I can tell you Hinata," He ventured out anyways as he picked up his paintbrush. "Love is an emotion."

I glared at him. "Wow, thank you Socrates."

"And therefore, as an emotion us human beings feel, it can't be perfect."

"I get it, love is ugly." I sighed remembering the fiery expression of love, hurt, and hate on Kin's face.

"Love isn't ugly," Gaara laughed.

123 Sasuke POV 321

"Hey,"

I glanced up at Naruto. "What's up?" I asked him as I drank from the water fountain. "Where's Kiba? Done skipping for the day?" I joked with him.

"Do you love her?" He asked as he leaned next to me against the wall.

"Ok," I said straightening up as he ignored my other questions. "If you're talking about Hinata, of course I do."

"Of course I'm talking bout Hinata, who else could I possibly be talking about?" Naruto asked. He sounded irritated.

"You know who." I said thinking about Kin. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's just, I don't want Hinata to end up like Kin."

"Bitter?" I joked.

"Hurt." Naruto said. He stopped leaning and faced me. "You hurt everybody who get's too close."

WTF

He really wanted to talk about my emotions right in the middle of the blessed hallway?!

"Naruto," I began.

"Just hear me out." He interrupted me. "You know I love you."

I stared at him. "Dude, I like girls-"

"Not in that way!" He yelled looking just as repulsed as me. "I want the best for you," He went on to say. "But that can't happen until you realize that what you have right in front of you is what's best for you."

"Where are you going with this?" Like the hell, Naruto wasn't this smart! "Why are you bringing all of this up?"

"Soon you'll leave this behind, you're going to college soon. I just, I don't want you to forget the important things. I just feel like, something bad is going to happen." He sighed. "My foxy senses are tingling."

"It's spidey senses-" I began to correct him.

"Whatever!" he yelled. "The past is in the past Sasuke. You haven't really moved on, I can see it in your eyes each time you look at Kin. And . . . if you mess things up with Hinata, I don't know if, if I can be there for you this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't baby you each time you make a mistake. This time you are going to have to go through it alone. Hinata means a lot to me too you know."

"You think I like Kin still?"

"Yeah, I think you do."

"I don't . . . but it's not like these emotions will just disappear. We've been through so much together. But I won't hurt Hinata."

Naruto snorted and I glared at him as we finally began walking. "What makes you so sure?"

"She's close to you," He replied as he walked away.

123

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as I handed him some files at work.

Seems to be the question of the day.

"Got a lot on my mind." I realized.

"Like?" Sasuke asked as he was writing his signature on the papers I just passed him.

"Do you love Kin?"

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned as he accidentally pressed too hard on the paper and tore it.

I simply handed him an extra copy and patiently waited for his answer.

"Why would you ask that Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he threw his copy in the trash. "I thought I already told you how I felt."

"I know. But," I bit my lips but continued anyway. "She still calls you Sasuke-kun."

I heard his laughter, "Hinata-"

"No," I interrupted. "It's not that simple. She doesn't simply call you Sasuke-kun. You _allow_ her to." I paused before continuing. "You allow her to say or do a lot of things. If I suddenly became friends with Sakura, even though she's now with Kiba, you still wouldn't like it."

"But you, you just accepted it, me and Kin being cool." I said thinking on the weeks after I told Sasuke we were friends. He looked relieved.

"It's the perfect recipe." I laughed. "Your past and your present mixing so nicely together," I turned toward him. "But it's one for disaster."

"Hinata, are you saying all of this because you're worried about me going off to college?"

"No, I'm saying this because you have yet to answer the question!"

"I told you already, like I tell you every day. I love you Hinata."

"I believe you Sasuke but," I sighed. "There's some, attachment to Kin. An attachment you can't get rid of!"

"Hinata," he walked over to me. "You have nothing to be worried about."

123 321

"Yo!" Aoi greeted as we entered Itachi's condo.

"Great," Sasuke muttered, "He's here."

"Yes, his last plaything's husband came back." Deidara snickered and Aoi turned on him.

"Were you spying on me again?!"

"Husband?" Hidan asked as he entered the living room where they were watching TV. "You sick fuck." He called Aoi.

"Hey, she's 20, he's 80." He shrugged, "If anything, her husband is the sick fuck."

"Is that Itachi?" Konan called from the kitchen.

"No, it's me." Sasuke replied as she walked in with a three year old in her arms.

When the three year old saw him, his eyes immediately lit up and he reached for Sasuke.

"Awwwww!" I cooed as Sasuke sighed and took the child from Kin. "He's sooo cute!"

"She." Konan laughed. "Her names Sachi."

"Hiiii Sachi!" I said and the girl looked at me with violet eyes. I've seen those eyes somewhere before. "Awww," my heart melted when she smiled at me. She began to tug at Sasuke's hair. "Her hair is just as black as yours!" I exclaimed, I've never seen someone with hair as black as Sasuke's before, besides Itachi.

"And she looks just like Itachi!" I said and Sasuke busted out laughing with everybody else as Kin sighed.

"Great, now I have to kill Itachi for cheating on me." She sighed and I gave a confused look.

"What? Why?"

She took back Sachi from Sasuke and laughed. "Sachi is my sister's daughter."

"Ohhh," I blushed. "Sorry," I remember Itachi mentioning that she had a sister.

"Nah, it's ok." Konan smiled. "She's my half sister and looks nothing like me." Konan said just as Sachi began tugging her blue hair.

"Oh no you don't, nearly made me bald last time!" Konan playfully scolded her as she walked back into the kitchen.

"She's always over here since Konan babysits a lot." Sasuke explained.

"And she looooves Sasuke." Aoi chirped up. "Even calls him papa."

"Shut up!" Sasuke blushed darkly.

"Awwwww,"

"Shut the fuck up with all that 'aww-ing'!" Hidan yelled at me. "Jeez, women," he grumbled, "So fucking emotional."

I giggled as I followed Sasuke to his/Deidara's room.

"What?" He asked. He was still blushing.

"I didn't think the fearsome Sasuke Uchiha would be great with kids!" I laughed before he pulled me on top of him, making me knock over Deidara's clay collection on his desk. We just ignored it.

"Fearsome?" He asked as he smirked. "Is that what you think of me?" he joked and all the tension I was feeling dissolved. Jeez, maybe I was upset he was leaving soon and picking for a fight.

"I guess not," I smiled.

"Good," he said. "And are you still mad from before?"

I thought about it. "No, I'm not anymore. I trust you, I believe you tell me everything." I smiled before kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you," Sasuke looked up to me with a smile but we were interrupted as Aoi opened the door.

"Sorry, she dragged me here!" He insisted. I got off of Sasuke as he crouched on the floor with his arms wide open as Sachi ran into them.

I laughed seeing him play with her, it reassured me in some way.

123 321

"You told me to what?" Itachi asked as he and Sasori entered the condo.

"Buy more baby food!" Konan complained. "It's almost finished!"

"Hey dumbass!" Hidan greeted Sasori. He jumped back in fear after Sasori hissed at him.

"Oh." Itachi said. "I forgot." Sachi laughed at him in Konan's arms while she yelled at Itachi.

"Why is that bitch so weird?" Hidan grumbled and Aoi rolled his eyes.

"You honestly can't tell that Sasori hates you?"

"Well shit," Hidan said in awe. "He does?!"

"Why can't you get it?" Itachi was asking Konan.

"Argh," Konan groaned as she put Sachi down who wandered over to Sasori who was watching TV. "Fine, but that means you owe me dinner."

"Italian or Korean?" Itachi asked as Konan laughed before turning to get her keys.

"Screw you Casanova!" Itachi smirked at Konan's reply before heading to his room to change.

"Sasuke, you threw over my clay collection!" Deidara screamed from his room. Whoops, guess he finally noticed.

Sasuke laughed, "Be right back Hinata," he said as he got up off the couch where we were sitting.

"Hinaaaa," Konan said as she reemerged. "Come with me!"

I laughed as I got up. "Ok,"

"Come here Sachi," Konan sang and the little girl came while laughing.

"I thought I had to drop her back?" Aoi asked.

"I'm already going out," Konan shrugged. "I'll do it."

"You da best!" Aoi cried and was just about to kiss her on the cheek but thought better of it. Konan laughed as we walked out.

"Tell Sasuke Konan dropped me home!" I called back as the door slammed shut.

123 321

"OK, give me the deets!" Konan smirked as she looked at me playing with Sachi in the back seat.

"Liiiike?" I asked.

"What's up with you and Sasuke? Popped the cherry yet?"

"Wh-what?!" I yelled. "Not in front of Sachi!"

"I knoooow," Konan laughed. "That's why I used codenames."

I groaned as her laughter filled the air.

"No he hasn't!" I yelled. "And we are doing just great!"

"Oh, not arguing now that he's leaving for college soon?"

"Why would we argue?" I totally was lying about this.

"Cuz he's hot, and he doesn't exactly have a good track record." Konan said bluntly. How did he know his record wasn't exactly worth bragging rights? "I know I sure as hell growled like a bitch protecting her puppies when Itachi was leaving. We met during Christmas break and we had grown so attached to one another, when he had to leave to return to school I was upset."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I was upset a bit before. Maybe that's the reason why."

"Yeah, your brain is trying to look for faults so you can have an excuse to dump him," Konan replied as she turned down a road. "Because you're afraid he'll hurt you when he's away."

"That seems," I glanced at Sachi who was asleep in her car seat. "Bitchy."

"You're just trying to protect yourself." Kin laughed. "Love aint easy!"

"I trust him." I said softly. "He's told me everything. He even said he did." I remembered. "I have no reason to have doubts."

"That's good to hear." Konan said, "We're almost home Sachi!" She sang but Sachi was fast asleep.

"Do you believe in true love?" I asked her.

"No," She responded. "Love is love," Konan told me. "It's all the same. It's still so easy to break-" she stopped when I suddenly gasped out loud when we pulled up to Sachi's house.

"What? What's wrong?" Konan asked alarmed as Sachi began to cry.

"_I get it, love is ugly." I sighed._

"_Love isn't ugly," Gaara laughed_.

I finally understood what he meant.

"Is that your sister?" I asked softly.

_"It's just . . .It's so-"_

"Yeah, do you know her? She goes to your school, her names Kin."

Everything finally made sense as I made eye contact with Kin and she saw me. She wasn't even surprised.

As I felt my heart shattering, splintering into a million pieces, I remembered what Gaara said.

"_It's so fragile_."

Hyuugamistress94: AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! That was awkward. Damn, ya'll must haaaate me right now!

PLEASE REVIEW~!


	28. Chapter 28

Awkward

Hey my awesome and awkward readers! I made a mistake in the previous chapter when I was explaining things. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, and Kiba are 18 year's olds and seniors. Kankuro is 19 and is a senior (he stayed back). Temari is 19 as well (remember she is Kankuro's twin but she's in college). Sasuke and everybody else is 17 year's old with the exception of Hanabi who is 16. Now back to the lab again (Dexter reference)!

123 Singing Lessons 321

I knew I saw those eyes before. I looked into Kin's violet eyes as I got out the car with Sachi in my arms. Sachi looked up at me with those same violet eyes.

"Anything you want to say?" Kin asked as I returned Sachi to her. Konan was still in the car waiting for me.

"How . . .?" I didn't trust my voice to say anything else. I didn't want to cry in front of her.

"We couldn't stay away from each other." Kin smiled softly as she played with Sachi in her arms. "I had her when I was 15. Even though Sasuke left when he was younger we still kept in touch. I visited him. A lot." She emphasized. "He was changing, I guess being around Naruto and Jiraiya was good for him, so we argued a lot, but nothing stopped our attraction for each other."

My tears blurred my vision but I still refused to cry. "I told you he was my first Hinata. And now he will never forget me." Kin looked up into my eyes as Sachi made noises as she played with Kin's black hair. "I'll always have a part of him. Can you love him, knowing he has a part of me too? Can you love him knowing he can never let go of me? Of us?"

I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. How can I compete with that? They had a child together! I couldn't just ask him to give them up that would be too much. I would be a monster, selfishly taking what I want. If I asked that of him, I would be hurting Sasuke. If I truly loved him, could I hurt him?

"Hey sis!" Konan interrupted us as she called out to Kin. "We gotta go! Come on Hinata, I don't want to drop you home too late."

I slowly turned away from Kin and walked back to the car.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

123 Hanabi POV 321

It was late, around 10pm, and I was watching a Twilight DVD on my laptop with Gaara who grimaced throughout the whole thing.

"Stop making your face like that!" I laughed. I looked up at Gaara and touched his face. "You're cute, but not even your cuteness can work when you look like that." I teased him as his scowl deepened.

"Why are you making me watch this?" He asked and I snuggled deeper into his side where we lay on my bed.

"I like it." I told him.

"But, he sparkles."

"He does not sparkle!" I yelled defensively. "He reflects the light because his skin is like diamonds!"

Gaara laugh vibrated throughout me. "Ok, sorry Hanabi." He said while rolling his eyes. He was playing with my hair as my head lay on his shoulder. "Why do you like this movie so much anyways?"

"I don't know." I muttered. "Robert Patt-"

"If you say he's hot," Gaara threatened me while his grip tightened on my hair.

"He's hot!" I then screamed as he pulled my hair. I laughed as Gaara tackled me and my laptop fell only God knows where. He pinned me underneath him and held my arms over my head as his lips pressed his lips forcefully on mines. He suddenly let go of my arms and put his on the back of my neck as he brought me closer to him while his body pressed even harder into mines.

His tongue teased my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in a gasp as his hand trailed down my back in a slow tantalizing caress. Every kiss became harder and more intense as I felt his tongue explore my mouth. My legs wrapped around his waist as my arms wrapped around his neck to play with his hair.

I couldn't form a single thought as his hand snaked around to my front and began to unbutton my shirt. I gasped as his kisses trailed down my neck blistering my skin as he bit into it as I took off his shirt.

My nails dug deep into the flesh of his back and I heard him growl. Wait, the fuck?

"Ow." Gaara breathed against my neck sending chills down my spine.

"You asked for it," I panted heavily.

"I like it." As I felt his lips form into a smirk against my neck, I groaned.

This was going to be a long night.

"Gaara," I began before he could unhook my bra, he always had problems with it. Like come on. It wasn't rocket science.

"Hmm?" He asked, still focusing on my bra.

"We should tell my Father about us." I said.

"Now?" He asked exasperated as he looked at me. He had just unclipped my bra.

I smirked before kissing him and then biting his bottom lip.

He gave me a look. "You're intentionally bruising me."

"I thought you liked it?" I teased before he literally ripped my bra apart.

The thing I loved about Gaara was how rough around the edges he was.

"That was my favor—mmhhmm!" I was silenced as his lips came crashing down unto mines. I struggled under his body—oh he was going to hear me bitch! Victoria secret bras were expensive! "Gaara!" I complained. "You owe me a new bra!"

I know some girls, like my sister especially, needs to be cushioned and gently held, but I didn't mind getting down and dirty with it. I'm wondering if that made me a slut? Not yet seeing that I've only ever been with Gaara.

He held me down and smirked as he bit down on my bottom lip in return.

"Ow!" I complained as his kisses trailed down my neck. I gasped as his lips found my breast and groaned in pleasure before remembering something.

"Last time you left this huge mark and I couldn't get in the water at Moegi's pool party!" I chastised him. The mark was so big it covered more skin than my bikini did.

Gaara sighed. "You're really killing the mood Hanabi." He stopped kissing me and suddenly lifted me up into his lap. Since it was a little chilly I moved the sheets around myself as Gaara rested his chin on top my head. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing's wrong." I pouted.

"Yes there is." He said before he turned me to face him. "I'm about to make love to my girlfriend but all she can do is complain, you've never been this chatty before." He smirked at my blush. Does he have to be so damn blunt all the time?

"I'm not chatty," I replied with a huff.

"So you weren't just talking my ear off?"

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are." I sniffed. Gaara's eyes flashed and I swore he was going to jump on me again but instead he smirked.

"As much as I would love to prove you wrong and have you singing my name, I'm going to ignore that comment for your own good." He said, "But you will regret saying that later." He promised me.

I sighed. I thought I could bait him into ignoring my chattiness but guess that didn't work. "I'm just thinking about my dad-"

"Ew gross!"

"Gaara!" I laughed before grabbing a pillow and hitting him, which he lazily blocked with his arm and a smirk. "Not like that!" I couldn't help laughing. He always knew how to make me smile. I felt much better now and relaxed.

"What I mean," I began while giving him a pointed look. "I want him to accept you."

Gaara looked up to the ceiling as I talked and I stared at his neck that had small red marks on it. For being so tough, his skin was soft and easily bruised, more so than mines. That's how we knew their father abused them, him and his siblings. Gaara skin didn't heal as fast as Kankuro and Temari's did. I remember seeing him sometimes with a bruise on his arm and he always brushed it off like it wasn't big deal as he played with my sister and me.

He glanced back at me and his striking pale eyes bore into mines. Now that I think of it, I didn't know much about his past. Just that he was my sister's childhood best friend. Even his family situation was a mystery. All I knew was now he was living with Temari and Kankuro.

"You stopped talking." His voice cut through the silence and I flinched. It was so deep and rough.

"Uh," I blushed. "What were we talking about again?" I realized then that I was seriously in love with him.

"Your father."

And that, if I could, I wanted to protect him. I wanted to be there for him, I wanted to love him.

Gaara looked at me strangely. "W-what?" I asked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked as if _I_ was the one weirding him out.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like you're looking for something." I moved closer to him as the sheets dropped to my waist as I glanced up at Gaara.

"I am." I told him. "I'm not only nervous about my father, but also about your family. I also want their acceptance." I sat on my knees as I watched him.

"Temari and Kankuro?" He scoffed. "Of course they are ok with it. I have the most sane relationship, trust me." He explained, "Kank and Haku argue all the time and Temari and Shikamaru are either fucking or doing work together. Mostly fucking."

"What about your dad?" I asked. The only thing I knew was what I heard in the news. That their father murdered their mother.

Something about him seemed to shift but before he could shut me out, I cupped his face.

"Gaara," I began softly before ducking my head and kissing him softly and slowly. His hands held my waist as he brought me closer to him. This was the first time he kissed me so gently, treating me as if I could break. We broke a part and I touched my forehead to his. "Don't shut me out."

He remained silent as he stared off into the distance. "After my mom was killed," he began. "My father was arrested. I still don't know why he did it. W-we were all so happy." His voice cracked but he continued. "I actually had a family, and he took that from me." He sounded angry as his hands balled into fist at my side.

"Temari works to support us but we get checks from the government every month because he was the governor." Gaara finally met my eyes. "He gets out soon." He said softly. "I don't want you to meet him."

"Gaara-kun," I began, but he kissed me softly.

"Promise me you won't try to get in contact with him."

"I want to be in your life, I can't ignore the fact that he's a part of you." I replied stubbornly. He pulled me even closer and held my waist tightly as his lips captured mines in a slow tantalizing kiss.

"OK, ok," I muttered as his kisses became more passionate, "I-I p-promise!"

He seemed to not hear and I cursed my fate. I was definitely going to have bruises.

123 End Hanabi POV 321

"Hey." I murmured while walking pass Temari as she opened the door to her home.

"Whoa, why so bummed? And who was that?" she asked while looking out the door to watch Konan speed off.

"That's Konan. She's Itachi's girlfriend and I told her to drop me here. You're not busy are you?" I asked her as we walked to her room.

"Nah, Shika already left." She laughed as we walked inside and she jumped onto her bed.

Yeah. I'm so avoiding that bed.

"What's up?" Temari asked. "Are you and Sasuke fighting again?"

"No," I sniffed.

"Well spit it out!" She yelled at me and I wiped away the tear that was threatening to fall.

"I have to break up with him."

"What?" Haku asked as he entered Temari's room.

"What the-" Temari began, "When the hell did you get here?"

"I was helping Kankuro with something and I heard Hinata so I came up to say hi."

"So you mean to tell me that your bitch ass was here this whole time and you didn't come to say hi to me?" Temari asked enraged.

"Well, Shikamaru was just here breaking in your new mattress so as you can see I was perfectly fine where I was." Haku replied with a smirk as Temari blushed.

"Yeah, and what did Kankuro needed help with?" Temari snapped at what Haku was implying. "I heard his shower head was making a heap of noise, guess you gagged on his, I mean helped him fix it!" she taunted.

Well that explained why Haku's hair was wet and had a towel around his neck.

"What?!" Haku's blush even reached his neck. A hot steamy shower could do that to you.

"Um guys?" I interrupted their fight and they turned to face me.

"I'll beat your ass later," Temari threatened Haku.

"Please, humor me!" Haku retorted with a sassy hair flip.

"Ok, so about you breaking up with Sasuke?" Temari questioned.

"What's up with that?" Haku asked as he sat down on the ground with me. So he was avoiding the bed too?

I didn't want to tell them Sasuke's business. It wasn't my business to spread so I decided not to say anything. "I can't have him the way I want. And I shouldn't ask him to give me something he can't give me. I think before any of us . . . before any of u-us get hurt." I stammered as my tears came. "I- I think I should just end it."

"Looks to me that she's already hurt—ow!" Haku yelled as Temari elbowed him. She got up off the bed and hugged me.

"Hinata, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on."

"Why on earth would you want to break up with Sasuke?!" Haku roared. "Am I the only one who thinks this is complete bullshit?"

"Ignore him, he's a man." Temari said. "I support you Hinata. But only if you are sure you believe in what you are doing."

"Believe in what you're doing?" Haku echoed. "What kind of Disney shit is this—Dude! This is the real world! You need more than belief to get by!"

"Haku, you don't even know what's going on!" Temari yelled at him as my tears soaked her shoulder.

"Well Hinata?" He asked as he looked at me expectantly. "What's this thing he's not giving you?"

"I can't tell you," I sighed as I let go of Temari.

"Well how do you know he can't give it to you? Did you ask?"

"I can't, that would be so self-" I began but Haku cut me off.

"Do you even need it then?" He asked me. "Have you not been happy without it? Do you really need it all?"

That stopped me. Did I really need Sasuke to love me and just me? Did I only love him and just him? I didn't, there was other people who held my love. I loved Neji, Hanabi, and even these two crazos in front of me. Granted, I didn't love anybody the way I loved Sasuke, but love is love isn't it? Was it? Was I still being selfish because he couldn't give me everything, so I was just going to throw the love he did give me? But was it wrong to want what you give in return?

Argh

Great. Now I was even more confused.

"Oh genius. Fucking genius Haku." Temari groaned. "You confused her."

"Good," Haku said as he turned to look at me. "Maybe now you'll think before you do something stupid."

I pouted. It wasn't stupid! "Can you take me home?" I asked Haku since we lived right next to each other.

"Fine," he said in a way as if I was burdening him. Temari gave him a look and he rolled his eyes before standing up.

"Let's go now," He declared walking over to me and helping me up. "Bye bitch!" He smirked at Temari who flipped her finger after him.

123 321

I sighed before walking into my room to find Hanabi brushing her hair at her desk.

"Where's Gaara?" I asked her as I sat at the edge of my bed.

"I kicked him out." She muttered.

"Why?" I asked confused. "Did you guys get in a fight?"

"No, I'm probably gonna be limping tomorrow AND I have to wear concealer for probably the rest of this week." She said annoyed as she turned to me and I saw that her whole neck was red.

Damn.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I asked. I didn't say anything was wrong!

"Don't act stupid." She scolded me. "I'm your sister, I know when something's wrong. Looks like you've been crying your eyes out. Kiba told me you were upset over Shino."

"Oh," I flopped back on my bed. "I'm ok now."

"And you've got that look in your eyes that has Sasuke written all over it." She taunted.

I reached for my stuff bunny. "Sasuke has a kid."

"WHAT?!"

Both Hanabi and I looked at the door to find Kiba and Neji.

I jolted up, "Nii-san," I began.

"The fuck you mean he has a kid?!" Neji roared.

"What the hell are you still doing up?" Hanabi groaned.

"Whoa, good thing I stayed over." Kiba said as he peeled his banana and sat on Hanabi's bed.

"Are you eat-" Neji began as he looked at Kiba but Kiba interrupted him.

"Seriously, you're gonna fuss over my banana at a time like this?" Kiba deadpanned.

Neji turned back to me and I silently cursed.

"Here I am, walking my dog-"

"Are you talking about me?" Kiba asked horrified at Neji.

"And I stop by my dear cousins room to check on them,"

"Seriously, the dog joke. Not cool dude."

"To find my little one gets more action than me-"

"Oh, so you're just gonna ignore me?" Kiba complained.

"And my other one is having baby momma drama?!" Neji roared.

"Nii-san," I began trying to calm him down. "I have everything under control."

"Oh, so Sasuke came clean? He told you he has a kid?" Neji glared at me.

"I," I sighed. "I found out. "Kin is the mother."

"She's hot." Kiba butted in and we turned to glare at him.

He continued eating his banana.

"This is crazy, you should confront him." Neji told me.

"He didn't tell me for a reason," I found myself defending him.

"Well duh, because he knew you'd dump him." Neji said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You are going to dump him right?"

"I w-was," I stuttered and Neji groaned.

"Kiba, back me up here."

"You should confront him." Kiba chimed in.

"No, tell her to dump him! He's nothing but trouble!"

"I think she should wait, kinda jumping the gun."

"JUST EAT YOUR STUPID BANANA!" Neji yelled at Kiba who looked hurt.

"Dude, leave the banana out of this."

"What could possibly be the reason for him to not tell you about his own child?" Hanabi asked me, picking at what I said earlier.

"W-Well," I began before I looked down at the floor. "I don't know."

"I wonder what else he's hiding from you?" Hanabi wondered. "Maybe he thought you would never find out since he is leaving for college soon."

"I agree, let's think about this logically for a second." Neji replied. "Kiba stay out of this conversation."

"Hey! I have a bunch of logical stuff to say too!"

"Anyways," Neji continued. "What if-"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Kiba interrupted Neji. "How did you find out Sasuke has a kid?"

"Kin told me, I went to return her, their, child back to her."

"It's Kin, she could be lying."

"She looks just like him." I said softly. "Their child, her name is. . .Sachi." Argh, even the name was close.

"Oh," Kiba muttered. "Do we have to go beat him up again?" He asked Neji. "Because last time-"

"Just shut up Kiba." Neji groaned. "Hinata it's up to you."

"Well we can agree she needs to confront him." Hanabi thought over. "And then it has to be your decision Hinata." She told me.

"I'm scared." I confided in them. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Here, have a banana." Kiba said as he handed me one.

"Where the fuck are you getting these bananas?" Neji asked irritated.

123 321

"Hinata, why on earth are you up so early?" Hanabi grumbled.

It was 7 oclock. We usually woke up at 6:30 AM because school was kind of far from our house.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"It's Saturday!" Hanabi complained. "Turn off the lights!"

"What?!" I yelled annoyed. "So nobody thought to tell me this yesterday? When I was all ready to confront Sasuke?!"

"You can still do it!" Hanabi grumbled. "Just later, now turn off the damn lights!"

I turned off the lights annoyed and went back to sleep.

"Can you take me now?" I asked Neji at breakfast.

He looked up from his French toast. "Can I eat first, and eat something else beside Fruit Loops," He scolded me. I grabbed some toast and scowled at the world as I chewed.

"No banana?" Hanabi asked Kiba who was peeling an orange.

"What's that suppose to mean? I don't eat banana's all the time!"

Neji began to cut his French toast with his knife—

"Argh!" I screamed in utter frustration before storming out of the house.

I knocked on Haku's door angrily. I hope he was home. It was 11 o'clock so he shou—

"Hello?" A man asked when he opened the door.

"OMG!" I yelled freaked out. "You're cheating on Kankuro?!" I screamed at Haku who was walking pass the door toward the kitchen. He stopped and glared at me.

"With my _father_?"

"YOU HAVE A DAD?!" I asked shocked as I looked up at the man who was tall with short spiky black hair. Who wore a button down shirt and held a briefcase in his hand.

"I wasn't hatched out of an egg Hinata!" Haku yelled at me pissed.

"Uh, I'll let you talk to your friend." Haku's dad muttered. "I'm off to work."

"Goodbye Father." Haku replied cheerfully.

"Oh, Bye!" I waved him off awkwardly. "I hope he doesn't think I'm weird." I muttered to Haku as I entered his house.

"He does. We can hear you whenever you try to sing along to a Mariah Carey song in your room."

"SHUT UP!" Oh my gawd! He heard that?!

"What do you want?" Haku asked but my curiosity won me over.

"You look nothing like him."

"I resemble my mother." Haku gave me a look, daring me to say something about how he looked like a girl.

"How come I've never seen him till now?" I asked curiously.

"He works." Haku looked at me irritated. "I bet next you're going to ask about my brother." He joked.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!"

"Are you se-" Haku began but I was already calling Temari.

He snatched my cell out of my hand before I could connect the call. "He's at college so you will never see him."

"Oh," I said a bit saddened by this. "How does he look?"

"His name is Zabuza and looks like my dad."

"Ohhhh." I said fascinated.

"Anything else?" Haku asked with a hand on his hip looking totally annoyed.

"Haku darling, do you want anymore pan-" A beautiful woman with long sweeping hair began as she stumbled upon us. She looked exactly like Haku. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be Hinata, did you ever get those singing lessons?"

"Mother," Haku groaned.

"YOU HAVE A MOM?!"

1234 4321

After getting over my initial shock of Haku being a regular boy with parents and even an older brother, and not the sob story Temari and I originally thought about him being an orphan after his parents were assassinated by a spy and he now lived on his own hiding from rampant assassination attacks, I was on my way to Sasuke's. I mean come on, why else would Haku always be so grumpy?

"You're just dying to tell Temari." Haku said as he glared at me in the rearview mirror.

I nodded my head vigorously from the backseat. Once again he said something about talking dogs not being allowed in the front. Bitch.

"It's like, it's like I've discovered Narnia or something. Or, or, or I'm Voldemort with a nose again!"

"I can make everybody forgot you ever existed." Haku threatened me as his eyes narrowed into slits.

I hushed up and instead thought of what I would say to Sasuke.

1234 4321

"Hey," Sasuke greeted me at the door. He wore a black tank and was still in pajama pants.

"Haku has a family!" I blurted. Sasuke gave me a look.

"So he wasn't hatched from a egg?" Sasuke asked me.

I gave him a look. "I'm being serious!"

Sasuke chuckled as he let me in. I entered and was in awe of how quiet it was. It was never quiet in the condo.

"Why is it so quiet?"

"It's still before 12." Sasuke shrugged. "The life of college students I guess. Oh, and Hidan went to a Saturday service."

Wow, he was allowed in Church?

I shook my head trying not to get distracted as Sasuke went back to sitting on the couch. He picked up his bowl of cereal and looked like he was going over homework. There was a suspicious red stain on the carpet next to his feet.

"Konan took you home yesterday right?" He asked me. "I would have called to see if you got home safely, Konan is a very aggressive driver, but I fell asleep. Sasori hit Hidan in the head with a crowbar and I was stuck cleaning up the blood. I kinda dozed off after that."

Ah, that explained the red stain.

"I got home just fine." I said as I turned away from him. "But first, we stopped to return Sachi to her mom." I heard Sasuke coughing, as he choked on his Cheerios.

"Hinata-"

"How come you didn't tell me?!" I asked Sasuke wishing I had a crowbar. I was contemplating waking up Sasori to borrow his.

"Just calm down," Sasuke began as I heard him place his bowl with a clang on the coffee table. He got up and I turned to look into his onyx eyes.

"What did Kin say?" he asked.

"Are you really going to try to deny it?" I asked shocked. Tears pricked my eyes. "Sasuke, you can't lie about this, Sachi looks just like you."

"I thought she looked like Itachi?" Sasuke joked. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, bad joke I get it."

He turned me to face him and I became furious with the smile he wore.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked outraged.

"Kind of." He laughed.

"You have 2 minutes to explain the joke." I said testily.

"Sachi isn't mine." Sasuke said before he began laughing. "And how does she look like me? The hair? Kin has the same hair color as me! Sachi doesn't even have my eyes!" He laughed before sobering up. "And I would have a son."

"You can't choose what sex your child i-" I began before cutting myself off. "What do you mean Sachi isn't yours?! You had sex with Kin!"

"Jeeze, she told you all of that?" He asked bored. "I did, but she had Sachi way after that."

"What's going on?" I asked. I was so confused!

"First off, the reason why we broke up wasn't because of the distance." Sasuke told me. "So you don't have to worry when I leave for college. Second, she cheated on me, which resulted in us breaking up and Sachi."

I gasped when I heard this information. So those looks Sasuke gave her? That wasn't love, but hurt?

Sasuke smirked at me. "You kind of have no faith in me you know."

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" I cried as I jumped into his arms.

"I don't know," Sasuke began. "You don't look sorry."

"Huh?" I asked before his lips covered mines.

"Argh, stop, stop!" Hidan cried as he threw, wtf, holy water?!, on us as he entered the house. "Fuck somewhere else!" His head was wrapped with bandages and he glared at us angrily.

"I have been awakened." Aoi said as he entered in only low-rise jeans. Oh, so that's what he slept in? Nice abs. "Hey Hinata!" He waved at me all flirty. Sasuke glared at him and Aoi stopped waving.

"Geez, are all Uchiha's constipated?" he wondered as he entered the kitchen.

"Where's the food man?!" He roared.

"Kisame isn't awake yet." Deidara muttered sleepily as he stumbled in. "You know he does all the cooking."

"Then where the fuck are Tobi's cookies?" Hidan asked. "I'm hungry too."

"Noooo!" Tobi screamed as he ran into the living room in a pajama batman onesie. "I have to sell them!"

"Shut up ya little shit," Hidan snapped at him. "Give us the goods or Aoi and I will break your arm."

"Leave Tobi alone!" Deidara defended a frightened Tobi.

"Let's go Hinata." Sasuke sighed. He walked over to me and I realized he manage to change his clothes during all of this.

"Somebody better wake up that mother fucking fish bitch or I'm going to get very upset! Jesus!" Hidan screamed as we left.

123 321

"Anything else on your mind?" Sasuke asked as we walked around a lake next to a cute breakfast cosplay restaurant we stopped at. "Any other kids I have running around?" He teased me.

I blushed, "No," I laughed. "At least I came to you first?" I asked.

He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Hn."

We sat at a bench and I stared at the lake. "I'm sorry for doubting you Sasuke-kun."

"You better be." He replied gruffly. "After all I am going to Kona University for you."

"WHAT?!" I screamed and he flinched.

"My . . . ear." He grimaced.

"Really?" I asked shocked. It wasn't the best college but it was only an hour away from school. No way, Sasuke was super smart; he must have gotten accepted into so many other good schools! "Sasuke,"

"Before you complain," He smirked at me. "I only applied there so it's too late to apply anywhere else. And yes, you can visit me whenever you want."

I hugged him fiercely. "I'm so happy!" I can't believe he would do this for me!

I knew he was smiling even thought he didn't say anything. This was great. "You know Temari goes there right?" He paled,

"That crazy blonde?" he asked.

"Yup."

"She's not going to . . . talk to me is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, Shikamaru is going there too."

"Good." He said relieved. I giggled as I leaned against him.

"Did I tell you Haku had a family?" I asked him.

123 321

I walked back into my house after Sasuke dropped me off all happy and shit until I saw Gaara and Hanabi talking with father.

Hmmm what should I do?

I tried to close the door and run back to Sasuke but Hanabi saw me.

"Hinata!"

Damn it! So close!

"Y-yes?"

She ran over to me happily and pulled me inside. "Father doesn't care!"

"She's right, I don't." Father said.

I stared. Was her whole fucking life drama free?

"What?!"

"Yes. This young man, as a son-in-law, would be perfect." Hiashi said while waving Gaara's report card in his hand.

Oh of course. Gaara had a 4.0, he was a frigging genius and if he came to work for Hyuga Corps father would have a valuable intellectual bad ass making everything super efficient and more business junk. No wonder he didn't complain about Sasuke.

Hanabi was a sneaky one.

"Think how this would look in the news?" father exclaimed. "Hyuga daughter turns the Gaara brain for good!"

We stared at my dad. Gaara coughed awkwardly.

"I'm not good at headlines." My dad said before leaving while muttering. "Just have to marry that long hair boy next."

"Is he talking about me?" Neji asked shocked as he trailed in with Kiba.

"Dude, you should tell them about-" Kiba began.

"Shut up!" Neji hissed at him.

"We already know." Gaara said. "How Karin, Tenten, and Ino is fighting over him."

"Yeah, ever since the last party." Hanabi agreed. I still couldn't believe it.

"All he has to do is pick one to marry right?" I asked. It felt so weird saying that.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Kiba roared.

"I said shut up mutt!" Neji snapped at him. "What the hell are you still doing here?! Go home!"

"But you said I could stay till Monday!" Kiba defended himself.

"Why is Kiba laughing?" Hanabi asked curiously. "What really happened that night?"

"The night when Neji won the contest!" I added.

"Cue flashback!" Kiba yelled.

12 Neji POV Flashback 21

I sighed as I carried Ino in my arms. She was beyond drunk and she kept singing the fucking SpongeBob theme song. I wanted to stop Kiba from taking embarrassing pictures of her and was carrying her to the guest room. But if she kept making all of this fucking noise I was about to call Kiba myself.

"Who lives in the sea under the pineapple?"

Great. Now she wasn't even singing the damn song right.

"Neji?" Tenten asked. I cursed under my breath. Great, now my crush was seeing me with this drunkard.

"Hello." I replied gruffly as she walked over to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me confused while Ino sang the stupid song louder. "With Ino?"

"She's drunk-"

"Under the sea!" She sang.

"So I'm taking her to lie down in the guest room."

"Awww, that's so sweet." She smiled at me, my heart almost melted. "Do you need help?"

"Yes," Ino wasn't light. I put her down and Tenten took her arm as I took the other and we walked to the guest room with Ino in between us.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Karin asked as she nearly colliding into us when we reached the second story. "What's wrong with Ino?"

"She's just drunk." Tenten explained. "Neji was taking her to rest in the guest room."

"Awww, that's so sweet." I glared at her. She wasn't allowed to call me sweet. "Do you guys need help?"

"Yeah, she passed out so she's dead weight." Tenten laughed.

We finally reached the guest room and I lay Ino gently unto the bed.

"KYYYAAAAAAAA!" Karin and Tenten squealed. I looked over at them alarmed. They sounded like-

"You looked like a prince just now!" Karin gushed as she sat at the edge of the bed with Tenten.

"Yeah! Straight out of a manga!" Tenten had stars in her eyes.

-FANGIRLS!

"I have to g-" I tried to get out of there fast but they pulled me unto the bed with them.

"Can I touch your hair?" Tenten asked even thought she was already running her hands through it.

"OMG!" Karin squealed. "So soft!"

"Can we braid it?" Tenten asked even though she was already braiding my hair.

"I wanna braid it too!" Karin butted in.

"What's going on?" Ino asked slightly more sober. Oh thank God. Maybe she could—

"Awwww, Neji you look so cuuuuute," She hiccupped.

Nope. Still drunk.

"I have to go." I tried wiggling out of their grasp but Ino landed on top of me.

"Can I braid your hair?" She asked already picking up my hair to braid.

I hate women.

123 321

I finally escaped and walked back downstairs pissed. Ino had called the rest of the stupid cheerleading team and they had lots of braiding ideas. My hair was a fucking mess. I managed to take out the stupid micro braids they did but it now looked disheveled.

"Were you asleep this whole time?" Kiba asked me incredulously as I made my way downstairs.

I glared at him. "Yeah so?" I wasn't really, but I would tell him the real reason later without Hinata, Sasuke, and everybody else watching.

"You can't host a party and fall asleep!" Kiba gasped.

"Does this mean Neji loose?" Choji asked hopefully. He must have still been loosing.

"Neji come back to bed," Ino pouted as she walked over to me wrapped in the sheets from the guest bed.

Curses!

"Yeah, Neji." Tenten mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Other random girls suddenly popped up begging me to come to bed.

"Holy shit," Kiba gasped again. Hidan sighed as handed me the crown and Kiba took a picture of such an important transaction of power.

Did - -

Did they think I slept with all of these girls? I looked at Ino's sheets. Well, I had the same sheets in my room this week and it looks like they all thought I was some kind of sex god.

I was a miserable virgin.

I just shrugged and went back upstairs with Ino and the other girls.

"MY EYES!" I heard Hinata scream as I walked away.

12 End Flashback 21

"Ahahahahahahhaha!" Kiba cackled and Neji glared at him.

"Keep it up and you'll be eating dog food for dinner." Neji threatened.

"Well, glad that mystery's solved." Hanabi said as Neji scowled at us. "Hinata, what happened with Sasuke?" she asked me.

"Oh," I shook my head trying to get Neji's weird flashback out of my system. "Kin lied to try to get me to break up with Sasuke. Sachi is Kin child but Sasuke's not the father." I said happily.

"Well, everything's getting solved right now huh?" Gaara asked. "So then, who's your childhood crush?"

"Yeah, who is scrawny neighbor boy?" Kiba asked.

"Stop calling him that!" I yelled at Kiba. "At it was Shino."

Neji glared at me. "He was never our neighbor Hinata."

"Wh-what?!" I yelled. "But, then who is it?!"

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Gaara sighed.

"Yeah, Hinata's memory is still shit." Hanabi tsked.

"No, it has to be him, if not, then who?!" I asked.

"How would we know?" Neji asked.

"Trust me, I think I would remember you having a crush on Shino." Kiba added. "Feeling like a third wheel would have definitely been remembered."

I groaned in frustration. "Well it's not Itachi or Sasuke!"

Kiba shrugged. "Hey Neji, you said you would get me more bananas,"

"Yes, ok." Neji said annoyed. "Let's get the damn thing now then."

"See you later," Hanabi called as she ran upstairs to our room with Gaara. "I strongly suggest you go visit Haku sister dear."

Fuck rabbits.

Neji and Kiba left and I was all alone. Well.

"What?" Haku asked as he opened the door.

"Oh darling, is that your friend?" His mom walked over. "Please tell me you got those singing lessons? Or at least stop singing those Mariah Carey songs!"

Argh, awkward.

A/N: One more chapter! Review and let me know what you think is gonna happen next! Who's scrawny neighbor boy? Ahahahahaha only one more chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW

Hyuugamistress94


	29. Chapter 29

Awkward

123 Story of my life 321

I ran my hands down my skirt as I tried to press out the non-existent wrinkles.

"Quit worrying." Hanabi complained. "And did you bring the camera?"

"Yes." I replied. I don't know why I was so nervous. It was just graduation.

"Damn, these things are boring!" Naruto complained. "Why can't they just email the diploma's to them?" We were sitting in the middle of the graduation ceremony as Kakashi sensei gave a long and obviously last minute speech about the graduating class.

"For once I agree with you." Haku sighed as he slumped into his seat while fanning himself.

"I'm just so happy that Kankuro's graduating!" Temari cried before wiping away some tears. "What did you get for him?" She asked Haku.

Startled, Haku glanced at her. "I was supposed to get him something?" He asked incredulously.

"Well I guess he's just gonna have to take his gift from you," Temari giggled while wiggling her eyebrows and poking Haku in his stomach.

"St-stop!" Haku gasped out loud as he laughed.

. . .

"You're ticklish?!" I gasped as we all stared in shock at Haku who gave us a sheepish look.

"If any of you even breathe a word of this to Kankuro I will personally slap the bitch assness from your very being." Haku threatened as his right hand shook viciously at us.

"Not the pimp hand!" Naruto joked and we all laughed before being silenced.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan hissed at us where he was sitting with the rest of his roommates in front of us.

"And I wish this graduating class luck and bid them a final farewell!" Kakashi sensei finally ended and everyone in the audience clapped more so happy that he finally ended his speech after arriving an hour late to start it in the first place.

I took a picture of Neji who was valedictorian alongside Shikamaru with Sasuke being salutatorian of the class. Two vals? Nice.

"WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU NEEEEEJIIIIII!" Ino screamed from where she was sitting with the rest of the cheerleaders throwing confetti on him as he walked by in his cap and gown with Tenten who was clinging unto his arm.

"NEJI YOU ARE SO FUCKING HOT!" Karin screamed as she managed to touch his hair as he awkwardly and hurriedly walked by.

"Jesus," Hidan muttered. "You'd swear he'd found the fucking cure for cancer with how those bitches are carrying on!"

"Come on!" Hanabi yelled excitedly as she jumped up from her seat. She dragged Gaara up from his chair. "Let's go congratulate them."

Neji sighed as we reached him. He managed to pry himself from Tenten and dodge Ino and Karin and the rest of the cheer squad.

"Can you believe it?" Kiba asked excitedly in his green cap and gown. He grabbed Neji and slung his arm around his best friends neck. "We are finally out of this shit hole!"

"Hey, don't brag about it to the rest of those who are stuck here." Kankuro smirked before tugging Haku hair as he hugged him from behind. He rested his chin on top of the gorgeous brunettes head who looked like he was going to complain about it.

"I keep telling you to quit pulling my -" Haku made a squeaking noise as his cheeks flushed red and he quickly clamped his mouth shut. Kankuro smirked evilly before he hugged Haku even tighter. Did he say something to Haku to get him to shut up? And if he did could he tell me too? I wanted the power to make Haku go mum.

"What just happened?" Temari wondered as we looked at them before Shikamaru popped up.

"Can we leave now?" He asked and Temari hugged him fiercely. "Awwww look at my Shika! All grown up and sooo handsome!"

A slight blush overcame Shikamaru's features and he wrapped his arm around Temari's shoulders and left with her.

"Hinata," I heard Sasuke greet me. I spun around and jumped into his arms with a huge grin.

"Congratulation Sasuke!" I buried my face into his chest and felt reassured as his arms wrapped tighter around me.

"You know I was valedictorian of my cla—gah," Itachi made some weird noise as he was silenced from Konan who crushed his foot with her heel.

"Congrats Sasuke!" She cried as she opened her arms and hugged him. Itachi was visibly sending off '_You'll regret that later'_ death glares at Konan who ignored him.

"Yeah shit head. Congrats," Hidan smirked. Sasori only made a face at Sasuke and Deidara gave him a creepy grin.

"Here's your gift." Kisame said eagerly as he handed Sasuke a container. "It's cake! I made it for you."

"Tobi helped!" Tobi yelled as he jumped around excitedly making Kisame glare at him.

"I wanted to help." Zetsu said gloomily. "But Kisame said I couldn't."

"You put too much shrimp in everything!" Kisame yelled at him. "I said just two!"

"I wouldn't eat that if I was you." Kiba whispered to Sasuke as he held his sensitive nose. Sasuke made a face as he held it away from him.

"Uh, thanks." He told Kisame who beamed.

"I got you a card!" Aoi smirked as he slipped it under Sasuke's arm. "Don't open it in front of Hinata, it'll get you into trouble!" He grinned while wiggling his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean." What was inside? Some porno?!

Sasuke handed the card to me. It felt heavy and it was taped to hold whatever Aoi shoved inside it. "Burn it." Sasuke said.

123 321

We were at a dinner party for the graduates and I was really enjoying watching Neji glare at his pack of girlfriends who ordered the exact same thing as him.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Haku asked Kankuro.

"Hmm, I don't know yet." Haku face palmed annoyed.

"Come on! You have to get serious about these things! Isn't there something you're interested in?! Anything you want to explore?!" Haku bitched.

"Nothing that I haven't explored already." He smirked while looking Haku up and down. Haku blushed darkly as he ignored Kankuro and finished eating his salad.

"What about you guys?" Hanabi asked the others.

"Think I'll go into criminal psychology." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I was offered a track, soccer, football, and rugby scholarship but I think I'll become a nutritionist." Kiba ended while chewing a banana thoughtfully.

Nooooo comment.

"I'm majoring in Business Management." Neji replied.

"Yeah, Neji's gonna look super sexy when he's at those big executive meetings!" Ino giggled.

Everybody ignored her.

"Professional football all the way!" Choji exclaimed earning a high five from Naruto.

"I shall embrace my youthfulness and follow the footsteps of the amazing fire lotus Gai sensei and become a teacher!" Lee yelled.

"I'm gonna play soccer for my college but right now I'm undeclared." Tenten said while giving the sparkling Lee beside her weird looks.

"And you Sasuke?" I turned to him.

"Same as Neji," Sasuke said as he smirked at me. "We can't have you run Hyuga Corp."

"She doesn't even go to work." Neji scoffed.

"I've been going to work!" I yelled defensively.

"Yeah well it's summer now," Kiba grinned wolfishly. "Let's see if you keep it up!"

"I will!" I yelled. "Wanna bet?"

"Whoa, as your best friend it's my obligation to warn you when you're about to lose your money." Temari told me as she sipped on her champagne.

Everybody laughed at this as my order of shrimp scampi with a side of garlic bread finally arrived.

I could visibly see Haku cringed while Temari sighed disappointedly.

"I need to use the bathroom." She declared as she hoisted me up before I could eat.

"Heeey," I whined, "Why do I have to come?"

Haku got up and pushed me toward the bathroom.

"Why is he coming?!"

"Because I'm nosey, bitch!"

As we crowded into the bathroom, Temari slapped her forehead. "I can't believe you ordered seafood!"

"With garlic bread." Haku chimed in.

"What? Is the bread stale or something?" I asked confused.

"I hope you're not planning on kissing anyone with yo stink ass breath afterwards!" Haku replied.

"Don't even get me started," Temari said dramatically. "Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?!"

"Is it that serious?" I complained. I really like shrimp and garlic bread.

"If you want Sasuke to drop dead after he kisses you then yes." Haku answered with his hands on his hips.

"Maybe he likes it too?" I asked innocently.

"Wow," Temari tsked. "I guess they were right. In every skinny bitch there's a fat ass dying to get out."

"I just want to eat!"

"Well damn, tame that beast!" Haku exclaimed.

"Guys," I tried reasoning with them. "Relax, Sasuke and I don't make out like horny turtles,-"

"Did she just say horny turtles?" Haku asked Temari.

"We aren't even having sex,-"

"Hold up, no sex?!" Temari gasped.

"So if he can't deal with my breath not smelling minty fresh he's gonna have to get over it!"

"I'm just mad home girl said horny turtles," Haku said in awe, "Did you catch that?" he asked Temari.

"No sex?! You don't know what you're missing out on. Tell her Haku!"

"So you really aint hear the turtle thing?"

"I'm going back to eat!" I yelled at them frustrated.

123 321

"So, what did you get me?" Sasuke asked as we walked along a lake. We left the others at the celebration dinner to be alone.

"M-me?" I asked. I got Neji a new blow dryer and Kiba an expensive dog brush for Akumaru. But I couldn't think of what to get Sasuke. For some reason the gift kind of pissed Neji off, especially when Ino, Tenten, and Karin got real excited and began planning sleepovers to do his hair.

Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mines. "You didn't get your boyfriend anything?" I knew he was teasing me but he was still being an ass about it.

"I didn't know what to get you!" I pouted. "When I find something I'll give it to you!" I promised him.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." Sasuke murmured, his breath tickling my neck before he began kissing it.

I smiled before turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him but then he suddenly pulled away.

Holy fuck fats, was it the scampi?!

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

Please don't say the scampi, please don't say the garlic bread!

"I just can't believe we're here." He said as he smiled and looked into my eyes. "After everything we've been through and we're here. Just me and you."

Oh thank GAWD! Now I didn't have to eat the mint Haku slipped me, I mean come one! It ruins the flavor of my dinner!

"You're so hard to read," Sasuke smirked. "A ton of emotions just ran across your face."

If he knew what I thought he would run away. I'm quite certain of this.

I smiled at him before tip toing to reach his lips. "Can you tell what I'm thinking now?" I asked before kissing him again.

Oh yeah, I say I earned a ten on that smooth-lines-o-meter.

"Kissing next to a lake. How romantic." We heard Itachi say sarcastically as Sasuke and I reached the height of make-out central.

"Sucks if when they are making out they roll into it." Konan giggled.

"The only way my brother can ever make a girl wet." Sasuke and I awkwardly pulled a part.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked Itachi annoyed.

"I came to find you."

Sasuke blinked. "Why?"

"Well," Itachi said before turning around. "Since you're so eager to walk home . . ."

"Ok, ok!" Sasuke yelled. "I get it, can I have some time to say goodbye?"

"Awwww, he's so sweet! Itachi never begs to stay with me!" Konan said while giving the said Uchiha a look.

"That's because you're the one who begs for me to stay after I-"

"OK!" Konan exclaimed as she began pushing Itachi back to the road while turning red with embarrassment. "Time to go, let's give them their privacy."

I couldn't help but laugh at Konan and Itachi's quirky antics. They were too cute, something I never thought I would describe Itachi as.

"Hinata, I just want to say something before I leave tonight." He said as he gently pulled me closer to him.

"Leave?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm always going to be here,"

"Then it can wait," I smiled at him as I touched his cheek. "I think I already know what you're going to tell me."

"Really?" Sasuke asked relieved. "Then you're never ordering garlic bread again?"

"Told you!" I heard Haku yell from the great unknown as Temari snickered.

Were those bitches eavesdropping?!

I grabbed Sasuke's hand and we moved away from the others who had apparently left the dinner to walk around as well.

I then began to laugh. I just couldn't help myself as Sasuke began to laugh too. Everything we've been through, the arguments, the fights, the drama, the tears, and most importantly, the laughs, made this moment together perfect.

The awkward situations that made everyone realize life shouldn't be as serious as we all try to make it sometimes. And in this moment I realized how much I loved this guy laughing right next to me, a guy who was an uptight ass a good bit of the time but who wasn't afraid to laugh with me and show me another side of himself.

"Sasuke," I breathed as I tried to stop laughing.

"Yeah?" He asked me, a smile still tugging at his lips.

I then grabbed him and gave him the hardest kiss I could, causing him to lose his balance as he fell right on top of me as we splashed into the lake, just like how Konan said we would.

123 321

I woke up and lazily checked my phone. A text from Sasuke was waiting for me and I smiled.

Everything was finally great.

"So that's what she sleeps in." Kiba laughed.

I turned and noticed Neji, Kiba, and Hanabi was staring at me at my door.

I was only wearing a sports bra and dora the explorer panties.

Yeah I said it. Dora the fucking explorer panties. Don't be jealous of my bad assness.

"GET OUT!" I yelled as I threw pillows at them.

After I finished getting dressed I walked downstairs to see everybody there.

"Another party?" I asked confused. Neji must be throwing his usual summer barbecues.

"Isn't that what started it all?" Haku joked as Kankuro held him around the waist.

"Remember the first time we met Razor Girl?" Naruto laughed. I blushed at this. Argh, I always have the most awkward moments. And I was wearing a summer dress last time too, except this time I shaved.

"Yeah, don't remind me," I laughed with Naruto. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's in the back watching Sasori teach Hidan how to swim in the pool."

For some odd reason that sounded disastrous. "I'll walk you over." Naruto laughed at my expression.

"Whoo hoo!" Temari clung onto me before I took two steps forward.

"Sorry, she's drunk." Shikamaru sighed as he pried her off of me. "Troublesome woman." He muttered.

"Wai—wait!" Temari whined, "Y-you never said," she spilled some of her drink as she stumbled. "You never said who your c-crushy wussy was!"

"I don't remember," I laughed awkwardly as Shikamaru finally got a hold of her and dragged her away.

"Hey, they say blondes are more fun." Naruto joked and I laughed. Temari was always _too_ much fun actually.

But now that she asked, I was getting curious. It wasn't Sasuke or Itachi, it wasn't Shino. Who could it be?

As Naruto and I walked through the house I began to try to solve the mystery.

First I had to think what was going on that day. Why would somebody say that to me? "_You don't have to carry all the pain alone. After all, your hand was meant to be held by someone else_." Why would someone try to cheer me up?

I paused for a second.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked concerned as I suddenly stopped walking. But his voice triggered something.

_"Hey, are you ok?" I looked around but saw no one in my huge garden._

_ I escaped there whenever I was sad and today I couldn't stop the tears from falling._

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ I looked up and notice a boy leaning over the fence giving me a concerned look. He had sunny blonde hair and the brightest blues eyes I've ever seen._

_ "Uh," I began. Father always said not to talk to strangers._

_ "Hey, you can talk to me," The blonde grinned at me. "Believe it!"_

_ "M-My friend Shino d-died today." I stuttered. I didn't want to make this boy sad, but thinking about Shino, I never felt so alone in my life. I shook my head, "I-I'm s-sorry, I shou-"_

_ "It's ok." The boy said as he smiled at me through the fence. __"You don't have to carry all the pain alone. After all, your hand was meant to be held by someone else." He said as he reached out his hand to me._

_ I hesitantly grasped his hand and managed somehow to match his bright smile. I already felt better just staring into his blue eyes. Having him there holding my hand seemed to let some of the weight I carried about Shino's death lighten. _

_ "DOBE!" we heard someone yell. "I want you to meet somebody!"_

_ "Oh, gotta go," the boy smiled at me and moved away, but he looked back and grinned one more time before leaving. _

_I probably wouldn't have been so happy if I knew I wouldn't see the little boy next door ever again._

_ "Who was that you were talking to?" Neji asked as he came in the garden looking for me with Kiba. "It wasn't a boy was it?" HE asked with his eyes narrowing._

_ "Haha, some scrawny neighbor boy I bet!" Kiba joked. _

_ "Don't call him that!" I whined as Neji affectionately wiped my tears and Kiba ruffled my hair._

I opened my eyes and they widened when I looked at Naruto who was still looking at me. "It was YOU!" I yelled while pointing at him. It wasn't some dark hair boy, I probably only said that because my mind thought it was logical for it to be Sasuke.

"Shhhh," Naruto shushed me before taking me outside. "I guess you finally remembered huh?" He grinned at me.

"That's why I immediately liked you!" I yelled, "That's why I always told everybody you were so nice when I didn't even know you!"

Naruto gave me a sheepish look. "But I am nice," I then smacked him on his shoulder, "OW!" He yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "And that's how you knew about Shino!" I yelled once more as I remembered how Naruto knew who Shino was but never said how he knew of him.

"Oh sure," Naruto scoffed. "I'll tell you in front of your homicidal boyfriend that I'm your crush from when we were kids! I've only ever met you once when I was visiting Sasuke!"

"But you could have told me when he wasn't around!" Now I know why Naruto kept asking me if I knew who my crush was. I suddenly laughed. "You've been teasing me this whole time about it huh?" even him asking if I remembered how we first met just now was a joke.

"Yeah I was!" He laughed. "And I didn't tell you about it cuz it's more fun if you find out for yourself." He grinned mischievously.

I looked up at Naruto and smiled at him. "Thank you, for what you did back then. I really needed it."

"No problem," he smiled at me. "You'll pay me back eventual!"

"I will? How?" I asked before I saw him blush.

"Well, I've kinda been talking to this girl and I may need advice."

"Are you really coming to me for advice about relationships?" I asked.

Naruto laughed, "Well, somehow you and Sasuke worked out!"

Hmmm, he did have a point. "Please, step into my office." I grinned. Now I know how Temari felt saying that through all these years! So empowering!

Then I tripped over a random spatula.

"There it is!" Kiba laughed as he ran over from the grill to where I was face planted on the ground. "Oh, hey Hinata." He said as an after thought.

Sasuke walked over to me before helping me up with a smirk on his face. I pouted as everybody gathered outside ready to eat as Kiba started the grill.

"You're so awkward Hinata." Sasuke chuckled.

"Ugh," I groaned as I rubbed my face. "Story of my life."

123

A/N: AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *tears* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER! (at least now I can focus on my other stories and FINALLY finish them, seriously, it's been years, and I need to revise all of them too T-T) I just want to say thank you so much to all who reviewed! You all really helped pushed me through all of my random writers block! Thank you for sticking with this story! Thanks to all who messaged me encouragement, I feel so lucky that you all enjoyed my story so much!

Even though I know I have stories to finish, I can't help but say I really want to write a Sesshomaru and Kagome story (for all the Inuyasha fans XD) what do you guys think? And I had another SasuXHina in the works, a more serious one but still of course, with humor. And I hate that there's barely any NejiXTenten fics on here and might do one if I can just figure out how I want to go about it! Hmmm, I just want to write all these crazy thoughts in my head!

If you guys want another laugh you can read my one shot FML, it's just a short and humorous story to read, nothing too serious!

Welp, I'm off to finish The Perfect Picture (and revise it) as well as Kona University. After I finish KU I might have to delete it since it is the sequel to my other story Kona High (which got deleted but that story was on my old lap top and I have no way of recovering the chapters to re-upload, so I might as well delete it, sigh)

Thanks again for sticking with me and reading this long ass A/N! Until we meet again (except we never actually met and now I just made everything weird and I can't believe I'm still typing, oh my gawd somebody stop me—)

Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


End file.
